


[耀勇]溃梦

by socrise



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 138,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socrise/pseuds/socrise
Summary: 非国设，狗血天雷滚滚生怀流小妈嫂子ntr等等等等大概是漂亮草包勇嫁入王家大院封建礼教生生吃人的故事民国上海滩AUall任勇洙，主耀勇、有菊勇，一点点原创角色x勇，但正牌攻老王地位是不会遭到撼动的（嘶声力竭总之全文是互相扣绿帽版冤冤相报何时了的故事不建议以上任意角色粉观看，只是套了个外貌和名字写的狗血天雷生怀流文，真的是人工造雷，不能接受请万万不要点进来全文已完结





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的阴阳人的设定类似于可以生孩子的男人，类似于没有发情期的o……这种感觉

1916年9月 秋 上海

-

王耀坐在桌前翻着报纸，他穿着整齐的西式衬衫，手捏着笔在信纸上涂涂写写。  


这时候的门口传来敲门声。

“进。”王耀说，眼皮都没抬一下。

门口进来一个下人打扮模样的男人，他恭敬地朝着王耀鞠了个躬，“少爷。”接着他走向前，在王耀耳边小声地念了几句。

王耀的手微微一滞，“姨太太？”他显得有些不可置信，“我爸？”

下人点了点头。

王耀因为错愕而皱起了眉头，一时间简直不知道该说什么，他想说很多话，却卡在喉咙里什么都说不出来，最后只能喃喃道，“他老人家精力可真好……”

下人又小声地补充的一句，“是个男的，据说还是个阴阳人。”

王耀露出了那种尴尬而无措的模样，他重复了一遍，“男的？”他的嘴唇张开又合上，实在不知道该说什么了，他盯着墙壁发了好一会儿呆，叹了口气，“他要这样就这样吧，我也不能怎么样。”

“少爷您可能还认识他呢，”下人又小声说，“听说还不是本国人，是个韩国人，还是大家族的孩子呢，叫什么任——”

王耀停了下来，“姓任的家族？韩国人？”他依稀地记起几个面孔，确实上海是有那么些个因为战乱从朝鲜半岛流亡过来的韩国人，内心渐渐浮现出一个非常可怕的猜想，“不会是……任勇……”他没说完，盯着下人的眼神逐渐放空。

下人点了点头，“任勇洙，是这个名字没错。”

王耀惊得一时半会儿说不出话来，他满腹牢骚，“——我爸疯了吗？”他简直不知道该说什么，“这，这简直是丢人显眼——”他不慎把书桌上的东西扫到地上，却无心去搭理。

王耀生气了好一会儿，接着站了起来，他烦躁得不行，“我要去见我爸。”

-

王彻坐在原地，听完自己儿子言辞激动的发言，坐在原地转着手里细长的烟筒。

“他们刚来上海急着巴结人呢，”王彻说，他和王耀长得不怎么相像，他已经过了五十岁，却显得要比这个年纪的人要老态一些，额头有着深深浅浅的纹路，“不过是一群逃来上海的丧家犬，以为送个人过来能解决什么呢，”他抽了一口烟，“就让他们送过来吧，自取其辱的反正是他们。”

王耀惊得半晌说不出话来，“——爸，这事传出去别人怎么看我们？整个上海都会把我们当成笑话的，任勇洙还是我留学时的同学，他的年纪都可以当您的儿子了——”

王彻轻轻地看了他一眼，他的颧骨上有一条疤，据说是早年在黑市里摸打滚爬的时候被枪弹擦伤的，“这事没有你插嘴的余地，王耀，”他掏出烟杆在桌上敲了一敲，“阿萍，”他唤了一声，一旁的婢女应了一声，“把大少爷带回房睡觉。”

-

王耀至今还十分不敢相信。

他郁闷得要命，王耀幼年丧母，他爹要娶个姨太太，这本是很正常的，王彻那样的人物有十几房姨太太都正常，就是这次他实在受不了了，这什么和什么啊，他爸找了个男的不说，还他妈找了自己在外边读书认识的低几届的同学，虽然他和任勇洙关系一直很淡，毕业后更是完全没有联系，但总还算同学相识一场，这样一个人要做自己老爹的姨太太，王耀觉得十分不能接受。

只是他父亲从来说一不二，王耀那微弱的抗议在他父亲那里几乎算不上什么。

他郁闷得要命，而且还被通知要求准备对方的嫁衣——他爸是个旧派人，不喜欢西洋的新式玩意，特地嘱咐了要旧式婚礼服装。

王耀手里有几个锦锻店，所以这事父亲交给他准备，“做个差不多的就行，”王彻这么告诉他，“没必要太给他们面子，我们姿态可不能放太低了。”

王耀觉得心情很复杂，一方面，他觉得实在这事太过于荒诞不经，简直是个笑话，另一方面他又没什么办法和立场来反对，儿子反对老子，哪有这样的道理呢，王彻喊他做什么，他就得乖乖听着。

这事实在太过于诡异与荒诞，他倒是和俄国人抱怨过这事，“我真觉得我父亲疯了。”

俄国人名叫伊万布拉金斯基，是个二道贩子，之前常来上海采集一些廉价工业品，现在正逢上欧洲几个国家打仗，这人时不时往来于亚洲几个国家购买大量战争物资，王家的工厂和他有稳定的合作关系，这次两个人凑在一起商量交易的事宜呢，王耀便和他抱怨起这事。

伊万听说这事之后就一直笑，“这是好事啊，说明你父亲还健康呢，”他拍了拍王耀的背，憋笑憋得肩膀一耸一耸。

王耀对这种看热闹不嫌事大的表现十分生气。

-

王耀站在自己的锦缎庄里挑选着布料，他想起在英国读书时见过的任勇洙的模样。

任勇洙是个高个子青年，他长得算得上是英俊漂亮，因为出身于朝鲜一带的有钱人家，从小自然接受过汉文教育，中文说得不错，甚至还有股东北大碴子味儿。性格总是冒冒失失大大咧咧的，倒也不讨人厌，平日英语就说得实在不行，但他也不怯场，漏洞百出地在课后发言，明明和王耀不熟，不过自从王耀帮了他一个小忙之后，每次见面便来熟地喊他一声大哥。

王耀实在不知道该怎么办，他一方面认为任勇洙是可怜的，嫁给一个可以当自己父亲的老头子自然是不愿意的，另一方面他又不能违抗自己的父亲，他纠结得要命，又没有人可以商量，要是说出去只会让更多人笑话。

他晚上翻来覆去地睡不好觉，愁得要命。

这他妈算什么事啊，他盯着窗外想，思索了好一会儿，长叹了一口气，摊开信纸写了个开头。

[致本田菊。]

-

婚礼的那一天还是到了，王耀站在外头，看着对面马车上走下来穿嫁衣的人，那人蒙着红布盖头，个子还不矮，比王耀都稍高一点。

王耀不知道说什么，只能让人先进门拜堂。

王宅里热热闹闹的锣鼓声闹了很久，王耀眼睁睁地看着那人和自己父亲喝了交杯酒，接着被送入洞房，看完全程的王耀简直感觉自己真他娘要瞎了，整晚他脸色都臭得很难看，一旁的下人都不敢和他大声说话。

-

王耀半夜实在睡不好，只能跑去嘉龙房间里看看自己弟弟。

王嘉龙今年十五岁，还是个孩子，他的母亲是香港来的舞女，生下嘉龙之后就去世了，嘉龙算是王耀带大的，虽然不是同一个母亲生的，但两个人一直很亲密。

“你怎么还没睡呀？”他摸了摸弟弟柔顺的头发，看了看嘉龙写的字，“在练字呢？”他看了一会儿自己弟弟的字，展眉感慨道，“你看这不是能写好吗，之前的字和狗爬一样。”

只是嘉龙好一会儿没回答，半晌他才抬起头，“哥哥，父亲他娶了个男人吗？”

王耀的手顿了顿，“没事的，嘉龙，”他捏了捏弟弟的头发，语气带着些许自己都不确定的犹豫，“父亲有自己的打算的。”

-

第二天按规矩家里的孩子要见新姨娘一面。

王耀觉得自己怎么着都不能对着旧日的同学喊出一声妈，想到这个他浑身就寒毛竖立，有种头皮发麻的恐怖感，可按照礼制他又不能不去，否则传出去的话别人怎么说，于是他只能一路上激烈地在心里自我斗争。

等他进了房，见到的却是任勇洙一个人坐在椅子上吃东西。

他看了几眼四周没看见自己父亲，旁边的下人告诉他，王彻早上就走了，留下任勇洙一个人在原地。

王耀看了任勇洙一会儿，他觉得特别尴尬又觉得可怜，任勇洙这下子是被人抛弃了，当成棋子甩在外头，甚至连棋子都比不上，只是一个可怜而累赘的牺牲品。

任勇洙倒是无知无觉，他刚吃完糕点，还是一派没心没肺的模样，嘴角边还沾着零食碎屑，舔嘴唇的餍足神情还像个孩子。

王耀可怜他，真心地可怜他，任勇洙好歹读过书，还留过洋，要是家里没出事的话毕业后也能找个差事做的，这男孩念书时一派天真地诉说对未来向往的模样还历历在目，因为这种无稽的原因被送到不熟的地方，甚至可能一辈子都会在这个家里老死，人生算是差不多晦暗了一半。

任勇洙抬起头看他，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊地含着吃的，“早上好啊，大哥。”

——他看起来和从前读书的时候没什么差，王耀想，他尴尬地吞咽了一口唾沫，开口道，“你最好以后不要喊我大哥……”他说，“直接喊我名字吧。”

任勇洙愣了一下，他显得有些落寞，随即点了点头。

王耀注意到他的衣服微微地翻开，脖颈处露出些许红痕，想到昨天任勇洙可能和父亲在床上干的那些事情，他一下子脸上尴尬地发热，只能匆匆地说了几句话便急着离开了。

-

他回到房间，将门阖上，靠在门背上喘息，他只觉得尴尬而无奈，想到过去那个一派天真的年轻人的模样就觉得十分难受——他刚开始以为自己能默默忍受的，像平时一样地沉默地接受父亲的命令，只是看到任勇洙的模样，他开始怀疑起自己平日对父亲的完全服从是否正确，一个受过良好教育的年轻人，就要永远地被禁锢在自己家的后院了，他的抱负和未来都算是终结于此了，难道还有比这还残酷的事情吗。

王耀于心不忍，他甚至开始有些怪罪起他的父亲来了，为什么父亲要做出这样的事？令他为难的不仅是任勇洙，还更是自己心里的那道过不去的坎，任勇洙的年纪甚至可以当他弟弟，他想起旁人可能的议论，以及对家族的诽谤，他莫名地愤慨起来，对父亲的不满涌上心头。

他坐在桌前默默了很久。

-

任勇洙就这么在他家呆了几个月，王耀还挺少和他见面的，他总是很忙，作为家族的继承人的他要来回于工厂与店铺，统计数目与核对账本，他甚至都很少想起父亲房里的这个人了，他的父亲甚至比他还忙，最近前往南京处理一些事情，留下他在上海看家。

王耀一个人留在家里，这让他有些头疼，只是想起任勇洙要和自己见面甚至单独相处就十分尴尬，他已经尽量减少了和对方见面的机会——可是对方好像无处不在一般，他总能听见下人讲他的事情，什么任勇洙和嘉龙玩得还不错啊，教对方读书认字啊，什么任勇洙今天又上街了，还和带着拐卖孩子的乞丐吵起来了，坚持要把对方送进警察局，几个下人都拦不住。

王耀对此只能尴尬地喝一口茶，“你们不用管他，我会解决这事的。”

-

记得某日他回到家里，听着下人说话，“任勇洙带着濠镜少爷去后山踏青，”王耀嘴角因为这个称呼而抽了抽，下人继续道，“他们差点从山边摔下来，濠镜少爷没事，任先生受伤了。”

“他哪儿受伤了，”王耀闻言惊讶地抬起头，问下人，“伤得严重吗？”

“好像是腿。”下人这么告诉他。

王耀推开桌上的东西，纸笔在地上滚了一地，他却顾不上这些了，抬脚便往外走，“我去看他。”

-

王耀去看他的时候，大夫刚从他身边离开，他停在门口站了一会儿，敲了敲门又觉得实在不行，他紧张得要命，又尴尬得想死，感觉见了面也不知道要说什么，一时间心头打了退堂鼓。

里头传来了任勇洙那懒洋洋的声音，“进来吧。”

王耀进了门，门在地上拖着，发出吱嘎的响声，他看着床上的任勇洙一眼，浑身有些僵硬起来，“你没事吧？勇洙。”话一出口他就有些尴尬起来，不由得摸了摸鼻子。

任勇洙抬起头看了他一眼，似乎是有些意外他为什么会出现在这里，“大哥，”他猛地停住嘴，过了好一会儿才低低道，“你也来了啊。”

王耀注意到他还带了点上海话调调，中文越来越好了，这让他有些诧异又有些预料之中，他看了对方一眼，注意到青年的脚上缠着厚厚的纱布，他不由得动了恻隐之心，问道，“严重吗，这个伤。”他不由得走上前，手抚上任勇洙的脚，引得对方嘶得呻吟了一声，任勇洙的腿因此而微微颤抖了几下。

王耀坐在原地，翻看着医生开的诊疗单，“似乎是需要静养，”他看着任勇洙的脑袋上有着浅浅的伤痕，似乎还有些渗血，他心里颇有些难受，“下次不要这样了，”他伸出手，手指特地避开了伤口，却不经意间在任勇洙的额头处蹭过，任勇洙敏感地抖了一抖，王耀这次注意到了，他触电般收回了手，手指握在唇前尴尬地咳了一声，“抱歉。”

王耀一时间不知道作何感想，他掩饰性地站了起来，往后退了几步，他刚刚触碰过任勇洙脸颊的手指微微地发着热，他收回手指，在一旁的床头柜上蹭过，却蹭了一手灰。

他猛地回过神来，一个猜想浮上心头，他觉得自己声音都因为愤怒而颤抖起来，“这是怎么回事？”

任勇洙有些惊讶的抬起头，脸上带着些许的疑惑，“怎么了？”

“怎么没人打扫这里？”王耀愤怒起来，他走向任勇洙的衣柜，拉开柜门，只见里头的架着数量很少的几件衣服，“这些衣服，”王耀稍微揉弄着那些衣服，他觉得几乎要从内心窜出火来了，“那些下人是怎么回事？我给他们的料子要比这些好得多——”

一群吃里扒外的东西，他愤愤地想，浑身因为怒火而颤抖起来，他痛恨这样的事情，他明明已经尽力让任勇洙过得好一点了，他每月特地分给任勇洙不菲的伙食费，也定时叮嘱划给对方衣物与节日特产，看来都白费了，下人并没有按照他的吩咐去做，而是私吞了这些东西，只留下一些低劣的便宜货，把他当成傻子耍——反正欺负一个人生地不熟还不怎么讨当家的喜欢的阴阳人姨太太有什么奇怪的呢？

王耀气得浑身都在发抖，“你为什么不说？”他问道，“这些人在欺辱你，”他越说越生气，“你就这么装聋作哑吗？你看你过得，随便一个下人都可以折辱你，你就这么软弱吗？”

任勇洙愣了一下，“我，不是，大哥，”他茫然极了，被责备得莫名奇妙，急得都不顾措辞了，“大哥你在说什么呀？”

王耀看着他一脸不知道是真不知道还是做出来的伪装，他觉得心中充满了怨气，下人不听他的话，背着他阴奉阳违，而父亲——他更生气了，父亲自然是不会注意到这些的，他才懒得施舍给这些人哪怕一点的注意力，就算注意到了，以他的心性也是不会去管的。

王耀突然觉得很挫败，他觉得任勇洙又可怜又可恨，而自己既软弱又无力，大家都恭恭敬敬地喊他一声小少爷，少当家的，但背后不少人对他这个半大小子并不服气，阴奉阳违的事情没少干，他并不是第一次意识到这一点了，只是这次他格外地愤怒。

凭什么？他想，现在家里只有我一个人，按理来说全家都应当是要听我的，父亲在外头，我连这点事情都做不好，以后怎么管理下面的人呢。王耀握紧了拳头，他从来都相当自傲，自觉比父亲要强上许多，他留过洋，知道许多管理工厂的新式方法，他不止一次地得到过父亲的夸奖，只是这一切在外头，甚至在家里都算不上什么，大家心里也只服气他父亲一个人，他还是外人眼中的那个小少爷，从来得不到别人的承认。

他阴沉着脸，大步离开了任勇洙的房间，无视了任勇洙在背后喊他的声音。

-

王耀严厉地教训了下人，只是这并没有让他愉快多少。

他这天刚起完床，对着镜子梳洗了一会儿，一旁的小丫鬟站在后头给他梳头发，笨手笨脚地薅疼了他的头发，他有些不耐烦起来，摆手让人退下。

他给自己扎好了头发，望着镜中的自己，他今年就要满二十二岁了，他长得和父亲并不像，据他奶妈与父亲的回忆，他和年轻的母亲长得一模一样。

他的父亲喜欢他留长发，说是睹物思人，每每看着他的长头发便会想起王耀的母亲，据说恩爱多年的结发妻子的逝去总是父亲心里的一大痛。

提起母亲，他的父亲总是显得情深而痛楚，王耀曾经触动过，后来随着时间推移，再遇到父亲这样回忆，他心里只是暗道，父亲说自己那么爱过母亲，似乎一生一世只爱一人的模样，之后还不是在外头收了好几房姨太太，自己的几个弟弟都是不同姨太太生的，可见父亲的感情可真是廉价。

他盯着镜子里的自己出神，发了好一会儿呆。

-

他决心去看任勇洙，顺便一齐吃个早饭，父亲在外处理事务，要是他不多注意，下人只会更加怠慢任勇洙，他得表示出些重视与关切，好让对方不再受如此的对待，王耀作主不了自己父亲的事，可至少，他想让任勇洙在王宅里过得舒服些。

他到任勇洙房间的时候，对方似乎还未起床，王耀让下人不要去弄醒了他，任勇洙四仰八叉地躺在床上，上衣懒散地掀起，露出一截蜜色的小腹。

任勇洙虽然是个那样的……王耀默默地想到，要是用土话来说就是个阴阳人，还是能生孩子的那种，这样的人并不算多，王耀知道许多洋人会是这样，只是自己身边很少见这样的例子，只是没想到自己曾经的同学居然也是这样的人，这让他有些手足无措。

任勇洙比起王耀，他个子更高一点，皮肤也稍黑一些，好好打扮一番的话五官也称得上是英俊，王耀曾经以为他只是个大家族里的无忧无虑的公子哥，还带着些许傻气与天真的那种，但现在看来他也不是这样的。

任勇洙呻吟了两声，慢慢地醒了过来，他嘴边还有可疑的水渍，王耀怀疑他流口水了。

任勇洙一头毛发完全地炸开了，蓬松地束在头顶，他睡眼朦胧，盯着王耀发了好一会儿呆，“大哥？”

王耀意识到这张床是任勇洙和父亲的婚床，他们也许在上头做过无数……那档子事，想到这里，他有些尴尬又有些犯恶心。

他咳嗽了一声，掩饰自己的不自在，“一起吃饭吗？”他这么问对方，却没有征求意见的意思，他已经挥手让人拿了食盒来了。

-

任勇洙大口大口地吃着饭，他真的是在吞饭，基本没嚼几下就咽下去了，王耀以为怎么着既然当了姨娘了，在继子面前吃饭怎么着都要注意点形象，不说细嚼慢咽才行，至少不能喝汤呛到满脸通红吧。

他盯着不断咳嗽的任勇洙，王耀实在是于心不忍，伸手给他捶了捶背，“慢点吃，慢点吃，”他有些无奈道，“没人和你抢。”

任勇洙缓了好一会儿才缓过来，他一边强忍着咳嗽之意，憋得脸都涨红了，眼泪几乎要从眼角里挤出来，“我饿了嘛……”

他这话还像是个孩子说的，王耀有些哑然失笑，是了，任勇洙今年才不过刚满二十，几乎还只是个孩子。他这么想着，眼神渐渐地暗下去。

只不过二十岁啊，他想，还只是个孩子，便被送到这里来了。

王耀几乎没什么胃口，他草草地吃了两口，便算饱了，剩下的基本都是任勇洙吃的。

“……今天北苑那里有电影，”任勇洙这么说，他看起来有些小心翼翼。

王耀愣了一下，“你想看电影？”

任勇洙点了点头，“我有票，”他看起来有点郁闷，“本来想去的……现在腿受伤了……”

王耀沉默了一会儿，他低头用筷子择了一会儿菜，给任勇洙夹了一块鸡腿，“我待会儿没事，让司机带我们去。”

任勇洙抬起头看了他一眼，似乎不敢置信的模样，他看起来惊喜又感动，“大哥，谢谢你。”

王耀低下头，刻意没有去纠正他的称呼。

-

他们买了票，进了黑压压的电影院。

“我听说这是西洋片，”任勇洙小声地在他耳边说，“有西洋女人在里头——露大腿呢。”

王耀实在不知道说什么，他想警告一下任勇洙现在好歹还是自己老爹的姨太太，这还他妈盯着女人流口水算什么事呢。

任勇洙也后知后觉地意识到自己的话不合时宜，他尴尬地笑着，“我开玩笑的。”

电源是个中规中矩的爱情片，讲的是女主角女扮男装与男主相识，最后有情人终成眷属的故事。

任勇洙看得还挺感动的，中途还揉了几下眼睛。

王耀奇怪地看了他一眼，“你做什么？”

“真好啊，”任勇洙说，“他们都崇尚自由恋爱。”

王耀倒是乐了，“你还崇拜自由恋爱呢？”说到一半他倒是默然不语，意识到任勇洙是受过新式教育的，有这样的想法并不奇怪。

他一瞬间又可怜起来对方了，毕竟年纪还小啊，还有许多不切实际的想法。

他不知道说些什么，起身收拾东西，“走吧，”他这么告诉任勇洙，“我们去吃午饭。”

王耀带着任勇洙去了附近的西餐馆。

其实王耀不怎么喜欢吃牛排这些西洋玩意儿的，他吃生的很容易胃不舒服，但是看任勇洙提到过新开的餐厅，他猜任勇洙可能想去，便带着任勇洙去了。

新开的餐厅装修得很漂亮，王耀点了份奶油汤，还特意要求牛排要全熟的，他由着任勇洙哗啦啦地翻着菜单，指着上面的法文菜名问东问西。

“你读书的时候都在读什么啊？”王耀哑然失笑，“这些单词都不认识？“

任勇洙有些不好意思，他读书的时候确实没怎么认真，本来基础就不好，乃至于现在便忘得差不多了。

王耀一个个地念给他听，顺便解释这些是什么东西，他的手摁在菜单上，偶然地蹭了几下任勇洙的手，他默不作声地微缩收回手，但心里还是像被什么挠了一下，怪痒的。

菜很快就上齐了，两个人面对面地吃着，任勇洙被奶油浓汤烫得直嘶，几次都喝不下去。

王耀嗤笑出声来，“慢慢喝，这个很烫的。”

他还想说什么，便感觉肩膀一沉，他巡着回头，发现是自己的俄国朋友。

伊万站在他身后，身旁还带着个相当漂亮的金发姑娘，又白又高又苗条，长得简直像电影海报上走下来的。

王耀和伊万寒暄了几句。

任勇洙第一次遇见中文说的流利的西洋人，不由得有些惊讶。

“我妹妹，“他把女孩这么介绍给王耀，一旁的小姑娘趁势搂上他的手臂，他看向任勇洙，“这位是你的朋友？”

王耀一时间尴尬得要命，他找了半天才找回自己的声音，语气漂浮得很，“这是我的……我父亲新过门的……”

伊万没想到是这样的，他睁大了眼睛，看向任勇洙的眼睛显得饶有兴致，“你和他出来，单独，吃饭？”

王耀浑身都不自在起来，他只希望伊万赶紧走得远远的，别在一旁似笑非笑地说这些话。要不是考虑到文化差异，他都要出声警告对方的注意言行了。

他敷衍了伊万几句，对方笑眯眯的，看出来他不愿多说，找了个理由带着妹妹走了。

王耀长舒一口气，低头给自己舀了一勺汤。

任勇洙还转着头往后瞧，直到看不到两兄妹的背影，他由衷地感叹道，“那两个毛子长得都挺好看的。”

-

王耀还带着任勇洙逛了会儿百货商店，任勇洙一瘸一拐地走得还挺快，王耀想扶都找不到理由，简直不知道说什么，只能由着他去了。

百货商店是王耀家开的，他走进去的时候不断有人和他打招呼。

他给任勇洙买了新鞋，还找裁缝定做了新的大衣，“你是我家的人，”他被裁缝丈量身材的时候，王耀给他细细整理了领子，“不能穿得太寒酸了。”

王耀还给自己的小弟弟买了些书和笔，他想象濠镜一脸兴奋地跑出来，看见又是这些学习的东西，一定会失望地撅起嘴。

他只得询问了一旁的人，有什么现在小孩喜欢的时髦玩意，让他们买一份送回来。

-

回去的路上他和任勇洙讨论了好久最近的新闻。

上海滩真是不太平啦，王耀说，就连租界那儿也是，听说西洋人杀了人居然不偿命，抓回去关了几天就放了，这真是政府的悲哀。

任勇洙也十分赞同，说码头上的西洋人也越来越多了，带来的便宜东西抢了不少工人的生意。

王耀越说越郁闷，长长地叹了口气。

待他和任勇洙慢吞吞地踱到公馆里，他才意识到自己和任勇洙讲了很久的心里话了。

他在原地站了好一会儿，看着任勇洙慢慢走向自己的房间，那之前住着濠镜逝去的母亲，是父亲以前迎娶的另一位姨太太。

王耀站在原地，内心升起一股寒气，他觉得脚下一阵阵地发凉。

-

接下来的日子他和任勇洙处得还不错。

任勇洙没有受很大的伤，他的脚好得很快，很快就活蹦乱跳了。

王耀时不时地和任勇洙吃个饭，他们年纪相近，也有话题聊，还在同一所英国学校留学过，说起话来有很多的事可以聊。

王耀看着任勇洙，任勇洙明显比刚来的模样要放开许多，他说的中文流利很多了，平时也常和王耀开开玩笑，偶尔还能教教濠镜几个英文字母。

王耀有时候忙到深夜回房，看见任勇洙捏着镜濠的手教自己弟弟写字便有些感慨，他什么都没说，深深地看了一眼他们便上楼了。

-

他想，这样的任勇洙简直像一个妻子——一个教育丈夫孩子的贤内助，不，他猛得惊醒，他怎么能忘了这些呢。任勇洙其实就是，他已经是自己的继母了。

他只觉得满嘴发苦。

王耀想，这是迟早的事，以任勇洙的那个体质，将来说不定会怀孕的吧，那个时候他就又会多一个弟弟或者妹妹，会是任勇洙生的。

这让他觉得一阵反胃，他恶心得想吐，单单幻想任勇洙怀上父亲的孩子就让他一阵阵地犯恶心了。

王耀又不由得忿忿起来，他起身，看向床头的照片，那是他还小的时候和母亲还有父亲一起拍的合照，他望着黑白像里母亲年轻娇美的面容，觉得一阵阵荒诞。

怎么会是这样呢，他莫名地对父亲忿忿起来，任勇洙比自己还小，他怎么能这么毫无心理障碍地对待一个年纪可以做自己儿子的人呢，尤其那个人还是自己儿子的同学。

——哪怕他是个阴阳人呢，王耀想，他回忆起读书时的学的一些隐晦的生理知识，阴阳人外表和普通男性并无二致，但他们是可以怀孕的，王耀记得当时自己把这个当成些什么罕见而隐秘的玩笑话，私下还和本田菊猜测过阴阳人的裤子下是什么东西，他那时只当成荒诞不经的传说，从没想过自己会亲身遇上这些。

他想，父亲一定和任勇洙上过床，要是一切顺利的话，要是任勇洙是个健康的阴阳人的话……

他起身下床，拉过一旁的垃圾桶，干呕了一会儿，他胃里翻江倒海，一阵阵地犯恶心，脑门细细密密出了一层汗，他在地上静默了许久，才聚集起力气缓缓爬回床上。他刚一躺下，感觉裤子的布料紧紧地勒着自己的下体。

他意识到自己硬了。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

抛开某些小插曲，这段时间王耀和任勇洙之间的相处甚至可以说是愉快，只是时间并不会因为人的意愿而停止的，一个月后，王彻依旧是如期回来了。

王耀站在门口迎接父亲，他心情复杂地看着王彻从汽车下来。

王彻揉了揉他的脑袋，王耀被压得低了头，中年男人抱着最小的濠镜转了一圈，“儿子，”他说，“爸爸回来了！”

王耀知道自己理应高兴的，应当表现得像嘉龙和濠镜见到父亲那样欣喜，再不济也要对父亲的到来表现出该有的欢迎与期盼。

——但他不想，王耀意识到这一点，内心深处他甚至抗拒着父亲的归来。

您为什么要回来呢？他沉默地想，我能把家里料理得好好的，濠镜和嘉龙的功课都没落下，码头和工厂的事情我都解决得不错，任勇洙在家里也可以帮忙照料些家里的事。

所以，为什么，他阴沉地想，父亲，您为什么要回来呢？

王耀攥紧了手指，尤其看到他的父亲和任勇洙说话的时候。

-

王耀半夜睡不着觉，穿了睡衣起床散心。

王耀下了楼，他听见楼下的卧房里传来的声音，那声音隐隐约约，隔着一堵墙，从门缝里断断续续地传出来，夹杂着喘息与床褥间吱吱嘎嘎的响声。

王耀的心跳猛地一下子加快了，他觉得血液一下子突突地涌上头，脑子仿佛嗡地一声炸开了一般。

一声压抑的低叫从门内传来，听起来似痛楚又似欢愉。王耀这次清清楚楚地听了个真切，那是任勇洙的声音。

王耀冲回了自己的房间，将门重重地摔上。

他捂着脑袋瘫坐在墙角下，既恶心得想吐，又痛苦地想哭，他恨上了父亲，又怪罪起任勇洙。

凭什么，他愤恨地想，父亲怎么能这样。

为什么，他痛苦地想，勇洙怎么是这样的家伙，他回忆起读书时那个青涩的少年，那个总是对人笑着的少年，现在居然躺在自己父亲身下喘气呻吟——他可真是个寡廉鲜耻的家伙，王耀阴鸷地想，和我装的那么友善而亲近，对着我和我的弟弟们示好，却又能那么地没有廉耻和我的父亲搞在一起。

他气得要命，几次使劲都双腿打颤几乎站不起来，他愤怒又伤心，理智告诉他现在他想法并不正常，但他还是控制不了自己。

等我成了这个家的主人，等父亲退居二位，他这么想着，他气得眼睛发红，听见自己将牙齿咬得咯吱作响，等我有了能对抗父亲的实力……

——他的思想却猛地戛然而止，那他又能怎么样呢，按辈分来说，那是他父亲的姨太太，他的继母，他难道能强抢了他不成，那到时候下人怎么看他，他老王家的脸面放在哪里。

他意识到这是道无解题，这让内心的痛苦更甚，他将头埋进膝盖，听见自己喉咙里滚动的粗重喘息。

-

之后的王耀特地避着任勇洙，一连许多天，他都沉浸在工作里，每天他很早就出门，很晚才回到家，他和任勇洙似乎又回到了以前的状态，十天半月见不到一面。

王耀觉得自己像个懦弱的逃避者，但他想不出其他更好的办法，只是这样的他不知不觉中疏远了家里的其他人。

“哥哥最近都不怎么回来，”濠镜这么和他抱怨，“以前哥哥还说要带我去放风筝呢，”他的脸因为生气而鼓鼓的，像只胖胖的仓鼠一样，“现在新风筝都到了，我每天都见不到哥哥……”

王耀愣了一下，才意识到自己确实好像答应过这么一件事，只是最近他心里烦得不行，几乎忘了这茬，他看着自己弟弟的脸，意识到确实很久没有和弟弟说过话了，不由得愧疚起来，他摸了摸濠镜的脸，“是哥哥的错，”他这么说，“待会儿哥哥带你去后山放风筝。”

-

王耀坐上车，告诉下人去把弟弟抱上车来，他坐在车后座上，低头盯着自己的袖扣出神。

没一会儿换好便服的濠镜便回来了，他穿着宽松的袍子，带着一顶毛线帽，看起来像个放学后出去玩的普通人家孩子一般，王耀微微皱起了眉头，“怎么给他穿成这样？”

简直像路边乱跑的卖报童了，王耀想，完全不像大户人家的孩子，要是让人看到被笑话怎么办。

“勇洙先生给他穿的，”王耀略微错愕地看过去，下人低着头，“说是要去放风筝就得穿得轻松一点。”

王耀愣了一下，“他也要来吗？”

-

任勇洙和濠镜笑嘻嘻地上了车，王耀僵着身体靠在一边，浑身不自在起来，任勇洙似乎和他打了个招呼，但王耀刻意地看向窗外，装作看不见的模样。

一路上车里都充斥着孩子的笑声和任勇洙嘻嘻哈哈逗弄孩子的声音。

王耀心乱如麻，如果这场景放在一个月前，他定是乐于接受的，只是放到现在，他却无论如何都没办法心平气和地对待。

任勇洙简直像融入了他家一般，似乎真的在扮演继母这样的一个角色，这个想法让他浑身不舒服，只觉得胃里一阵阵地翻滚。

任勇洙浑然不觉，还时不时回头和王耀说上几句话，“今天天气还算不错，”他回头看了王耀一眼，眉眼眯起，似乎在寻找着话题，“大哥……”

王耀打断了他的话，生硬道，“请注意您的称呼，”他一字一顿，“被旁人听去的话会误会的。”

任勇洙呆住了。

王耀刻意地别过头，没去看他。

-

在外头放风筝的时候，濠镜兴奋地又叫又嚷，在山丘上到处乱跑，只是手里的风筝像贴在地上长的一样，怎么都放不出去。

王耀开始觉得任勇洙做的有道理了，他穿着西装，就算脱了上衣也不好乱跑，行动是真的不便。

任勇洙半蹲在地上教着濠镜怎么正确地拿线，一大一小两个人在那里慢慢地将风筝放飞上天。

王耀在一旁插不进去，只能靠在一旁的树荫里，沉默地看着他们。

他心思复杂而微妙，一方面眼前的场景和谐而完满，一方面他想到这一幕背后深层次的含义，只觉得吞了一口内核腐烂的水果，甘美之后便是一阵阵的恶心。

-

小孩的精力简直是无穷无尽的，濠镜越跑越远，任勇洙实在是跑不动了，于是喊来下人命令他们看着三少爷，接着慢慢往回走。

他走下山丘，在树荫下看见了王耀。

王耀身下垫着一张方毯，他闭着眼睛仰躺在地上，手交叠着撑在脑下，是在补觉的模样。他穿着一层薄薄的衬衫，领口松开了几颗纽扣，露出白皙的脖颈。

任勇洙看得入神，他从前觉得王耀长得实在过于漂亮了，简直像个女孩，就算放在现在他也这么想，平日里还时不时地趁着他人不注意盯着王耀的侧脸出神。

在任勇洙眼里王耀一直是利落而干练的，明明比他也没大几岁，却总是露出些许年长者的老成气质，很少有现在这样显得没有防备而柔软的模样。

他在王耀身边坐下，本想轻轻地不惊动对方，却不慎碰倒了一旁带来的餐盒。

他忙不迭地收拾起东西，却见王耀的睫毛震颤了几下，随即慢慢地醒了过来。

任勇洙和王耀对上了视线。

王耀冷不丁地看见了他，他稍微有些吃惊，“勇……”他把话咽下去，“濠镜还在外头吗？”

任勇洙有些失望，他点了点头，“我让下人跟着他了……”

王耀撑起身，任勇洙伸手想去扶他，却被对方不动声色地躲过了，留下任勇洙一个人呆呆地看着自己探出去的手。

-

他们找到了濠镜。

濠镜的风筝缠在树上了，正在一旁哭呢，这孩子估计还摔了一跤，鼻梁上的金丝眼镜都歪了。

“我的风筝掉了，”他看见了王耀，哼哼唧唧地哭诉道，“我最喜欢这个风筝了。”

“没事，”王耀摸了摸他的脑袋，“回去给你买个新的。”

小孩嘴一瘪，几乎要哭出来，“可我想要原来那个……”

王耀不由得叹了一口气，他用指腹擦去濠镜的眼泪，“怎么又哭了，你都是大男子汉了……”话还说完他就愣住了，看向一旁的树，在那里，任勇洙已经一手握着树枝，脚蹬在树干上使劲，正压着身子往树上爬呢。

王耀惊呆了，“你在做什么？这很危险——”他有些生气，回忆起小时候一起玩耍的伙伴从树上掉下来摔断了腿的场景，条件反射地绷紧了腰部。

任勇洙越爬越高，最后一点点挪动着身体靠近了风筝，他的腿紧紧地卡着树枝，以一个危险的姿势腾出手给风筝解开缠绕的绳线。

直到任勇洙从树上跳下来，带下了风筝，王耀才舒了一口气。

濠镜高兴地一路小跑去拿风筝。

王耀看了他一会儿，“你的手没事吧？”

任勇洙条件反射地收回手，往身后藏，他嘿嘿一笑，“没事啦，你想多了。”

“拿出来。“王耀脸色一沉，这么命令道。

任勇洙的手果然被树皮蹭出了血痕，王耀脸色暗沉，默不作声地看了一会儿，他心里颇不是滋味，有那么一瞬间他很生气，觉得任勇洙不珍惜自己的身体，冒着摔断腿的危险爬树，像不听话的小辈那样，欠些教训，另一方面他又觉得自己没有资格对他说教这些，毕竟他们的辈份摆在那里。

王耀意识到自己摩挲了任勇洙的手好一阵子，他干咳了一声，收回了手，“今天别玩了，回家吧。”

-

王耀之后依旧是保持着忙碌的作息，他努力地让自己的生活充实起来，每天多跑些地方，了解更多家里的生意，以此尽量让自己少去想家里的事情。

王彻对他如此上进与配合感到非常的满意，“真是我的好孩子，”他这么拍着王耀的肩膀，“家里以后就靠你啦！”

王耀没说话，他下意识地看向一旁的任勇洙。

-

-

任勇洙知道这一阵时间王耀在躲着自己，这让他觉得茫然而失望——兴许是自己做错了什么导致王耀不再想和他接触。这一猜想让他难过极了，不住地反思着自己，但他确实没想出有什么地方有问题，他想过是不是王耀最近的心情都不算好，但他还是看见王耀眉眼弯弯地和家里的孩子说话，瞥见他和颜悦色地与来访的客人交流，这个想法便消失了。

自从上个月开始，王耀总是对自己很冷淡，似乎连寒暄的话都懒得说上一句，连起码的身体接触都不愿意。

这已经不是任勇洙觉得有问题的程度了，他平日一直是个大大咧咧的家伙，还常常被诟病不懂气氛看不懂人脸色，只是现在，他这么感觉迟钝的家伙都看出王耀在刻意地避开他。

他觉得很难过，心中还混杂着些说不清道不明的想法，任勇洙失望地想，他本以为他们是朋友的。

他在镜濠的房间里又看见了王耀，王耀刚把装病不肯上学的小孩教训了一顿，勒令司机把孩子带去上学。

濠镜揉着眼睛干嚎，可是雷声大雨点小，脸都憋红了，眼泪也没掉几颗，最后被司机和老妈子牵着手拽走了。

任勇洙在一旁默默地看着，他听说孩子哭了顺便来看一看，没想到遇上这么一出戏。

王耀半靠在桌上，他的背部抵住桌子，低头慢慢地揉着额头，疲惫地叹了一口气。

任勇洙觉得他看起来很倦怠的模样，脸上带着些许的潮红，他突然怀疑王耀生病了，不由得走上前想摸一摸王耀的额头。

没想到王耀猛地往后一退，厉声道，“你做什么。”

任勇洙的手尴尬地半停在空中，一片好心被这么对待，饶是他都感觉心里闷得慌，难受得紧，“……不，我只是想看看……”

王耀推开他的手，低声道，“以后不要这么对人动手动脚的，”他顿了顿，语气凝重，“你要注意自己的身份。”

任勇洙脸色登时变了，他不由得羞愧起来，但随即混杂的是熊熊的怒火，像是被戳中了心事一般，他声音大了起来，“我没有——你为什么会这么想？”他越想越委屈，越想越难过，想到王耀心里居然是这么看他的，他又伤心又难过，“我以为我们是朋友，大哥……”

王耀制止了他，“不要喊我大哥，”他说，“我不是说过了么，这不合适。”

任勇洙又伤心又愤怒，他揪住了正欲往外走的王耀，将其往回拉，王耀没意识到他会这么做，惊讶得说不出话来，他别过身试图甩开任勇洙的手，身上松松垮垮的袍子却被扯得松了一半，王耀觉得丢人，这样拉拉扯扯真不成体统，只得压着声音让任勇洙放手。

任勇洙反正扯下脸皮了，干脆也不怕王耀说什么别的了，他觉得失望又委屈，“我真是没想到你是这样的人，”他越说越难受，“我们之前不是一直好好的吗？就不能像从前那样吗？”

王耀没听他说话，依然还是压着嗓子让他放手，任勇洙却死都不依，王耀脸色变得十分阴沉，看起来都要生气了，任勇洙觉得按平时他的脾气都可能都要动手了，只是现在碍着自己那一层身份关系还压着火气和他好好沟通。

这时候门外传来了脚步声，两个人不由得抬起头。嘉龙的声音从外头响起，“大哥，你在里面吗？”

王耀没出声，由着自己弟弟在外头问了一会儿，任勇洙意识到他不想让弟弟看见他和自己在房间里扭成这副衣冠不整的模样，他觉得又好气又好笑，王耀和他老爹某种程度上真的很相似，就连这种死要面子活受罪的样子都如出一辙。

任勇洙这么想着，他抬起头大声回道，“我们在这，”王耀瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可置信地盯着他，“你哥和我有话要说，待会儿再和你谈。”

过了好一会儿，嘉龙在外头才应了一声，接着传来渐行渐远的脚步声，他离开了。

等任勇洙回过神，发现王耀垂着头，他的脸色十分难看，看起来完全是愤怒的模样。

任勇洙没说话，他看着王耀抬起头，眉毛紧紧地拧在一起，看起来恼火得要命。

“你以为你在干什么？”王耀哑着嗓子道，语气里翻滚着愤怒与某些不明的情绪，“你这么说，别人听到了会怎么想？”

任勇洙有些心虚，但他强硬地抬起头，直视着他的目光，“你以为所有人的想法都和你一样吗，尽想些什么乱七八糟的东西，难道会是在房间里——”他说，注意到王耀的脸色整个都不好了，却报复性地扬高了声音，“儿子和姨太太通奸……”

王耀的声音拔高了，他控制不住地流露出某些慌乱的神色，“你给我闭嘴——”

任勇洙像是胜利一般地半昂起头，“你怎么能这么和我说话，我可是你的长辈呢。”

王耀看起来整个人都被气得够呛，他半晌没回过神，“长辈，”他重复道，“长辈，”说出这两个字他恼火得浑身都发着抖，他上前几步，将任勇洙逼进死角，把他的手拧向背后，那劲儿出奇地大，引得任勇洙痛呼一声，“那今天你可以履行一下除了这之外的责任了。”

任勇洙意识到王耀在剥他的衣服，他们跌跌撞撞地往后退了几步，半坐在床上。

任勇洙想，这是不对的，但他浑身仿佛僵住了一般，王耀的手紧紧地锢住了他的髋骨，另一手强硬地脱下他的亵裤，他觉得下体一凉，脸上噌地烧了起来。

他感受到几根手指只在臀部外头稍稍逗留了一会儿，便蛮狠地捅进了他的后穴。

任勇洙闷哼一声，他的大腿打起颤来，下身因为这一突然的闯入而疼痛地发着抖。

王耀草草地给他扩张了一会儿，手指在干涩紧闭的肠壁内横冲直撞，痛得任勇洙发出几声惊喘，他太疼了，下身不住地在发抖，可他的髋骨被牢牢地固定着，偶尔细碎的挣扎也被王耀制止，他只能被动地接受这些。

手指在体内抽插了一阵，带出些黏黏糊糊的液体，王耀抽出手指，望着手上透明的液体，似乎有些惊讶于他能自体润滑的体质。

任勇洙从小到大并没有为自己的阴阳人体质过多地困扰过，而这时他却难受得要命，腹内一片翻江倒海，他不愿意王耀用那种眼神看着他，一直以来常有不熟悉的人这么看他，仿佛他是个什么长着犄角的怪物，亦或者什么稀罕而淫荡的玩意。

他讨厌这些，尤其不希望王耀对他露出类似的神情。

一瞬间他觉得羞愧而痛苦，他想吃力地抬起身子，想从这难堪的一幕中逃跑，却被王耀用力地往下摁，他喘着气张开嘴，想说些什么。

只是接下来插入的阴茎打断了他的思绪，他浑身猛地一震，下身隐秘之处传来熟悉的胀痛与酸楚，他张开唇，粗重地喘息着。

王耀双手扣住他的髋骨，将他的大腿分开架在自己的腰际，下身挺动着往里捅，没几个来回就整根埋进了任勇洙的身体——他操得很用力，只是机械地抽出与插入，几乎没用什么技巧，似乎只意图用这些野蛮的方式来证明些什么。

任勇洙一下一下被插得发抖，他的下身被捅得一阵阵发麻，两人连接之处渐渐被溢出的液体濡湿，有节奏地发出啪啪的水声，渐渐地，阵阵的快感慢慢堆叠起来，盖过了下体的酸胀与痛楚，这让他的脚趾如同被电击般地蜷缩起来。

任勇洙混乱地眨着眼睛，这无疑是场背德的交媾，只是他要是想着正在干自己的人是王耀的话，下身的快感便被奇异地放大了，他吃力地撑起身子，看向身上的人，王耀的长发不知道什么时候散开来了，柔软地垂在耳边，他低着头，细密的睫毛在眼下投射着阴影，笔挺的鼻梁勾勒出一个优美的弧度，他的眼神在任勇洙身上游离着，最后慢慢地看向任勇洙。

任勇洙喘息着，他仔细地瞧着王耀，王耀的睫毛震颤着，眼神不自觉地往一旁闪躲开他的视线，这让他有些气馁，任勇洙伸手想揽住王耀的脖颈，却几次被体内那根阴茎捅得几次都没对准。

王耀比他白上许多，脱下衣服的地方更是如此，他们的身体交接之处有着明显的色差，这让他的心里生出一种奇异的快感，王耀上半身斜斜地披着外衣，露出腹部结实的肌肉，小腹附近的部分因为绷紧的肌肉而微微凹陷着，他们的下体不停地碰撞在一起，皮肤表面的细小汗珠被动作撞得啪啪作响。

任勇洙吃力地伸出手，将王耀的长发往后一撩，细密柔软的发丝被他轻轻地别在对方的脑后。

王耀由着他动作，手下倏地使劲，将任勇洙的腰腹给抬高，让对方的臀部更加绵密紧合地贴着自己的下体。

任勇洙闷哼一声，这个姿势让王耀进得更深，他几乎感觉得到那根阴茎抵到了某个隐秘的入口，这个幻想让他浑身难耐地发起抖，下身狠狠地哆嗦着，往外涌出一股液体。

液体从结合处涌出，绵密潮湿地濡湿了床单，王耀有些诧异，他向下伸出手，摸索着那个被撑成一个鼓胀肉环的湿软穴口，试探性地又加入了一根手指，更多的液体从穴口里头渗出。

任勇洙发出一声尖利的呻吟，他的几乎是激烈地挣动起来，却被王耀摁住了小腹，让他乖乖地躺着。

湿淋淋的穴口因为这一动作而猛烈地翕动着，体内的手指似乎还在寻找着他在浅处的敏感带，这让任勇洙眼前一阵阵地发黑，他甚至产生了幻觉，随着体内阴茎的继续深入，他的腹部皮肉似乎被体内的伞状龟头顶得突出，随着动作一深一浅地探动着，他被这个下流的幻想给弄得高潮了，却几乎没什么力气挣扎，只能张开嘴发出无声的喘息，他的阴茎在小腹上可怜兮兮地抖动着，却没有人分心照顾，只能歪歪扭扭地吐出些许的精液。

王耀被他突然的收紧给逼得停下来，低低地发出一阵急喘，他的汗水从耳旁往下，滚过凸起的喉结，消失于锁骨附近的凹陷处。

任勇洙还沉浸在高潮中，好半天没回过神，而放松的肠壁被却趁势侵入到更深的地方，王耀抵着那块入口附近脆弱的软肉反复抵磨，一下下插得更深。

“他进过这里吗？”恍惚中任勇洙听见王耀这么问他，但他脑袋混乱得像浆糊一般，根本不知道对方在问些什么，只能随着动作而喘息着摇头。

体内更紧窒的腔道入口被来回地被摩擦着，酸涩胀痛与酥麻难耐冲击着他的头脑，体内腔口处一阵阵不规律的按揉让任勇洙头皮发麻，他浑身发抖，哆嗦得像狂风中的书页，他大口大口地呻吟着，唇边发出微弱的恳求，“大哥……轻一点……”

这个称呼反而更像激起了对方的施虐欲似的，王耀眼神一黯，沉下腰将他搂坐起来，让他半靠在床头坐在自己的阴茎上，任勇洙半是痛苦半是欢愉地喘息着，这个姿势插得实在是太深了。

王耀没捅几下便低低地闷哼一声，任勇洙体内的腔口在这个体位变化过程中被狠撞开了，两片软肉组成的部位牢牢地箍在了他的龟头下方——他完全地捅入了任勇洙的内腔。

任勇洙浑身抽搐一般地颤动着，喉咙深处翻滚着低低的呜咽，内腔部分几乎被这一突然闯入捅得麻痹，只感觉腔道都仿佛要被那根阴茎给顶穿了，他的眼前开始模糊起来，甬道开始猛烈地收缩，就连大腿也开始哆嗦起来——除了高潮，他几乎什么都感受不到了。

长发男人将脑袋埋在他的肩膀处，好半天才沉沉地发出一声喟叹，脊梁微微地颤抖着，任勇洙过了好一会儿才回过神来，意识到王耀射在自己的体内。

-

任勇洙靠在床头，他看着王耀低着头在一旁穿衣服。

王耀从性事结束后就一直没说话，他在床头沉默地靠了一会儿，任勇洙壮着胆子靠近他想索取些亲吻亦或者爱抚，但都被不动声色地避开了。

王耀给自己梳好了头发，对着镜子整理了好一会儿衣服，才恢复了原先体面的模样。

他回过头，看了任勇洙一眼，“我先走了。”他的声音顿了顿，带着些许说不清道不明的情绪，“记得让人换洗床单。”

任勇洙坐在床头，王耀的背影消失在门外，他等到对方的身影消失，都没有等到那人回头。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

王耀半夜从梦里清醒，他坐起身，脑子里昏昏沉沉的，窗外泄进皎洁的月光下，一时间他分不清现实还是虚幻。

是梦吗，他想，记忆里任勇洙被分得大开的双腿、痉挛的脚趾与发抖的颤音，仿佛篆刀一般地刻在自己的脑海里。

王耀疲惫地撑起身，听见自己脊椎发出细碎的声音，他起身走向床边的落地镜，看向自己耳后侧的脖颈，那儿红了一块，他依稀记忆起是任勇洙在性爱中揉他头发时留下的抓痕。

他盯着那块泛红的抓痕发呆，内心的感受起起伏伏地翻涌着，一时间难以形容。

他想起了父亲，一方面为人子女的罪恶感与懊悔折磨着他，另一方面他内心却异常的沉静，仿佛早就预料到这样的事情会发生，甚至带着些报复性的快感与隐秘的得意。

王耀想，他一直生活在父亲的阴影下，做一个乖巧的继承人，而他确实也一直老老实实地扮演着这个角色，自始至终他便以父亲的标准为准则，而现在他则不是那么确定了，他开始私下将自己与父亲比较起来，并期盼自己总有一天拥有超过父亲的地位与权力。

而现在他和任勇洙睡了，父亲要是知道一定会大为震怒，这要是传出去一定也是天大的丑闻。

王耀想了想发怒的父亲，他倒并不是很怕这个，无非是被父亲揍上几次罢了，他小时候皮得很，没少挨他老子的教训，这他倒是不怕的——只是他想起任勇洙，一时间尴尬地不知道明天要怎么面对对方，他又想起了两个弟弟，脑子里顿时嗡地一声，久违的羞愧与懊悔涌上心头，他自责地想，我这是做了什么啊，要是弟弟们知道了会怎么想我，而我以后又能用什么样的立场去管教他们呢。

王耀将脸埋在手心里，理智的慢慢地聚拢回笼让他羞愧难当，这让他的内心又震颤起波澜，完全不如之前那么平静。

他踢踏着拖鞋在房间里走来走去，最后在床头坐下，他看向床头镜框里自己小时候和弟弟们的合照，嘉龙和镜濠在自己身边，咧着露出缺了门牙的嘴，心里涌出的自责井喷似地淹没了他。

不能再这样了，他想。

-

 

任勇洙特地起得很早，他莫名地有些紧张，下楼的时候还小心翼翼地往外瞧，他扫视了大堂一遍，没见到王耀，这让他有些怅然若失，但又不能表现出来。

“大少爷呢？”他问一旁的下人。

“大少爷出门了。”

他在客厅坐了一会儿，愣了半天没事干，只能回房坐着。

对于王彻，任勇洙心情一直是很复杂的，王彻年纪大的可以当他的父亲，无论是平日亦或者是在床上，两个人自然是没什么话题好聊的，任勇洙每次看到王彻都不知道说什么好，王彻也懒得和他说话。

王彻确实不年轻了，他的头发已经早早地染上灰白的颜色，凹陷的眼眶与深深的法令纹还有略微干瘪的皮肤，青筋爆出的根根手指，以及中年男人特有的体味，无不彰显着男人苍老的事实。

他记得刚来这里的第一个晚上，自己浑身赤裸着跪在床铺上，而一旁穿戴整齐的王彻则好整以暇地坐在一旁，身穿着丝质睡衣，手里捏着一截往外袅袅冒烟的烟管，像是打量着什么物品一般打量着他。

任勇洙只觉得尴尬而羞耻，他被按在床褥上，以粗暴而激烈的方式被进入着，性器在他的体内翻搅蹂躏着，带来陌生的恐惧，背后宽大而冰凉的手指挛缩陷入臀肉里。他大声地喘息着，整个身体全靠两个膝盖支撑，极力忍耐着捅破内脏的痛楚，这一切几乎是没有快感的，干呕与眩晕的恐惧深入心头，他几次咳呛出声，却没人搭理他，他痛苦地喘息着，眼角边滑下湿热的痕迹。

王彻对待他的方式很公事公办，任勇洙知道对方在外头也养着女人，不过他也不在意，两人几乎从不谈心，更没什么话题好聊的，每次王彻进他房间，他只能默默地解开衣服，僵硬得挺直身子，期盼着事情快点过去。

——而王耀则是不同的，任勇洙想，在外头读书的时候他便见过王耀，虽然那时候他并没有想过他们会变成这种关系。

王耀与王彻长得并不相像，比起他的父亲，他几乎是处于最好的年纪，有着秀美的五官与挺直的身材，每当他昂起头时，下颌的轮廓如同刀刻般分明。王耀很年轻，即使一直在努力地装作老成的模样，也能从种种小事看出他真实年纪。

任勇洙总是忍不住想接近王耀，一开始是没什么理由的，也许仅仅只是因为曾经相识过，想依靠熟悉的人，抑或着根本就是出于他的个人意愿。

刚来的那段时间，王耀见过他几次，看向他的眼神总是晦涩不明，也许还掺杂着些许的怜悯与同情——这样的眼神他见得多了，只是他没想到，王耀的眼神总能格外地刺伤他。

任勇洙不喜欢这样，他回忆起读书的日子，像从前那样，就算王耀与他并不相熟，如果能把他当成普通朋友一样，平等地对待他，将他当成有思想的独立个体，哪怕永远只是普通朋友他也愿意。

而现在他和王耀睡了，夜深人静的那么些关于情欲的隐秘幻想成了现实，那个夜晚王耀撑在他的上方，双手紧紧地攥着他的髋骨，阴茎牢牢地嵌在他的身体里，长发男人低低地喘着气，汗水从喉结处滑落，额角边是被汗濡湿的鬓角，乌黑的发丝散在脖颈处，衬得男人的皮肤越发地苍白。

任勇洙浑身震颤，但他不愿意闭上眼，他牢牢地盯着王耀，期盼将这一切篆刻在心里，担心这只是一个梦境，只要他一闭上眼，身边的一切便会随着这一切碎成水里的幻影。

-

那场甚至可以称之为偷情的交媾之后，他有些破罐子破摔摔的意味，他甚至连王耀都不愿意见上一面，他不想听见王耀可能对他说的话，他数次幻想过王耀的唇微微开合，吐露出那些凉薄而谴责的话语，这些想法让他痛苦而羞愧——也许在王耀眼里自己就是个不知廉耻的家伙吧，引诱自己的继子，背叛自己的丈夫，寻找着各种理由与继子多些相处的时间——也许他真的便是这种人呢，他痛苦地想。

内心隐秘的深处却渐渐泛出些不切实际的幻想，也许，他想，哪怕只有一点点可能性，王耀说不定不讨厌这个呢，说不定他们甚至可以——

只是他的幻想破灭了。

 

王耀站在他的身前，刻意地避开了他的目光，他侧身靠着桌子，盯着墙上剪下的画报。

“我很抱歉，”王耀这么说，“那天我脑子不清醒，做出了那样的事情，”他的脸一半埋没在阴影中，发丝遮挡住了他半个侧面，“以后不会发生那样的事了，我保证……”

任勇洙早就猜到了他的反应，只是他没有想到自己的反应会这么大，他打断了他的话，他情绪激动，肩膀因为痛苦而发着抖，“所以说一切都是个错误吗？你就这么觉得？说什么脑子不清醒，全都是借口吧，你那天明明是清醒的，你明明也想要——”

王耀没预料到他会这么说，一时之间惊呆了，“——你给我闭嘴，”他走上前，将任勇洙推在墙上，“你再这样大声嚷嚷让别人听到该怎么办？”

“就算知道了又怎么样？”任勇洙说，他甚至还提高了声线，“我就是要说，让大家都知道，随便你们把我怎么着吧，把我扔到黄浦江里喂鱼也好，总比你这个——”任勇洙顿了顿，哑着嗓子，“胆小鬼的德行要强。”

王耀浑身一震，他恼火得声音都在发抖，“你在发什么疯？”他气得一字一顿，“什么事情只要不按你的心意你就要嚷得人尽皆知吗？你做事都不考虑后果的吗？你没有考虑过他人的感受吗？你以为你还是个小孩吗？”

任勇洙微微一窒，委屈与痛苦涌上心头，有那么一瞬间他难受得想哭，却只能张着嘴哆嗦着，“我……没有……”他抽了抽鼻子，“我只是太……”腹部传来一阵闷痛，他不由得弯下腰，捂住肚子，难受地喘了半天。

王耀愣住了，他上前扶住任勇洙，“你怎么了？”只见任勇洙依旧是低着头喘气不说话，青年的嘴唇苍白着翕动着，这让王耀急了，他快步走向房门把门给拧开，对着外头喊道，“来人，给我喊医生来——”

-

任勇洙躺在床上，身上盖着被子。

“恭喜王先生，”矮矮胖胖的医生这么告诉一旁的王耀，“这是天大的喜事呢，王家又要多一个孩子了。”

王耀面色铁青，他的肩膀起伏着，控制了好一会儿脾气，半晌才问道，“时间多久了？”

医生道，“差不多一个月了。”

王耀和任勇洙唯一上床的一次还是几天前，这孩子怎么说都不可能是他的。

医生离开了，留下房间内的脸色苍白的任勇洙和面色铁青的王耀。

王耀看了任勇洙一会儿，他脸色差得出奇，这话像是宣判了某人的死刑一般，“过一阵我会搬出去住，”他这么说，“你好好养身体。”

任勇洙面色惨白地躺在床上。

 

-

 

王耀这天刚商议完事情从何家公馆里出来，就见门外停着一辆锃亮崭新的敞篷车。

车后座还坐着一个梳着小油头戴两片小圆墨镜的青年，

青年穿着一身崭新的咖色西装，坐在车里抽着烟，他听见声响抬起了头，见着王耀之后便起身和他挥手。

王耀微微一愣，“竹子？”他有些高兴，“我以为你会晚来一点呢。”

那人嘿嘿一笑，“这不是为了早点来见你嘛。”

 

来人是林青竹——林青竹的母亲是王耀过世的母亲的姐妹，按关系来说两个人是表兄弟。

林青竹是个典型的纨绔子弟，老爹在南京政府高层任职，最近几年更是春风得意平步青云，一人得道，鸡犬升天，林家一时间在南京风头无量。

王家与林家本来就是姻亲，老王家在上海也没少受林家的照拂，同样林家也不少收王家的好处，总之两家一家从政一家从商，像极了相缠相生的枝与藤，互相噬取养分，纷纷向着更高处爬。

王耀知道自己这个表弟是个典型的纨绔子弟，在政府里混个闲职，私下吃喝嫖赌样样都会，但这并不影响他们两的关系，王耀母亲早逝，母系那里唯二亲近的人便是林青竹和他的妹妹林晓梅了，出于这层关系，王耀一直都很珍惜这这个表弟。

他和林青竹年纪相仿，平日自然是有话题聊的，林青竹说话那个南京调调笑死个人，唇舌伶俐又贫得厉害，说话像讲相声一样，王耀和他呆在一起能知道大半个南京的八卦，对着这样一个表弟，王耀是决生不起气的。

他上了林青竹的车，看见林青竹的尖尖的皮鞋踢在崭新的座椅后背套上，王耀有点看不下去了，“你讲点卫生行不？这样新车都被你弄脏了。”

林青竹哎了一声，收回了脚，小声嘟囔道，“你怎么还是和个老妈子一样。”他也不生气，挠了挠头，换了个话题，“哎我和你说，我三叔和我三婶又闹呢，他在外头包了个唱戏的，还是个男的——”

说着他顿了顿，“哎，我忘了你爸也养了个男的，”他的眼睛闪着戏谑与好奇，“那是啥样的？像我们之前见过的那个戏子一样吗？我听说这阴阳人下面还有女人一样的东西呢。”

“没有，”王耀打断他的话，他脸色沉了下来，“你别乱猜。“

林青竹更兴奋了，“哎，这么说你见过吗！你怎么见的？难道是——”

“你给我闭嘴，”王耀警告他，“注意你的嘴，待会儿我把你连人带车扔黄浦江里去。”

林青竹委委屈屈地瘪了个嘴，“哎哎哎别这样，别生气嘛，你生气了脸皱起来和我妈一模一样。”

王耀被噎得不知道说什么。

-

两个人一起去餐馆吃饭。

林青竹是个特讲究的人，什么吃肉只吃猪脸颊的肉，其余一概不吃，不愿意吃葱但要闻到菜里的葱味儿啦，豆腐要是没烧好就直接倒掉啦，总之把跑出来接待的厨子脸都给愁绿了。

“你要在上海呆几天，”王耀问他，“要不住我家吗？”

林青竹摆了摆手，“不了不了，”他想了想王耀他爹的模样，颇有自知之明，“姨夫见我这样，不得一天骂我三次啊。”

王耀嗤笑一声，“你心里还挺有数。”

林青竹耸了耸肩，“但我想见你家那个高丽人，”他搓了搓手，口气像是看个什么稀罕的阿猫阿狗之类的，“你什么时候把他带出来给我看看呗。”

王耀脸色微微沉下来，“有什么好看的，”他闷闷道，“就是个普通男人的样子。”

“可是普通男人不会生孩子啊！”林青竹道，眼睛里的好奇掩饰不住，“我听说他肚子里不是有了吗？”他嘿嘿笑了，揶揄道，“乖乖，你爹都五十多了还能给你添个弟弟。”

王耀脸色黑得像锅底了。

林青竹的思绪来得快也去得快，眼睛骨碌碌地一转便讲起了身边哪个认识的副官的姨太太给人带了十几年的绿帽子，生的孩子没一个是他的。

王耀饭吃不下去了，只能敷衍地应着林青竹使劲叭叭叭叭的嘴。

王耀思绪越飘越远，他想起了任勇洙，他想起任勇洙的肚子就更烦躁了。

好在不是我的，他这么想，要是是自己的就更难办了，日期对不上，他老爹估计什么都猜得出。

他又为自己的想法恼火起来，他想，凭什么他肚子里不能是我的呢，父亲年纪一大把了，还有三个儿子，外头养过的男人女人更是算不清，不知是出于猎奇心态还是什么也不放过勇洙，就算勇洙怀的是自己的，也算是王家的种，也决算不上什么帮别人养孩子的事情。

他满脑子歪理，越想越不高兴，端起桌上的酒杯一饮而尽，白酒下肚，他的胃仿佛抽搐起来，腹部一阵阵地传来火辣辣的滋味，他的脸微微发红。

为什么不是我的呢，他忿忿地想，嫉妒与痛苦涌上心头，密密麻麻地缠绕着他的理智。

-

 

任勇洙大半夜没睡，今天已经很晚了，王耀还是没回来，他坐立不安，自从上次两个人发生争执之后，王耀就将近两天没回家了。

怀孕的事情让任勇洙觉得尴尬而羞愧，他和王彻从来谈不上什么感情，而更重要的这事让他对着王耀抬不起头来——一直以来在王耀面前，他都刻意地让自己忘掉自己与王彻的关系，表现得好像什么都没发生过一样，他自欺欺人地觉得仿佛只要这样，他和王耀就是平等的一样，而事实则扯下了这块遮羞布，他觉得自己所有的不堪都被看了个彻底。

——王彻倒是挺高兴，他已经不年轻了，每日梳洗的时候都在感叹时光飞逝与自己的衰老，而现在他又能得到一个孩子，要是女孩还更好，他正好缺个女儿，王彻这么打算，好似孩子出生的年轻能分给他一些似的。这事让他十分满意，仿佛回到了过去青年时期意气风发的日子，于是他对任勇洙的态度软化了许多，偶尔还问问他习不习惯吃东西，不要饿着之类的话。

任勇洙沉默地吃着东西，味如嚼蜡，他想起王耀，他曾短暂的怀疑过肚子里的孩子是王耀的，尽管他只和王耀睡过一次，还是两个人吵架完冲动后的结果，但他总有隐隐的预感与期盼这孩子有可能是王耀的——但医院检测出的日期算是粉碎了他的想法，一个月前他和王耀都没搞上呢，肚子里的孩子只可能是王彻的。

他觉得痛苦而羞愧，同时心里又有着些许的自暴自弃，他想，王耀反正是放弃了自己，那他和谁在一起和谁生孩子都是一样的，自己为什么要为此纠结而痛苦呢？更何况王耀还是自己丈夫的长子，两个人的私情本来就是违背常理的，王耀早就想明白了这一点，所以主动地离开了，而他还抱着不切实际的幻想和希望，苦苦地奢求着什么。

只是他没想到王耀的反应会这么大，对方质问自己的声音，以及得知真实结果之后沉痛的眼神，他看着自己，像是看着什么脏东西与无可挽救的垃圾，这些无不让他觉得痛苦而受伤，有那么一瞬间他不顾一切地想报复回去，他希望能伤害王耀，哪怕只有一点，这个恶意地念头爆炸似充斥着他的脑袋，“你难不成觉得是你的吗？哈，这怎么可能，你连承认之前的都不敢承认呢。”他记得自己脱口而出的话几乎不受自己的控制，王耀的脸色越来越难看，最后拂袖而去。

-

他在家里的床上躺了很久，听见门外传来的声音。

门外暗暗地传来些许下人的声音，“大少爷回来了，”任勇洙从床褥间抬起头，他犹豫了一会儿，最终没动。

客厅里传来一个咋咋呼呼的男性声音，“哎哎哎，快来人啊，他喝多了，给他弄碗醒酒汤啊。”

任勇洙蹭地爬起来，他打开门，看向门外。

王耀被另外一个男人半扶在肩上，垂着头瘫在男人肩上，那男人带着圆溜溜的小墨镜，梳着油光水滑的偏分头，大大咧咧地站在客厅里头，也不脱鞋，对着下人一脸自来熟地指挥来指挥去。

任勇洙下了楼，看向男人，“他怎么了？”

男人顿了顿，转过身来，“哎，你谁啊你，我怎么不认识？”他想了想，嚯了一声，将墨镜往鼻梁下挪，露出眼睛直勾勾地看着任勇洙，“哎，难道你是叔叔屋里那个棒——”他顿了顿，改口道，“韩国人？真是久仰久仰——来来来，我是林青竹，王耀他表弟，咱俩握个手呗？”他这么说着，一边腾出手往西装裤上擦了擦，伸手作势要握手，结果导致肩上的王耀往下直滑，他哎了一声，伸手去搂，“这人吃什么长的，死沉的哎呦喂。”

任勇洙平日喜欢满嘴跑火车，这时候遇上一个和自己差不多的，居然一时不知道说什么。

“不了，”他说，向前走了几步，把王耀接到自己怀里，“我扶他上去吧。”

林青竹觉得无趣，撇了撇嘴，把王耀送到他身边，拍了拍皱了的西装裤，“——那我走啦。”

任勇洙想着这怎么着也算是客人吧，王耀的表弟他记得也算是个有名的人物来着，客气道，“要不在这里睡吗？”

林青竹想了想，他确实累了，不想再走了，就是担心王耀他爸，“那姨夫在家吗？”

任勇洙摇了摇头，“你可以睡客房。”

-

王耀在床上躺着，他刚吐了一次，把自己的房间污染得差不多了，又被灌了醒酒汤。

任勇洙把他扶进了自己的房间，王耀房间有佣人进去收拾了，林青竹把客房占了，老爷的房子照例是没人可以进去的，嘉龙和镜濠一人睡一个房间，王耀只能委屈下和他躺一间了。

这有什么，任勇洙自欺欺人地想，反正是俩男的，有什么好避讳的。

王耀睡醒了，他在床上躺了一会儿，盯着天花板发了好久的呆，任勇洙在旁边看着他。

“我怎么在这里，”王耀问他，“我刚不是在舞厅吗？”

“……”你们还去了舞厅啊，任勇洙默默地想。

王耀把身体蜷了起来，用手揉了揉眼睛，“我想吃东西。”

任勇洙站起身，“想吃什么，我去给你拿。”

王耀看了他一会儿，没回答他的话。任勇洙只当他还没清醒，想再给他拿点醒酒汤。

当任勇洙路过王耀身边的时候，没料到王耀从身边猛地伸出手，他被狠狠地一拽，摔倒在床上。

任勇洙愣了很久，王耀趴扶在他身上，手伸进他的睡衣里慢慢摩挲着，手指微微有些冰凉，擦过他的腰际，让他不自觉地颤动起来。

任勇洙浑身颤抖起来，想起之前二人发生过的对话，他想报复性地讽刺王耀几句，但他实在不想破坏现在的气氛。

王耀喝醉了，他想，可自己没有，这是乘人之危——但他实在不想拒绝这个，他觉得自己一定会后悔的，大概率王耀清醒之后会生气的，可是以后王耀再也不会对他做这种事了，他努力地说服自己，就一个晚上，这个晚上将永远是个秘密，过去之后不会有人再提起的。

任勇洙深吸了一口气，他回应了王耀。

-

任勇洙跪在床头，他的臀部高高地抬起，腰部凸出的肌肉被王耀的手紧紧地箍住，那力道可不小，之后一定会留下痕迹的，他迷迷糊糊地想。

王耀的阴茎插在他的屁股里，因为这个交媾的姿势而进得相当深入，他们的交合之处被淫水濡得一片湿淋，有些液体顺着身体流进会阴处，任勇洙眯着眼睛，甚至能够清楚地感受到后穴内埋着阴茎的形状，每次被那根性器侵入到深处时，身体内部都会猛地窜过令人战栗的激烈快感。他的脸颊烧得一片发热，不知道究竟是因为快感还是因为羞耻。

 

王耀是否醒着，任勇洙也不清楚，但他发誓王耀捅人的力道与技巧他妈绝对不像个醉汉能做出来的。

每当那根阴茎操进去时，任勇洙的视线就开始不自觉地发昏，他觉得自己快要溺死在这海浪般的快感里了。他难以自制地呻吟喘息着，眼角泛渐渐地起了情欲的红，泪水也逐渐堆积起来，过多的快感让他有些承受不来，他觉得自己要被那根阴茎捅穿了，任勇洙低下头，捂住自己的小腹，意识迷茫间连他自己都不知道为什么要这么做。王耀的手伸向前，几乎只是草草地撩了几下他垂在小腹前摇晃的性器便让他颤抖着喷了。

王耀的手微微一顿，接着顺着他的小腹往下，他的手先是在任勇洙的胯骨和腰肉的交际处摩挲了一会儿，任勇洙因为这个动作暗含的意味而发起抖来，接着那手指停留了一会儿，接着向下按揉在性器下方在两根海绵体之间的凹陷，对方猛地加大了力气，用修饰整齐的指甲恶意地抠弄着那里，任勇洙下体猛地一哆嗦，他发出一声短促的尖叫，双腿震颤着，整个人几乎要因为这个动作而昏过去。

王耀的下体依旧在他的后穴里蛮狠地横冲直撞，他的另一只手伸向前，抚向任勇洙的手腕，小臂，胸口，小腹，大腿，任勇洙喘着气，他刚发泄过的性器黏黏糊糊地磨蹭在床单上，很快又颤颤悠悠地站了起来。连续的抽插中任勇洙又靠着后穴高潮了一次，身体内部涌出又一股热流，他的下体剧烈地收紧，带着自己的腰臀一阵阵地发着抖，如此多的快感和无与伦比的满足感让他几乎连跪都跪不太住了，任勇洙无法支撑起自己，所有的力气似乎都在这场激烈地交媾中消失殆尽，他的腰猛地塌了下来，却因为被身后的人死死地掌控着而无法干脆地瘫软在床铺上。

床被他们折腾得吱嘎作响，肉体相撞发出的啪啪声与四柱床摇动的响动混合在一起，像某种催情的乐曲。

随着情事的继续，任勇洙被彻底地肏开了，他张开唇，喉咙里发出断断续续模糊的气音，王耀就着阴茎埋入的那一截研磨着那层黏膜，左右摇晃着往里插。任勇洙哆嗦着，他抬起屁股迎合想和，即使后头被连续的高潮给弄得一阵阵地麻木，但他还是能感觉得到自己的甬道有多贪婪，他的身体紧紧地绷着，腰臀部不自觉地打着颤，他压抑着声音，酸胀与快感层层叠叠地交织在一起，带来难以抗拒的愉悦，恍惚间他似乎能感受到王耀阴茎在他体内勃发的脉搏，一下一下烫得他下体不断地抽搐。

随着动作的深入，任勇洙感受到王耀身体微微地一僵，任勇洙觉得他顶到了某些更深的地方，而现在对方几乎是在用龟头按揉着敏感而脆弱的腔道口，大量液体因为这一举动从穴口处被挤了出来，腔口那块敏感软肉也被阴茎撞得发麻，灭顶的快感从尾椎骨蹿进任勇洙的脑子里，他一时之间尖叫出声，那声音连他自己都十分陌生。

“……那儿不行，”任勇洙咳嗽了好几声，才勉强回过神，他听见自己打颤的声音。

他刚度过一阵颤栗的生殖腔高潮，随即而来的是轻微发热的下腹，以及下身传来隐隐的不适与酸胀，他捂住了自己的小腹，迷迷糊糊地想起——怀孕初期的人确实是不适于做这些事情的。

王耀微微一僵，他的动作停了下来，任勇洙感觉身上猛地失去了热度，被欲望燃烧得沸腾的热血仿佛在这一刻猛地冷却了似的，他感受到王耀慢慢从自己的身体里抽出自己的阴茎。

任勇洙喘着气，他脸上一片潮湿，不知是因为什么，他慢慢地回过头，看见王耀垂着头，眼眶一片赤红，他的胸膛激烈地上下起伏着，满腔的情绪似乎都被沉重地压抑着，王耀似乎注意到任勇洙的视线，不自在地偏过头去，他咬着牙，嘴唇紧抿，两条秀气的眉皱在一起，上挑的眼角一片泛红，显得悲伤而痛苦。

任勇洙沉默了一会儿，他伸出手，触碰着王耀的脸颊，意识到那儿一片湿润。

——王耀哭了。

-

王耀没有在他的房间继续呆着，干到一半便戛然而止的性爱让他们都无所适从，王耀默不作声地给自己套上衣服。

“你又要走吗？”像上次一样，任勇洙问他。

王耀的动作顿了一顿，良久后才轻轻地嗯了一声。

-

 

林青竹眼下坠着深深的两个黑眼圈。

王耀默不作声地搅着手中的豆浆，“你昨天没睡好吗？”

林青竹脸色一阵青一阵白，显得愤怒而郁闷，他踌躇了好一会儿，明显憋了一肚子话，几次三番地想开口，却都又停住了。

王耀停下手里的动作，看向他，心中泛起一个猜想，迟疑地开口，“你昨天——”

林青竹点了点头，“你们……”他吞吞吐吐地开口，“那个声音，谁睡得着啊。”

王耀一时间不知道用什么表情来面对，他掩饰性地喝了一口豆浆。

“……我是真没想到你会，”林青竹吞了一口唾沫，重新组织语言，“你是会做出扒灰这种事情的人……”

王耀制止了他，“侬有没得文化，”他皱着眉头说，“扒灰是公公和媳妇。”

林青竹皱着眉愣了一会儿，小声郁闷道，“——现在是说这话的时候吗？”他想了一会儿，压着嗓子小声道，“该不会，他肚子里那个……”

“不是我的。”王耀脸色迅速地沉了下去。

林青竹问他，“你确定？没骗我。”

王耀盯着他，“我还能不确定这事吗？”

林青竹长长地叹了口气，他伸了个懒腰，“这下可好了，”他说，“真是个大新闻，我爸还天天让我和你学着点——这样的话他的姨太太们都要遭殃了。”

王耀没搭腔，“你要是说出去，”他眯起眼睛，威胁之意十分明显。

林青竹摆了摆手，“知道啦！”他说，“我又不是第一次见这种事。”

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

从那天之后王耀就从家里搬走了。

任勇洙将近半个月没见过王耀了，他一个人在家，王彻又照例不知道是出差还是去哪个姨太太房里了，他没心思问也没心情想。

任勇洙一天没事可做，躺在床上发呆，他被限制了出行，说是怕在外头容易出什么意外。

这时有人敲响了他的卧房门，敲门声持续了好一会儿，任勇洙才慢腾腾地从被褥中抬起头，他烦得要死，“谁啊——”

“有客人说要来见大少爷。”

“你们大少爷不在。”任勇洙有气无力地拖长声音，“让他去大街上找人吧。”

“他说是少爷大学的同学，少爷之前给的地址是这里，听说还是个日本人呢。”

任勇洙噌得一下火起来了，他更生气了，“我他妈还是个韩国人，你们还不是来烦我呢！”他说，“把他撵出去，我说了不见就是不见！”

任勇洙最烦日本人了，还是那种咬牙切齿的痛恨——他自己原本家族也是朝鲜半岛的名门，他的祖父很宠爱他，从小把他捧在手心里疼，还把他送出国接受教育——但短短十几年的时间足够日本把一切都给全毁了。甲午中日战争后，失去庇护的朝鲜半岛只能任人宰割。日本人入侵了他的国家，强行合并他的国家，拿各地的大家族开刀，于海外求学的大家族子弟都不敢轻易回国，而任勇洙也一样，碾转求学于英美，最后得知祖父被日本人关押的消息，他无处可归，只能被送往上海投靠远方亲戚，而至今他国内亲人依旧音信杳无。

然后事情便变成了这样。

任勇洙越想越气，在床上躺了许久，待愤怒散开之后，内心只剩下浓稠得化不开的悲伤。

-

-

王耀回到自己临时租住的小公馆，还未进门就听见身旁有人喊他。

王耀回过头去，看向路边的墙角，那儿站着一个人，穿着一套新式的白色洋装，一头精心打理的半长短发，男人对王耀露出一个微笑，“好久不见。”

“……菊？”王耀愣了一会儿，认出了那人。

本田菊对着王耀露出一个笑容。

-

王耀和本田菊是留英时的同学，两个人祖上也有那么一些沾亲带故，王耀爷爷的姨太太没有孩子，收养了个据说是流浪的日本小女孩，最后这姑娘在租界里认识了个日本人，未婚先孕实在没法子了，便嫁回日本生下了本田菊。

总之这辈分乱得很，王耀得知的时候已经很晚了，出国前突然被通知自己有个堂弟，还是个日本人，搞得他一头雾水。

那位姨太太，也就是王耀的四奶奶，看完本田菊母亲写的信还落了泪，说菊这孩子啊，长得真像自己女儿，她当年就不该让孩子嫁去日本，天南地北地见不到一面，徒留她一个老人家伤心难过。

知道了这层缘故的王耀和本田菊走得就近了，王耀这人，把编织关系网，出门靠朋友，有事找亲戚的理念贯彻得相当透彻。

王耀在英吉利读书的时候，成天和本田菊成双入对的，本田菊的母亲教自己孩子中文，本田菊中文相当流利，导致刚开始王耀常怀疑本田菊是个假的日本人。

读书的时候关系好是好，不过之后毕业了自然感情也就淡了。毕业后王耀回了上海帮老爹做事，本田菊也回日本了，两个人偶尔会互相写信，至于收不收得到消息就要看老天与命了。

王耀对于本田菊的印象还停留在两个人上学逃课一起睡到大中午的年代，那时两个人都还特别年轻，本田菊每天都对着镜子撩刘海观察额头上的青春痘，他总有些神经质地观察着头顶，伸手扯下头上一根根不听话翘起的毛发，而王耀每天肚子饿得能吞下半只牛，半夜老爬起来举着灯翻东西吃，但因为体质缘故从不见胖但也不见长高。

现在两个人见面，都颇有些感慨时光飞逝，王耀感叹本田菊性格相比以前更安静拘束了些，本田菊一时还没习惯王耀的长发，说是看着实在有点怪。

本田菊来中国这事王耀是不知道的，据本田菊说他给王耀写过信告知过他，不过信远渡重洋消失不见了，导致什么都没准备的王耀手足无措，好在他刚买了个小公馆，可以让没找着房子的本田菊住上一阵。

本田菊还是老样子，在新的环境里显得格外地拘束与谨慎。

“这儿是我的房子，又不是旅馆，打碎东西又不用赔钱，”他这么说，“你别客气，就当成自己的地方吧，咱们俩好歹也认识了这么多年呢。”

本田菊看着他，半晌没说话，展颜对着他露出一个微笑。

-

在外头吃饭的时候本田菊打开了话匣子。

“我去你写信的地址没找着你，”本田菊这么说，“明明外头写着王公馆，下人知道你却也不让我进，原来你搬家了。”

王耀愣了一下，“为什么他们不让你进啊，你没报我的名字吗？”

本田菊耸了耸肩，“可能是有管事的人不让我进吧。”

王耀想了半天就想出任勇洙一个人可能会干出这种事，一时之间不知道怎么解释——这么想着王耀眉头又皱起来了，他又想起任勇洙肚子里的东西了，稍微好一点的情绪顿时变得焦躁起来，恼火与烦躁蹭地涌上心头。

他把筷子一放，发出啪的一声，本田菊莫名地抬起头看了他一眼，“我不吃了，”王耀揉了揉眉毛说，“你待会儿要去见四奶奶吗？”

本田菊点了点头，“见的。”

——王耀的四奶奶就是本田菊母亲的养母，目前王家辈分最大的长辈，年纪是不符合辈分的年轻，甚至和王耀父亲一个年纪——可见世界上男人都是一样的，无论是二十来岁还是七老八十的，想娶年轻姑娘的心都是不变的。

王耀让下人先传话回去，自己和本田菊稍后就去拜访。

-

王耀的四奶奶是个非常泼辣的女人，生的儿子年幼夭折，收养的女儿又嫁去日本，早年相当凶悍，一个人能把其他姨太太甚至王耀爷爷给怼得鸦雀无声——现在老了反而脾气软上了不少，不过当年风光余威犹在，王耀每次过年串门走亲戚，打牌时都要特地输一大笔钱孝敬这个四奶奶。

本田菊虽然与这位四奶奶没有血缘关系，但论亲疏程度，甚至要比王耀和四奶奶的关系更亲点——王耀那一系并不是四奶奶所出，本田菊母亲却是四奶奶一点点带大的，这么说四奶奶自然心里更偏向本田菊一些。

王耀一回老宅就听见四奶奶的声音，“哎呦看看谁来了——”他一抬头就看见四奶奶从楼上下来朝着本田菊走来。

本田菊垂眉喊了声外婆。

-

王耀从房里出来的时候身上还多了一件外套，本田菊更夸张了，手里提着一大堆特产东西，上身披了件风衣，头上还多了顶帽子和围巾，总之大概是四奶奶觉得他们不仅穿不暖还吃不饱的程度。

王耀和本田菊坐在车上，两个人平排坐着有一搭没一搭地聊天。

王耀撑着下巴看了窗外一会儿，透过车窗能看见外头的建筑一片灯红酒绿，本田菊的倒影投射在车窗上，他眉头微舒，看着手中的怀表发呆。

“你这次来上海做什么？”王耀问他，“就是来看看四奶奶吗？”

本田菊道，“也不是，”王耀转回头看他，本田菊的眼仁里黑漆漆暗沉沉的，似乎连上海的夜景霓虹灯的光线都被吸进去了，“我来找你谈生意的。”

王耀乐了，“你可以发电报给我，做什么兴师动众地来呢。”

本田菊微微一笑，自嘲道，“哎，我那儿生意不景气啊，就来这儿看看有什么别的。”

王耀伸出手，摩挲着自己下巴，“我最近盘了片地，准备办个工厂，”他说，“你要是想的话可以入股之类的，我可以给你那儿一些职位和股份什么的。”

本田菊坐直身子，“好啊。”他将背靠在椅背上，“明天我就可以去找你。”

王耀摆了摆手，“别这么急，“他说，“我还没说具体是什么呢，等我把地址和机器确定下来咱们再讨论合同的事。”

-

本田菊在客房里，他低头慢条斯理整理着自己的衣服，所有的衣服按照不同大小与类别，整整齐齐地摆放在不同地方。

王耀敲了敲他的门，接着便推门进来。

“你在收东西啊。”王耀靠在一旁看他，也不靠近，他知道本田菊有些洁癖，就连牙刷与毛巾的摆放都有固定模式，尤其不喜欢别人动他东西。

王耀看了他房间一会儿，“这窗帘不厚，我到时候找人换个遮光点的。”

本田菊谦逊地道了个谢。

王耀摸了摸鼻子，觉得有些尴尬，他和本田菊两年没见了，共同话题少了很多，这时候没话找话，显得相当多余。

王耀也不想说什么了，“那你好好休息。”这么说完，他转身往外走。

王耀阖上门前听见的是本田菊沉稳的声音。

“晚安，兄长。”

王耀的手顿了顿。

 

-  
林青竹这天傍晚便要离开上海回南京了，王耀去送他吃顿散伙饭，这哥们在他面前不同时段和三个新交的女朋友一一告别，搞得王耀在一旁尴尬地摸着鼻子。

林青竹找路边的卖报童买了份报纸，摊在桌上细细地瞧。

“天下真是不太平啦，”林青竹掏出一块绣金手帕擦拭着自己的墨镜，他瞧了一眼桌面上平摊的新闻，“欧洲在打仗，俄国那里也在闹事呢——我听说啊，这下子俄国的皇帝都要做不成了。”他这么说。

王耀抬起头看他，“不是说他们只是小股工人在闹事吗？难不成真的要退出战争吗？”

“谁知道呢，之前姓袁的想当皇帝下台还不是一眨眼的事，再说了几年前咱们还留着辫子呢，”林青竹说，“我倒是希望他们都别停战，等他们不打仗了，咱们这战争财也发不了多久了。”

王耀想起工厂里铺天盖地的战争物资订单，眉毛一挑，倒是没有否认林青竹的说法。

“哎，”林青竹说，“你家是来了那个日本堂弟吗？”

王耀点了点头，“他准备来这里找我合办个工厂。”

林青竹犹豫了一会儿，“按我说啊，哥，”他的手指在桌上轻轻地敲着，皱着眉头琢磨着话，“咱这时候还是不要和日本人多扯关系，”他将墨镜放在桌上，“——您记得去年那次吗，签二十一条的那次，你在上海可能不知道，全南京都闹腾得要命呢，学生们满大街集会呢，差点就冲进总统府了。”

王耀愣了，他想起那一阵子上海也有那么一阵罢工罢学潮，只是王耀那阵子对国事除了悲哀便是痛心，重心还是扑在与工厂里闹事工人的沟通上，王耀老爹对此倒是十分干脆，让他直接把人绑了沉江里，但王耀总觉得不妥，做人还是厚道点好。

林青竹总结道，“总之，哥，我还是劝你，现在这个节骨眼上还是别和日本人扯上关系，哪怕他是亲戚呢，终归和我们没血缘关系——哪天又闹起来，报上一刊登谁谁谁和日本人勾结，咱们睡着觉都能被学生从被窝里拖出去游街呢。”

王耀盯着杯子里的水沉吟，杯里的水微微荡着波纹，他过了好一会儿才回答，“……我知道了，青竹，”他说，“我会考虑的，你回去也小心点。”

-

  


 

本田菊有个记日记的习惯，里头写满了他自会认字以来零零碎碎的心绪，他并没有很按照规矩来，有事来了情绪他就填上几笔，没事就一个字不动地放在那里，情绪激动的时候他能密密麻麻写几页，这样多年以来他的笔记本能厚厚地叠上一箱。

他的第一篇日记便是关于王耀的事。

他的父亲在政府里担任一个闲职，他从小不愁吃穿却也过得并不富裕。

他记得每当父亲工作外出时，自己的母亲便会坐在家里的门庭处拿着老照片发呆。

“我不该回日本的，“他的母亲总是这么说，尚且年幼的他从母亲的膝盖上抬起头，“我在上海的家可是数一数二的大家族呢，”她伸出手，手指关节处有着操持家务留下的厚茧，本田菊被茧膈得微微往后一退。

“你知道吗，”他的母亲这么告诉他，“我小时候从没吃过糙米，吃的饭粒都是一颗一颗挑出来的，”本田菊看向母亲，只见她神情恍惚，浮肿的眼袋微微凸起，发丝纷乱地留在额前，“那时候我父亲过生日，我妈会给我打三条金链子和十条银手镯，生日的时候能把手和脖子都带满，”也许是因为回忆，女人苍白的脸上浮现了丝丝异样的红晕，“那时候大半个上海的人都会来我家，”她说，“我什么东西没见过啊，有人找我跳舞，我的珍珠项链散了一地我都懒得去拾呢。”

母亲将自己年少时的照片给他看，照片上的女孩穿着得体，站在大家族合影的最右侧，中间的老人怀里抱着个胖乎乎的婴儿，几个月大的孩子浑身裹得像个球一样，几乎看不出性别。

女人的手指在那儿停留了一会儿，“这孩子叫王耀来着——父亲指望他光宗耀祖呢，现在大概是要继承家产的吧。”她露出了那种恍惚而哀愁的表情，嘴里重复着那念过一千遍的话，“哎，我可真后悔呀。”

本田菊听着这些话长大。印象最深刻的是母亲的那句，“我不该嫁给你父亲，过这样贫困的生活。”

“您为什么不回去呢？”他记得自己鼓起勇气问。

他的母亲惨淡一笑，颧骨因为这个动作而凸起，“我回不去啦，”她说，“当年是我死活哭着要嫁过来的，他们都以为我过得很好呢。”

“阿菊，”她伸手抚摸本田菊的脑袋，“你一定不能像你父亲一样，你一定要混出名堂来，给母亲争口气，知道吗？”

那天本田菊坐在自己的书桌前，端端正正地写上了些带着错别字的话，[听母亲说，她来自一个富裕的家庭，而现在却过得十分聊倒，我还有个堂匈，不知道是怎么样的人，母亲说那里的人都是些没有才花的草包，希望他不是这样的。]

-

 

本田菊第一次见到王耀是在前往远洋的轮船上，他拿着一张写着船舱地址的纸条收回兜里，腾出手来整理了一下袖口与领子，敲响了门。

门里好一阵没有应答，本田菊又敲了几下，里头安静得像完全没有人一样。

本田菊收回手，他迟疑着是否要继续，却被一旁的动静吓了一跳。

“你找谁？”身边传来一个声音，本田菊循声转过头，看见一个穿着便服的短发男人，说是男人似乎有些过了，那人五官还未脱去稚气，脸颊处还有少年特有的圆润感，分明还只是个男孩罢了。

本田菊愣了好一会儿，“我是来找亲戚的。”

王耀皱了皱眉，“你是，那个本田菊？”

本田菊点了点头。

王耀对着他露出一个微笑，他眉眼弯弯，五官似乎都生动起来，“啊，你好，我算是你的堂兄，我叫王耀。”

-

本田菊就这么和王耀认识了。

本田菊曾经幻想过王耀的模样，他曾经思索着这位含着金汤勺出生的堂兄的模样，是否是被娇宠坏了不知人间疾苦的大少爷，或是一个一板一眼无趣的老学究，抑或者是一个游手好闲的纨绔子弟。

只是王耀和他所有幻想过的模样都不相近，他在自己的日记本上端端正正地写上，[我见到了王耀，他和我想象中有很大出入，不过是好的方向。]

 

王耀长得很好看，相较于传统对于男人浓眉大眼的审美，他的五官柔和而俊美，甚至带着些男生女相，这点倒和本田菊是一个路子的长相。

在本田菊看来，王耀是个十分矛盾的个体，他能抄着筷子对用了十几只鸡熬出来的茄鲞挑挑拣拣嫌这嫌那，也能在路边越南人开的小破摊上屈膝吃上一顿清汤寡水的河粉。他有些这个年纪的公子哥儿特有的天真，也有时候能对与自己无关的事与人表现得相当冷漠。他明显不喜某些同阶层人物的骄奢淫逸，却也能圆滑地融入这些人的圈子而不至于被排除在外。

本田菊越观察便越觉得看不透这人，可每当他试图去探索去理解王耀的时候，王耀却又表现得温和而坦然，教他什么都看不出来，像一座紧闭的红木宅门，外头是包浆浑厚的门簪与金雕细琢的辅首，他只能透过中间的缝隙窥探一二却始终无法得知宅内的全貌。

 

前往远洋的轮船总是动荡而不安的，每当这个时候，本田菊总喜欢趴在甲板的栏杆旁，望着海面上灼烧般的夕阳。

日落时分，残阳如血，大半个天空都被染红了，远处的海面翻涌滚动着将夕阳的光晕打散聚拢，波光粼粼的光线跳动着投射在船板上。

本田菊盯着远处的夕阳，蓦地内心生出些寂寞与惆怅，他静静地望着远处，内心千万种感受无法言喻。

此时他听见身后传来的脚步声，那声音平稳而厚重，能教他一下子就能认出来。

“大哥。”本田菊头都没回。

王耀没做声，他来到了本田菊身边，在他身边站了一会儿，本田菊回过头去，看向王耀。

王耀的手肘屈起撑在栏杆上，下巴抵在自己的小臂上，额前的头发被徐徐的海风吹起，碎发温柔地分在额头的两边，他没有理会一旁的本田菊，而是安静地看着夕阳。

本田菊看向他，王耀的半边侧脸在夕阳的沐浴下呈现出一层浅淡的光晕，睫毛在这样的光线下微微地震颤着，表情里带着抹化不开的惆怅。

本田菊有那么一瞬间，觉得王耀的心里感受到和自己一样的东西，他总觉得那一刻，他理解王耀，王耀也理解他，他们是同一个世界的人——而这样的东西，是船上，哪怕是全世界恐怕都没法理解的，而他和王耀则能共享这一点，这个认知让他不由得微微颤栗起来。

[我觉得王耀能理解我，这很不容易，]本田菊咬着笔杆，手发着抖，这是他精神紧张的情况下的习惯动作，[因为至今为止我没有遇到能理解我的人。]

-

旅英的日子里，除了学习，本田菊经常与王耀在一起，他们有时候会赖在宿舍里一天不去上课，却又喜欢在晚上躺在学校的草坪上看星星，他侧过头，注意到王耀被月光映得温柔而朦胧的眉眼，王耀专注地注视着天空某处，他的眉眼眯起，短发因为露水微微有些潮湿，神情显得慵懒而舒适。

本田菊享受这一切。  
-

 

\- 

本田菊有时候会因为某些不近人情的姿态与他人结仇，尽管他自己并没意识到这点——当然，等他意识到这一点的时候往往已经晚了。

他被几个混混推倒在地上，被揪着领子威胁，头发在纠纷中纷乱地糅在一起，面对着他怒吼的家伙，他只是冷静地推了推眼镜，随后意识到眼镜已经在打斗中碎了。

“我真的一点不记得了。”他记得自己这么冷淡地说，“你们是谁？”

这可把对面几个人气得够呛，挥起拳头就要再补上一下。

这时候王耀出现了，他手里还拎着唐人街刚买来的纸包鸡，在巷口处和他们大眼瞪小眼。

本田菊条件反射地低下了头，他知道现在的自己看起来相当狼狈，这让他觉得尴尬而羞耻，并不乐意被王耀看见。

“你们做什么在这里打人呢？”王耀说，“待会儿我喊警察了啊。”

“关你屁事，”对面的人这么说，“再管闲事连你一起揍。”

王耀停住了，他走向前，“这是我堂弟，我凭什么不能管？”

接着便是试图讲道理的王耀被路边的人一把给撂倒在墙角——王耀摸着头皮坐在墙角，头发乱糟糟地垂在眼前，浑身阴沉沉地散发着戾气，这一下子把一旁的小混混给吓着了。

王耀猛地抬起头怒道，“操你妈——打架就打架，薅人头发你找死啊——”

王耀像头狮子一样地跳起来和人缠斗了起来，本田菊恍惚间记得王耀之前和他几次三番抱怨过自己来英国之后头发就掉了好多，心想这群小混混也是倒霉，一击给人戳到痛处了。

-

王耀原地发了好久的疯，在警察赶到之前总算出了口气，把被打成的猪头几个混混留在原地走了，王耀再怎么说也是练家子出身，揍几个只猫拳蟹脚的小混混还是不出问题的。

本田菊是被王耀背回去的。

他全身都疼，眼睛片也碎了，浑身也被一盆凉水浇得湿透，王耀给他披了件外套都不顶用，他浑身发凉，不自觉地哆嗦起来，只想往身前温暖的后背上缩。

——他果然发烧了。

本田菊躺在床上，他的脸像被什么烧红了一般，烫得吓人，他胸膛起伏着，艰难地喘着气，感觉鼻腔内的气流几乎要灼伤自己，每一口的喘息都带来喉咙里阵阵钻心的疼痛。

王耀在他身边忙前忙后的，模糊中他感受到王耀的手覆盖在他的额头上，他不自觉地向那微凉的手心里缓缓磨蹭。

他被灌下了很苦的药，苦得他几乎要呕吐出来，但王耀逼着他全部咽下。

“好苦，”他记得自己这么喃喃道，“真的好苦。”

那双手摸了摸他的头，“不苦，不苦。”他听见那人这么说，有那么一瞬间他想起了母亲。

王耀将一颗糖剥开喂给他，本田菊顺从地张开嘴含住了，他甚至还尝到了一点儿王耀的指尖，这让他不由得震颤起来，口腔内淡淡的甜味慢慢延伸开来，覆盖住了原本的苦味。

本田菊的脑袋反应慢了一拍，他过了好一会儿才想，大概是真的不苦。

-

待第二天，天蒙蒙亮的时候，本田菊半醒半梦间又听见了零碎的脚步声。

熟悉的气息停留在他的床边，他不需睁开眼睛就知道是王耀。

王耀凑近了他，本田菊浑身一僵，他似乎能闻到王耀身上那股淡淡的榛子味了——王耀伸出手，衣料摩擦间泛起细碎的声音，对方捧起了他的脸，他几乎能感受到王耀鼻间温软的气息——王耀凑近了他，他们的额头温柔地抵在一起，鼻头相互摩擦着，带出一阵阵细碎的震颤。

本田菊闭着眼睛，他不敢抬头，却又期待着些什么，好似一睁开眼睛便会从这难得的梦里醒来。

只是王耀很快松开了他，他听见王耀自言自语，“烧好像差不多退了。”

脚步声渐行渐远，王耀离开了卧房，留下他一个躺在原地。

-

本田菊有时候觉得那些时候的王耀像自己少年时期的幻想，是不属于平常人的，是独立于存在世界上的，每当他抱着这样的幻想的时候，王耀却又能轻易地打破他的这一看法。你怎么总把我想得那么无所不能呀，我可不是什么神仙呀，王耀这么和他开玩笑，眉头愉快地舒展着，蝉翼一般的睫毛在光线下微微震颤着。 

本田菊觉得自己像努力放风筝的人，使出浑身解数想证明那风筝能飞得极高极远，却又时刻害怕风筝脱线而离去，而在风筝坠下的时候他又开始对着风筝气馁愤懑起来。

——他希望风筝永远能驰骋于蓝天之中，却又不希望风筝离开自己，他从不奢求能拥有风筝，却希望风筝能永远存在那里，供他焦渴疲劳的时候瞧上一眼，即使这样，他也觉得再柔韧的线也栓不住它，风筝始终是会回归天空的，总是会消失的。

这想法总是让他悲观而焦虑，他不想失去风筝，永远不想。

[折毁风筝骨架是不对的，]他这么写道，[但要是能留住风筝，也算一件好事。]

-

本田菊从过往的记忆中回过神来，他坐在王耀办事的地方等待王耀。

王耀进了门，他先是和本田菊问了声好，随意地寒暄了几句。

“我来是办事的，”本田菊打断了他，“兄长，咱们上次的约定事情怎么样了？”

王耀咳嗽了一声，他掩饰性地摸了摸鼻子，本田菊看了他习惯性的动作，脸色微微一变。

“是这样的，”王耀寻找着比较折衷的语言，推脱道，“最近父亲有些自己的打算，可能商量好的工厂是办不了了。”

本田菊脸色沉了下来。

“——但我可以给你介绍个人，他是个俄国人，”王耀说，“最近他们国内也在打仗呢，他在上海也有个小点儿的工厂，肯定是需要人的，你可以去那里和他商量。你要是需要钱的话，可以和我商量……”

本田菊沉着脑袋，看不清他的神色，半晌才抬起头，咧出一个相当难看的微笑，“兄长，没想到你连我都信不过吗？”

王耀长长地叹了一口气，他看起来为难而尴尬，“……菊，我们不是小孩子了，有些事情……”

本田菊生硬地打断了他，“我知道了，那我先告辞了，”他这么简洁地说，对着王耀点了点头，便离开了。

门被关上，发出不大不小的响声。

王耀坐在原地，他看了一会儿手里的文件，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。

外头传来不大不小的闷雷声，王耀看向窗外，天空阴沉沉的一片。

快变天了，王耀想。

-

本田菊回到房间就踢了一脚垃圾桶，垃圾桶撞在墙角上，发出巨大的响声，里头的东西翻滚一地，本田菊肩膀颤抖着，浑身因为愤怒而发着抖。

王耀不信任我，他想，因为愤懑与失望而手脚无力起来，他唾弃自己脑内那愚蠢的幻想与期望——他觉得失望与被背叛，仿佛那个王耀变得和从前不一样了，他曾经寄于过重大期望与幻想的那个人被这世俗给打磨得失去了原先的棱角，变成了一块毫无特色的廉价石块，一块内在筋骨腐烂的空有漂亮外表的纸糊风筝。

风筝是不能接触地面的，他想，一旦接触地面，它就是一块没用的废纸与破竹，廉价不堪而无用。

他走向书架，用几乎能摇散书桌的力道寻找着东西——他急需自己的日记本。

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

等王耀再次见到本田菊的时候，本田菊又恢复了正常，他平静而不失真诚地和王耀打了招呼，好似昨天完全没出什么问题一般，王耀甚至怀疑自己失忆了抑或者是幻想出了争吵的情形。

只是本田菊不提，王耀也愿意揭过这一页装作无事发生。

王耀吃早饭的时候，隔着老远就听见电话铃一个劲地响，下人接了电话，告诉他是老爷打来的。

王耀起身去接，他用肩膀夹着话筒，听见话筒传来王彻平静的声音，“我回来一趟发现你连家都不住了，怎么，跑外面去有什么见不得人的东西吗？”

王耀心里一沉，浑身条件反射地一抖，他还没来得及说什么，就听见他父亲以不容置疑的态度道，“今天你给我回家吃饭，我有事和你说。”

然后电话就中断了。

王耀蹲在地上看了好一会儿拖鞋上的须毛，半晌才长长地叹息了一声。

-

王耀又回了一趟家，他确实很想自己弟弟，但想到任勇洙心里又难受得很，宁愿不回去。

本田菊和他一起回王宅了，是王彻吩咐的，大概是出于照顾亲戚家孩子的朴素关怀，搞得王耀挺尴尬，他刚和本田菊发生了一场争执，尽管两个人事后都装得无事发生，依旧十分兄友弟恭，但两个人之间仍是横亘着那么一根刺，只要想起了便让人不舒服。

王耀和本田菊在车上一路无话，本田菊低着头摩挲着袖口的袖扣，将手套细细地收叠起来。

王耀假装对外头看过千百遍的风景产生了极大的兴趣，目不转睛地盯着窗外。

-

等到了自家公馆，王耀就看见自个儿老爹拄着拐杖在客厅里等他，本田菊低头乖巧地问了声好。

王彻和本田菊打了个招呼，便转身对着王耀道，“你给我来房间一趟。”

王耀有种上学时被老师叫家长，这辈子做过的坏事一下子全涌上心头的感触，他条件反射地回头看了任勇洙房间一眼，心跳得像擂鼓一般。

-

王耀跟着老爹上了楼，他的父亲先是慢悠悠地喝了一口茶，“你最近，倒像是瞒了我很多事。”

王耀顿时有些紧张，每当他面对父亲的时候，总是下意识地绷着神经，此时他心里警铃大作，心中的那根弦在崩断的边缘徘徊。

“你也不小了，”王彻看着他道，似乎意有所指，“有些事你自己心里也清楚，你是我们老王家的继承人，做事不估量着自己也要估量着老王家的名声。”

王耀有那么一瞬间心跳激烈得几乎要蹦出胸膛，他不知道父亲指的是哪些事，是关于他和任勇洙的事抑或者是其余他背着父亲做的决定——慌乱之余，涌上心头的则是某些莫名其妙的怨气与不满，他条件反射地想起任勇洙，这一下子内心的愤怒混杂着怨气与嫉妒蒸汽般地升腾开来，一发不可收拾，甚至引起了某些深处的悖逆情绪。他脑子一热，有些平日里他根本就不会说的话便脱口而出，“要是关于在老王家的面子上，父亲您干的事可多了去了，凭什么说我呢。”他听见自己的声音甚至显得有些尖酸刻薄，连他自己都没想过有一天自己会这么对着父亲说话。

王彻没想到多年来乖巧的儿子会说出这样的话，眉头一皱，沉吟道，“你什么意思，王耀。”

王耀不吭声，梗着脖子看他。

王彻的手握紧了，王耀紧绷着腰，等待一场暴风雨的洗礼，却最终什么也没有等到，他惊愕地抬起头，只觉得父亲像哑火的手枪一样熄了火，他看向父亲，却见对方不像从前那样，容易为了自己在子女前的权威而大发雷霆，王彻的眉毛呈八字塌下，额间沟壑纵横，他的眼眶凹陷，使得眼神显得无神而黯淡，发梢已经隐隐染上了些许的灰白，有那么一刻王耀真实地感受到了父亲的衰老。

王彻终究是没说什么，他显得有些疲惫，揉了揉眉心，王耀的内心又开始动摇起来，“你是个成年人了，有些事自己估量吧。”王彻这么说。

“但你还是得住在家里，”王彻说，“我不管你在外头养了什么样的男人或者是女人，你不能离开这房子，”

王耀愣了一会儿，松了一口气，原来王彻还以为他是出去住是在外头潇洒去了（而事实上比这还要糟糕），他什么都没说，权当承认了父亲的指责。

“今年我要去山西一趟，”王彻这么告知他。

王耀愣了一会儿，他显得有些不可置信，“这是……”

王彻点了点头，“山西壳牌的石油代理权给了我们。”

王耀一下子有些站立不稳，这一机会带来的巨大前景与利润让他的头有些昏昏然起来，他扯了扯嘴角，“您可以不去的，我其实可以的，”

“不行，”王彻这么告诉他，“这不是小事，我亲自去才放心，你留在上海，这儿的事情别人来做我不放心。”

王耀没说话。

父亲终究是不信任我，王耀想。

-

王耀从房间里退出来的时候，又与任勇洙撞上了。

任勇洙穿着便服，他看上去还瘦了点，王耀条件反射地看了他的小腹一眼，那儿平坦一片，这让他呼吸微微一窒，任勇洙经过他的身边，眼皮都没抬一下，几乎像没看见他似的从他身边绕过。

王耀的呼吸停滞了，任勇洙打开了父亲的房门，进了房间。

有那么一瞬间王耀觉得一股寒意从胃部涌起，他的血液似乎都凉透了似的，他缓缓回过头，等到的却只是那扇合上的门。

那扇门像个笑话一样，伫立在那里嘲讽着他，王耀觉得自己可笑极了，曾几何时他也是在这扇门外，听着里头的响动，浑身的血凉得像一块寒冰。

王耀知道一切都回不去了，他原以为自己能忘掉之前的事情，他搬了出去，装作无事发生，给自己与任勇洙之间划出一条清晰的界限，他将自己用一层层硬壳武装起来，企图让自己远离一切可能受到的伤害，但最后发现从内在开始腐烂的是自己。

他机械地挪动着脚，一步步都重若千斤，他觉得自己可能会腿一软跪坐在楼梯上亦或者是地上还是什么的，他的心里又强烈地泛起了熟悉的妒火与痛苦——是的，他曾经崇拜自己的父亲，将父亲视为顶天立地的存在，而现在这些感情随着时间的变化，慢慢地变质了。他望着父亲，内心掺杂着嫉妒与不甘，他一直渴望着某些迷雾一般而没有实质的东西，可那些东西只有他父亲才有资格拥有，他伸手试图去抓住那团迷雾，却一次次地扑了个空。

而现在，那团迷雾渐渐地清晰起来，扭曲成一个人的模样，王耀抬起眼来，在那里看到了任勇洙。

-

家里的气息凝固而窒息，王耀机械地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，长桌的另一头是任勇洙，任勇洙垂着头，这顿饭全程的他看起来沉默寡言，和之前的模样判若两人。

王耀无话可说，几次被自己父亲问话却都走神，面对父亲疑惑的眼神，他不知道要说什么，只能尴尬地咳嗽几声，本田菊开口帮他打了圆场，但他无心去顾及这些。

“嘉龙也快到了年纪了，”他的父亲这么说，“之后我想让他弄个大学读读。”

王耀回过神来，“燕园怎么样？”

王彻没说话，“北边还是算了，”他说，“那儿不太平，送去广州或者是租界吧，离家也近些。”

本田菊的手顿了一顿。

-

王耀有时候会在路上遇见本田菊，本田菊身边站着个金发蓝眼的男人，王耀有那么一点记忆，大约是个美国人来着，这人和伊万手下的事务重合率相当高，两个人几乎算得上是竞争对手，总之伊万偶尔提起来这个美国人的时候都咬牙切齿的。

王耀只对着他们看上了一眼便离开了，本田菊似乎也注意到了他，但没说什么，王耀没心情问本田菊与美国人的合作事宜，他觉得本田菊也不会乐意自己问，装作没看见才是最好的选择。

他转身离开后，本田菊转过头去，朝着他离去的方向深深地看了一眼。

-

本田菊这天回家得很早，他终于把事情谈完了，干脆给自己放了一天假，王耀倒是回来的有点晚，本田菊看司机把在后座睡着了的王耀扶起来，听人说外头变凉了，王耀穿得不多，又喝了点酒，担心这下怕是生病的前兆。

本田菊俯下身将王耀扶起，王耀似乎也有些发烧了，他的发绳松了，长发披在耳边，颧骨上染上了醉酒的潮红，努力地眯着眼睛聚焦眼神。

本田菊将王耀扶在自己肩上，试图将他从汽车里拉出来，王耀很沉，这让他摇晃了几下没站稳，两个人一起摔了回去。

王耀猛地从困意中清醒，他睁开眼，眯着眼睛聚焦视线，因为本田菊压着他的这个姿势，他的鼻尖抵在本田菊的耳后，本田菊听见自己激烈的心跳。

王耀下意识地伸出手，抚摸着他的后脑勺，这让本田菊想起了多年前那个他发烧的夜晚，这让他心情动摇起来，心头涌起难以言喻的怀念与惆怅。

随即王耀的声音打破了他的幻想，“……勇洙？”

本田菊脑袋嗡地一下炸开了，意识一下子只剩下一片该死的空白，他想起听见的那么些下人间流传的隐秘传言，关于王耀与任勇洙的事情，一直以来他只当是个笑话，从不在意，而现在他的内心却不由得浮现出无数猜测。

本田菊觉得又愤怒又有些莫名的暗喜，一方面他觉得震惊而难以置信，使得他有种被背叛的痛苦，王耀配不上他的期待与幻想，他如此愤怒地想；另一方面他又有些阴暗的喜悦，仿佛知道了什么王耀不为人知的肮脏秘密一般，这让他得到了某些窃喜与阴暗的满足，只是这么想着让他又有些怜悯，王耀啊，王耀，你也不过如此，本田菊这么想。他看着王耀安静的睡颜，想起那坠地而染上尘土的风筝。

他咧了咧嘴想笑，却又发现自己笑得比哭还难看，声音与哭泣的颤音微妙地重合了。

-

本田菊再一次地在王宅里遇上了任勇洙——他之前从未在意过这人，只当对方是个什么样无足轻重的东西罢了，并不认真。

只是现在他没办法做到了。

任勇洙站在那里，梳着整齐的短发，长得倒是挺英俊的，他个子挺高，肩宽腿长，和王耀站在一起倒是显得王耀比较像那个姨太太似的。

任勇洙很明显的不喜欢他，本田菊注意到了这一点，他本无所谓朝鲜人那莫名其妙的敌意来自哪里，自然是不会在意这些的，只是任勇洙还扯上了王耀，这让一切都不太一样了，他看着任勇洙，心里带着些不屑与莫名的恼火。

——任勇洙还怀孕了，他想，单单是想象那个可能性就让他一阵难以自制地颤抖，说不清心里是什么滋味，他觉得难以接受。

会是王耀的吗，他想，那些在他看来曾经无稽的猜测与谣言仿佛都在心里具体化了一般，他幻想着那些曾经可能发生的过的事情，就在这座宅子里，在某间屋子的床上，王耀低低的喘息声，韩国人肚子里的孩子，无一不让他浑身颤抖。他觉得好笑，想说原来王耀也有这般肮脏龌龊的事迹，妄他一直以来高看他一眼，自己可真是瞎了眼，他想笑，却又笑不出来，内心的恼火与沉重的失望让他难以冷静。

为什么呢，他盯着任勇洙的背影，满脑子都是王耀的模样，他突然有些怨恨起来，不仅是对任勇洙，还是对愚蠢而天真的自己——王耀不该是这样的，他想。

 

-

 

任勇洙喝的茶杯放在桌角，濠镜在一旁拿着新买的玩具到处乱跑，一个没留神把茶杯给撞碎在地上。

濠镜被人拉着回去换衣服了，留下任勇洙沉默地收拾着杯子的碎片——那估计是任勇洙从家里带过来的东西，王耀记得他还挺爱惜这杯子的。

“你需要的话我可以让他们换新的……”王耀这么说。

“不用了，”任勇洙耷拉着眼皮，显得无精打采的。

王耀觉得他不仅没有变胖，甚至还瘦了一些，他觉得有些难受，听下人说任勇洙属于妊娠反应比较大的，可能还属于那种心情不好的连带着身体都容易出问题的体质，这让他难过又有些怜悯。

王耀不是第一次意识到这一点了，任勇洙不是那种乖乖的可以逗弄的小东西，哪怕就是乖乖的小玩意都有自己的脾气呢——王耀想起小时候逗弄过的一只杂色的小母猫，王耀时常拿这些食物去逗弄那只小猫，小猫也总是会在吃完对着他露出肚皮让他抚摸。

——只是那段日子他因为有事随父回了南京老宅一趟，回来之后小猫便不再理他了，无论他怎么呼唤，猫都只是在屋顶上兀自舔着指抓，偶尔懒散地抬起头瞥上他一眼便起身离开了。

王耀还因此难受了好几天，他蹲在路边伤心地拿着曾经给小猫准备的小碗发呆。

事后有人告诉他小猫曾经在他走后每天都来院里寻找他，兴许是觉得被抛弃了便离开了。

“可是在外面我心里很想它的呀，”王耀记得自己这么和嬷嬷哭诉，“它什么都不知道呀。”

“你是想着它，可你走了它的伤心你也是不知道的呀。”嬷嬷这么摸着他的头，“做事不要总想着自己，小少爷。”

王耀靠在沙发上，脑袋耷拉着倚靠着沙发靠背，听见自己急促的心跳声，他下意识地滚动着喉咙，却发现自己咽喉处一片干涩。

-

王耀在家里呆了两天，任勇洙刻意地避开了他，两个人互相视对方于无物，就连嘉龙都看出来了，还私下问过王耀是怎么一回事，王耀只含混过去了，说是让他不要想多了。

本田菊和任勇洙倒是发生了几次摩擦，王耀偶尔听下人讲起还是十分不可置信，他是真的想不通，以本田菊的脾气来看，怎么着也不是会和任勇洙起冲突的类型。

王耀记得那次自己提前回家，发现任勇洙似乎在激烈地和人争吵着什么，双手被几个劝架的仆人给抱着，他看起来气得不轻，指着本田菊嘴里念念些什么听不清的话，本田菊则是一贯地冷漠，他半昂着头，下巴有些高傲地抬起，斜着眼睛睥着任勇洙。

任勇洙怎么说从前也是大家族的小少爷出身，从小也是被娇惯着长大的，脾气来了也是很倔的，要不是别人拦着，都要上前动手了。

王耀没想到他们两个八杆子打不着的人会吵起来，愣了好一会儿上前去劝架，他想去扶开任勇洙，却被对方像是避开什么脏东西一般地躲了过去，王耀顿了顿，他伸出的手尴尬地缩了回来，只能转身去拉开本田菊。

本田菊的眼神紧紧地跟着王耀，神色晦暗不明。

王耀让下人把任勇洙扶回房间里，自己扯着本田菊往楼上走，这下本田菊的神色缓和了许多，他难得地一句话不说，乖巧地跟着王耀上楼。

王耀阖上门，门锁坏了，他推了几次都没合上，这让他烦躁更甚，他重重地踹了下门，门吱嘎一声撞在门框上，随后又沉重地反弹了回来。

本田菊微微挑起眉毛，看向王耀。

王耀喘着气，挫败、困惑与愤怒占据着他的心，对于任勇洙的反应，他并不意外，哪怕早有心理准备，可任勇洙下意识的逃避与不经意流露出的厌恶依旧狠狠地刺伤了他，他觉得失望而难过，而对于本田菊，他觉得困惑而不理解。

“你为什么要这么做？”王耀开口，他疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，“告诉我，菊。”

“是啊，”本田菊慢慢地重复着他的话，他目光沉静，看起来像扪心自问又像平静的嘲讽，“我为什么要这么做呢？”

“他还怀着孕，”王耀看他一脸漫不经心的模样，好不容易平复下来的心情又开始波动，他不由得有些恼火，“你为什么要和他计较这些，他是我父亲的姨太太，年纪也小，你有什么必要和他吵的。”

本田菊的目光微微一闪，他的视线似乎往王耀身后瞟了一瞟，随即嘴唇勾起，露出一个得逞的微笑，他点头道，声音有些抬高，“是啊，我们为什么要和你父亲一个小老婆计较呢，他只不过是个不听话小东西罢了，要丢的时候丢了便是，有什么必要去……”

王耀皱起眉，这话听着觉得有些怪异，某些说不出的糟糕预感浮上心头，他觉得本田菊的表现实在反常，但又说不出具体是哪里。

此时门后传来几声清晰的脚步声响，王耀意识到外头有人，他转过头，内心顿时涌上一股寒意，他快步迈向门外，只见到任勇洙消失在走廊尽头的背影。

王耀没来得及想什么，便追了上去。

走廊有些长，王耀试图在楼梯处截住任勇洙，他却不知道具体怎么解释，慌乱之中他甚至有些莫名的恐惧。

任勇洙倒是没理他，直往前走，王耀拉住他的袖子还想说些什么，却被对方猛地挣开了。

“别碰我！”任勇洙咬牙切齿地说，一双眼睛憋得通红，“你这个虚伪的家伙！”

王耀又上前，“别这样，我很抱歉。”他急切地想证明些什么，“我发誓没有那么想过，勇洙。”

这换来的任勇洙更激烈的反弹，“你以为这话有人会信吗？都说了不要碰我！”王耀伸手还想解释些什么，但任勇洙为了挣开他，连连向后退去。

王耀的瞳孔猛然放大，他伸出手，却没能抓住一脚踩空从楼梯上坠落下去的任勇洙。

-

事情就这么发生了。

王耀坐在病房外头，他垂着头，听着病房里的响动，走廊上不时有护士经过，好奇地观察着这个一脸颓态的长发男人。

王耀在外头等待了很久，直到医生从里头出来，低着头在他耳边小声地说了些什么。

王耀眼里的光渐渐熄灭了，他看着医生，露出一个惨淡的笑容，“那至少他没事吧？”

医生点了点头，“命保住了。”

王耀晃晃悠悠地站了起来，他神情恍惚，语气漂浮，“我能进去看他吗？”

医生摇了摇头，“他还没醒，您要去看的话不能超过十五分钟，最好多照顾病人的情绪……”他抬起头，发现王耀已经不见了。

-

王耀在病房里坐了一会儿，他看着任勇洙纸一般苍白的脸——任勇洙一直是个健康的家伙，他摔断了腿都能撑着身体在路上蹦蹦跳跳，平日也总是一个没心没肺的模样，而现在他却无助地躺在床上，好像这个病房是个吞噬人生气的怪物，将任勇洙的生气与活力都抽干了。

王耀后退一步，他觉得内心堵得慌，突然间，他开始恐惧起来，他不想要任勇洙醒来，他想起任勇洙之前看他的眼神，哪怕是冷漠的眼神都让他难受想蜷起身体，勇洙会质问他的吧，他一定会恨他的，他不会原谅自己的，单单是那种后怕与愧疚几乎都要将他压垮了。

王耀觉得这个病房像一座白色的棺材，四面八方的苍白墙壁拥挤过来，逼仄的空间压抑得他喘不过气。

-

伊万在车上坐着，外头下着大雨，雨雾几乎模糊了车窗，他听见自己的司机朝着路中间猛按车喇叭。

他有些疑惑地伸出头去，发现路中间站着一个人。

那人穿着红色长袍马褂，一头乌黑长发被淋得湿透，惨淡地垂在脸前，他站在路中间，似乎听不见这里的喇叭声，似乎是沉浸在自己的思绪里。

大雨模糊了视线，伊万看不真切，他探出头去，试探性地喊了一声王耀。

雨中的人却动也没有动，好似什么都没听见似地兀自往外走了。

伊万回到座位上，他听见自己司机的声音，“先生怕是认错人了，这么晚了，王先生是不会在医院附近乱走的。”

-

王耀在雨中漫无目的地走着，他不知道自己在想些什么，浑身的布料都吸满了水，沉颠颠地坠在身上，他很冷，但是却麻木得没什么感觉，他慢腾腾走在路上，直到听到一旁的黄包车有人喊他。

“先生——”车工这么喊他，“这么晚了还下着雨，坐车吗？”

王耀回过神，他默不作声地上了车。

“先生去哪儿啊，”车工这么喊他，声音因为雨声被盖得有些模糊，“先说一声，这么晚了可能要加些钱……”

王耀从兜里掏出钱包，将其掷在车工的手上，他疲惫地张开嘴，“去王公馆。”

车工顿时不说话了。

-

王耀回了房，他差点因为太过于狼狈而没被认出来，被看门的拒在门外。

他沉默地换下外头的衣物，披上下人给他带来的外套。

公馆里的下人忙碌起来，给他准备衣物的和食物的人都四处奔走着，大少爷回来了的声音在馆里传了个遍。

王耀站在原地，沉默地接过下人的手帕，他给自己简单地擦了把脸，接着用毛巾去捋湿透了的长发，这时候他的眼神瞟到了什么，动作微微一顿。

本田菊站在楼梯口处，他面色平静，沉沉地看着他。

-

任勇洙在医院住了小半个月。

不夸张地说，这半个月，王耀差点被自己老爹骂死——王彻觉得流产这事在他们家石油厂开业前发生十分不吉利，像是什么大凶之兆似的，甚至想要把家中出事的楼梯再包一层浆，还请了风水先生来家里转了好几圈做法驱邪，才放下心来。

王耀倒是没说什么，他像是骨头被抽掉了一般软绵绵的，沉默地听着父亲的教训，耷拉着眼皮，父亲让他做什么就做什么，没有半点反抗。

本田菊在这事上有一半责任，自然是不能在他们家里呆着了，他很早地便搬了出去，王耀也没有拦着他，而这之前，他们已经很久没有说话了，双方之间的隔阂越来越大，几乎能从行为间窥见一隅。

只是王耀没有心情与他计较什么过失，伤害已经造成，计较这些没有什么意义。这么多天以来，王耀魂不守舍的，每天都会去任勇洙的病房前站一会儿，也不进去。任勇洙知道他在外头，也没提过让他进去。

王耀盯着病房的门，在外头发着呆。

李医生经过走廊的时候还和王耀打了招呼，王耀好一会儿才反应过来。

李英杰是院长的儿子，留过洋，家里是开医院的，长相在上海都是出名的，王耀的表妹，林晓梅，原本是王耀娃娃亲的对象，来上海一次见了李英杰就走不动道了，回到家一哭二闹三上吊地发誓非李英杰不嫁。

所以李英杰现在算是王耀的准妹夫，王耀勉强和李医生打了个招呼，“勇洙他身体怎么样了？”

“现在恢复得还行。”李英杰说，“现在还是静养为好。”

王耀眼神微黯，“抱歉，英杰，我平时有事不能常来，拜托你多照顾照顾他……”

李医生点了点头，“放心吧，你拜托的事我自然会注意的，”他顿了顿，开口劝解道，“俗话说，世事无常，虽然说家里发生了这种事，日子还是要过下去的。”

王耀没说话。

-

任勇洙出院回家的那一天，王耀都不知道用什么样的表情去面对他了，他想问问任勇洙身子好了没，但又觉得自己没那个脸，说实话，他早就没资格去面对任勇洙了。但只要想想任勇洙经历过的事情，他又痛苦得要命，只想去补偿去弥补，可是他有什么资格索取对方的原谅呢，再多的道歉与补偿也弥补不了对方所受的伤害，苍白的语言在这时候听起来更像一个讽刺。

任勇洙从车上下来，他比半个月前更瘦上许多，宽大的衣服挂在他身上空荡荡的，任勇洙坚持不让别人搀扶，“我又不是瘸了，”他这么对前来扶他的下人说，“别把我当残废。”

王耀站在厅内看他，两人视线不知识有意还是无意地对上了，任勇洙垂下眼帘，他偏过头去，刻意地挪开了视线。

王耀盯着他上楼的背影，低声吩咐几个人去跟着。

一切都回不到从前了，王耀知道。

-

王耀又回家住了，出乎他意料，出院的任勇洙放软了姿态，这让王耀有些惊喜又有些悲伤，他头一次琢磨不透任勇洙的心思。他不知道任勇洙这样的态度算什么，是不再在意他了抑或者是彻底放下了他们之间的往事。无论是哪个原因他都不愿去细想，他只能抓紧机会多做出些什么来补偿对方，换取一丝丝聊胜于无的慰藉。

两人这小几个月来关系有所缓和，虽然是远比不上过去了，但任勇洙也渐渐地能和他比较平和地交流了，任勇洙不会主动和他提流产的事情，权当没发生过，王耀曾经试着开了个话头，便被岔开了。

王彻忙着石油厂的事情，加上他总觉得家里任勇洙流产过，宅子里算是出过人命，短时间回来不吉利，于是回家的次数就更少了。

家里只剩下王耀和两个弟弟，以及还在静养的任勇洙，饭桌上四个人吃饭的时候总是两个小孩叽叽喳喳的，留下王耀和任勇洙两人相顾无言。

-

没过多久便是林晓梅和李医生结婚的日子。

——李家虽说在财力亦或者影响力都完全比不上王家和林家，但两个孩子又是自由恋爱，李英杰又长得一表人才，还留过洋，家里在全国也有好几家分医院，结婚也不算磕碜了林家与王家，两个人在南京已经结了一次旧式婚礼了，这次在上海要办一次新式的。

王耀和林青竹还有李英杰坐在车上讨论宾客名单，林青竹此次妹妹出嫁，心情十分沉重，一边操持婚事一边唉声叹气。

“要不要请那个日本人？”王耀闻言抬起头，看见林青竹转过头询问他，李英杰皱了皱眉，“也算是你那边的亲戚了，我问问你的意见。”

王耀想起本田菊，他和本田菊已经很久没有见过了，他知道本田菊在忙着生意，处于礼节，自己怎么着都要去问候一下——但他就是不想去。

王耀叹了一口气，他刚准备说什么，便见路边响起了喧哗声。

他和林青竹齐齐转过头去，却见是一个长长的队伍，有男有女，穿着差不多的制服从路边走过，人群气氛很是沸腾，不停地有激昂的声音传来，仔细一看人人的手里举着写了字的长旗与纸板标语。

——是游行的学生，王耀将车窗摇下来，只见人人手里拿着一个或两个白旗，旗上写着些字。“段祺瑞政府卖国！”“反对《中日陆军共同防敌军事协定》！名为共同协定，实为卖国！”“国将不国，主权何在？”

林清竹骂了一句操，愤愤道，“姓段的真是个蠢货怂包，说是一起抵抗毛子逃兵，他不想想日本的军队来了东北，难道还会走吗？”

俄国在闹革命，落败军队往黑河逃窜，自然是搞得东北老百姓动荡不安，而这时候，日本表示愿意一起出兵西伯利亚，前提是签这该死的军事协定，这一协议激起了全国上下的愤怒，日本军队一旦进入便难以撤出，此举背后的狼子野心谁人不知。

王耀和林青竹都十分痛心，而李英杰自己家是因为东北战乱而南下的家族，对俄国人和日本人都相当厌恶，而此时更是深有体会，他似乎是想起了什么惨痛回忆，铁青着一张脸坐在车上，眼神紧紧地盯着外头的游行队伍。

-

这次婚礼办得比较新式，李家平时是个低调的家族，经营的医院也经常做慈善，名声在上海滩相当不错，许多人都来参加了，王耀带着弟弟和父亲也进了婚礼。

李英杰和林晓梅在外头迎宾，一对璧人，郎才女貌，看起来真是天作之和。

王耀在一旁和认识的人敬酒致辞，时不时还被拉着和认识的长辈说句俏皮话之类的，王彻坐在角落里和人吵吵嚷嚷地划拳，被哄得很高兴，喝了不少。

到新人回房之后，林青竹已经睡昏在车上了，王耀听着自己老爹打呼噜，又听见林青竹在一旁磨牙说梦话，只觉得相当头疼，他这次特地没喝多少，就是因为猜出老爹和林青竹会喝多了。

等王耀把林青竹弄进旅馆，喊人把自己老爹拖回家里，他在门口遇到了任勇洙。

任勇洙穿着睡衣，在门口站着看他们。

“我爸喝醉了，”王耀这么说，“让人给他拿点喝的来。”

王彻这时候却幽幽转醒了，他长长地叹了一口气，坐起身道，“我没醉，我好多了。”

王耀在一旁不耐烦道，“爸，你别逞强。”

王彻却支起身体，他步履蹒跚地往卧房里走，“我睡一觉就好了，你别烦我。”

王耀看见自己老爹回去，只能叹了口气，回身去接自己还在车上的弟弟。

王彻这时候转回头，看向一旁发呆的任勇洙，“你跟我进来。”

任勇洙浑身一僵，他机械地转过头去，胃部涌上一股寒气。

-

任勇洙吃力地从床上爬了起来，低着头给自己穿上衣服，他浑身酸痛，觉得腰肋处犹如散架一样地痛，他猜想身上难以启齿的地方一定留下淤青与抓痕，他张了张唇，胃里的干呕感与恶心感仍未散去，他从未如此地恶心过酒味与中年男人的体味，只想去给自己洗个澡。

他一推开门，便发现门外不远处的沙发上坐着一个人，任勇洙的心狂跳起来，他试探性地往前走了几步，却见那人抬起头来，看向他的眼神充满了怒意与愤怒。

任勇洙不由得惊呆了，他想起卧房里发生的事情，又看着王耀在外头明显地等了很久的模样，一阵羞愧与痛苦由胃部涌上心头，他觉得头晕眼花，那股作呕感又从胸口涌了出来。

王耀转过头，他死死地盯着任勇洙，他眼眶发红，语气阴鸷，“——他做了？是不是？”王耀目呲欲裂，看起来甚至有些歇斯底里。

 

任勇洙条件反射地向后后退，羞愧与尴尬侵占了他的意识，他想吐又想哭，面对着王耀，他觉得一阵阵地痛苦，他想离开这里，不愿意再和王耀再有别的接触了。

王耀看着他的反应像是默认了，他的肩膀颤抖着，看起来痛苦而悲伤，眼睛里微弱的希冀熄灭了。

“为什么？”长发男人抬起头，他如困兽一般发出痛苦地嘶吼，“他喝醉了，你就要顺从他吗？他明明脑子不清醒，你为什么要让他碰你——”

任勇洙听见自己痛苦地喘息声，他喘息了半晌，努力地让自己看起来疏远而冷漠，“这不关你的事——”但话还没说完，王耀就猛地拉过他的手臂，他几乎是用暴力将任勇洙给往外拖。

任勇洙的手臂被攥得生疼，他吃痛地叫了起来，他想挣扎，又担心被人听见，而王耀的力气又比他大得多，只能压低声音警告骂他，“你疯了，要让大家都看见这些吗？”

“那就让他们看见吧，我不在乎。”王耀的眼睛埋没在阴影里，任勇洙看不清他的表情，只觉得此时的王耀被愤怒冲昏了头，整个人看起来相当可怕。

任勇洙被连拉带拽地进了浴室，他几乎是摔进了浴缸，只能蜷着身体缩在浴缸内，后背因为这一剧烈碰撞而猛得蜷缩起来，他想挣扎，但滑腻的浴缸让他使不上劲，而王耀的此时的力气大的惊人，用体重压着他，坐在他的身上蛮横地固定着他。

任勇洙觉得自己要疯了，难堪尴尬已经不足以形容他的心情了，“你要干什么？王耀——”

王耀面无表情地开了花洒，里头喷出的水打湿了任勇洙的身体，这让任勇洙被水流呛得咳嗽起来，他浑身都因为震惊与恐惧而颤抖起来，“你知道你在做什么吗？”他的脚被强硬地掰开，意识到王耀在扯他的裤子。

“我知道啊，”王耀这么回答，他讽刺地扯了扯嘴角，语气平静得犹如孕育滔天巨浪前的稳岸海面，“我这辈子从来没有这么清醒过。”

-

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

任勇洙从没想过王耀会做出这样的事。

他觉得正在发生的一切都那么地不真实，他太疲惫了，精神极度绷紧之后又再次地面临折磨，宛如一根拉伸过度而松弛的皮筋，软绵绵地失去了弹性，再也无力承受更多。

刚遭受过的一切不仅敲打在他的身上，更是烙印在他心里，羞愧、痛苦、悲哀与恐慌混合着绝望涌上心头。任勇洙下意识地往后缩，试图将自己蜷缩成一团，来维护自己最后的那仅剩的自尊心。他想，不能再这样了，就算知道王宅里的人都只把他当成个笑话，哪怕就连王耀也是这么想的，他也想在对方面前努力地保全自己最后的颜面。

任勇洙记得王耀的手，那双手曾经在他受伤的时候稳稳地扶过他，也曾经在国外几次三番地向他伸出援手，这些都是曾令他安心而依赖的东西，他头一次发现来自同一个人的碰触也可能是冰冷的、痛苦的、令人生寒的。和记忆里完全不同。王耀的手厚重、有力、热，握住他的脚踝的力道大地几乎能将他握碎，任勇洙忍不住发抖，因为那手从骨髓深处透出的寒意。他觉得头晕乎乎的，胸口一阵阵发闷，他条件反射地哆嗦着，可能是因为他喘息得太厉害了，但又没法停下来。

任勇洙试图将脚抽回来，后背却卡在光滑而狭窄的浴缸里难以动弹，他浑身都疼，各种意义上的，刚刚被粗暴对待以及现在的强迫都加深了这一点，一切的一切综合起来都让他四肢麻痹而且想吐。

只是一切都太晚了，王耀成功地将他松松垮垮的裤子褪下，几乎是粗鲁地将手探进他的股间，抠弄着他的肉缝——任勇洙不用看都知道那儿异常的红肿而湿软，随着对方的动作，之前遗留下来的精液不住地往外流。

事已至此，任勇洙浑身禁不住地发抖，他没有办法再说什么话来抵赖否认了，他最后一块遮羞布被粗暴地扯下，不堪而肮脏的内在暴露出来，任勇洙脸上不由得一阵青一阵白，他绝望地闭上了双眼。

王耀好一会儿没说话，胸口剧烈地起伏着，眼睛气得发红，明显情绪不太对劲。任勇洙喘息了一会儿，他强忍着撑起自己，冷笑一声，“你现在看到了，满意了吗？”

他还没来得及说什么，话便被粗暴地打断了，他被对方牢牢地摁在浴缸的底部，任勇洙想挣扎，可狭窄与光滑的浴缸让他很难使上劲。

任勇洙抬起头，这个角度逆着光，他看不清王耀的表情。长发男人低着头，巨大的悲伤笼罩着他，这时候的王耀看起来既痛苦又可怜，任勇洙猜想自己现在也差不多。

任勇洙没来得及说什么，下身就被猛得抬起，王耀将一旁的花洒拾起，他将任勇洙的双腿扛在肩上，对着任勇洙的下体调大了水流，将手伸进那红肿的肉穴里抠弄着。

任勇洙闷哼一声，他下身被这粗鲁的动作涨得有些发疼，身上的人几乎是粗暴地揉弄冲洗着他的后穴，将之前被别人射进去的精液给导出来。

每当任勇洙觉得自己快要被现实逼得麻木了，王耀又总是能让他更加地痛苦，他的底线被一下下地敲得粉碎，内心的柔软处被肆意地践踏蹂躏，而他发现自己软弱得出奇，比想象中还无能，他一退再退，没有力气拒绝这些。

任勇洙回想起发生过的事情，悲哀混杂着恨意涌上心头，他觉得仓皇而痛苦，他看着王耀，对方清秀的五官在视线中被模糊，在他眼里扭曲成嘲讽而恶毒的模样，王耀是否会在心里痛斥他寡廉鲜耻而淫荡不堪呢？这个猜想让他浑身颤抖起来，他仓皇地挣扎着给了王耀一拳，却被王耀偏头躲过了，他捏住了任勇洙的拳头，手指的骨骼都因为用力而咯哒作响。

任勇洙下意识地停滞了动作，因为王耀的表情突然变得很可怕，这让他几乎是下意识地自我反省起来，他意识到自己总是小心翼翼地迎合着王耀的愿望，这一认知让他更加地悲哀起来。

“……不要拒绝我。”长发男人低声道。

任勇洙颓然地松开手，他想，王耀要做什么就做什么吧。

长发男人俯下身，在他的脖颈处狠狠地咬了一口，那实在是咬得很深，估计会留下血痕，让任勇洙不由得闷哼一声，他向来很怕痛，这时候却咬着牙不吭声，疼痛与眩晕间他意识到对方又借着机会多塞进了两根手指。

刚被操弄过的肉穴很容易地就吃进几根手指，任勇洙一下子受不住，闷哼着颤抖。之前的精液与肠液从体内流出，被外头的水流给稀释，随着指尖在里头的清洗，重变回干涩的内壁被几根手指粗暴地揉弄，任勇洙疼得皱起了眉，他大腿因为疼痛而筋挛起来，因为姿势韧带被拉伸到极限，他喘得上气不接下气，觉得自己下一秒就会死去。

王耀低着头解自己的裤腰带，他沉着脸，没说话，任勇洙喘息着看他，似乎带了点哀求，像是在等待着什么最后的审判似的，而对方却没有接受到他的讯号，他自顾自地换下手指，将自己的勃起的阴茎直直地插进了那个被蹂躏已久的肉穴。

任勇洙被水流呛得咳嗽起来，被撑开的疼痛火辣辣地从下体传来，幻象中王耀将那团迷雾紧紧地攥在手心里，迷雾随着他的动作彻底地烟消云散。任勇洙从喉咙里挤出半声压抑的悲鸣，听起来像哭泣一样，他像濒死的鳟鱼一样在浴缸里翻腾挣扎起来，狭窄的浴缸却不给他这个机会，他浑身都湿透了，膝盖磕在坚硬的浴缸上，撞得他关节处的皮肤泛红，光滑的浴缸让他直往下坠，因为重力缘故，这让那根阴茎插得更深，干涩的内壁传来阵阵麻木的疼痛。

任勇洙还在乱动，王耀伸出手，带着警告意味似地用力收紧了任勇洙的阴茎，那劲使得很大，任勇洙被捏得痛呼出声，不得不减缓了挣扎的力度。

王耀皱着眉头，明显他也被夹得难受，可这并没有阻挡住他借着水流的润滑将阴茎插得更深。任勇洙疼得闷哼出声，他不由得大口大口地喘着气，他浑身软绵绵的实在没什么力气，他太疲惫了，无论是内心还是精神，他觉得自己无法承受更多了。

王耀静静地看着他，明明表情是平静的，任勇洙却能感受到他骨子透出来的悲伤，长发男人低低的喘息声听起来像是困兽的呜咽。王耀低着头，从浴室的镜子任勇洙能瞥见对方的蝴蝶骨随着呼吸上下起伏着，浑身的肌肉似乎都因为痛苦而震颤着——这一瞬间任勇洙可怜他，他真心地这么想，他终是不能抵抗他，他终是不能否认自己的欲望。任勇洙悲哀地想，迷茫与颤栗中他着迷一样地伸出手，试图去抚摸王耀的脸。

只是这么想着，他的动作因为下身凶狠地挺进而猛地一停，他张了张嘴，一句大哥卡在喉咙里，化为轻飘飘的气音。

王耀低下头，咬上他的唇，花洒在一旁放置着，喷浇出的水淋湿了他们的头发，王耀的乌黑的长发湿润柔软地贴着他的脸颊，他们的气息绵密萦稠地缠绕在一起，这一切都无不让任勇洙震颤而痛苦。

“他也对着你这么做了是不是？”王耀低沉的声音在他耳边响起，长发男人发出一声痛苦的喘息，“你为什么要让他这么做？”

任勇洙没回答，熟悉的悲哀与仓皇涌上心头，他无言以对。

王耀伸出手尝试着撸动着任勇洙的阴茎，可惜任勇洙今晚被折磨得够呛，只能勉勉强强地半勃着——任勇洙对着自己无法勃起的事实让长发男人更加地挫败了。

“……是吗？”任勇洙听见王耀这么说，平稳的声音里隐蕴着巨大的痛苦，“你不想要我，你更想要他。”任勇洙还未来得及反应，便倒抽一口气，王耀的手抚上他的胸口，在那里狠狠地拧弄着，试图将刚刚在别人那里留下的痕迹上覆盖住自己的印记。

不是的，任勇洙想，不是的，他想要的，一直都只有一个人，那个名字在他心里反复翻滚着，在喉咙处横亘着，在舌尖颤动着。却怎么着也说不出口。

任勇洙因为疼痛而蜷缩起脚趾，他想向后躲，却被王耀强硬地固定住身体，他被以一种无法挣脱的姿势给掌握着，而这激起的痛苦与逐渐涌起的生理愉悦缠紧了他，将他层层包裹，缠锢得他喘不过气。

言语是刀，同时刺痛着两个人。尽管肉体是欢愉的，深处的灵魂却在痛哭，他们在昏沉混乱的爱恨之间沉沦，身体紧贴着，却觉得二人之间隔了千里万里。

任勇洙喘息着伸出手，想触碰王耀，王耀耷拉着眼皮，默不作声地躲过他的手，这让任勇洙微微一怔，手僵硬地停留在空中。

王耀握住他的手臂，将其压回他的身侧，他将任勇洙的腿折起，压在对方的胸前，下身挺动着努力地让自己进得更深，几乎没怎么费劲，他的囊袋便抵上了身下人的臀尖，热烫软滑的穴肉密密实实地包裹住他，王耀的呼吸声粗重了不少，他的阴茎在深处稍作停顿，用力地操干起推挤它的后穴。

任勇洙张开唇，发出无声的尖叫，他浑身颤动着，哆嗦着，饱胀酸楚从下身传来，尤其带给他这一切的人还是王耀，这让感官上的一切都被放大几倍。

王耀伸出手，遮住了他的眼，任勇洙知道王耀不想看他，他奇异地没有任何反应，只觉得内心已经无知无觉而麻痹。他由着王耀动作，顺从而悲哀地闭上了双眼。王耀下身小幅度地换着角度进出，很快就找到了前列腺的位置，他激烈地操干那块敏感软肉，因为姿势缘故，他操的很深，每次插入后阴茎只浅浅地抽出来一些，冠状头部不怀好意地抵着敏感带抽插抽动，引起一阵阵地震颤，肉穴慢慢地适应了这粗鲁的进出，开始慢慢地分泌出润滑的液体，任勇洙脸上发烧了一般地热，他看不清王耀的模样，却能感受到对方在他体内勃发的阴茎。

对方逐渐地深入，不断叩击深处那个软糯腔口，似乎是感受到了进入的方式，王耀微微一顿，几乎是用粗鲁的动作让自己捅进了生殖腔，任勇洙浑身像触电一般地弹起，张开嘴大口大口喘着气，大腿抖至筋挛，体内软糯的小口被操开，紧紧地吮吸着入侵者的头部。收缩的腔壁在凶狠的操干下渐渐软化，只能温顺地吮吸讨好着阴茎，身上的人加大了速度，蛮横的力道给任勇洙带来过电般的瑟缩，温热的肠肉绵密收缩着挤压着阴茎，在这个姿势下，王耀的阴茎像楔子一样钉在他的生殖腔里，阴茎每一次的摩擦操干都能让被操的红肿的腔壁抽搐着收缩。

任勇洙浑身发着抖，混乱得说不出话，只能从喉咙里泄出憋不住的喘息，疼痛混杂着快感让他无力的挣动双腿，只能蜷起脚趾承受着这一切。

液体从腔内的深处涌出，如同温水一般淋在体内阴茎的头部，王耀的动作微微一顿，鼻间发出不稳的喘息，几乎是出于本能的，他伸出手扳着身下人腰侧的肌肉——他抵着那块敏感软肉深入而快速地抖动着，蚌状的软腔温驯而严丝合缝地箍着龟头，这让长发男人喘息出声，配合着快速收缩着的肠壁旋转着龟头恶意地碾着深处。

任勇洙失去了一小会儿意识，等他被下体的骚动给折腾得醒来，发现对方已经开始射精了。男人阴茎膨胀着锁住被彻底开拓的甬道，滚烫的精液灌进自己的甬道里——这让任勇洙哆嗦着又迎来了一次小高潮，高潮的余韵再加上体内腔道被操开的快感实在是太多了，他的肉腔抽搐着再次涌出一股温热的热液。

-

任勇洙醒来的时候在床上休息了好久都没缓过来，他爬起来给自己倒了杯水，强迫自己睡上一会儿，但他实在太不舒服了，没过一会儿又爬了起来，对着洗漱台差点把自己的胃都要吐出来，他趴在台前干呕了好一会儿，整个眼圈都红了，浑身都不舒服，难受得要命。

家里的大人都出门了，其余两个孩子又去上学了，家里只剩他一个人，任勇洙在浴室里呆了很久，才颓然地看向镜子。

任勇洙已经想不出自己该用什么样的表情来面对王耀了，对于王耀，他的心情实在是太过于复杂，他有时候觉得自己该恨他，有时候又觉得他是无辜的，在王耀面前，他期望对方的注意力与感情，而如果这一切是建立在王耀的怜悯与同情甚至是轻视的情况下，他宁可从来就没有认识过王耀。

任勇洙想，他当初就不该来上海，就应该随便找个地方学些小活计养活自己，等战争结束了再回韩国——他悲伤地想，如果战争能结束的话。

他在家里呆了两天，却都没见人回家来——王耀这么做他倒是不惊讶，一出事情王耀当逃兵不是第一次，只是家里的两个孩子都没有回来，按理说这确实不应该。他觉得有些奇怪，正当他准备差人去找孩子的时候，听到家里的电话铃响。

下人替他接了电话，任勇洙从楼上下来，看着接电话下人的表情渐渐变化。

-

第二天王耀眼皮肿得不能见人，只能带着墨镜见了伊万，两个人刚交接完货物，伊万的车顺路捎上他回厂里。

伊万一直想瞅他的眼睛，可惜王耀带着帽子，把大半张脸都遮得严严实实的，把自己缩在车的角落不让别人接近。

伊万和他保证了不会偷看之后王耀才勉勉强强地坐直身子。

两个人在车里坐了好一会儿，王耀没什么心情和他聊天，伊万问他些生意上的事情也只是嗯嗯地瞎点头。

“——你有很想要的东西吗？”王耀突然开口问他，伊万微微有些错愕，不明白他为什么突然问这个，“那种无论如何都想要的东西。”

伊万想了想，“大概是有吧。”

“哪怕它违背伦理？”

伊万的眉毛皱了起来，他似乎联想到了别的什么事情，脸色一下子严肃起来，“人是有底线的，”他说，语气带着显而易见的强硬，“人之所以是人，是因为人会克制自己的欲望。”

王耀有些意外他的反应这么激烈，不知道自己的话戳到了对方的而哪些痛处，可他也心浮气躁地较上劲来，“人生这辈子就活几十年，要是错过了便没有以后了。”

“欲望谁都有，”伊万语气几乎能透出寒气，“人生短暂不是借口。”

两个人抱着不同心思鸡同鸭讲了一会儿，差点气血上涌地吵起来，二人都憋着一肚子火，坐在车的一边别过头去不看对方。

王耀下车的时候把车门关得很大声，伊万车停都没停就开走了，显然被他气得不轻。

王耀往厂里走的时候看见一群人涌上来，领头的人急切地话都说不清了，说话几次要咬到舌头。

王耀要他慢点说，他仔细地听着那人说的话，神情一下子变了。

王彻中风了。

-

等任勇洙到达医院的时候，看见的便是王耀和两个弟弟在病房外交谈的情况，嘉龙还好一点，他虽然悲伤，但看上去还是很理智，而濠镜哭得眼睛都肿了。

王耀衣服下摆都被自己最小的弟弟哭湿了，腹部的衬衣不知道是被鼻涕还是眼泪濡湿了一片，黏黏糊糊怪恶心的，他还低头哄着嚎得嗓子都哑了的小孩，抬起头看见了他。

“你来了啊。”王耀道。

任勇洙点了点头。

“他没事，”王耀眼皮耷拉着，看起来疲惫极了，“医生说他可能会留下后遗症。”

“他是怎么……”任勇洙一时间。

“不清楚，”王耀叹了一口气，“他在工厂巡查的时候晕倒的，我早就和他说了不要这么逞强。”

任勇洙一时默然。

王耀叹了一口气，把哭得打嗝的镜濠给从自己衣服上扒下来，他推了推一旁试图从门缝里观察房间的嘉龙，“你们来这里也没用，”王耀揉了揉额角，“你把他们带回去吧。”

嘉龙和濠镜同时开口，“不要，哥——”

王耀低头喝止他们，“你们在这能做什么？待会儿爸醒了你们留在身边也是吵他，不回家你们还想干什么？”

任勇洙看了王耀一眼，王耀正皱着眉毛和大哭的濠镜讲道理，小孩不肯听他说话，自顾自嚎的声音响得几乎要把他的声音给盖住了，气得王耀差点在医院走廊上打小孩儿。

长发男人明显很疲惫，但还是强撑着身体在做事，任勇洙看了王耀眼下的青黑，猜想他应当是很久没睡觉了。

任勇洙带着两个孩子往外走，听见王耀喊他的声音，“勇洙，”他说，“家里的事要拜托你了。”

任勇洙的脚步顿了顿，他没有回头。

-

王彻这场病倒不算意外——王耀早就苦口婆心地劝过他不要老喝酒抽烟，多吃点养生的东西，每天多走几步路不要去哪里都坐车，只是王彻总是左耳进右耳出。

这下病倒了，王彻才恍然间认识到生命的可贵，和王耀赌咒发誓要从此以后吃斋念佛，一心养生——中风给他留下了后遗症，他的身体大不如从前了，半边身体没什么力气，走起路来要人搀扶，经常说完话之后就忘记自己说了什么，健忘得很。

王耀忙得脚不沾地，他几次感觉自己靠着墙都能睡着，他平时嫌老爹管着管那实在是烦，只有老爹病倒了才知道自个老爹平时多辛苦，这么些天他和不同的人谈合同，协调厂房与机器，和闹事工人谈判，还要准备山西石油厂的事宜，遇到自己搞不定的事情还得回医院和自己老爹扯着嗓子吼叫沟通（中风之后王彻听力大不如从前了），他连见任勇洙的时间都没有，回忆起那天的事情都觉得像在做梦一般。

王彻算是服老了，虽然医生表示他再调养两个星期可以出院了，可他还是坚持要再住满一个月再出院，以防再出什么事——总之相当惜命。

王彻的姨太太们也一天天往病房里送东西，这个今天过来送水果，那个明天过来送粥，大后天又有人提着汤汤罐罐的过来了——王耀都不知道什么时候自己老爹在外面养了这么多人，又尴尬又郁闷的——更过分的是王彻在病房里修养时还勾搭上了个二十出头的小护士，还商量着在外头买个公馆过去住。

——可把王耀气得眼睛不是眼睛鼻子不是鼻子的，这让他在李英杰面前都抬不起头来，来医院时都用领子遮着脸，鬼鬼祟祟地贴着墙角走，生怕遇上认识的李家亲戚，他实在没脸见人了，面子和底子算是被他爹丢光了。

-

任勇洙倒是过得还行，他除了象征性地给王彻送去点问候之后就把这事抛往脑后了，王彻乐不思蜀估计也没想起还有这号人。

家里就剩下王耀和任勇洙两个人，自从王彻住院后，两个人就有小半个月没见面了，他们的作息完全错开，王耀天蒙蒙亮就出门了，深更半夜才回来，平日基本不在家，任勇洙饶是有千万种心思，都在时间的流逝中消耗得差不多了。

等他再次在家里遇上王耀的时候，他几乎都有些恍惚。

王耀坐在桌前吃东西，他头发长了不少，乱糟糟地披在肩上，穿着宽松的白色长马褂，任勇洙乍一看背影还以为家里进了哪个高个子姑娘。

王耀听见他的动静，抬起头和他对视了一眼。

任勇洙感觉心跳都要停了。

王耀顿了顿，对着他露出一个笑容，这让任勇洙一下子不知道用什么表情来面对。

“你今天有空吗？”王耀摆摆手将下人驱散，问他。

任勇洙挪开椅子，差点因为太用力拉得太开而把椅子错手摔断。

王耀观察着他的表情，压低声音，“我最近认识了一个朋友，”他说，“你们可能认识，你想要见他吗。”

任勇洙停下筷子，抬起头看他。

王耀说的人，任勇洙真的认识，那是他的堂弟，任正辉。

任正辉流亡于南亚等国，近日来到上海，私下集结了一大帮流亡的朝人，私下谋划着集结各方力量进行复国运动以及刺杀日本高级将领——此举自然是到处受到日本人的追捕，不过南京政府与日本政府紧张，加之日本与华人血仇无解，任正辉在南洋受到了不少华人与流亡朝人的庇护，得以来到上海这集结的朝人大本营。

任勇洙听完之后半天说不出话来，几乎落下眼泪，任正辉还活着，实在是没有比这还让人高兴的事情了——王耀将这些事情告诉他，自然是默认私下与这些人有联系。

任勇洙低着头，压低声音，“是的，我认识，”他声音颤抖起来，“我想见他。”

王耀看着他，没说话。

-

任勇洙从郊区的小屋里出来，天已经蒙蒙黑了，路上他一直发着抖，要不是王耀安抚他，他可能中途就得厥过去。此时此刻他心跳如擂，心几乎要从嗓子眼里蹦出来，他套着大衣，带着帽子，脸上带着口罩与墨镜，便是为了遮掩身份，王耀穿得和他差不多，任勇洙和任正辉没有很多时间来交流便被急匆匆地通知要分开。

任勇洙上了车，他和王耀一路上换了几辆车，时间有些不早了，他们得尽快回宅才行。

任勇洙心慌意乱，他看向王耀，王耀的脸被领子帽子挡了个严严实实，他什么都看不到。

王耀似乎注意到了任勇洙的心思，他伸手拉住了任勇洙的手。

任勇洙浑身一震，偏头看着他。

王耀对着他点了点头，就算隔着口罩任勇洙都能猜出对方安抚性质的笑容。

任勇洙犹豫了一会儿，回握住了他的手，还没来得及说什么，便听到一阵巨大而沉闷的声音，那声音不知是从哪里传来，震得人耳膜发痛。

一股热浪猛地袭来，车身顿时急转失去方向，任勇洙只觉得天旋地转，濒死的恐惧一下擒获了他的心，他的胃里一阵翻腾，浑身几乎不听使唤地颤抖起来，因为惯性，他的头重重地撞上了一旁的车窗，接着昏了过去。

等他迷迷糊糊间被热醒的时候，发现唇干燥得厉害，起了一层细皮，他动了动腿，这才发现车整个都翻了过来，他的腿被卡着，他动了动腰，试图往外爬，却觉得脚软得不听使唤。

他抬起头，猛地发现映入眼帘的是一张满是鲜血的脸——他吓得几乎要大叫出来，却发现那人不是别人，却是王耀。

王耀的额头簌簌地往下流血，血从额头流至下巴，白净的脸被烟熏得漆黑，看起来怪吓人的。

任勇洙还未来得及说什么，王耀伸手来拉他，“还能动吗？没受伤吗？”

任勇洙摇了摇头，“没有。”他看着王耀的模样，实在是担心王耀的伤，“你没事吧。”

王耀摸着头顶，嘟囔着说只是头皮掉了一块皮，他努力装作不在意的模样，但任勇洙觉得要放在平时，按王耀平日那个珍惜头发的脾气估计早就崩溃了。

王耀扯着他的胳膊将他从车里往外拖，力气大得他痛呼出声。

“不疼不疼，”王耀这么对他说，“我们得快点走，这车已经被人盯上了。”

任勇洙咬着牙点了点头。

待他们从车里出来，王耀便一刻不停地带着他抄小路往回赶，任勇洙喘得要命，却不敢抱怨一个字，王耀神情严肃，他知道这意味着什么。

等到他们抄小路回到了城里，两个人才松了一口气，任勇洙问王耀任正辉怎么样了，王耀倒是很放心，任正辉很谨慎的，王耀说，他步行离开的，我们这次应该是遇上了原来对付他的炸弹，他应该没事。

王耀蹲在河边给自己抹了把脸，总算把那锅底一样黑的脸给洗干净了。

任勇洙看着王耀的脸前后的对比有些想笑，憋了很久没忍住，神色扭曲，王耀知道自己狼狈，本来他就爱干净又有点臭美，此时更是郁闷得不行。

-

任勇洙回了王宅，只觉得王宅一片宁静与安逸，装潢优渥，与刚刚生死之际的情况仿佛两个世界。

“我不知道你居然会做这样的事，”任勇洙坐在床上，给王耀的脑袋擦着药，“我没有想过你会……”

“我平时只会给钱，不会特地去见他们的，”王耀低声道，“这次是例外，以后再也不会这样了。”

很多有条件的人家确实会私下给南洋华人以及抗日组织捐钱，王耀也一样，任勇洙意识到了这一点，内心说不出什么滋味，他长长地叹了一口气。

王耀拿着小镜子对着自己头顶照了又照，看了又看，瞧着那一块小头皮算是交代了，他沉痛地问任勇洙，“会不会很像斑秃？”

任勇洙犹豫了好一会儿，“有点。”

有那么一瞬间他感觉王耀要滚下泪来，但看王耀忍了好一会儿，最后还是强忍住了最后的颜面，绷住了表情。

两个人沉默了一会儿，任勇洙觉得有些尴尬又有些好笑，不知道说什么。

“我爸买了新房，”带着小护士一起，王耀低低地说，“风水先生说这里有煞气专克他八字，他以后不会回来住了。”

任勇洙好一会儿没说话。

王耀脸有些发烫，他有些结巴，语气带着些不自信与愧疚，甚至掺杂着些许的不安，“咱们，”他吞吞吐吐道，“以后这里就只有咱们两个人在这里住了……”

任勇洙愣住了，他清楚王耀的言下之意。

 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

时间过得很快。

任勇洙觉得这段日子是他来上海最快乐的一段日子了。

王耀把下人遣散了很多，多付了钱让这些人另觅差事——本来家里人就不多，嘉龙又出去住了，他们又不是南京的林宅家业大人又多，老王家之前因为十年前叔伯一辈兄弟阋墙火拼消耗了不少人，传到这一代人口凋零，王彻又好面子，买了这么大一个公馆——王耀抱怨过每天回家累得要死上楼睡觉还得爬好几层楼，空闲许多房间都堆着杂物发霉，也不知道买这个大宅子要做什么。

家里的下人少了，剩下的都是口风严的，来确保这事不会传到王彻那里。濠镜还是个小孩子，一直把任勇洙当玩伴，对这事没什么概念——其实这事就算传出去王耀也不怕了，王彻现在服老了，已经差不多大权下放，要是为了任勇洙这么一号人挑起什么父子矛盾，还是不值得的。

任勇洙搬了房间，和王耀住在一起了，两个人现在同进同出，颇像这座大宅的主人似的。

任勇洙的生活得了很大的便利，王耀认识很多人，基本只要稍微出名一点的人，问问王耀，王耀都认识一点——包括很多流亡朝人，王耀知道任勇洙想家，愿意让他有空时去和这些人一起交往，但某些危险人物倒是被王耀明令禁止，包括任正辉，“任正辉太激进了，”王耀这么告诉他，“明面上还是不要和他接触了，不然事情会变得很麻烦。”

虽然王耀一直很忙，有时候遇上王耀没事，两个人便躺在后院里晒太阳，任勇洙总喜欢在室外活动，多亏这样，他的皮肤一直是漂亮的蜜色。王耀就因为常年在室内办事，皮肤苍白，握起手都能看到突出的青筋，任勇洙觉得这样不健康，硬拉着他出去活动身体。

王耀眯着眼睛躺在太阳底下打瞌睡，这人吃完饭就犯困，比安眠药还好使，任勇洙在旁边和他说话，王耀头一点一点地犯困，在这样的情况下，任勇洙偶尔也会回忆一些小时候的事情。

“我小时候住在大宅子里，”任勇洙这么告诉他，“我的叔叔婶婶都住在里面，正辉也在里面，我家可是当地最有名的家族……”

“大宅子？”王耀眨了眨眼，重复了一遍，“我听别人说朝鲜的宅子都很小，像乡下大一点的木头房。”

任勇洙快被他这种除我家以外都是乡巴佬的口吻气背过去，“你家是有多大啊？”

王耀母系老宅在南京，是座很大的园林，祖上曾经阔过，祠堂能看到从前王公贵族题字的牌匾，王耀逢年过节时都会回去走走亲戚。

任勇洙听完觉得确实和王耀家不能比，但他还是梗着脖子给自己找面子，结果发现越聊越不行，王耀一直把他当汉城人，而且除了汉城以外的城市一概不知，任勇洙给他解释了很久釜山在朝鲜半岛哪个位置，王耀认完之后觉得反正地方小还是差不多，就一个南一点一个北一点，把他给气得不行。

王耀总算有些眼色，知道他要生气，只能凑过去亲他转移话题。

任勇洙看着王耀，王耀撑着脑袋，披散着头发抬头看他，阳光下衬托得唇红齿白，乌黑的头发和苍白的皮肤，某些角度看起来像个漂亮的姑娘，任勇洙心又软了，觉得哎，对着这张脸也生不出气来，算了，还是认栽，任由着王耀对他动手动脚。

-

王耀在清明时，还带任勇洙回了趟南京老宅，南京老宅几乎没人认识任勇洙，只当是王耀图新鲜找的姨太太，林青竹对于王耀胆大包天光明正大带任勇洙回老宅的动作表达了十分之一万的佩服，每天比王耀还紧张，生怕任勇洙被哪个眼尖的认出来。

王耀倒是无所谓，“瞒着又怎么样，”他这么说，“难不成能瞒一辈子吗？”（“你还考虑过一辈子啊！”林青竹惊呆了。）

任勇洙这人性格比较活泼，平时话相当地多还贫，这点和林青竹很像，偶尔一起吃饭的时候两个人你一句我一句抖包袱像唱二人转的，王耀在旁边听得要呛饭。

在家逢年过节和七大姑八大姨一起吃饭就是会被数落些糗事，什么林青竹小时候在家里不穿衣服光着屁股乱跑遇上前来拜访的孙先生，之后孙先生当了总统还记得这个事；王耀小时候跟着大人扫墓的时候溜出去玩火，把附近的一座没人的荒山给烧了个精光；林晓梅看戏之后用墨笔涂脸想当花旦结果洗不掉，连续十几天都被以为长了胡子。

三兄妹低着头坐在桌上，盯着饭碗，都是一副愁云惨淡的模样。

任勇洙笑得要死，他拍了拍王耀的肩膀，“没事，谁小时候没干过傻事啊，”他这么说，脸上一副自豪的模样，“我小时候还摔粪坑里过。”

没想到王耀不领他解围情，还把椅子挪开了一点，皱着眉嫌弃道，“你好恶心。”

任勇洙还想说点什么来反驳，就听见林青竹在旁边插话道，“——哎哎哎，这吃饭呢，别说了！”

任勇洙这人牌和麻将都打得不错，大学的时候就是附近亚洲学生麻将桌上一霸，经常逃课打麻将（偶尔遇上同样逃课打麻将的王耀），人又自来熟，还是个摔断了腿拄拐都要去嗨的性格，这几天经常被各房亲戚喊去凑数打牌，三缺一什么的。

王耀跟在后头看他打麻将，王耀打麻将手气臭，牌更是打得奇臭，还老站任勇洙在后头背着手看牌，尽出馊主意扰乱他思维，弄得任勇洙输了好多钱——弄得任勇洙非常生气，钱可以输，但打麻将被下家骂打得菜是他不能忍受的，于是坚决反对打牌时王耀在后头乱晃，虽然王耀坚称自己只是那几盘运气不好罢了，还是被赶到了外头，被禁止进入牌房。

王耀和林青竹只能在外头到处乱晃，南京没有上海繁华，玩的地方少了很多，还有好多认识的亲戚家长朋友，要是去舞厅附近走上一走，第二天两人夜不归宿狎妓醉酒的传闻便能添油加醋地传遍全城，这种关系网导致两个人在南京都束手束脚的。

除了扫墓，王耀在房间里闲得抠脚，感觉都闲出病了——人性本贱，上班的时候他每天都觉得累得要死，时间空下来了又闲得蛋疼，浑身都不舒服，总之是天生的劳碌命。

之后他们还遇上了带林晓梅回来探亲的李英杰，聊天的时候说这次回来是林晓梅怀孕之后水土不服，想家得很的缘故。

王耀很是感慨，从小看着长大的姑娘嫁人了，现在都要做母亲了，时间真是过得太快了。

来了南方这么久，李英杰这人说话还是一口大碴子味儿，王耀和林青竹都觉得特别好笑，感觉东北人说话像讲相声，平时老嘻嘻哈哈地扯着舌头模仿李英杰。弄得李英杰特别不爽，回嘴嫌弃他俩南方人说话那才是娘炮得不行，在北方就是二椅子没跑了。

-

眼看着找任勇洙打麻将的人越聚越多，都快能开一个小茶馆了，王耀后面觉得不行，这样搞下去都要被警察当聚众赌博的抓了，连忙喊停，把满脸写着恋恋不舍的任勇洙带回旅馆。

假期最后两天了，任勇洙和王耀没事干，呆在旅馆里消磨时间。

任勇洙洗完澡，出来拿着毛巾擦头发，王耀坐在床上自告奋勇地帮他擦——王耀自己头发细软还少，留长了扎起来还是一小股，所以尤其羡慕任勇洙头发多发质又好，平日总喜欢轻揉他头发（不要怪他想多了，王耀细细摩挲的手势真的特别色情），任勇洙怀疑王耀对头发有什么见不得人的执念，看上自己有一半的原因是因为自己头发多。

王耀坐在床上本来想认认真真地给他擦的，任勇洙本来洗完澡浑身都热，和王耀的胸膛摩擦来摩擦去被磨得浑身发烫，来了感觉就用臀部去蹭王耀。

王耀是个对待头发很认真的人，他伸手轻轻地撩捋着任勇洙的发丝，想认认真真擦完头发的，这时候也被他撩拔的不行，一边给他擦头发一边警告他再动你待会儿完了啊，别怪我没提醒你啊。

结果还是搞到一半就投降了，王耀摁着他，胡乱扩张了几下就往里头捅。

任勇洙今天特别犟，操了老久都不老实，虽然看表情也爽到了，但还是满嘴哼哼唧唧地说骚话。王耀被他弄得也起了劲，搞得上了兴头，按着任勇洙的髋骨一边用下面慢腾腾地磨他的腔口，一边又劝又哄地诱他喊些荤话。

任勇洙被磨得浑身发抖，下身哆嗦得不行，愣是没碰阴茎就被捅射了两次，还被王耀嘲笑早泄，他郁闷得脸都红了，他之前读书时就总觉得王耀这人长得温柔又正经，每次回忆起来都觉得那人漂亮得跟清纯校花似的，结果现在发现王耀私下在床上兴头儿上没皮没脸又骚话连篇的，想想之前回忆里少年时代的王耀，顿感形象崩塌，真是见鬼的他梦里的清纯哦。

任勇洙又急又气，悲愤地觉得这是虚假销售还不包退款的，逆反心理顿起，总之死活都不依，结果到最后快被捅射了还被王耀掐着鸡巴不让射，才从牙缝里憋出一句老婆。

王耀手腕托着他的髋骨往里插呢，听见他喊老婆整个人都懵了。

“都这样了，”王耀挑了挑眉，掐着任勇洙腰部的手微微收紧，将阴茎往身下潮湿的穴肉里用力一挺，逼出任勇洙一声拔尖的呻吟，“你还叫我老婆？”

任勇洙被操得浑身发抖，眼泪都把双鬓濡湿了，还是深吸一口气，强撑起身体，“对，怎么的，”他咬牙坚持道，“就是我老婆又怎么了？我以后都要喊你老婆……”

王耀短暂地露出了那种茫然而空白的的表情，不过仔细想了想也没什么，于是耸了耸肩，喉咙里泄出一声意味不明的嗤笑，“行吧。”他就着半插进去的姿势将任勇洙换了个姿势，让任勇洙撑着大腿扶着他的阴茎往下坐，逼得人将他的脖子绞紧，在他身上又喘又叫的。

-

王耀带着任勇洙回上海了。

本来两个人心情都还不错的，任勇洙回上海的时候还感叹了一下还是上海好，南京漂亮是漂亮，就是没娱乐太无聊了，走来走去就那么几个地方。

王耀从下人手里接了纸条，他原本还心不在焉的，处于长假放完之后突然要上班的精神恍惚与虚度假期的悔恨中，捏着手里的纸条草草瞧上了一眼，脸色顿时变了，他几次抬头看任勇洙，一脸欲言又止的模样。

任勇洙后知后觉地意识到王耀的不对劲，他抬头看向王耀，只见王耀蹙着眉，掏出打火机将纸条烧掉，随即扔向窗外，饶是粗神经如任勇洙都感受到了不对劲，心头涌上不详的预感，“怎么了？”

王耀看了他一眼，他将卧室门锁上，皱着眉踌躇了一会儿，让任勇洙在床边坐下。

任勇洙六神无主的，看着王耀的表情，千万种猜测涌上心头，催促道，“你倒是说啊。”

王耀深吸了一口气，他捏着任勇洙的手慢慢收紧，“任正辉被日本人抓了。”

-

任正辉本来就被日本方面视为危险分子，但他行事一直很小心，从不留把柄，日本当局明面上也拿他没办法，上海是个大都市，英美法俄这些国家皆虎视眈眈，都热衷于在上海发展势力与排除异己，不过也正是如此，日本没法在上海一家独大，对着日益活跃的朝人独立分子，又不能明着抓人，只能暗中加大搜捕与督查力度。

这次任正辉算是被牵连的，有别的朝人自制炸弹尝试袭击日本驻上海会馆，但还没来得及实施便被抓了起来，日本人从住处搜出了与任正辉互通的书信，虽然书信里啥都没写，但任正辉还是便被当成同党嫌疑人抓起来了。

这事说大不大，说小不小，任正辉没有直接证据证明他参加了，可要是关他也不是完全没有理由的，反正人在牢里，被屈打成招也不是不可能。监狱里那个条件，关久了要是身体不好，在牢里一命呜呼了也是可能的。

王耀是真的发愁，这事确实超出他解决范围了——要是任正辉被国民政府抓走了他都不怕，也就他一个电话便能解决的事——只是被抓的是任正辉，还是日本人抓的，日本入侵了韩国，现在和韩国现在名义上是一个国家，这算是日方自己的事，他一个中国人确实翻腾不起浪来。

王耀平时很有些心高气傲，因为立场问题，也不怎么喜欢和在上海的日本人深入交往，他平日里一直算是朋友多关系网密的，只是这时候他的关系网多都派不上用场，这让他觉得十分无助。

任勇洙几乎要崩溃了，任正辉在牢里多待一天，生还的几率就少几分，他就这么一个仅知的手足亲戚了，要是任正辉死了，任勇洙觉得自己都要撑不下去了。

王耀愁得头发都掉了好多，这段时间他没少活动人脉，只是这事确实棘手，他觉得实在没什么把握——勇洙现在跟他在一起，王耀觉得两家怎么说也算是有了亲缘关系，他一向看重这方面的联系，自然不能坐视不管，心里也难受得很。

这天他刚拜访完朋友家，试探性地询问了任正辉的情况，依然没有得到肯定的答复，只能按耐住性子和人笑着告辞，他心思很乱，说不上心里是什么滋味，暂时不想回家，于是让司机先回去，自己沿着黄浦江岸慢慢地走。

从小王耀就习惯性地给自己设定目标，他喜欢计划，喜欢将事情牢牢捏在手心里，他讨厌变数，反感挑战自己权威的反对意见，讨厌超出能力的事情。在父亲的培养下，他习惯于做一个领袖，一个家族的领导者，一个掌舵者，而无法控制的事情则让他感到自己的渺小与无力，这段时间他烦躁极了，一是为了任正辉，一是为了自己的无能无力。

他这么想着，停下了脚步，江边的风吹起他的头发，带来一阵阵凉意，天气有些凉了，寒风从领口钻进领子里，他下意识地将大衣裹紧了一点。

他听见后头有人在喊他的名字，刚开始他以为是幻听，结果那声音重复了好一会儿，王耀回过头。发现发声的那人穿着一身齐整的白色西装，带着顶白帽子，在不远处的桥上对着他微笑。

是本田菊，王耀这下才惊觉他很久没有和本田菊联系过了，自从上次过后，两个人关系大不如前，王耀大概知道本田菊现在是在和美国人做些生意之类的，但具体什么他没心思去了解，他对本田菊的心情太复杂了。

本田菊与他留学两个人也算关系亲密过，虽说没有好到和林青竹那样穿一条裤子的程度，也算是两个感情内敛的人之间难得一见的友谊了。

所以王耀对于本田菊对任勇洙莫名的对立情绪以及几年前后的变化有些难以接受，宁愿选择逃避不去思考这些。再者，本田菊是日本人这一层身份又微妙地刺痛着他，在当下这复杂的时局，王耀宁可与日本人多保持些距离。

本田菊朝着他慢慢地踱过来，“好久不见了，兄长。”

王耀艰难地扯了扯嘴角，“好久不见，菊。”

本田菊和他扯了些有的没的，接着直切中心，“我知道兄长最近困扰的事，”

王耀微微一愣，他似乎预感到了什么，眉紧紧拧起，“你什么意思？”

“是为了任正辉吧。”本田菊对着他露出一个意味深长的表情。

王耀沉默了，为这事他一直很低调，只不过天下哪有不透风的墙，本田菊知道这事他也不算意外。

“兄长最近的心思我知道，”本田菊说，“您对报社施压，煽动朝人去日本大使馆闹事，让他们放了任正辉。”本田菊挑了挑眉，“只是这事还差一点火候，任正辉确实没参与，但他需要一个担保人来担保他的清白，再来给上面一个台阶下。”

王耀沉默了。

本田菊叹了一口气，“我正好认识些能决定事情的人，而且如有需要，我可以做那个担保人。”

王耀知道本田菊说的是日本方面的士官，这让他不由得腹腔里传来一阵阵的反胃感，眼前的本田菊此时此刻显得陌生极了。

只是这事不由得王耀说什么别的了，任正辉是任勇洙的血亲，这事能尽早解决就尽早解决为妙，拖着对他们来说更不妙。

王耀调整了一下表情，他露出了那种常用的热情假笑，内心却像块石头一样阵阵冷冰冰地下坠，“真的吗，那真是太好了，”王耀拍了拍本田菊的肩膀，“如果你能做到，为了表达谢意，我请你来我家吃饭。”

本田菊紧紧地盯着王耀的脸，没得到预期的反应，他的表情微微一僵，随即也勾出一个虚情假意的微笑。

-

事情解决得很顺利，有了本田菊做事，王耀拿着钱终于知道往哪里塞了。

任正辉被放了出来，只是平日他的出入被日方严加监视。任正辉明显吃了很多苦，瘦了一大圈，身上留下了很多伤疤，但他骨头很硬，据说在牢里被严刑拷打也一个字都不肯吐，多亏了这样才能扛到无罪释放的这一天。

任勇洙没说什么，他给任正辉互换了信，得知对方已无大碍的消息之后，紧绷的神经总算放松了，他舒了口气——这段时间他大半夜大半夜地睡不着觉，食不下咽，而现在他心情也没有好多少——自从知道是本田菊为他们做的事之后他就沉默了。

任勇洙对本田菊自然是没有任何好感的，只是这事涉及到任正辉的命，他不得不妥协，看王耀话里的意思，他和王耀还得亲自向本田菊道谢，求人办事确实得这样，但他心里实在不是滋味。

-

本田菊来他们家拜访的时候，任勇洙和王耀在屋子里等他。

王耀叫厨子做了一桌菜，在家里招待本田菊。

本田菊带了礼物，进门之前甚至还与任勇洙打了个招呼。

任勇洙僵着脸和他点了点头，明显不知道怎么处理这种情况。

王耀倒是对这种情况很有经验，他和本田菊寒暄了一会儿，让本田菊在餐桌前坐下等开饭。

本田菊注意到王宅上上下下彻底地装修翻新了一番，王耀坐在主位上，穿的是和王彻类似的绣金纹白色长袍，不由得内心冷笑一声，王彻这还没死呢，王耀这迫不及待的改朝换代的心思也太明显了。

他恭谦地与王耀聊了一会儿时政，两个人都很有眼色，该聊的聊，不该聊的只字不提。

一时间饭桌上除了脸色不好看的任勇洙，本田菊与王耀兄友弟恭你来我往的模样真是其乐融融。

正当他们吃饭吃到一半的时候的时候，有下人上了一碟外形精巧的紫菜包饭——明显是请了有经验的厨子做的。

本田菊想起自己留学的时候吃不惯英国菜，跑几里路去附近的移民区买寿司的往事，而王耀此举是还记得这一茬的意思，顿时心神有些摇摆。

原来不只有他才记得这些，本田菊茫然地想，内心是说不出的惆怅。

他一时没忍住，对着这碟寿司，一时半会说不出话来。

似乎是看出来本田菊心思不稳，下人对着他笑道，“最近任先生胃口不太好，少爷特地请了厨子给他做些合口味的家乡菜。”

一时间仿佛血液都要凝固了似的，本田菊突然觉得一股寒气从胃部涌上，他头晕目眩，恨得说不出话来，恼火与愤怒从内心汹涌而上——王耀怎么敢，王耀他怎么敢这么做？

本田菊觉得眼前的一切都那么恶心，包括那盘该死的东西，几乎在扎着他的眼睛，他几乎不能控制自己汹涌的怒意。

他看了看王耀，隐隐约约地隔着眼眶里的一层水膜，王耀清俊的面孔被扭曲得不似从前，他只觉得愤怒，他觉得自己像个自作多情的蠢货，他所珍视的记忆被王耀弃若敝屣，留下原地像个跳梁小丑的自己。

他一直告诉自己要在王耀面前昂起头，尽管家境与各方面都与王耀相差甚大，但他始终相信自己与王耀是平等的，是能够互相理解的，对于王耀，自己一直是那个特殊的存在，他将王耀作为榜样作为对手，激励着自己，并且认为王耀也定是这么想的。

——而现在，他意识到王耀心里从未把自己放在和他相同的地位上，王耀既冷漠又无情，对谁都是一样的，在王耀心里，他与任勇洙这类无关紧要的消遣玩物是同样的存在，什么朋友，什么大哥，都是假的，是他自己一直以来自以为是，是他从头开始都自作多情，对于王耀，他从不是特殊的，这个结论犹如击垮骆驼的最后一根稻草一般击垮了他。

本田菊摇摇晃晃地站起来，隐隐约约中他听见王耀的问询声，他没有回答，只觉得自己的胃里翻江倒海，他想哭又想吐，他需要一个发泄手段，需要他的日记本，需要些做什么来转移他的注意力，再不这样的话，他觉得他会溺死在这一片疯狂的恨意与痛苦中。

-

本田菊离开了，王耀看他喝了一小点酒，之后便脸色不对地中途离席了——他疑惑地想，本田菊之前的酒量也没有这么差的。

本田菊又消失了两天，王耀以为他们又会回到从前那种冷硬的僵持状态，十天半个月不再说一句话，但本田菊又回来了，甚至还在王宅附近租了间房子——看样子是定下了要长期做邻居的想法了。

把任勇洙烦得，感觉瘟神来了一样，每次出门过了巷口看见本田菊那门都头疼。

王耀和本田菊的关系微妙起来，本田菊甚至会蹭王耀的车去办事，王耀除了尴尬以外只能接受这一点，两个人偶尔会在车上聊聊天气之类的，然后任由着空气凝结在那里。

-

王耀猜想本田菊这半是想找他和好的意味，他能理解，却觉得时间还是改变了一切的，他和本田菊之间的隔阂依旧存在，尽管隔阂可能会减少，但不会消失，他和本田菊怎么也回不到从前了。

本田菊倒是不紧不慢，他甚至和王彻还拉好了关系，王耀有时候去看自己父亲还能看见父亲和本田菊在谈笑风生，王耀为此还退出去看了看门牌确认一遍。

本田菊和王彻偶尔会讨论一些生意上的事，王彻觉得本田菊心思缜密，算是个这方面的料，对于他还算欣赏，提携提携几番还是愿意的。

王耀等本田菊出了门，他沉默了一会儿，才和王彻道，“本田菊的心思……”

王彻抽了一口烟，“我知道你什么意思，”他说，唇鼻附近烟雾弥漫，“这孩子心思深，有股狠劲。”

王耀默默然。

“石油厂的事，”王彻将烟草叶敲在烟缸里，示意一旁的下人来给烟斗换烟草，“你办得怎么样了？”

王耀点了点头，“差不多了，”他皱了皱眉，“就是欧洲那里不知道要打仗多久，”

——因为战争，每年欧洲的石油消耗量都很大，只是最近发动战争的一方出现颓势，许多国家包括中国都参战了，这战争估计打不了多久了，原先大力开采石油的方案要稍微改变了，可能等战争尾声石油需求减少，原先的方案需要改改。

王彻对这很重视，他原先是打算去山西亲自督查进度的，这些天他身体精力大不如从前，恐怕这事是要靠王耀了。

“你最近安排上去山西吧，”王彻这么说，“趁着你爸还能照顾上海这里的事，赶紧把事情干了。”

王耀有些震惊，他也把石油厂的事情当成当前头等大事，父亲给了他这个权利，自然是对他看重的体现，这让他有些难以控制内心的激动与兴奋。

“我会尽快准备的，月底就可能会过去。”他这么告诉王彻。

-

王耀回到家里，还见到了许久未回家的嘉龙。

王嘉龙这些天住宿去了，毕竟年纪不小了，王耀希望他去读军校——家里这方面有人，读完之后可以去北平念陆军大学，毕业后直接进高层，毕竟现在世道挺乱，王耀还是希望家里孩子在政府担任些有实权的职位，有兵权更好——这些年王耀算是认清了，有钱比不过当官的，当官的比不过拿枪的。

王嘉龙有着每个孩子这个年纪都有的迷茫，不知道未来要做什么，每天待在家里都要被王耀念叨，王耀这人鸡婆起来比老妈子还烦，把他给烦得，干脆搬出去住了。

只是王嘉龙回来一趟都没逃过王耀的念叨，一家人吃着饭，王耀在他耳边絮絮叨叨地讲军校有多好多好啊，旁敲侧击地问他以后什么打算啊，听得王嘉龙想跳楼。

任勇洙脸色一直不好，他最近食欲不振还嗜睡，一睡能从晚上睡到中午，似乎还有些感冒，吃东西怎么都尝不出味道，还老想吐，不知是因为任正辉的事还是什么，（我就说吧！王耀这么数落他，都怪你前几个月在南京打牌时吃的老冰棍儿，害得你现在感冒了！）请来几个朝人厨子都不管用，做得再好的菜饭还是没吃几口就说不吃了回去睡觉——还害得厨子挨了不少教训。

王耀只当他心情不好，劝了几句你多休息点吧就接着转头烦王嘉龙去了。  
-

任勇洙迷迷糊糊地看着王耀指挥着下人收东西。

“你要去山西？”任勇洙问他，“你要去多久？”

“不清楚，”王耀皱着眉，他考虑到这一点了，“大概几个月吧。”

“那不是很久，”任勇洙有些不舒服，想到要和王耀分开这么久就怪难受得，“你带我去呗。”

王耀摇了摇头，任勇洙名义上还是他爹的姨太太，私下虽然都在一起了，但明面上哪有儿子出差把老爹的小老婆给带出去的道理，“你最近不是感冒吗，还是别出去了。”

任勇洙也知道他的意思，虽然还是想闹脾气，但是想着王耀就这么走了，还是舍不得，只能和王耀磨磨唧唧的说话，他最近身体不好，搂着王耀说话的样子像条病恹恹的小狗似的，招人可怜。

“你去了山西，”任勇洙问他，“家里都没人管事了。”

“你可以管这里啊，”王耀说，“你有事还可以去找本田菊，他就住附近。”

任勇洙白眼都快翻到天上去了。

-

任勇洙和本田菊在火车站边送别了王耀，王耀带着几个下人上了火车——他本来就是典型的南方人，怕冷得很，还有洁癖不爱用别人的东西，行李带了一大堆，大棉衣秋裤棉裤厚毛毡大套被褥的，反正不是他搬，他也不嫌多，不知道的人以为他搬家呢。

任勇洙本来以为自己能接受这些的，但火车离开的时候他还是难受得要命。

远处的车头传出长长而沉闷的汽笛声，王耀从车窗探出头和他挥手，任勇洙一边喊他一边一路小跑，眼眶都红了，他喘得不行，蹲了下来，胃里一阵阵的不舒服。

本田菊冷着脸站在他身后，这人变得很快，和王耀说话的时候，任勇洙还能感受到本田菊一点点似有似无的人情味，等王耀走了，这人的脸就完全地沉下来了，他冷漠极了，和旁人说话的时候仿佛任勇洙不存在似的。

任勇洙也没心思注意他，他站在原地盯着火车消失的方向发呆。

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

事情都在本田菊的计划中，王彻儿子不在身边，平时会顺便让本田菊办些事情，这让本田菊对王家的某些产业差不多有了些了解。

他一板一眼地按着王彻的吩咐做事，有时候遇上些按照法子难以解决的事情，底下人便有些抱怨他不如大少爷灵活——这让他恼火起来，将那些说小话的人给解雇了。

为什么就连这种事情都会有人拿王耀与他比较呢，本田菊阴沉地想，一方面他有些神经质地反感，他认为自己和王耀完全不一样，于各方面的，彻底的不一样；另一方面，某些阴暗的部分又在沾沾自喜，他乐于与王耀相提并论，要是能将王耀压上一压便更好了。

他偶尔会去王宅里看看王濠镜，名义上是看看王濠镜的功课如何，实则是观察任勇洙。

——任勇洙和他想象的一般无用而废物，寄人篱下却半点起码的羞耻都不知，他是不是还觉得自己是王宅的另一个主人呢，本田菊讽刺地想，他甚至还不如他的堂弟呢，任正辉平日虽然蠢了点，倒也算个男人，还是有点行动能力的，不至于任勇洙这么废物。

这让本田菊有些得意又有些沾沾自喜，他一来感叹王耀的眼光也不过如此，一边又因为任勇洙是这样的没用而对王耀有些愤怒。

而任勇洙烦他烦得跟看见苍蝇一样，每次吃饭都嫌恶心，本田菊也清楚他的想法，但能恶心到任勇洙，他也乐意多在对方面前晃一晃。

面对任勇洙抵触的心思，本田菊乐意多用话头刺对方几句，任勇洙那个直脾气常常被他气得浑身发抖。

——他恶意地想，任勇洙真是比起年幼的孩童都不如，聪明的小孩都知道隐藏自己的心思呢，而任勇洙心思都明明白白地写在脸上。

他总是乐于以高人一等的姿态去对待任勇洙，戏弄任勇洙，激怒任勇洙，将对方那套可悲的尊严捏在手心里像用过的纸巾一样肆意揉搓——好似这样能从中得到什么阴暗满足感似的，这么仔细想想他好像又有些悲哀。本田菊厌恶这个，却又不得不承认他确实因为这而愉悦，透过任勇洙，他似乎能看见某些王耀的影子，得以暗暗地较着劲。而这让折辱任勇洙的快感能几倍地放大。只是每当本田菊觉得自己能掌控任勇洙之上，轻易地操控这样一个人的时候，令他没有想到的是，就算是这样，到了这种地步，任勇洙还是能轻易地让他失控。

这天他如往常一般前去王宅，却只见在沙发上玩的王濠镜。

“你看见任勇洙了吗？”本田菊俯下身去，他不是个很擅长展现情绪的人，此时抽动着嘴角，努力地让自己看起来和蔼可亲些。

——小孩子总是有些奇妙的直觉，不知是因为这个原因还是有人私下对着濠镜说了些什么，总之王濠镜平时总是就很怕他。

本田菊倒不怎么讨厌王濠镜，不知是不是出于心理作用，王濠镜的眉眼与某些特定神态很有几分像王耀，这让他总有种自己管束着年幼的王耀的满意感，他喜欢王濠镜对他顺从而略有些畏惧的模样，仿佛这样便能代入远在千里外的王耀一般。

只是今天王濠镜显得格外的活泼，他拿着两个泥塑小人在那里比划着行军打仗，听了本田菊的话，他抬起头来，朝着本田菊道，“勇洙哥哥他去医院啦。”

本田菊眉毛一拧，“他去医院做什么？”

“谁知道呢，”小孩嘟嘟囔囔地玩着手中的玩具，“嬷嬷说他怀孕了。”

本田菊顿在原地，他感觉脸上的热度倏地消失，血液渐渐地发凉，脑海里一片天旋地转，寒气从胃部弥漫开来。

——任勇洙怀孕了。

本田菊没有蠢到觉得这是王彻的，如果说之前那次他只是怀疑的话，这次他完全可以确定这是王耀的。

——他觉得头皮发麻，他从前听说之前任勇洙流产的事件可能会造成生育能力的下降，尤其任勇洙还是阴阳人，这事对他的再次生育很不利——可能这就是蠢货生命力旺盛好养活的缘故，就算受过伤，任勇洙依然能怀上王耀的孩子。

本田菊扯了扯嘴角，有那么一瞬间，一阵阵反胃感传来，他想呕吐，又想尖叫，绝望中他甚至考虑过将挑个时间将王耀或者是任勇洙烧死在他的房间里，来结束他那么些个像肥皂泡一般的不切实际的幻想，他后悔遇见王耀，他后悔王耀活到了现在，王耀就应该死在回国的那艘船里，那样王耀才是永远完美的，风筝也不会坠下，肥皂泡也不会幻灭，露出虚幻而空洞的内在。

——他已经不恨任勇洙了，他觉得自己恨得已经麻木了，这个徒有外表的蠢货得到了不该得到的一切，像是那么个盲人得到一幅名画，像是聋子听见美妙的音乐——凭什么呢，他不懂欣赏，一点也不懂，根本不配拥有这些。

本田菊浑身发抖，毁灭欲掺着痛苦在他的心里翻滚蒸腾着，对王耀的失望与对任勇洙的怨恨几乎要沸腾着翻滚起来，让他浑身都热得发烫，恨意让他浑身都轻飘飘的，不停地颤抖着。

他对着濠镜扯出一个笑容，他猜测那并不是什么好看的表情，因为孩子的脸色顿时变得苍白，明显很害怕。

“你要不要去见见你的父亲？”他这么告诉濠镜，“我让人接你去你父亲那里怎么样？”

-

等任勇洙回到家，已经很晚了。

他一抬眼就看见本田菊坐在沙发上等他，这个短发男人低着头坐着，姿势端正，浑身却笼罩着一层怪异的气息。

 

任勇洙只是冷淡地瞥了一眼，随即不想和他有多做接触，他只扫了本田菊一眼，便抬脚往房间里走。

只是当他试图关上门的时候，发现本田菊却悄无声息地出现在他的身后。

——任勇洙吓了一大跳，他不明白本田菊为什么要这么做，对危险的直觉让他不由得警惕起来，“——你干什么？”

本田菊却推了他一把，力道相当地大，让他踉跄了几步跌进了门内。

任勇洙觉得这人有毛病，他抬起头正想让他住手，却被对方的脸色给唬了一跳。

本田菊沉着脸，他平日不说话时便有些阴恻恻的意味，此时脸色更是阴沉得可怕，“你怀孕了是不是？”男人盯着任勇洙错愕的脸，内心的猜测渐渐得到证实，他不由得深深地吸了一口气，扭曲的情绪在心中翻腾，变成极其阴冷的声音，“是王耀的吧？”

任勇洙的表情毫无疑问的证明了这一点——这个愚蠢的家伙连隐藏内心的真实想法都不会。

只是这么一想都让他愤怒，他猛地伸手擒住任勇洙的双手，将其反剪在背后，任勇洙没料到他会这么做，一时间惊呆了，只觉得肩膀脱臼了一般地疼，他疼得大叫起来，“你干什么！你他妈有病啊！”

本田菊心情却异常地平静，一千万种报复的方法在心里滚动着，而他在其中细细地斟酌着，用哪些方法能让王耀更痛苦，哪种方法能从内心彻底地击溃任勇洙——仿佛这些能为他挽回些什么残存的面子似的。

任勇洙手腕几乎要被捏肿了，他疼得叫了起来，他本身不擅长动手，早就被王耀说过是个花架子，加上最近身体不适，浑身软绵绵地实在没什么力气。本田菊反剪着他的手臂，用膝盖死死地顶着他的后腰，甚至用骨头刻意而用力地磨着任勇洙的脊椎，他几乎能听见自己脊椎发出的咔擦声。

任勇洙怕痛得很，换做平时他都快掉下泪来了，只是这时候他咬着牙不肯示弱，狠狠地挣扎起来，“你发什么疯？快放开我！我喊人了啊！”

“你可以喊人，”本田菊咬着牙，伸手制止他的挣扎，“你甚至可以告诉王耀这些，”他露出一个阴沉沉的微笑，“只是你还记得任正辉吗？他还被监视着呢，如果出了什么岔子，被抓回去只是分分钟的事。”

任勇洙停住了，本田菊甚至想象得出他眼里的恐惧与愤怒——这让他不由得发起抖来，有什么还能比这个让他更愉快的呢。

“你疯了……”任勇洙喃喃道，“要是大哥知道，要是大哥……”

“——你给我闭嘴，”本田菊的膝盖更加用力地顶在任勇洙的背上，几乎发出骨骼碰撞的声音，“你有什么资格这么喊？你以为你是谁？”他气得浑身发抖，顺了好一会儿气才缓过来。

“……脱衣服。”本田菊这么命令道，他几乎能感受到血液齐刷刷地往脑袋里冲，理智在断弦的边缘徘徊，他清楚比起任勇洙，他自己的现状也好不了多少。

任勇洙浑身颤抖着，他看起来愤怒得恨不得杀了本田菊，但本田菊清楚这人没得选，废物终究是废物，只有任人宰割的份。任勇洙伸出手来，手不听使唤地哆嗦着，也许是因为愤怒也许是因为恐惧，青年哆哆嗦嗦地脱下衣服。

本田菊观察着任勇洙，不带任何情绪地评价的话，任勇洙确实是长得不错，他很英俊，肩宽腿长，皮肤是微深的蜜色，身躯结实而修长，四肢的线条富有韧性，任勇洙此时此刻用着跪姿而背过身去，背部因为姿势而躬出流畅的线条。

本田菊将任勇洙的亵裤褪下，他定了定心思，他告诉自己对这个家伙没有一丝欲望，让他这么做的只是毁灭欲与怨恨罢了。

任勇洙的腰很细韧，胯窄窄的，两瓣臀丘却结实又肉感，在灯光下闪着蜜色的光，臀线在隐秘的洞穴处柔软的打开，一路向上，能看见男人流畅的背部线条，那儿随着任勇洙的喘息而上下起伏着——任勇洙真是个不会掩饰自己的家伙，本田菊看得出他很愤怒，也很害怕，只是他对此嗤之以鼻。

本田菊伸手在任勇洙的腰肢间粗鲁地揉弄着，在那里留下深深浅浅的痕迹，任勇洙吃痛地喘息着，这让本田菊有些愤怒起来，想象着这个身体曾经与王耀在这张床上交缠就让他不住地恼怒——对了，就是这张床，他想，也许就是这床被褥，也许就是这个位置，抑或者就在不久以前。这让他更加的愤怒而恼火，说不清什么滋味涌上心头，也许是恨意，也许是嫉妒，亦或者是不甘，就连他自己都说不清。

本田菊伸手向下，并起手指揉向任勇洙的穴口，这让任勇洙猛地弹跳起来，却又被他按下，本田菊从前没有睡过男人，也没试过跟其他人用过这样的位置，他本能的对此有些反感，却还是要将手探入进去。

任勇洙闷哼出声，喉咙里发出低低的声音，本田菊觉得这人实在有些吵，他抽出衬衣将任勇洙的手绑了个结实，固定在床头，顺便往任勇洙嘴里塞了块领带，任勇洙的挣扎与咒骂被他忽视了，他从不在意这些。

这下眼前的景象才安静了许多，任勇洙被摆成了相当屈辱的姿势，毫无廉耻地暴露着隐秘的穴口，本田菊这下满意了，他将手指猛地探入任勇洙的穴口内。

任勇洙猛地闷哼出声，显然不是因为快感而是因为疼痛。

本田菊毫无怜惜的扒扯那处，拨弄那个惯于容纳男人的阴茎的地方——这令他又想起王耀了，让他一阵阵的眩晕，掠夺王耀曾经拥有过的地方让他不由自主地颤栗起来，说不上是什么滋味，他不住地亢奋起来。

他几根手指并在一起，在柔嫩的肉壁里又重又深地抠弄着，这一定疼得要命，任勇洙从喉咙里发出低低的悲鸣，青年呜咽着说不出话，凑得如此之近，本田菊能感觉到他的害怕与恐惧。

——王耀怎么会爱他呢？他恼火地想，任勇洙软弱得要命，又天真得像个蠢货，是个只会惹麻烦的废物，要是像从前那样在大家族里也能苟且偷生，当个绣花枕头，而他现在还只是王彻不受重视的姨太太，家族抛弃的废物——王耀真是瞎了眼，他凭什么这么折辱自己，背上乱伦的名分，和这样一个家伙搅合在一起？

本田菊陷入一阵难以自制的愤怒情绪，等他回过神来，发现下意识用力的抠弄动作已经把身下的人折磨得不行了，粗暴的对待让那处红肿不堪，穴口边缘轻微翻卷的嫩肉泛着水光。本田菊皱了皱眉头，不知何时，他下面也硬得发痛，这让他不由得有些反感自己的欲望，但他还是握着自己早已勃起的玩意捅进了男人的穴内。

也许是阴阳人的缘故，这个身体很适合交媾，尤其是后穴已经被开发得恰到好处，本田菊沉着脸，不用想他就知道王耀享受过这些，那些柔软的肠肉湿热的嘬吸着他，不会太松，也不会紧到令他难以动弹，而他动了动腰，只是插在里面，便能感受到湿热的肠肉在努力地侍弄着他。

任勇洙的喘息粗重起来，带着一声声痛苦的哽咽，本田菊觉得他也许是因为疼痛在痛哭，又觉得怎么会呢，以阴阳人的体质，这种出水的状况是很难没用爽到的——这让他有些得意洋洋，征服感与毁灭欲让他颤抖起来。极度兴奋的情绪中，本田菊感觉自己分裂成了两个人，一个人的阴茎深深埋在身下人的甬道中，狠戾地操着身下牝兽一般匍匐的男人。

而另一个人则在一旁冷静观察着身体纠缠的两个人，矛盾中又带着点得意，甚至带着些炫耀性质地想让王耀看见这一切——他得到了王耀的东西，并会当着王耀的面将之弃如敝屣，就像王耀对他做过的一切那样，他会报复回去，而对方将会饮下失败的苦酿，会为从前做过的一切付出代价。

本田菊沉着脸，他的手用力地蹂躏着身下那臀肉，在蜜色的臀肉上头留下明显的指印，他渐渐加快了顶弄的速度，每一下都直击穴内深处，让自己的囊袋紧紧地贴在那被击打得通红的臀尖。

任勇洙被撞得直摇，大腿哆哆嗦嗦地往内扣，又被身后的人给蛮横地掰开。

本田菊注意到碾压任勇洙敏感处的时候，能感到他全身都在随着被侵入的一截而规律的震颤——他可真是不要脸，只随便一个男人的阴茎就能让他爽成这样，可见阴阳人的本性确实如同大家所说的一般淫荡而下贱，这么想着，他又怜悯起王耀了，不说别的，王耀看人的眼光真是差劲得不行。

本田菊伸手摸向身下的肉缝，那里被他的阴茎撑起一个鼓胀的环形，肉棒刮蹭着肉壁，在敏感带处用力地磨蹭。液体随着一下一下的剧烈抽弄从结合处流出，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

本田菊用力地挺进肉穴深处，让龟头狠狠顶上深处隐秘的地方，他保持着那个刁钻的角度，几乎是粗暴地摩擦着那微张的小口，这让任勇洙闷哼一声，浑身一抖，几乎是要弹跳起来。

任勇洙的声调陡然拔高，前方的阴茎颤抖着吐出前液，青年眼神涣散，被领带塞得合不拢的嘴角流下难以抑制的液体。

本田菊注意到任勇洙哭了，青年身体确实是快乐的，但内心确实是痛苦的，从他颤抖的脸部肌肉就可以看出来——这让他更有些好笑了，这个软弱得没办法保护自己的家伙，甚至堕落时扯上王耀的家伙，只配得到这样的对待。

任勇洙大腿抖若筛糠，几乎连跪都跪不好了，这一切对他的打击明显很大，他的眼睛已经肿了，脸上满是干涸的泪痕，喉咙滚出痛苦的呜咽。

本田菊猜测他是否在羞愧，也许在忏悔这对王耀的背叛吧，抑或者为自己在这恶心的交媾中得到了不应该的愉悦而自责——这让他不由得咧了咧嘴，接着更深地将自己顶入身下那个肉穴里。

随着力度的加深，本田菊的阴茎进去了一个没有过的深度，青年终于挺不住发出呜咽一样的嘶鸣，蜜色的身体开始猛烈地挣动起来，几乎要将他掀下身体去。  
   
本田菊意识到他是在保护自己肚子里的孩子——王耀的孩子，他顿时又气又恼，气的是任勇洙怀了王耀的孩子，恼的是自己的权力受到挑战——这些王耀能做的，他凭什么不能做？

他摁住任勇洙的腰，狠狠地往里头挺动了几下，接着射在了里头。

本田菊满意地放开被折磨了大半夜的任勇洙，看着对方颓然地蜷在一旁，姿势几乎是蜷缩着保护着肚子。

本田菊没心情去理这些了，他已经迈出了第一步，他简直能想象出王耀得知这一切的表情，单单幻想那张平日里温和而清俊的脸被愤怒燃烧得扭曲——仅仅是想象这些都让他愉快不已，今晚他得到了大部分他想要的，只是这些用来报复王耀的话，还是远远不够。

是的，远远不够，本田菊想。

-

第二天起床的本田菊便毫不意外地收获了一个愤怒的任勇洙。

任勇洙看他表情已经是光明正大的厌恶了，他离本田菊几米远，看起来想冲上来揍他，又似乎顾忌着昨日他话语里的威胁，似乎还在思索着什么方法来对付这一切。

本田菊真是觉得好笑，他慢条斯理地开口，“你可以去告诉王彻，前提是你见得到他的话，顺便解释解释你肚子里的种为什么是你丈夫他儿子的，”他这么说，懒洋洋地翻着报纸，翘起了腿，“你也可以发电报告诉王耀，你觉得他会相信你还是相信我。”他露出一个笑容，给出了一个中肯的建议，“还是都不了吧，想想你的弟弟，你这么做的话，任正辉该怎么办呀？”

任勇洙闻言沉默良久，他咳嗽出声，低下头痛苦地喘息着。

本田菊看着他的反应觉得没趣，他撇了撇嘴，推开椅子离开了宅子。

他回头看向王宅，那儿装潢与格调都是顶尖的，而任勇洙不久之后就会被赶出这里——他很确定王耀眼睛里揉不得沙子的心思是不能忍受这样的背叛的，他的目的达到了一半，他的思绪翻滚着，条件反射地避开了思考未来王耀与他的关系会变成怎样——反正他和王耀再也回不到从前了，什么之前的兄友弟恭，什么平等，什么友谊，都他妈是假的，既然是刚开始就是出于施舍的玩意的话，还不如干脆扔了更好，他冷漠地想，带着些自暴自弃的意味。

任勇洙会生下王耀的孩子，王耀可能还不知道，本田菊想，抑或者会因为任勇洙的背叛而怀疑起孩子生父的身份，或许他不会留下这个孩子——要是这个孩子长得像王耀的话，本田菊想自己不介意去抚养这样一个孩子，他会把这个孩子给教育最好的教育，让他真真正正地按着规矩长大，成为一个他心目中曾经期许的存在，成为一个不会走向歪路的王耀。

这么想着，本田菊对于任勇洙肚子里的东西的恨意便没有那么重了，他甚至有些期待起这个孩子的出生了。

-

如果说之前对于本田菊只是厌恶与恶心的话，现在的任勇洙甚至于恐惧起本田菊了。

在他看来，本田菊是个阴沉的家伙，他总是一副心思很深的模样，外表谦和低调，私下脾气则喜怒不定——他对任勇洙表现出直白的厌恶，又明显地对王耀心情相当复杂，就连任勇洙都看出来了，本田菊说王耀的时候，明明是一脸厌恶与不屑的模样，却又总喜欢用我们，我和兄长这类词这么说——好似王耀曾经和他有什么不得了的关系似的，不就是一起上几年学吗，叫了声哥有什么奇怪的。任勇洙是韩国人，遇上比自己年纪大的稍微关系好点都能喊声哥，他实在不理解本田菊这种类似于用这层关系对着他抖鸡冠的行为。

本田菊不知道清不清楚任勇洙的想法，就算知道了，想必也不会往心上去，大多数时候他都对任勇洙不怎么在意的样子。

 

有时候当他提到王耀，任勇洙脾气上来，对着本田菊发怒的时候，"你凭什么这么说？你以为你多了解大哥呢。”

可这居然让本田菊怒不可遏，他薅着着任勇洙的头发，将他往床板上咚咚地撞，（任勇洙一边吃痛地呻吟一边抵抗，他讨厌这样，王耀最喜欢他的头发了）强迫他听自己的话。

“你以为老王家是做什么起家的？”他冷笑着在他耳边道，“只不过是一群南方的地痞无赖被军阀赶得北上讨生活，和本地的黑帮火拼之后才发家的，当他们是什么好人呢，也是一群靠这种肮脏手段才立足的，”本田菊咬着牙道，“现在王彻这么惜命的样子，就是怕死后厉鬼来索命呢，他以为娶了书香门第的小姐，做了正经生意，人们就会忘了他手里沾的人血啦。”

“你以为王耀多干净吗？”他冷笑一声，“你见过他私下真实的样子吧？你真的了解过他吗？”

“——你以为他凭什么会和你在一起？因为你太蠢了，他喜欢你这样没脑子的，还能满足他恶心的照顾欲，他可真看得起自己，总喜欢把自己当作什么施舍者的样子呢。”

任勇洙浑身打着哆嗦，“这不关你的事，”他咬着牙说，声音不住地发抖，他下意识地不愿意做出任何本田菊期望的反应——尽管他确实害怕得要命。

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

任勇洙做了个梦。

梦里只是一个普通的下午，四周十分安静，只剩下些许的蝉鸣声混合着树叶摇曳的沙沙声，午后的空气在阳光下显得格外清澈，仿佛连空气中悬浮的细小尘埃都能看得清楚。

他走向后院，看见王耀靠在后院的躺椅上，双腿舒展着叠在一起，长发男人穿着绣金的白色马褂，头发半散在椅背上。王耀半阖着眼，脑袋枕在靠背上，阳光透过树荫，在他的脸上留下浮动的清浅光晕。

似乎听见了这里响动，王耀的睫毛上下颤动着，仿佛翕动的蝉翼，他睁开眼，眸子在阳光的照射下呈现出清浅的琥珀色。

“我吵醒你了吗，抱歉。”任勇洙这么说，他坐在王耀身边的躺椅，手捏住了那露在袖口外头一截的苍白的手臂。

王耀偏着头看他，看起来还是很疲惫，“……到吃饭的时间了吗。”

任勇洙点了点头，揶揄道，“你倒是在这里睡得香，一点防备都没有，也不怕被人轻薄……”

王耀发出一声嗤笑，任勇洙盯着他，忍不住凑上前，他的鼻尖抵在王耀的鼻尖摩擦，他们交换了一个吻。

结束了这个吻，任勇洙不由得有些晕乎乎的，王耀的手在他的发丝间摸索着，两人的鼻息柔软缠腻地交织在一起，一片昏昏沉沉中，他听见王耀喊他。

“勇洙。”

任勇洙抬起头，看向王耀，发现王耀直视着他，手像钳子一样牢牢地卡在任勇洙的后脑勺，不让他挣脱，这让他有些吃痛，任勇洙惊愕地抬起眼，发现长发男人脸色突然变得很可怕，几乎要冒出丝丝寒气。

“——他们说你和本田菊上床了，”长发男人眼神鹰隼一般地盯着他，张嘴说出宛如处刑的话语。

任勇洙的心一瞬间停跳，浑身的血慢慢凉了，他不可置信地抬起头，却见王耀面无表情。

“为什么要背叛我？勇洙。”长发男人的声音里透出巨大的失望与愤怒，看向他的眼神里充满了厌恶。

-

任勇洙猛地从梦里惊醒。

哪怕这只是个梦，可那种真实感与鲜明的恐慌都让他心惊，恐惧与绝望如同藤蔓一般涌上，密密麻麻地缠绕着他，任勇洙觉得自己几乎喘不过气，他从未想过自己会像现在一样无助。

他在洗漱台前干呕，细汗密密麻麻地出了一脑门，他痛苦地靠上墙。

王耀去山西已经将近三个月了。

上次与王耀互通电报还是两个月前的事——他甚至连怀孕的事情都来不及告知对方，便被强制关押监视在本田菊在别处宅子里，本田菊带来的人在门口看守着他。

任勇洙不被允许与外边的人接触，他发现本田菊说的确实没错，王宅里的人确实只听王耀的话，其次便是得到王彻重视的本田菊，他被本田菊带走的时候，王宅里居然没有人出手来拦——于王宅他确实是个无足轻重的家伙，没有王耀，他什么都不是。

这么多天来，本田菊偶尔会操他，这是建立在对方心情很差的情况下——任勇洙不明白本田菊为什么会和讨厌的人发生这样的行为，这让他恶心极了，他厌恶本田菊，比从前他反感年老的王彻更甚，他不能理解本田菊，也不想理解这样一个人，他从头到尾都觉得，厌恶一个人是不会想同他上床的。

他有时候会想起王耀，回忆起王耀和他在一起的日子，那些快乐而无忧的日子在现在看来仿佛像是做梦一样，他甚至开始怀疑起一切是否都是自己的幻想，而残酷的现在才是真实。

任勇洙经常会做噩梦，他不直一次地梦见王耀，他看见王耀侧躺在他身边，侧脸像白玉雕刻而成一般柔和细腻，王耀看着他，眼里含着微笑，他凑过来和他接吻，他们在床褥间缠绵，王耀的上身赤裸着，肱二头肌因为姿势而微微鼓起，肌理被渗出的汗液染得亮晶晶的。王耀的手托着他的膝窝，蝴蝶骨因为姿势而缓缓起伏着，下身卡在他的两腿间，阴茎在他身体里进出，肉体摩擦间带来一阵阵酥软的快感。

任勇洙呻吟着，浑身因为情欲而发着抖，他想索求更多，更多的亲吻与爱抚，而待他抬起头，却发现王耀的脸慢慢地扭曲，他的皮肤开始变得老皱，头发染上了花白的颜色，就连颧骨都长出些老年斑来——身上那人突然变成了王彻的模样，任勇洙浑身发抖，这次是因为惊讶与恐惧，他浑身像是被从头到尾浇了一盆凉水一样，手脚冰凉，眼前泛起一阵阵眩晕，浓烈的痛苦与绝望抓住了他，他不住地往后缩去，试图从对方身下挣脱，慌乱间，却见男人的模样又变幻了，那人又变得年轻了，男人皮肤有着些许异样的苍白，眼神黑得深沉，端正而清秀的五官却显得毫无感情，本田菊撑在他上方看着他，神情冷漠，仿佛在看一块垃圾抑或者什么肮脏的东西。

任勇洙更恶心了，他感觉自己下一秒就要吐了，他使劲地往后退，后背抵上了硬质的床头，咯得他的脊椎吱嘎作响，只是他的头发被人牢牢地揪住了，他被薅着往前挪，这让他痛苦地呻吟出声。

“你在害怕些什么呢？”本田菊问他，他的下身还牢牢地嵌在他身体里，和王耀刚刚的姿势一模一样，性器在他身体里蛮横地横冲直撞，“王耀早就该知道你是这样的人，一个懦弱无能、寡廉鲜耻的废物，”本田菊的声音阴冷，恻恻地从一旁传来，“他犯了错误，而我会纠正这个错误。”

不是这样的，任勇洙惊讶于自己第一反应不是给他一拳，比起这些他更恐惧于本田菊所说的是事实，内心某些隐秘的软肋被血淋淋地切中，他痛得浑身发抖。

不是这样的，可他发现自己无力辩解，苍白的语言难以解释这些——王耀会听他说这些吗，在经历过这么多之后，每一件事情都足以让任何一个正常的男人发疯，而在那时王耀会相信他吗，或者说王耀真的爱他吗，还是和本田菊说的一样，只是一种出于怜悯与保护欲的双重作用下产生的感情。

熟悉的痛苦涌上心头，他牢牢地陷在这惨淡而绝望的泥潭中，四肢如同凝固一样地冻住了，浑身一阵阵地发凉。

-

任勇洙坐在浴缸里，他沉默地给自己洗着澡，手指发狠似地搓着身上的痕迹，留下一条条新鲜的抓痕，这些痕迹在身体表面浮出来，显得他凄惨又狼狈，他喘息着，沉默地看向雾气蒙蒙的镜子。

镜子里的他已经有点显怀了，他的内心有时候显现出一些不真实的感觉，他怀过一次孕，但他当时对此没有什么实际感受，甚至听到医生说流产之后自己很难生育之后还松了一口气——而现在他则觉得不一样了，他幻想过孩子的模样，他觉得只要是王耀的孩子他都会喜欢，但他不确定对方的想法，现在发生的一切都超出了他的想象，他设想着王耀的反应，只是那都不是些好反应，梦里王耀冷冷地注视着他，脸上带着嫌恶，这让他一阵阵的痛苦，浓重的自我厌恶笼罩住了他，他悲哀地想，到时候王耀一定会恨他的。

按着本田菊的说法，或许王耀根本就不想要这个孩子，任勇洙只觉得喉咙干涩，满嘴发苦。

本田菊倒是对这个孩子很感兴趣，他甚至详细地询问过这孩子的预产期，又问过一些类似于这个小家伙在肚子里脾气是不是很活泼的鬼话，这些令他毛骨悚然。任勇洙有种错觉，本田菊只要想到他肚子里的孩子是王耀的便会变得更加亢奋，这让任勇洙有种生理性的不适感。

任勇洙想吐，他头晕目眩，恶心感一阵阵地涌上心头，他因为不适与痛苦而咳嗽出声，捂着肚子坐在浴缸里。

-

 

本田菊站在洗漱间，他盯着镜子，镜子里的人面有倦色，头发有些凌乱，这让他不由得皱起眉头。 

他给自己洗了把脸，接着将手上的水珠用毛巾擦去，毛巾还是有些湿润，本田菊从一旁抽出了纸，将手指一根根细细地擦净，接着他抬起头，将梳子细细地擦了一遍，接着开始梳理自己的头发。

他将梳子放下，看了镜子里的人一眼，这让他原本舒展的眉毛皱了起来，他蹙眉看着自己的刘海，那而平整一片，却有几根毛发位置不对，他有些神经质地抬起手，对着镜子自己的头发细细地往左一拨，接着又仔细地分出几根往右稍稍。

——这下才对，他满意地舒了口气，将叠好的纸巾扔掉，将毛巾晾在毛巾架上，他退后一步，将毛巾铺在架子上的边缘仔细地展开，随即又移了移位置，让其更加对称。

本田菊这才离开洗漱间。

-

一直以来本田菊很有些洁癖与强迫症，他不喜欢和人过多地接触，喜欢事情都按着既定的计划进行。

所以他很少有之前那么冲动与暴怒的时刻，当他冷静下来，看向一片狼藉的床铺后，知道事情已经无法挽回，便开始为自己早做打算及时止损。

他面无表情地想，反正事情都到了这一种地步，走一步算一步好了。

这么多天以来，他想过把任勇洙带走，带去朝鲜半岛，留下风尘仆仆赶回来面对空空如也的王宅的王耀，可这样又太便宜王耀了，他想，王耀应该亲历失去与被背叛的过程，不然怎么对得起他处心积虑做的一切呢，他理应受到伤害，如同自己所受到过的一样，他脑袋里疯狂地盘算着千万个念头，手里的笔尖因为用力而微微发抖，戳破了笔记本的纸，留下一条带皱的划痕。

他会将任勇洙不堪的内在展现在王耀面前，让王耀痛苦而死心，他会带走任勇洙和他的孩子，这样的话，一切都将回到正轨，他与王耀之间将一刀两断，王耀伤害了他，而他报复回去，谁也不再欠谁的，一切都会回归到原点。

这个想法让他内心一片阴沉，他好半晌没动，接着才慢慢地将笔记本合上，站起身，将书放进书柜。

-

 

今天是周五，是王耀发电报来的日子，他的心思飘忽不定，王耀偶尔会给他发电报，但都是简练而十分客气的话，像是给不同人发一堆电报中顺便给他带一句消息——确实是这样，王耀在给他的电报里很客气地和他问好寒暄，反观王耀给任勇洙的电报就很长了，大多是问他家里情况，顺便嘱咐他吃饭不要挑食，多吃蔬菜和水果，天气冷了要多加衣服啦，秋裤棉裤一定要穿好，顺便在信的结尾告诉任勇洙山西真他娘的冷，还没入冬就差点冻死他，印象里北平都没这么冷的。

本田菊从未见过王耀这么说话，这让他一直有种幻灭而不真实的失望感——王耀平日给他写信都是正正经经的[本田先生启]，信里多是别来无恙，久未见面，甚为挂念之类的话，这让他有些失望，他甚至怀疑起给任勇洙的信是真的是出于王耀的执笔，在他印象里，王耀不像是会说出这种话的人。

这种深刻的落差感让他失望，王耀在他面前总有那么一根紧绷的弦，无论从前的他如何付出，王耀在他面前始终是那么的自尊、矜持和故作姿态，虽然从很久以前开始他就明白不该对王耀这样虚伪的两面派有什么期待，但这还是让他愤怒又受伤，他曾以为对于王耀来说自己是特殊的那个，而事实上王耀从未对他推心置腹过，这一切都像将他的心意与自尊扔在地上肆意地践踏蹂躏一般，让他尤为愤怒。

——他曾拿出过最珍视的东西与王耀交换，也将王耀的馈赠珍惜收藏，待伪装褪去，一切都显露出真实来，他发现王耀并不珍视他，对方收下了他的东西，将他的尊严、热情与难得的坦诚弃若敝屣，到头来他从未与他推心置腹过，而现在一看，王耀的给予甚至更类似于施舍，这更加深刻地伤害了他。

他一字一句地将电报仔细读了几遍，落差感与失望感让他的心里燃烧着熊熊的怒火，他明白在王耀心里自己从未是特殊的，这让他觉得被愚弄，被戏耍，被背弃，他撕了电报，却又很快地后悔，附身捡起拼凑那碎纸。

他坐着房间里，心思烦乱而愤怒，他睡不着，起身在走廊上烦躁地踱步。

他踱到了任勇洙的房间，没敲门就闯了进去，任勇洙坐在书桌前看报纸，对方敏感地回过头，警惕的目光看向本田菊，而手试图将桌上的报纸藏起来。

本田菊知道任勇洙又在看朝人办的报纸，他知道大概的内容，无非是什么关于朝鲜半岛的新闻，他对这些流落海外还在负隅顽抗的丧家犬没什么兴趣，本田菊走上前，忽视了任勇洙慌乱的反应，他将任勇洙往床上扯。

任勇洙已经有些显怀了，他还是很瘦，套在袍子里也看不太出来。

任勇洙不和他抵抗——人就是这样的，无论刚开始是多么的充满仇痛与怨恨，随着时间的消磨，再大的怨气也难以发作，像泄了气的气球一般软绵绵而无力，这也是本田菊觉得好笑而可悲的一点，任勇洙还是恨着他，却没有力气和他多做纠缠了，想必也是明白继续反抗表达不屈与坚贞的话也没有牌坊可立，还会吃更多的苦头。

本田菊刚开始和任勇洙做的时候不想看见任勇洙的脸和平坦的胸膛，所以总是用背后式一类的姿势，后面因为怀孕的缘故，任勇洙不怎么能用背后式了，本田菊发现自己居然也算能接受正面和其他的姿势了，说不上是什么滋味，他以为自己不会对男人有兴趣的，只是任勇洙确实长得不难看，无论是脸还是身材。他想，男人果然都是下半身动物，关上灯了身下人长什么样都一样，习惯了的话就连开着灯都可以硬起来。

任勇洙不怎么和他交流，他躺在床上，像条死鱼一样地被他肆意折腾，有时候，为了尽快结束他甚至很配合，让他抬腿就抬腿，让他夹紧就夹紧，这让本田菊觉得有些好笑，任勇洙平日总是想争取一些额外的证明，什么虽然我和本田菊睡觉，但我并没有屈服，虽然我被关在这里，但我的心永远不属于这里，我的灵魂始终是自由的，真是非常愚蠢的自尊和自我安慰——既然当了婊子就不要立牌坊了，他这么嘲讽任勇洙，你可真是好笑。

此时此刻的他拥有可以肆意伤害任勇洙的权利，尤其是在床上，他能感觉到自己由上而下地控制着任勇洙，任勇洙那套强做出来的尊严与软弱的内在，可以被他捏在手心里像用过的纸巾一样任意揉搓，那些刻薄、伤人、充满恶意的话像毒液一样从他嘴里喷出来，对此，任勇洙大多数时候都选择了沉默——有时候涉及到王耀与孩子一方面的事，他会激烈地反抗起来，本田菊得到了想要的反应，他扯了扯了唇角，露勾出一个胜利的微笑，接着这对于他来说微不足道的反抗便会受到更为强烈的镇压。

“你以为这样的抵抗能有什么用吗？”他在任勇洙耳边对着他低语，手指在任勇洙赤裸的胸膛上徘徊，用力拧弄着他的乳珠，那里肿得发红，瑟缩红肿着挺立起来。

任勇洙浑身颤抖着，他侧着身躺着，一条腿被扛起来，肉穴里哆哆嗦嗦地含着根阴茎，本田菊喜欢他痛苦而憋屈的反应，这某些方面助长了他的快感与施虐欲，他伸手抚向任勇洙微凸的小腹——他知道任勇洙某些忍让的姿态也是为了腹里这个东西而做出来的。

本田菊将性器从任勇洙的身体里退出，他将任勇洙摆成仰面向上的姿势，任勇洙浑身发抖，不知道是因为本田菊暗示性地摁在他腹部的手还是那些过于明显的话语。

本田菊有些怜悯他，又觉得他活该，是他勾引了王耀，落得了这个下场，这算是咎由自取吧，他想。

他伸出两指将任勇洙的臀缝分开，那儿往外流淌出之前射进去的精液，他觉得更硬了——可惜王耀不在这里，他猛地将阴茎往穴口里捅，引起身下青年的低低的呻吟，本田菊有些恶意地想，这温热潮湿的穴肉谄媚地嘬吸着自己，如果有什么东西能记录下来这一切就好了，他甚至考虑过将这些收集成影像带或者回忆册什么的寄给王耀，再在一旁记录下王耀的表情，单单是这样的想象都能让他亢奋起来。

他望向任勇洙，青年咬着牙，在他的撞击之下浑身发抖，本田菊伸手抚向任勇洙的鼓起的小腹，不知是否出于错觉，他总觉得里头的生命在颤动着，他似乎能感受到那里的脉搏，这是王耀的孩子，本田菊这么想，手不自觉地贴得更近了一点。

——这明显地让任勇洙恐惧，他试图将本田菊的手挪开，却差点被不耐烦的本田菊卸了手腕。

本田菊盯着任勇洙的肚子沉思良久，似乎连身下抽插的动作都减缓了许多。

任勇洙紧张地看着他，浑身出了一身冷汗，原本半硬的阴茎也软了，随着抽插的动作在小腹上软绵绵地磨蹭着。

-

时间稳定的流逝着，不知不觉中，王耀在山西做了小半年事——快入冬了，他一个南方人实在是没见过这样的市面，他太冷了，每天穿着厚厚的大衣毛毡，脑袋缩在厚厚的帽子里，恨不得把露出来的每一寸皮肤都给包得严严实实，听旁人说他赶上了近年来最冷的一个冬天。

王耀拆开印出来的电报，他有些失望于任勇洙的语焉不详，从数月前开始任勇洙便是这样了，任勇洙平日里废话很多，电报里也常常发来一沓厚厚的纸，发电报的钱是按字来计费的，不过王耀和任勇洙他们都不怎么介意这些，每次写字都不要钱一样地噼噼啪啪，电报局的人都记住了有这么一对废话多钱也多的人物。

王耀有时候看着外头白茫茫飘雪的天地便觉得有些寂寥，不出他的预料，欧洲战争已经结束了，参战各国包括中国都在巴黎讨论起战后事宜的分配问题——而报纸上激烈地讨论着，能否将德国人和日本人赶出山东，并且撤退境内外国军队、巡警之类的问题。

王耀坐在餐馆里旁边听着身边人的讨论，刚打了名义上的胜仗，也许是受到胜利气氛的熏陶，人群都情绪十分激动。

——王耀不认为英国与法国他们会好心到来中国无偿做慈善维持正义，但他也希望能在此次利益分配下将德国人和日本人赶出山东，这些日子里就连在上海的外国巡警也越来越多了，王耀相当烦躁，他回忆起走在上海最繁华的路上，身边擦肩而过的穿着军服的洋人和日本人总让他心头不舒服，明明是自己的国家，自己的地盘，这些画面与想法都令他如鲠在喉。

王耀平日不常和任勇洙讨论这事，一来是怕勾起任勇洙关于祖国惨痛的回忆，二来是对于局势他总倾向于缄默以对，他不乐意过多地讨论这事，尽管他私下的倾向十分明显，甚至愿意给某些组织私下提供资金，而明面上为了掩盖这些，表面功夫则必须得做好。

林青竹在南京，身边自然是在热烈讨论这些事情，他给王耀发了电报，谈论了巴黎和谈的局势不容乐观，还告知了他，为了防止巴黎议会上朝人趁机提出复国这一期望，有人于近日将朝鲜国王残忍毒死，几乎可以是断定日本人干的。

这事实在是太过于猖狂，就连王耀都十分惊讶于此次日本人的气焰居然如此之嚣张，这让他心头隐隐的有些不详的预感，他想任勇洙应当是听说了这些，他给任勇洙发了电报，隐晦地提了这一事，却发现任勇洙的回答简短而潦草，简直像不甚在意的模样。

王耀盯着电报，内心油然地涌上一股怪异的怀疑与不详的预感，他觉得自从自己来了山西以后事情就变得十分怪异，任勇洙的态度让他疑惑，而山西这里的事则束手束脚地绊着自己，他像是在迷茫的雾中行走，明明发生的事就在不远处，但他却因为视线闭塞什么都看不清，不详的预感充斥着内心，他想尽快地抽身离开，脚却陷在烂摊子一样的泥潭里让他难以脱身。

王耀给任勇洙写了电报，告诉他自己如果一切顺利，自己将于两个月后回家。

-

本田菊盯着摇篮里的婴儿发呆，那是个不满两个月的孩子——孩子是早产，身体十分弱小，需要套着一层厚厚的衣服来保持温度，本田菊仔细地观察着婴儿，这孩子是单眼皮，眉眼都比较像任勇洙，这让本田菊很失望，他希望这孩子长得像王耀的。

——原本沉默甚至可以说是顺从的任勇洙为了这孩子没少和他发疯，为了这孩子，他愿意做任何事情。他像所有牵挂孩子的家长一样敏感而保护欲极强。为了这小小的婴儿，任勇洙有时候能变得无比乖顺而温驯，也能瞬间暴怒而失去理智，有时候任勇洙的眼眶发红，像愤怒的狮子一般朝他咆哮，手脚被数人牢牢地锢着才能拉住，本田菊毫不怀疑任勇洙手里有把刀的话下一秒就会捅向自己。

可这有什么用呢，本田菊想，他定了船票，将会把任勇洙带回朝鲜，他将在火车站接待归来的王耀，向茫然的王耀告知这一切之后，便带着任勇洙和孩子离开。

——这确实是本田菊思量很久的方法，这让他很挫败，他曾经尝试在生意里的事做手脚，试图给予王耀更多的教训，结果便是被王彻漫不经心地敲打了一番，让他不由得不敢轻举妄动，王彻表面上一派清和宽容的长辈模样，私下相较王耀更是老奸巨猾，本田菊在他手里讨不到任何便宜，还忌惮于王彻的辛辣手段，只能放弃从生意上作梗。

上海是王彻的地盘，本田菊不知道他对任勇洙的事情知道多少，亦或者他应当是默许了这些，只是全程拿自己当抢使，好来解决名为任勇洙的这一麻烦，这样既不脏了王彻自己的手，也不至于因为任勇洙与王耀闹得父子生分，本田菊讨厌被当成棋子利用，却又因为现实不得不对着王彻低头。

不过至少他还是有收获的，他看着摇篮里的婴儿，婴儿缩着手脚躺在摇篮里，小手捏成拳头缩在胸口，这个孩子，将是他未来的砝码，他可以用这个孩子来获得些许报复的可能性，从此王耀的软肋将被他牢牢地捏在手里。为此他一直小心翼翼地掩饰着婴儿的存在，从出生到现在，他都掩饰得很好，只要再过一阵时间，他想，自己便能带着稍微健康一点的孩子离开上海。

本田菊看着婴儿，失望地没从孩子脸上看出与王耀的那么些相似之处，他曾以为自己做得到的，他甚至还看了些照顾幼儿的书籍，尝试过与这婴儿好好相处——不过他对自己的估计实在是太高了，这孩子长得又不像王耀，他也不是那种喜欢小孩的人，偶尔看婴儿胖脸可爱他还能逗上一逗，当婴儿皱着脸嚎啕大哭的的时候，他便直往后退，一心想将这个惹人厌的恼人东西送得越远越好，为此他将这点归咎于这孩子与任勇洙相似的眉眼，牵连出自己止不住的厌恶情绪。

只是婴儿最近发烧了，本田菊请了医生来，却始终没有什么退烧的迹象，因为生病，孩子在摇篮里憋得小脸通红，虚弱得哭都没什么力气哭了，本田菊反复考虑，虽然不愿让婴儿离开自己控制的地方，也只能屈服于事实，将这孩子送去附近的医院。

本田菊中途有事，不能看着这孩子，他烦躁地计算着时间，随着王耀回来时间的慢慢的接近，他不由得越来越不安，对于变故的不详预感让他烦躁极了，他考虑过先将任勇洙送离上海，却因为任勇洙的身份证明迟迟搞不下来而拖延了速度，他有些愤怒，但办事程序在那里，他所做的只能等待。

时间还来得及，他告诉自己，他需要的便是耐心。

而现在，他需要等待的是医院的婴儿病情的好转，他踱出房间，却发现路边有人的背影十分像认识的人——他定了定神，却又发现人已经消失于人海中，他犹疑地想，这大概是幻觉吧，王嘉龙在南京读书，哪有这时候回来的道理。

不过说实话，不知是不是他心虚，在这住所附近逗留的人似乎有些多得过头了，本田菊觉得有些不妙，他之前思考过将婴儿与任勇洙分开转移到别的地方，却觉得要是这么做了，当时的任勇洙能直接杀人，闹出的动静不利于他的隐藏。

本田菊皱着眉毛，他看了看墙上的日期，距离王耀回来还有一个月。

听见楼梯处的响动，本田菊抬起头，看向进来通报消息的人，错愕地得知了婴儿在医院失踪的消息。

 

-

王耀从火车上下来，他急着往家里赶，只带着两个人便回来了，提前回来的决定很突然，他没有来得及给任勇洙发电报，某些程度上他觉得可以当成一个惊喜，突然出现在任勇洙的面前。

他从火车上下来，却碰上了认识的人。

那人是王嘉龙的同学，和王嘉龙一个诗社的朋友，王耀见过几次，他出声和人打了声招呼，却见对方从怀里掏出一封信塞给自己。

“这是什么？”王耀问对方。

“不清楚，”对方这么回答他，“嘉龙说只能让你一个人看的，他最近被他爸送回南京了。”

王耀将信收下，“他最近回来了啊——他最近不是没放假吗？”王耀眉毛皱起，显得有些生气，“怎么他还逃学啊？”

-

王耀没有先回王宅，他遇上了伊万，伊万刚把自己新婚的妹夫和妹妹送去前往广州的火车上，伊万的妹夫是个东欧人，一个来自据说叫什么立陶宛地区的男人，此时穿着大了一号的西装，站在伊万妹妹一旁，没什么刚结婚的神气，反而显得畏畏缩缩的。

伊万倒是很高兴，自从确定年纪老大不小，但死都要黏在自己身边的妹妹终于决定要嫁人了，对方还是个纯正的东正教徒之后，他就沉浸在类似于小学生要放暑假的情绪中，脸上挂着淳朴的笑容。

王耀这次遇上了伊万，准备蹭一蹭他的车，这样比起黄包车回去得更快一点。

伊万心情很好，在车上和王耀扯些乱七八糟的，还半开玩笑地找王耀要妹妹结婚的份子钱，王耀以为他胡说八道，结果发现这些东欧人结婚真的会收份子钱，两国文化居然在这方面有相似之处，王耀相当无语，他很不想要这种共同之处。

伊万自顾自说着说着，感觉一旁的王耀突然安静下来，不说话了，他转过头，发现王耀低着头在看信。

——王耀盯着信纸，伊万从没见他脸色这么难看过，长发男人脸色阴沉，眼神阴鸷，浑身笼罩着一层愤怒而阴沉地气息，王耀浑身都在发抖，攥着信纸的手指捏得发白，带着信纸都微微发抖，男人大口大口地呼吸着，胸膛上下起伏着，看起来已经到了暴怒的边缘。

“王耀……”伊万有些不解，这么开口。

王耀将信纸揉成一团，他抬起眼，看向伊万，眼神极其阴鸷可怕，“你有枪吗？”长发男人将牙齿咬得咯噔咯噔直响，恨意与愤怒几乎要从语气里漫出来。

伊万还没来得及回答他，便听见王耀咬牙切齿的声音，那声音几乎像是从地狱里传来的似的，透着一股子寒气，极其的阴冷可怕，“我要杀了他，”王耀这么重复道，神色因为愤怒而扭曲狰狞，“本田菊，我杀了他……”

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

本田菊的脑袋飞速地运转着，说不上什么反应，自从知道婴儿失踪之后他就一直在怀疑各种可能性。

好端端的医院里莫名其妙地丢失了孩子，这几乎不能用意外来解释。

不可能是王耀做的，他皱着眉头想，王耀要是知道这事，绝不可能第一个先去医院找孩子，估计也是要来找自己；要是王彻的话还有可能，只是这样的话，自己就失去了用孩子与王彻进行谈判的可能性，而对于王彻来说，任勇洙只不过是个弃卒罢了，根本没有任何价值，对着王彻要求谈判的话，本田菊心里一点底都没有。

本田菊眉毛紧紧地拧在一起，他看着手上的加急电报，里头的内容让他捏紧了纸，手上的筋络都浮现出来。

任正辉在监视期内一直安分守己，这让日方已经放低了警惕，任正辉就这么趁着机会联系上了其他朝人从住处避开跟踪逃走了。

这突如其来的消息几乎要点炸了本田菊，筹备已久的赌局还未开始，他手里的筹码就越来越少，一手烂牌反而稳稳地捏在了手心里，待事情暴露，别说是王耀了，他甚至就连任勇洙都无法拿捏，这让他挫败极了。

本田菊在房间踱步，脑海里闪过一千万种应对的方法，他有些神经质地用食指压着突突地跳动着太阳穴，努力地平复着心里纷乱而烦躁的思绪，他有些阴沉地想，王耀还没回上海，他还来得及，一切都还来得及……

——只是他来不及了。

当本田菊与阿尔弗雷德在房间里讨论事宜的时候，听见门外由远及近地传来了一阵嘈杂声。

阿尔弗雷德疑惑地抬头看向外头，本田菊还没来得及挑眉，便听见门外传来的噪音。

本田菊还没来得及搞清楚清楚了什么，便听见房门猛地发出一阵剧烈的震颤，传来巨大的响声，门闩被一股外力直直地拗断，崩飞在地上。

——有人在门外踹门。

本田菊看见那用蛮力打开的门，门被毁得差不多了，颤颤巍巍地倚靠在门槛的一旁摇摇欲坠。

这时候门外走进来一个人，靴子在地上敲出低沉的响声，那人一头半长黑发纷乱地束在脑后，腰板挺得笔直，眉头紧皱，眼神从一进门眼神就鹰隼一样地牢牢锁定住了本田菊。

这人气势汹汹像是来寻仇的——其实也真的是来寻仇的。

本田菊注意到王耀身上的衬衣和长裤皱皱巴巴的，衬衫领口歪斜着露出一截锁骨，袖口挽到小臂一节上。王耀看起来和平时不同，颇有些狼狈，看样子是风尘仆仆赶过来的。

一时间，千万种纷杂的情绪涌上心头，仿佛等待已久的导线烧到了尾，在等待爆炸的几秒中，一种早该如此的苍凉感在心里盘旋，本田菊想哭又想笑，他的表情变幻来变换去，最后只来得及露出一个假笑。

“好久不见，兄长。”他真情实意地说。

回应他的是一记饱含着愤怒的勾拳。

本田菊闷哼一声，捂住了肚子，向后撞在了桌沿边，他还没来得及站稳，便被王耀抬起一脚给踹到了地上，桌椅因为两人的这一动作而猛地被掀翻，砸在地上发出巨大的响声。

王耀猛地上前，用膝盖狠狠地顶上了他的肚子，猛地揪着本田菊的领子将他逼在墙角，本田菊的脊椎直直地撞在墙上，恍惚间好似能听见骨骼崩裂的咔擦声，他疼得闷哼一声，腹部几乎痛至麻木，胃里一片翻江倒海，一股铁锈味顿时从唇舌处弥漫开。

“你把勇洙带去哪里了？”王耀赤着眼，嘶哑着喉咙，紧捏着他领口的手青筋根根暴起，语气阴冷得直发寒气。

“……兄长怎么不说是他自愿跟我走的呢？”本田菊喉咙里仿佛卡了一团棉花，他想咳嗽，可腹部的肌肉抽痛得让他咳不出来，他浑身都疼，后脑勺几乎要被收紧的领子勒出血，一时间他难受得想吐，但越是这样，看见王耀因为恨意扭曲的脸，他的笑容就更深了一层。

“你闭嘴，”王耀嘶哑着嗓子，面目因为愤怒与憎恨而显得狰狞，本田菊第一次见他这样，“我没有你这样的弟弟。”

本田菊愣了一愣，一股早该如此的苍凉感涌上心头，他想冷笑出声，却发现自己完全笑不出来，反而是恨意与怨愤汹涌上心头。

——就是为了任勇洙吗？本田菊阴沉地想，手指都因为恨意而痉挛似地颤抖起来。

他曾抱着说不定王耀并不会因为任勇洙和他一般见识的幻想，也许在王耀内心深处，王耀看重他，比任勇洙更甚，毕竟任勇洙是那么的无用而软弱，还不止一次地背叛了王耀，任何一个男人想必都很难忽视这一点——可现在王耀的表现粉碎了他不切实际的想法，这让他觉得既讽刺又失望。

既然是王耀主动地抛弃了这些，那就怨不得他了，他恼恨地想。

“——有人吗，”阿尔弗雷德终于从惊讶中回过神来，朝着门外喊，“这儿有歹徒——”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，与一旁的伊万对上眼，却见伊万双手交叠在胸口，勾着嘴角盯着房内扭打成一团的两个人，明显一副兴致盎然的看热闹模样。

“你为什么在这里？”阿尔弗雷德有些不爽，指向一旁正薅着本田菊衣领往墙上咚咚地撞的王耀，“这个疯子是谁？”

-

王耀和本田菊在地上扭打成一团，大部分时间是本田菊在单方面挨揍，只能吃力地抓住机会伸手回击几下——阿尔弗雷德尝试去拉架，结果被不分青红皂白就出手的王耀一肘击打得下巴都歪了。

该死的，为什么这人的力气会这么大？阿尔弗雷德吃痛地摸着下颌，蹲在地上两眼一抹瞎地找眼镜，他愤怒地想，又不是老婆被人睡了，这么生气做什么？

不知过了多久，门外终于迟迟地跑进来两名警卫，两人见这场景吓了一跳，连忙上前，试图拦住王耀。

“你干什么！”警卫这么大声呵斥道，一边试图从兜里抽出枪来。

“别用枪……”本田菊吃力地撑起身体，他的话卡在喉咙里还没说完，就见王耀猛地抬腿朝其中一名警卫的下盘踹去。

警卫没料到这一下，闷哼一声倒地，顺便将一旁另一名哆嗦着给手枪上保险栓的警卫带倒，二人摔得十分惨烈，肉体砸在地上发出巨大的声音。

王耀起身，狠狠地踩上警卫握着手枪的手，引得那人松手哀嚎起来，王耀将滚落一旁的枪踢进书柜缝下，居高临下地看着两名警卫依旧挣扎惨叫的模样，他狠狠地拧起眉毛，干脆利落地卸了他们的胳膊，留下原地痛得打滚的两个人。

王耀从另一名警卫的腰上抽出手枪，他面无表情拔出保险栓，用枪指着本田菊，“任勇洙在哪里？”见本田菊依旧喘着气，勾着嘴角冷笑，一副无动于衷的模样，他愤怒地提高了声音，“你听见了没有！告诉我！”

本田菊冷笑道，“是吗？”没来由的，他显得很自信，“兄长您是开不了枪的……”本田菊话音还未落，就见王耀手里的枪口火光一闪，房间里顿时响起巨大的枪声，本田菊的肩膀登时麻了一半，随即而来的是由伤口席卷全身的剧烈疼痛。

本田菊头皮一麻，闷哼出声，捂住肩膀瘫坐在地上，撕心裂肺的疼痛几乎要击垮了他，无论是从生理还是心理。

疼痛熬得他脑子一片空白，不可置信与怨恨几乎要实体化了，在他脑海里尖叫着旋转着，他几乎没有办法思考别的东西了，身旁阿尔弗雷德吃惊的声音都似乎隔着一层茫茫的毛玻璃一般，刺耳的幻听似乎要将他的耳膜给顶破。

看吧，内心那刺耳的声音冷笑着告诉他，王耀根本没有在乎过你，你在他眼里什么都算不上，就连任勇洙那个废物都比你强些，你真是全天下最自不量力而自作多情的蠢货。

汹涌的恨意与失望四面八方地缠绕上他，被生理的痛意数倍地放大，怨恨与痛苦将他越缠越紧，勒得他喘不过气来，仿佛要将他生生绞杀。

本田菊痛得要命，恨得要命，浑身几乎因为激烈的情绪而发着抖，报复欲混杂着恨意与愤怒涌上心头，他颤抖着抬起头，看向双目赤红的王耀，露出一个阴恻恻的表情，“你可以杀了我，只是以后你再也见不到任勇洙了。”

王耀被他气得不轻，伸出食指又扣动了扳机几下，手里的手枪却哑了火，只冒出些许青烟，这让他恼恨得不行，发泄似地猛地将手枪砸在本田菊的脸上，本田菊被这一下砸得偏过头去，黑发凌乱地散在眼前。

“你别以为我治不了你，”王耀目眦欲裂，俯下身狠狠地揪起本田菊的衣领，牙齿被咬得咯噔作响，威胁道，“上海是我的地盘，我要弄死你的话就是一根手指头的事——”

“那可真是了不起呢，”本田菊冷笑道，“那您准备用什么名头来治我呢，你和你的小妈乱伦，而他又耐不住寂寞主动送上门来给我操——”

王耀抬起脚狠狠地给了他脸一下。

-

这场混乱被随后赶来的巡警结束了。

王耀被几个巡警用手铐拴住了手，还转过头嘶哑着嗓子对着本田菊咬牙切齿地威胁道，“你给我等着……”

“你会后悔的，”本田菊捂着受伤的肩膀，血从伤口里渗出，染得他掌心血红一片，他的嘴唇因为失血而苍白，但表情显得暗沉而狰狞，仿佛在立什么刻骨铭心的誓言一般，“你现在不杀了我的话，你会后悔的……”

王耀闻言怒极，往后一挣，似乎还想甩开巡警冲上来再来一场，却被人多势众的巡警给摁住了。

-

王耀进了警察局，伊万好心地在外头等他——他从王耀抬脚踹门开始就没绷住脸皮笑了，一直乐到王耀被抓，他今天实在是收获了许多快乐，看了场精彩的闹剧，恨不得在旁边鼓掌让事情来得更大些。

虽然王耀现在鼻青脸肿的，但警察局的高层还是很快地认出了王耀，自然不敢说什么，局长亲自下场给面色铁青的王耀又是端茶又是送水的，当作大佛一样供着，要不是天气还凉，都要给他摇个蒲扇了。

王耀黑着脸在里头坐了一会儿，出来的时候几乎要带出一股子寒风。

王耀下一个目的地就是去找自己老爹算账。

-

王彻不可能不知道这些，王耀恨得咬牙切齿，都是千年的老狐狸和他装什么傻呢，前一段时间所有的下人都对远在山西的他再三缄默，每个人都不约而同地瞒着他，让他像个傻子一样在山西干了大半年的活，要是没有王彻的命令，事情绝对不至于这样。

——他气得直发抖，王彻这明摆着就是想背着他解决掉任勇洙这个麻烦，要不是他结束完差事提前回来了，估计到时候连人都不知道具体去哪里了。

他恨得要命，被羞辱欺瞒的耻辱感牢牢地篆刻在心里，熟悉的无力感与恼恨涌上心头，一直以来王彻的存在像一条巨大阴影，由上而下结结实实地笼罩着他，他年轻时总以为自己能摆脱这些，现在却发现无论自己怎么努力，怎么挣扎，都走不出这团纠缠着他的阴影。

王耀的手紧紧地攥着拳，青筋暴起，他想起任勇洙，内心的怒意更甚，他是一万个不相信勇洙会主动和本田菊走的，每次短促的见面时间里，任勇洙对于本田菊的厌恶都要实体化流露出来了，一定是本田菊用了什么东西来威胁任勇洙，他这么说服着自己。

王耀转着眼睛，他想起本田菊的话就气得发抖，可是任勇洙为什么会和本田菊上床，只要稍稍一想这个可能性都能令他发疯——本田菊抢走了他的人，狠狠地羞辱了他，不管事实究竟如何，王耀无论如何都是咽不下这口气的。

一时间，看着窗外向后退却的霓虹夜景，王耀满脑子都是把本田菊拆条胳膊大腿扔进黄浦江里喂鱼的想法。

-

王耀不顾下人的劝阻，闯进了王彻的卧室。

王彻身旁躺着的小姑娘尖叫一声，用被子蒙住了身体。

“你在做什么？”王彻没想到他这个时候会来，沉着脸，他抬起头看了王耀一会儿，接着问，“你的脸怎么回事，被人打了？”

王耀没有回答，他面无表情地对着一旁瑟瑟发抖的小姑娘命令道，“出去。”

小姑娘几乎要哭出来了，王耀脸色奇差，没心思理她，加重了语气，“我说了出去！这儿没你的事。”

小姑娘看了王彻一眼，注意到王彻没理她，只得下床哭着跑了出去，留下卧室里对峙的一对父子。

“任勇洙的事情，”王耀压低声音，语气带着明显愤怒，“你从头到尾都知道吧？”

王彻愣了愣，接着嗤笑一声，“啊，你说的是他啊，”他慢腾腾地从床头取出根烟枪，从一旁衣服口袋里摸出打火机，“我好久没见他了，他怎么了……”

“别和我装傻，”王耀见他这副漫不经心地模样，内心怒火更甚，“你早就知道了吧？”

王彻明显被他的语气给气到了，皱眉怒道，“你这小没良心的，怎么和你爹说话的？”

“我怎么和你说话？”王耀重复了一遍，语气低沉，“您瞒着我这么久，把任勇洙弄给本田菊，你又不是不知道本田菊是什么样的家伙——您可真能啊，要不是嘉龙告诉我——”

王彻挑了挑眉，脸色微微一沉，“哟，是嘉龙这小兔崽子说的啊。”

王耀意识到自己坑了弟弟一把，不由得忿忿闭嘴。

王彻嗤笑一声，“对他你可真上心，”他道，烟斗敲在床头柜，里头的烟草倒了出来，“你知道因为你这事，外头现在怎么说我们老王家的吗？”

“——反正老王家在您这一辈就这么着了，名声早就那样了，”王耀理直气壮，“缺我一个吗？”

王彻都被他气笑了，“哟，严于律人，宽于律己，王耀你可真是遗传了你老子啊。”

王耀意识到自己也不占理，不由得喘着气扳回话题，“——我不和你废话，你告诉我任勇洙在哪里？”

王彻冷笑一声，“这我真不知道，”他给自己点上烟，“你这么一闹，人家估计又把他弄到别的地方了吧。”

王耀今天确实冲动了，他从来没像今天这么愤怒过，毕竟被人如此狂妄地骑到头上还是生平头一回。

一直以来他都自诩为文明人，是受过开明教育，遵纪守法的新一代国民，不会像王彻那样脾气一上来就把人拖郊区埋了——结果遇上这事他发现，自己脾气上头时和王彻差不多，典型的爹和儿子一路货色。

他恼火得不行，又觉得自己确实没什么和王彻能交换回任勇洙的东西，总不能用老王家的利益威胁他爹，干出自损一千伤敌八百的事。他也不能跑到黄埔江桥上骑着栏杆威胁他老爹自杀让他爹心软，这太孬种了，王耀自己都觉得没出息，越想越气，他忿忿地看了王彻一眼，“——我自己去找，”他愤怒地说，回头警告王彻，“您不准拦着我，这次的事情咱们没完。”

-

王耀从自己父亲的房间出来，在走廊上仿佛听见了婴儿咯咯的笑声，等他凝神一听，那声音却又不见了。

王彻的房子里怎么会有婴儿？王耀皱着眉没想明白，但他此时烦躁愤怒得很，只当是自己气糊涂幻听了，他现状满心都是任勇洙和那个杀千刀的本田菊，没心情去管这些了。

-

本田菊铁青着一张脸回到住所。

他的衣裳被剪开，露出包扎得十分厚实的肩膀，他并没有受很重的伤，甚至血都没出很多，枪从他的肩膀肌肉处直勾勾地穿了过去，没有伤到骨头。

——只是后遗症就不一定了，医生说以后可能会留下手抖与风湿的后遗症。

本田菊已经无所谓了，伤口倒是其次，他痛得已经麻木了，而比这更甚的是内心里汹涌的怨恨与痛苦——他想过王耀会恨他，也想过王耀会报复，但当对方毫不犹豫地开枪的那一刻，心中纠结愤恨的一切便豁然清楚起来了，他总算明白自己在王耀心里真实的分量了。

他确实什么都不算，王耀与他之前的相处时做出来的温和都是假的，他曾期望着王耀惦记那么一点旧日的情谊，哪怕只有一点，他都能接受，只是现在看来，何止是没有，这种东西简直是从未存在过，这让他觉得愤怒而讽刺。

天下从没有比自己还愚蠢的傻瓜了，本田菊阴沉地想，怒火与悲伤让他不住的发抖，尤其是肩膀那一块，颤得厉害，本田菊跌跌撞撞地打开门回到自己的卧室。

本田菊从书柜上抽下自己的笔记，他发疯了一般地翻着那些早年的日记，那些他和王耀早年在英国一起学习时的随笔与感想，一道道笔迹简直如利刃一般刺痛了他的眼，他越看越觉得讽刺，心痛得仿佛在滴血。

都是假的，他这么想，捏着笔记本的惨白手指上条条筋络暴起，他愤怒地撕下书页，将其片片地扯开，他撕了实在是太多页，地上与床上没一会儿便布满了他撕的碎纸，白茫茫地铺了一大片。

本田菊大口大口地喘着气，浑身出了一层虚汗，靠在椅背上，这时他听见门外响起嘈杂的声音，他望向门外，只见门被任勇洙打开，伴随着下人劝解的声音。

“——我的孩子在哪里，”任勇洙眼眶发红，声音嘶哑得过分，“你不是把他送去医院了吗？现在他在哪里？”

本田菊看着任勇洙，他的心突然陷入了一阵诡异的平静，对于王耀的愤怒与怨恨仿佛都实体化了，数倍地被放大转移到任勇洙身上，他看着任勇洙，表情平静，类似于暴风雨前的海面，深处暗流涌动孕育着巨大的负能量与破坏欲。

“你不是想见你的孩子吗？”本田菊听见自己的声音，他阴恻恻地露出一个笑，拉扯到了嘴角处的伤口，一阵刺痛传来，他内心更恨，“我送他去了医院，救了他一命，”他说，到最后装出来的平静已经消失，扭曲的情绪在本田菊心中翻腾，变成极其阴冷的声音，他朝着任勇洙勾了勾手，“你想要见到自己儿子，总得学会付出些什么吧？”

任勇洙看着他，胸口因为激烈的情绪上下起伏着，他愤怒极了，却不得不压抑自己，他赤着眼看着本田菊，像是在评估他话的可信度。

-

本田菊让任勇洙跪在床头，任勇洙喘着粗气，若是能看见脸的话，想必满脸都写满了恨意与屈辱——本田菊懒得看到这些，他握着任勇洙的髋骨，让两片赤裸的浑圆臀瓣卡在自己的胯部，他甚至连裤子都没全脱，只开了个裤拉链，便掏出了阴茎，他还没硬，握着自己套弄了好一会儿才勃起，草草地扩张了一下，接着握着阴茎就这么直直地捅进了那僵硬的肉穴里。

也许是因为刚生产完没几个月，任勇洙的肉穴不似从前那么紧涩，嫩肉四面八方地缠绕而上，温热湿软地包裹着他，或许是产后的缘故，没捣弄几下那内壁就柔软韧湿得可怕，操弄起来光滑又不失弹性，这时候，本田菊伸手在任勇洙的穴口里又加上一根手指——虽说那儿好似已经被阴茎塞得满当当的了，但稍一抠弄，还好像有更大的潜力能塞下不止一根阴茎，贴着自己的阴茎，他的手指在那柔软湿黏的内壁里用力地揉弄着。

这粗鲁的动作让任勇洙喉咙里低低地发出一声哀鸣，可他的阴茎已经颤颤巍巍地抬头了，这让本田菊觉得有些好笑，征服感与对王耀的报复欲混杂着毁灭欲促成了这场交媾。王耀真应该看见这些，本田菊这么忿忿地想着，他伸手想握住任勇洙的阴茎，却觉得肩膀传来一阵尖锐的刺痛。

他伸手握住肩膀，看了看染血的纱布，知道伤口裂开了，他浑身都疼，早上被王耀斗殴之后还留下了不少血口子与淤青，但他都无暇顾及了——现在主宰一切的是他，他急切需要一个豁口来发泄怨恨与受到的屈辱，他用力地抽插着，紧紧地捏着身下人的髋骨，满脑子都盘算着如何将受到的欺骗与伤害数倍返还给王耀。

本田菊皱了皱眉，这一切在生理上确实很爽，但心理上，他仍然觉得恼羞而愤怒，他挺动着腰将阴茎往更深处塞，一下一下地不留情面地往里捅，哪怕在任勇洙不应期的时候都没放缓力道，逼得身下人吃痛地闷哼出声。

任勇洙刚被本田菊掐住阴茎，对方粗鲁地揉搓着他红肿的龟头，让他又痛又难受地憋屈着射了一次，现在还没有勃起，阴茎依然是软绵绵地垂在小腹旁，不应期挨操是相当地难熬，酸涩感与疼痛支配了他的全部感官，他咬着牙承受着这一切凶狠的冲撞。似乎是为了抑制些什么情绪，任勇洙一手叠在另一只手的手背上抠弄着自己，留下的条条抓痕旁有着淡青色的血管突起。

随着一下下蛮横的抽插，本田菊听见青年喉咙里的呜咽，像是什么受伤野兽的哽咽。

这让本田菊觉得没意思，虽然生理上是舒服的，但他却并没有什么爽到的实际感受，王耀的出现带来了熟悉的阴影与令他难以忍受的羞恼愤恨，使他如坐针毡，他知道这一切迟早要在二人之间做个彻底地了断——不论结局如何，这种和王耀互不亏毫无瓜葛的结局都让他更为恼火。

他这么想着，条件反射地用力握住任勇洙的髋骨，这一下十分粗鲁，让任勇洙疼得闷哼出声，他将任勇洙拉向自己的胯部，将任勇洙的一条腿高高架起，随即更重更深地顶了进去——他插得很用力，这一下让任勇洙的臀尖都紧紧地贴上自己的囊袋，阴茎进入到一个前所未有的深度。

任勇洙喉咙里发出一声压抑的痛苦的叫声，几乎要弹跳起来，却被本田菊揪着后颈摁在被子上，任勇洙想要呼吸，却被口鼻处柔软的被褥限制住了呼吸，他奋力地想抬起头，却因为姿势使不上劲来，窒息的缺氧感让他眼前一片模糊，恍惚间他瞧见身边床铺上散着的碎纸，上面似乎还写着字，他眯起眼，迷迷糊糊间似乎还瞧见了王耀二字，这一发现让他条件反射地夹紧了后头的阴茎。

这时候本田菊一手将他脸旁的纸屑扫开，“你在看什么？”本田菊声音里带着显而易见的怒气，粗鲁地将他的脑袋往回扳。

任勇洙发着抖，他本来想回击本田菊两句的，可浑身都没力气，双腿直打哆嗦，下腹的酸涩与痛楚几乎要让他说不出话来。

本田菊忍着内心的不快，但下身传来的柔软潮湿的快感吸引住了他，他几乎是出于本能地用阴茎摩擦着那两片薄薄的肉膜，与主人不同，那富有弹性的腔口谄媚柔顺地嘬吸着他，一吸一吮地试图将他往深处带——哦，本田菊记得，任勇洙现在已经生完了孩子，自然不需要像妊娠时期那样留着些力气操，对着这身体，他现在可以做一切想做的，任何姿势，任何事情，就像王耀做过的一样，他这么想着，脸色更暗沉了。

这样的思绪让他的心思活络起来，他摁住任勇洙的小腹将其往身下拖，在任勇洙体内调整了一下姿势，接着便对着那微张的腔口直直得操了进去。

任勇洙猛地尖叫出声，这让他几乎要崩溃了，几乎要被从内部撕裂的痛苦让他痛呼出声，这实在是太疼了，他痛得浑身发抖了，浑身疼得要命。今天的本田菊简直是疯子，他是真的怕了，他下意识想逃开这一切，颤着腿哆哆嗦嗦地往前爬，却本田菊被攥着髋骨往后拖，又是一下极为深重的挺进，小腹传来一阵尖锐的绞痛，逼得他痛呼出声，被无情地羞辱与当成垃圾对待的滋味从未有今天这么强烈，屈辱与自我厌恶的情绪汹涌着，尊严被肆意地践踏，任勇洙痛苦地颤抖着，眼泪从眼眶里溢了出来。

本田菊并没有对他表现出多余的怜悯之意，只是一个劲地冷着脸往里捅，在腔口里头连续插了好一会儿，最后在那狭小柔嫩的腔口哆哆嗦嗦地含住他小半个龟头的同时，将热液狠狠的灌入了紧热的甬道里。

-

本田菊射完，冷着脸从任勇洙身体里抽了出来，他喘着气，摸了摸肩膀，那里已经被渗出的血染得湿成一片了，他摊开手，看向掌心的血迹，失血让他有点头晕，只能下床给自己去拿医疗箱上药。

他才一打开门，便听见任勇洙在后头咬牙切齿地问他，“你说过的，”任勇洙的声音矛盾极了，充满着恨意与微弱的恳求，“要让我见我的孩子一眼的。”

本田菊的内心突然涌上一股报复得逞的愉悦与快感，这就是从大半年以来，他在性爱中都没有得到的满足感。

“他失踪了，”本田菊转过头，对着任勇洙露出一个微笑，“你再也见不到他了。”

本田菊合上门，听见有重物砸在背后的门上，发出沉重的闷响声，这让他想起了早上将门踹开的王耀，不由得条件反射地扯了扯嘴角，眉心的伤口被他扯得一动，又绽开了里头的皮肉。

-

本田菊沉着脸坐在桌前，看着和他抱怨的阿尔弗雷德，他明白这即将会是最后的结局了，王耀回来了，带着仇恨与报复，定是不会让他好过的。

他知道将任勇洙私下送走是不太可能的，码头与火车站都有王耀的人，上海是老王家的地盘，他一个外来人士，对这种地头蛇也实在没办法。

王耀这次真的是铁了心要把他赶出中国，本田菊与阿尔合作的烟草厂与俄国人的烟草厂一直有竞争，伊万因为苏联的成立，政府收缴了他在国内的大部分工厂与流动财产，资金链断裂，目前处于相当困难的境地。

但王耀表示钱不是问题，缺的钱他给伊万补上，甚至倒给对方补贴，只要伊万恶意压低市面烟草价格，能够以此打压本田菊就行。

加上最近时节因为政治原因，中国国内抵制日货洋货运动十分热烈，一时间本田菊与阿尔手里的生意受到了很大的冲击。

阿尔本来是坚决地站在本田菊这一边的，毕竟当时暴怒而不讲道理的王耀确实吓着了他。

后来得知了王耀和本田菊翻脸是因为本田菊真的强抢了王耀的相好，加上王耀这相好还是王耀自己父亲的姨太太，阿尔弗雷德听完感觉三观都从里到外地刷新了，觉得本田菊平时看起来谨慎谦和又有礼的模样，人不可貌相，疯起来居然这么疯，而且听说王耀怎么着也是在上海有头有脸的人物，居然为了个这么个事与本田菊闹成这样。

——他想起王耀那天咬着牙哑着嗓子威胁自己和本田菊的模样就觉得心里一阵阵发毛，一股不好的预感涌上心头，阿尔弗雷德自个儿家在美利坚也是有名的，可毕竟离得远，强龙压不过地头蛇，王耀一开始就大张旗鼓地打压他在中国的资产，摆明是和他彻底宣战了。

本来中国几个小厂，阿尔弗雷德觉得也不算什么，就算倒闭了，也就当支持一下老朋友本田菊了，虽然他心里觉得本田菊这人品和王耀简直了，一个睡别人对象，一个绿自己老爹，破锅烂盖，互相伤害，两个人半斤八两，简直天造地设的一对仇人。

——就是没想到王耀做事更绝，充分发挥了家里的黑帮传统，本田菊在上海形影单只，狡兔三窟，十分小心谨慎，藏得很深。王耀短时间从本田菊这里无从下手，干脆绕着阿尔弗雷德做文章，直接把亚瑟柯克兰给绑了，留下张纸条给阿尔弗雷德，让他施压于本田菊交出人来。

这一下可是点炸了阿尔弗雷德，虽然因为家庭变故，亚瑟与他许久没见，但他始终对着这个童年哥哥有着独特的好感与回忆。

王耀不知道哪里打听来的他们这一层关系，直接把准备上教堂传教的亚瑟给绑了。

阿尔弗雷德气得要命，理智告诉他这次错误估计了在洋人里教堂势力的王耀会得不到好果子吃的，但情绪与某些念想让他不能细想亚瑟面临的险境，他又怒又气，实在坐不住了，主动前来与本田菊商量。

本田菊沉着脸，与他对视，二人无形地对峙着，低沉的气压充斥着房间，引得人呼吸困难，两个人都沉默许久，仿佛在等谁做出最后的让步。

 

 

t b c


	11. Chapter 11

王耀这次确实是冒进冲动了。

他压价压得实在有些过头，这下市面上其他的烟草厂都怨声四起，都不知道这毛子发什么疯，价格压得这么低——稍微信息流通一点的家伙都知道俄国人在这事翻不起浪，背后是王耀做的。毕竟老王家确实不好惹，刚开始大家只能自认倒霉，忍气吞声，但这也不是长久之计，王耀搞这事，别人刚开始还能忍忍，要是他疯久了惹怒众人，估计也是没好果子吃的。

王耀执意不听旁人的意见与劝和，轴得厉害，就这么和本田菊耗着，两个人都在等对方憋得沉不住气的时候。

王耀这次一不做二不休，既然撕破脸就没必要假惺惺地留情面，做事就要做绝，他先是把上海市内搜出来的本田菊的几栋房子给拆了，在码头把本田菊和阿尔的货给截了，顺便让报社报道阿尔弗雷德的货轮公司的负面消息，造成了不小的影响，接着一挥手把亚瑟柯克兰给绑了，用来威胁美国人——阿尔弗雷德被他气得头都大了，这真是无妄之灾，王耀和本田菊俩神经病发疯波及了一大堆人，他在一旁不幸首当其冲，就连亚瑟都被扯了进来。

英国人就这么被关进了仓库，不知道发什么了什么，半天摸不着头脑，又惊又慌，在仓库里头又惊又怒地发飙骂人，王耀看他不打算合作，搬了把椅子在他面前坐了一会儿。亚瑟柯克兰是被派来上海传教的神职人员，出身良好，骂人的话来来回回就那么几句——要是换在平时，王耀心情好的时候，说不定觉得还会觉得好笑，这神职人员脸皮薄还娇气得很，骂人说个脏字自己先脸红耳热的。

只是现在王耀心情很差，没心思充当国际交流和平使者，也不乐意讲道理。王耀看金发男人坐在地上，双手被绑缚在身后，抬着头对着自己骂了好一会儿，这让他沉着脸，一言不发，等到下人拿着纸和笔来，才对着亚瑟道，来，你给我写个纸条，给阿尔弗雷德写求救信。

亚瑟没想到王耀会说英文，他用母语发泄了一通，以为这些人都听不懂，结果王耀默默听完了全程，脸上一阵青一阵白的。

亚瑟不想给阿尔写信，他对着信纸坚定地摇了摇头。

“我不会写的。”

亚瑟好半晌没动，他听见衣料窸窸窣窣摩擦的声音，抬起头，发现长发男人离开椅子，走到自个儿跟前蹲了下来，脸色阴冷。

-

阿尔弗雷德收到了亚瑟给他写的信，里头还附上了亚瑟的一撮金发，并表示这次是头发，下一次就是别的东西了，信里还警告他，要是本田菊撕票了，这位尊敬的亚瑟柯克兰先生就会被分批次地被埋在不同的地方。

他再也坐不住了，给本田菊下了最后通牒。

“你们两个以后怎么办我不管，”阿尔弗雷德说，蓝色的眸子显得冷漠极了，“亚瑟是无辜的，他如果出了什么事，我是不会放过王耀还有你的。”

“这不是请求还是什么商量，”阿尔弗雷德说，语气里的怒意相当明显，“本田先生，我们也是这么多年的朋友，希望我们不要走到那一步。”

本田菊脸色阴沉，缄默了很久，他的脊梁挺得笔直。

“请再给我点时间，琼斯先生……”

“你是可以等，只是亚瑟不能等了。”阿尔弗雷德打断了他的话，脸色难看得很，他没有留拒绝的余地。

-

王耀这次确实闹得有点大。

他把教堂里的神职人员抓走了，消息传开，一下子引起了大片洋人的不满，虽说王耀并没有派人闯入教堂，但这依旧造成了相当大的影响。

伊万本来是看笑话来着的，王耀原以为他是东正教的，亚瑟是天主教，不会关心这一类事情的，哪里想到扯上教堂一事伊万就正经起来了。

“毕竟柯克兰先生是教堂的人，”高大的俄国男人这么告诉他，“扯上了会很麻烦。”

王耀摆了摆手，不耐烦道，“我知道。”

伊万啧了一声，知道王耀依旧对欧洲宗教这没什么概念，“你不信教，你不懂信教的人。”

只是他再怎么暗示，王耀对于这东西依旧是不放在心上，伊万默然，一时间不知道说什么，有时候这种东西隔着一层真的怎么都说不清的。

“那你自己看着办吧，”斯拉夫男人这么道，算是放弃了与他继续探讨这个问题。

-

王耀坐车回到王宅的时候，看见自己家外密密麻麻地围了一圈人，在自家大门口喧嚣吵闹，似乎是在抗议着什么，却被下人拦着不让进去，王耀知道是教堂那里招来的洋人，这让他很反感，司机问他该怎么办，王耀沉默着摇上了车窗。

“让他们去闹吧，”王耀说，脸色阴冷，眉头紧皱，“我到要看看他们在我的地方能闹出什么花儿来。”

 

-

“你真的要这么做？”林青竹这么问王耀。

王耀沉着脸，说实话他曾怀疑过林青竹也是自己老爹的帮凶，但林青竹指天咒地的说自己在南京确实不知情，只得作罢。

“不然呢？”王耀将钢笔戳回笔帽，发出一声咔嚓声，“他带走了勇洙，做出了那样的事情，”王耀脸色暗沉得很，语气里透出一股戾气，“都骑到我头上来了，他要是能好手好脚地走出上海，算我废物。”

林青竹看了他一会儿，“你想过你四奶奶吗，你动了本田菊，她不会和你拼命吗？”

王耀嗤笑一声，皮笑肉不笑道，“再怎么说王家做主的也轮不到她，你还真把她当回事。”

林青竹叹了口气，“您别弄得太过火，教堂那事很难办——这节骨眼上，你挑事的话得想想我爸，咱们两家的关系，你这儿闹大了，传出些什么事来报社怎么说我们家。”

王耀确实没想过教堂的事会闹得这么大，亚瑟所供职的那教堂是十年前左右拆了当地土地庙建的，当时便引起了本地居民与洋人之间的暴乱斗殴，而这次更是激化了当地的矛盾。

洋人那里肯定是说这帮目无法纪的中国人藐视教堂，居然对神职人员做出这样的事；而中国方面，在这个战后和谈而敏感的时节，巴黎谈判不顺的消息传回，国内对洋人的厌恶情绪与日俱增，稍微一小点火星都会被放大，本地报纸愈发引导舆论，洋人与教堂势力一直以来的肆意横行与原先强拆土地庙的旧有事迹激化了两边的矛盾，要不是警察署摆在那里，洋人还忌惮老王家的势力，这事早闹起来了。

王耀自然受到了各方面的压力，他加大了搜查本田菊落脚地的力度，自然是在与时间赛跑，看他和本田菊谁先顶不住。

——本田菊确实耗不下去了，他不是王耀，王耀家底子厚，家里的势力渗透大半个上海滩，按这趋势，本田菊的临时落脚点一个个被搜出捣毁，任勇洙被找到只是个时间问题。

本田菊不能和王耀比，他得依靠自己，他有自己的事业，为了这样可笑的原因而受到如此大的打击，同行的合伙人都对他与王耀的私怨表现出了深重的不满，现在，在各方面他都处处被针对，生意上的事情更是举步维艰，就连阿尔弗雷德都反对他，做事不由得束手束脚。

他知道王耀的人已经查到他落脚点的附近了，任勇洙迟早要被查出来，到时候本田菊将什么都不剩下，没有谈判的筹码，没有退路，而生意上王耀自然是不会再给他好脸色。

本田菊明白了这一场闹剧将在不久后结束，尽管他的心里并不服气，就算他再恼恨也没有办法改变这一事实，而现在他所能做的，只能是尽早止损。

只是他不甘心，他做了这么多计划，这么多准备，最后还是一步步被逼往绝境——这几乎是被事实戳着脊梁骨说他不如王耀，他觉得挫败而恼火，理智告诉他不能负隅顽抗了，而内心深处则叫嚣着不服气与恼恨。

他的手撑在镜前，镜里的男人脸色异常地苍白，眼眶下坠着深重的青黑，他瘦了很多，本田菊想，他注意到男人颧骨下脸颊的凹陷，看起来不人不鬼。他勾了勾唇角，镜子里的他做出这个表情显得有些阴恻，没来由得，他想起了自己的母亲，那位对着昔日的记忆，在哀怨与悔恨中度过下半辈子的女人。

这想法让他由衷地厌恶，他的手抚上肩膀，痉挛似地按压那儿的伤口，疼痛夹杂着些许其他的情绪直冲大脑，他不由得浑身发抖，过了好一会儿，他才松开了手，长长地舒出一口气。

本田菊来到了任勇洙的房间。

那是个阴暗而潮湿的地下房间，本田菊推开了门，门的缝角摩擦着门槛，发出一声拉长的闷响声，本田菊吸了一口气，铁锈味混杂着灰尘的气息涌进喉腔，房间里头没有开灯，或许说对于里头的人来说，开灯已经没有意义了。

任勇洙坐在里头，借着外头光线，本田菊能轻易地看出他的状况确实不怎么样。

任勇洙被击垮了，由身体到内心，这是这么多天来唯一值得高兴的事，本田菊猜想他硬撑着挺了大半年的原因，也许是因为王耀，抑或者是为了自己的孩子，他或许觉得等王耀救走他，他们还能像一家人一样高高兴兴地生活在一起呢——真是天真而愚蠢，本田菊阴沉着脸想。

自从任勇洙知道自己再也见不着孩子之后，便像被抽去所有的力气一般，他把自己关在房间里，长久地不出来见人，也不怎么吃东西，同样不和人交流，本田菊仔细地瞧着他，见他头发杂乱，脸色苍白，眼下青黑一片，一副人不人鬼不鬼的憔悴模样，内心升起一股异样的情绪。

 

本田菊向任勇洙走去，他将房间里的灯打开，朝着任勇洙的床走去。

任勇洙没有看他，他的眼睛甚至没有转动，他低着头，看向床褥上的某一个点，抑或者是某个花纹，又或者只是单纯的发呆。

他盯着任勇洙的面孔，对方憔悴而落魄的模样映入眼帘，真符合他的现状，本田菊想，丧家犬就要有丧家犬的模样。

本田菊在任勇洙身边坐下，他裤兜里的手枪硬硬地杵在大腿那里，随着他的动作而梗着他，摩擦使得他的腿一阵阵地发麻。

而任勇洙都没有发出任何的动静——这让本田菊想起了小时候家中供奉的人偶，木然而没有灵魂的面孔与任勇洙现在的模样微妙地重合了。

本田菊觉得没意思，又觉得可笑，觉得为着这样的人和王耀翻脸真是不值得，他觉得自己真是愚蠢而可笑。

如果没有任勇洙就好了，本田菊想，也不至于让一切都沦落到这种地步，这时候他像连走几步臭棋的棋手，面对已定的败局，不愿考虑下一步如何打算，而是忙着思考悔棋。

他伸出手——本田菊清楚自己很清醒——他伸手向前，任勇洙被他的动作抵在床头，他的手钻进了任勇洙的脖颈间，接着慢慢聚拢起来箍住了对方的脖子。

本田菊收紧了双手，任勇洙目光呆滞，青年的反应似乎迟钝了几拍，连挣扎都不曾有多几分。

青年的脖颈被他勒出一道明显的掐痕，隔着那一层薄薄的皮肤，本田菊能感受到那潜伏在暗处勃勃跳动的脉搏，这样的生命力令他厌恶地抽了抽嘴角，他慢慢地收紧双手，青年的脸色慢慢地变了——也许是死亡的恐惧太过于鲜明而刻骨，任勇洙开始挣扎起来，求生欲让他努力地摇晃着脑袋，用手握住本田菊的手腕往外拽，试图甩开那手，但因为缺氧，任勇洙的脸涨成青紫色，他的动作开始减弱了，握住本田菊手腕的手开始渐渐失去了力道。

本田菊终于松开了手。

任勇洙浑身震动着，像是砧板上的鱼一般张着唇大口大口呼吸着，他的胸膛像是哮喘般上下起伏了好一会儿，接着猛烈咳嗽出声，眼眶红成一片。

本田菊坐在一旁看了他一会儿。

任勇洙痛苦挣扎的模样印在他的脑海里，狼狈而丑陋——他想，也许糖果曾经有过甘美的糖衣，但从内在腐坏开始，就算主人再怎么喜欢这东西，也只能选择将它扔进垃圾桶里。

本田菊没说话，他木然地扯了扯嘴角，他觉得自己在笑，又觉得自己在哭。

-

王耀踱着步子，靴子在地上慢慢地敲击着，发出一声声沉闷的回响声，郊区的仓库光线很差，内里一片暗沉，仓库外头里头密密麻麻站的都是他的人。

他掏出怀表看了一眼，距离约定的时间越来越近，可外头依旧空无一人，这种难耐的滋味让他不由得恼怒起来。

本田菊不会是跑了吧，王耀忿忿地想，理智告诉他码头上都是他的人，城内外交通干道都被看守着，本田菊插翅难飞，这个可能性绝不算大——只是想到本田菊有可能已经带着任勇洙离开，单单这个想法让他愤怒得浑身发抖，

林青竹在一旁，叼着根烟斗，懒洋洋地靠在墙上，比起怒意冲天的王耀，他看起来像来凑热闹的，时不时低头瞧上一瞧地上被捆得结结实实的亚瑟柯克兰。

就在王耀把耐心耗得差不多了的时候，仓库门外终于响起了稀疏的脚步声。

阿尔弗雷德和本田菊走了进来，他们带着零零星星的几个人。

王耀顿时坐不住了，一看见本田菊他就来气，林青竹忙拉住他，指挥着让旁人去搜阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的身，阿尔弗雷德穿得相当简单，白衬衫和西装裤，搜身时相当配合，连眼镜都被摘了，估摸着是为了不过多和他们废话，速战速决。

“我们可以交出任勇洙，”阿尔弗雷德这么说，“但你得保证亚……柯克兰平安无事。“

王耀从嘴角边哼了一声，冷漠道，“你不会以为你们现在有资格和我谈这些么？”

阿尔弗雷德怒道，“亚瑟是无辜的，你们自己做什么我不管，不要牵扯到他。”

王耀并没有理他，对着本田菊，声音阴冷，“把任勇洙交出来——你今天说要带着任勇洙来，人在哪里？”

阿尔弗雷德在一旁插话，“我要先看看亚瑟怎么样了。”

王耀脸色暗沉，根本没理他，还在和本田菊一句一句地压着声音说话，看表情两个人又要撩袖子上演真人快打。

“人在我这儿，”本田菊平静地说，“但你得先保证我们的约定。”

“什么约定？”王耀冷笑一声，“你遵守过约定吗？我记得的约定可不是让你背着我把任勇洙带走还对他做出那种事。”

阿尔弗雷德转头看向一旁的林青竹，开口要质问林青竹。

林青竹从小到大英文就没认真学过，此时突然后知后觉地紧张起来，双手在胸口直摇，“no英格里洗，no英格里洗……”

王耀的眼睛紧紧地盯着本田菊，眼神阴鸷，一字一顿地威胁道，“你别以为自己有资格在我面前谈条件。”

从头到尾阿尔弗雷德都没插上话，这让他急躁而恼火，只得在一旁沉声重复道，“——亚瑟在哪里？”

王耀狠狠地瞪了他一眼，这才伸手让后头的人把亚瑟给带出来。

亚瑟头上还套着一层破麻袋，被人揭开，他呜呜了好一会儿，口里的布块才被取下，他瘦了些，似乎就连金发都灰扑扑地蒙上了一层尘埃，脸颊上脏兮兮的，似乎还留着些血痂，他咳嗽了好几声，显得狼狈极了，习惯了好一会儿光线，看向阿尔的目光显得有些迟疑，过了好半晌才开口喃喃道，“阿尔……”

亚瑟瘦了些，就算多年没见，阿尔弗雷德也一眼认出了亚瑟，一时间心情难以言喻，他上前想扶住亚瑟，却又被人拦下。

阿尔看起来都想杀了王耀了，“你对他做了什么？”

王耀啧了一声，“你先让本田菊回答我的问题，”他转过头看向本田菊，语气压抑着怒火，神色可怖，“他现在在哪里？”

“——他在北苑巷的车里，”阿尔弗雷德憋不住了，插话道，“你可以派人去找，靠在布料商店旁黑色的一辆车。”

王耀回过头看他，听见一旁本田菊挫败而恼火的声音，“琼斯先生——”

“我不管你们在搞什么，”阿尔弗雷德冰蓝的瞳孔在昏暗的光线下显得阴沉沉地，“扯上亚瑟，我就不能不管这事。”他看着王耀，一字一句地加重语气，“我来之前已经报了警，待会儿就会有警察来这里，你最好早点把任勇洙带走，今天我是一定不会让亚瑟再留在你这里的。”

王耀抬起头错愕地看向他，阿尔弗雷德这种做法让他吃了一惊，“——你疯了吗？报警？对着我？——你他妈知道我是谁吗？”他第一次被这么威胁，还是被他从来没放在眼里的家伙，这美国人一脸正义凛然的模样，还不知天高地厚扯上警察，真是初生牛犊不怕虎，真把老王家当成什么好欺负的了。

就连本田菊都惊了，他转过头，吃惊地看向阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答，他梗着脖子，呼吸粗重，时不时地看一看地上的亚瑟一眼，眼睛牢牢地锁定着一旁的王耀。

王耀回头对着林青竹说了几句话，林青竹点了点头，去吩咐别人做事了了。

“你们带上医生去找勇洙，”王耀低声嘱咐说，“给他检查一下，不要让他有事。”

本田菊神色一黯，脸色更难看了。

既然阿尔弗雷德喊了警察，此地当然不能久留，这事扯上林家在这个风口就不好办了，多少双眼睛盯着林家和背后的王家呢，王耀恼恨得要死，他原想和本田菊在这里算个总账的，今天被个美国佬摆了一道，憋屈得很。

林青竹一直在他耳边絮絮叨叨地劝着他，让他冷静，动手前多想想报纸和警察。

王耀良久没说话，脸色铁青，放走本田菊固然让他很不甘心，可他的重心确实应该放在生死未卜的任勇洙与家族利益上，他憋着一股恼恨与不甘心，放走本田菊简直像在他脸上火辣辣地扇了一巴掌，巨大的愤怒混合着不甘涌上心头。

这时候有人小跑来到他身边，在他耳边说了些什么，王耀这下坐不住了。

“你可以走，”王耀看着他，下了最后通牒，“但我是不可能这么算了的，”长发男人睥睨着他，“你得留下一只手或者一条腿。”

本田菊看着王耀，缓缓露出一个笑容，道，“您可真是无情。”

王耀皮笑肉不笑，“托你的福，”他眼神暗沉，声音透出一股子阴冷的气息，“你也可以选择直接出去，不过外头有我的人，到时候子弹可不长眼。”

本田菊静静地看着他，放在普通人身上，王耀觉得听见这话的人一定会痛哭亦或者是求饶之类的，但本田菊则都没有，他听着王耀的话，面色沉静得很，半晌露出了一个愉快微笑，“那当然，我可以把我的一条胳膊给您。”

王耀脸色一沉，刚想说别说得像是谁欠谁的一样，这是你应得的，这时候一旁他的人上前，打断了他的话，将本田菊用力地拉拽到一旁。

王耀没说话，他转过身，向外走去，听见后头钝器与肉体碰撞的声音，同时响起的是本田菊沉重的闷哼声，夹杂着阿尔弗雷德的小声惊呼与林青竹的抽气声。

淅淅沥沥的液体声响起，王耀的脚步顿了一顿，他没有回头，“——明天你就走，”他的声音里透着寒气，“日本、东南亚、欧洲，随便你滚去哪里，不要再来中国，你再来的话，我一定杀了你。”

说罢，王耀走向外头，离开了仓库。

本田菊将下唇咬出一道血痕，脸因为失血而苍白，青紫的嘴唇翕动颤抖着，他没有理会一旁阿尔弗雷德声音，眼神反而是鹰隼一般紧紧地盯着离去王耀的背影。

 

-

 

任勇洙醒了。

他觉得眼皮有千斤重，几乎难以醒来，沉重的疲惫几乎要压垮了他，他花了好长时间才朦胧地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是洁白的天花板，他很久没有见过这样场景了，连续一两个月，他几乎没有接触过这样敞亮的光线。

任勇洙眯着眼，他吃力地抬起身，发现这不是他所熟悉的地方，因为长久地被关押着，他的脑袋反应慢了很多，他转过头，听见自己脊椎段互相碰撞发出的细碎声响。

床边的窗帘透出天光，任勇洙吃力地眯着眼睛，望向坐在床头削苹果的男人。

任勇洙觉得自己在做梦。

王耀显得有些憔悴，眼下坠着没睡好的青黑，相较之前，他的脸色更为苍白，乌黑的头发垂在眼睑旁，睫毛被窗外投射进来的光线染成一簇簇的浅色绒毛，在这样的情况下，男人的轮廓似乎被光线缀上一层不真实的光晕，任勇洙喉咙滚动着，却什么声音都发不出来，长发男人注意到了他的动静，他抬起眼，与任勇洙对视。

“大哥……”任勇洙分不清这是做梦亦或者是只是自己的幻想，他觉得一切都太过于不真实，反而衬得像自己的痴心妄想。

王耀放下了手中的东西，他看起来想笑，可笑容中却带着浓重的苦涩，他俯身向前，伸手拥抱住了任勇洙。

任勇洙觉得眼前的这一幕像过了一辈子，他看着王耀的后颈，意识到王耀回到了自己身边，一时间千万种情绪翻滚着潮涌。

喜悦、遗憾、痛苦、悲哀、怨意、悔恨抑或者绝望，翻腾着在心里涌动，任勇洙已经分不清内心的想法了，他望着王耀，怔怔地一时间说不出话来。

王耀凑近他的脸，另一手颤抖地捧上他的脸，他的鼻尖埋在任勇洙的颈部，闷声道，“抱歉……勇洙……”

任勇洙甚至能感受到王耀语气里的哽咽与痛楚，他真希望自己能轻松地告诉王耀没事，告诉王耀他想多了。

只是他不能。

伤害已经造成，伤口能够愈合但不能消失，更何况王耀的存在时时刻刻地将伤口翻揉着，带出一丝丝绽开的模糊血肉，痛楚似无数蚁虫深入骨髓地啃噬着他，他感觉自己早就变得不像自己了。

任勇洙的嘴唇颤抖着，他想问王耀为什么这么晚才来，他想问王耀那些令人作呕的事情他知道多少，他还想问王耀好多好多事情。

他有好多话想和王耀说，他曾经想和对方分享即将为人父母的喜悦，他想和王耀讨论孩子的名字，想和王耀分享一切令他快乐的消息。

只是这一切都不一样了，任勇洙想，他曾经幻想过的一切都被粉碎得彻底，本田菊的所作所为毁了这一切，过去的回忆似乎都蒙上了一层抚不去的灰尘与阴影，他甚至开始怀疑起一切的真实性，他怀疑起浑身脏污的自己是否配得上眼前的一切。

无数个夜晚，他梦见王耀像平时一样地亲吻他，他与他耳鬓厮磨，他看见他白皙的皮肤与微微汗湿的肌肉，床褥之间，长发男人轻轻地喘息着，温柔地笑着，听着自己的那些兴起的胡话，如同往常一般包容着他的脾气，那些记忆抑或者幻想里他们像无数普通的伴侣一般在河边散步，讨论着琐事，讨论着未来和一切无关紧要的小事。

任勇洙无数次地醒来，面对的是冷硬的墙壁，单薄的床褥里只有他一个人，他的牙齿颤抖着，那可怕的寒意几乎要渗入骨髓，绝望从内心深处蔓延开来，几乎吞噬一切。

本田菊给他描述过一切，他的口吻残忍而平静，仿佛只是置身事外地陈述事实罢了——待一切都结束后，他说，王耀会恨他，会厌弃他，原本只不过是图新鲜而已罢了，王耀从未爱过任何人，他最爱的只有自己。

——怎么会呢，任勇洙这么想，王耀看他的眼神是不会说谎的，他们曾经那么的要好过。王耀告诉过他，他们会长长久久地在一起，养一堆活泼乱跳的小孩子，然后看着孩子长大上学成家立业，而等王耀老了，做不动事了，他们就会搬回南京住，买一栋漂亮的小园林，在池子里头养鱼，他还叮嘱任勇洙不要喂太多饲料，会把鱼养死。要是等到战争结束后，他们还能去任勇洙成长的地方转一转，去联系因为战乱而流落在外的亲戚。

曾经那么期盼的一切，曾经那么相信的东西，都在那段暗无天日的时候被罩上一层挥之不去的阴影，蒙上永远无法消失的痕迹，哪怕是稍微一想都牵连起彻骨的悲哀与仓皇。

任勇洙默默然，脸上的表情说明了一切。。

王耀的眼角红了，“你想见孩子吗?”他这么问他，语气里带着哽咽，“抱歉……我一直不知道你生了孩子……我父亲……不……”王耀顿了一顿，“孩子……”王耀声音里浓烈的自责与悔恨几乎要溢出来，“他现在在楼下，你想见他吗？”

任勇洙抬起头，他几乎更加确定这是幻觉了，半晌他都说不出话来，“……他在哪里？”

-

任勇洙盯着婴儿。

比起之前，婴儿长大了很多，他已经会坐会爬了，与几个月前孱弱的模样不同，他已经是个很健康的孩子，胖了很多，皮肤和王耀一般白，笑起来单眼皮眯得眼睛小小的，脸上还有微微凹陷的酒窝。

王耀在一旁道，“他很好，医生说他个头是这个月份里很大的了，”他想了一想，补充道，“他的头发也很多。”

任勇洙看着孩子手臂上熟悉的胎记，仿佛要被什么东西融化了一般，他的眼睛湿润了。

“他叫什么名字？”任勇洙问他，“你想好了吗？”

王耀愣了一下，“我不知道，”他喃喃道，“我想和你一起取名字……”

-

任勇洙的情绪稳定了很多，看见了孩子，他变得温和了许多，他笨拙地抱着那一团小东西，在孩子乱动的时候，他会紧张地浑身僵硬。

王耀照顾过嘉龙和濠镜，自己家亲戚的小孩也多，早就习惯了这些，并没有任勇洙这样手忙脚乱的反应，他请了有经验的奶娘来带孩子，在这种时候，比起健康的孩子，他的心思更愿意放在任勇洙的身上。

-

王耀知道他们永远也不会谈论那些事，他能猜出这大半年来，本田菊具体对任勇洙做了些什么，但他不愿意细想，这一切都能轻易地让他痛苦得想要疯掉。他心如刀绞，永远不愿对着任勇洙提起这些，勇洙太可怜了，他完全是无辜的受害者，一直以来遭受身体上与精神上的双重折磨，勇洙曾经是个多么活泼的家伙，而今变得沉默而寡言，终日不经意间流露出郁郁寡欢的模样刺痛了王耀，他完全不应该得到这些，王耀痛苦地想，这些都是因为自己。

王耀知道是自己的无知与愚蠢促成了这些，他甚至不愿去见王彻，他知道父亲那样的人，哪怕把事实挖到他的面前，也永远无法理解，永远无法明白自己的行为，那样的举动给他和勇洙带来了些什么样的伤害。

王耀努力地调整心态，尝试与勇洙像过去那样平和而普通相处，他绝口不提过去几个月发生的事，哪怕他永远也没有办法忘记，勇洙也无法忘记，那些不堪的东西终究会留在他们的心里，留下永远无法抹灭的痕迹。

随后的夜晚，王耀捧着任勇洙的脸，亲吻着他，他们唇齿缠绵地交缠在一起，他们都急需彼此的抚慰，需要去证明些什么。

任勇洙有些被动地接受这一切，他想回应王耀，却浑身僵硬。

“你想要吗？”王耀喘着气问他。

任勇洙好半天没回答，他扯了扯嘴角，让声音不那么颤抖，“是的，我想要。”

王耀分开任勇洙的腿，他将任勇洙的腿压向胸口，他以这样的姿势托着身下人的膝窝，将手指伸入任勇洙的股缝间。

——勇洙和从前不一样了，王耀能明显地感受到，从前，只要是和自己在一起，任勇洙总是很热情，他们做爱的时候几乎不需要什么前戏，只要对象是自己的话，任勇洙便会很快地润湿自己，他的下体很容易变得黏呼呼湿嗒嗒，柔软嫩湿的黏膜紧紧地吸附着自己的手指，主动而殷勤地吮吸着将自己往深处带。

而现在任勇洙浑身紧绷着，王耀能感受到他几乎是在僵硬地承受着一切，强迫着自己放松，王耀将任勇洙的小腿放置于自己的腰旁，他的手在身下人敏感的肉穴里慢慢地揉弄着，另一只手握住任勇洙的阴茎上摩挲着，过了好半天任勇洙的身体才放松了一些，下体慢慢地沁出些液体，润湿了手指与身体结合的地方，阴茎也慢慢地硬了起来。

王耀觉得难过，他看得出这是长久的折磨以来，任勇洙身体下意识的所做出的反应，比起享受这场性爱，青年的姿势看起来更像是为了保护自己不受到伤害。

王耀不想继续了，他的动作停了下来，满心的悲伤而难过，他低声温和地商量道，“要不今天我们不做了……”

“我可以，”任勇洙咬着牙喘着气，他看起来像恳求了，像是那种虽然恐惧但依旧害怕被主人遗弃的小宠物，可怜兮兮地摇着尾巴祈求着爱与关怀，“我可以的……”

王耀不可以，也不能够拒绝这个，他觉得鼻头泛酸，但他不能表现出来，现在勇洙的依靠与仰仗都只有他了，在对方面前，他只有足够地强大与坚定，才能撑起这段因为打击而摇摇欲坠的关系。

他俯身亲吻着任勇洙的脸，任勇洙尝试回应着他，看得出他也很想要王耀，哪怕身体的反应看出他仍不能忘记从前的记忆，他也在努力地克服着自己。

王耀抽出手指，将自己勃起的阴茎缓缓地送进任勇洙的身体里。

任勇洙从喉咙里发出一声拉长的呻吟，他的额头出了细密的汗珠，濡湿了鬓边的黑发，他的手环上王耀的脖颈，大腿内侧的肌肉却不停地颤抖。

王耀向后撤出了一点，然后重新向里推进，阴茎慢慢地推入了深处，那儿比王耀想象中还干涩得多，伴随着自己动作的是任勇洙吃痛的呻吟。

不该是这样的，王耀想，他觉得难过，记忆中的任勇洙性爱中虽然总带着些羞赧，但始终是热情而坦诚的，青年总是毫无保留地对着他敞开着自己，下意识的一举一动写满了依赖与爱意，王耀喜欢那样坚定而热情的任勇洙，每每想起那样的任勇洙，王耀总是心头一热，而这一切的回忆却更反衬出了现在的悲哀。

他调整了姿势，扭动胯部缓慢地前进，在身下人的身体里变化着戳刺的角度，他缓慢而坚定地加大了力道，直到任勇洙紧绷的腰肢突然间滚落一阵颤动。

王耀知道是那里，单单是控制着自己不在那里凶狠地戳刺抽插已经耗费了他所有的意志力，他想让任勇洙放松下来，享受这一切，他的手顺着腰线柔和地按摩着任勇洙的腹部，腰部，胯部，试图让对方平静下来，他缓缓沉下腰，尽量让自己的阴茎最大程度地进入那里，身下的抽插温和而缓慢。

任勇洙的呼吸急促起来，混乱而潮湿的呼吸声喷在王耀的耳边，随着抽插，他的全身渐渐染上一层情欲的潮红，僵硬的动作也松动了很多，下体也渐渐开始迎合起王耀的动作。

王耀伸手去抚摸任勇洙的肋部，任勇洙瘦了很多，仰躺的动作使得肋骨根根微微突起，那儿出了一层薄汗，温热的皮肤湿湿地贴合着他的手。

任勇洙却因为他的动作而条件反射地颤抖了一下，他呼吸地频率猛得中断，王耀几乎能感受到他的紧绷与下意识的惶恐。

“怎么了？”王耀问他，他突然痛恨起自己来了，他明明知道这一切的，他明明知道任勇洙恐惧的源头是什么，他后悔起放走本田菊了，仅仅一条手臂太便宜他了，他应该要亲身感受任勇洙所经历的一切，再多的言语都无法形容他此时此刻的痛苦与恨意。

 

任勇洙的嘴唇颤抖着，王耀几乎能感受到他的强压着的恐惧与不安，“没事……”短发青年这么说，他努力地调整着自己的呼吸，尽量让自己听起来不那么害怕。

任勇洙将自己的腰部配合地向上抬，迎合那根在他体内缓和抽插的阴茎，“大哥……”他垂着眼，让自己显得温顺而坚定，“继续吧……”

王耀顿了顿，伸手将任勇洙的腰往里揽，这个姿势能够让阴茎进得更深，柔嫩潮湿的黏膜紧紧地缠绕着他，羞怯却配合地将体内的性器往里带。

任勇洙感受到王耀尝试着用阴茎根部研磨自己浅处的敏感带，酥麻酸胀的快感随着一下下的抽插而从下身蔓延开，任勇洙胸口随着加重的喘息而上下地起伏着，王耀伸手去抚慰着他的阴茎，这让任勇洙更硬了，他的性器汩汩地流着水，随着后穴硬物一下下的进出而在肚皮上一晃一晃的。

这样温和的抽插带来将绵密的快感叠在一起，堆织成愉悦的海洋，任勇洙眼前一阵阵地模糊，下身痉挛着夹紧了王耀的阴茎，随着第一波高潮的到来，任勇洙呻吟着敏感地抖动着身体，臀缝间他们结合的部位往外溢出更多液体，随着动作滑入腿根间。

王耀喘着气，他在青年收缩的肉穴里停留了一会儿，让任勇洙慢慢地度过这段不应期，他们接吻着互相爱抚，王耀温柔地在肉穴里头缓慢地摩擦，让身下的人慢慢地从高潮中回过神来。

王耀伸手将任勇洙捞起来，让对方半靠在床头，骑在自己的性器上，这个姿势能够让他们凑得更近，王耀凑过去咬住任勇洙的嘴唇，他们在快感的波浪中紧密地缠绵。

任勇洙缓了过来，这个倚骑的姿势让王耀能进得更深，阴茎插入了相当深的位置，抵到了深处的软肉，并在窄小的腔口处有规律地摩擦顶撞着，即将从内部打开的细碎疼痛充斥着他的感官。

——可这宛如一盆冷水透彻淋漓地从头浇到底一般，原先的快感荡然无存，一阵触电般筋挛的恐惧掠过他的身体，任勇洙颤抖起来，他发出一声带着恐惧的咳呛，那种被刺穿被撕碎的恐惧夺走了他的理智，他想起了那些不堪的回忆。他痛苦地紧绷身体，几乎是条件反射地回忆起本田菊在床上对他所做的一切。

那些带着恨意的低语与诅咒，那些凶狠而毫不留情的冲撞，男人的阴茎蛮狠地插入他最深处的腔口，带来阵阵撕碎般的痛苦……他的手被绑缚住，腰被死死地扣住，身后人手钳子一般地箍着他的腰，向上顶弄着那根阴茎，他条件反射地想吐，想挣扎，感觉自己几乎要被钉死在那毫无感情的阴茎上。任勇洙捂着肚子，腹部在恍惚中传来一阵阵下坠的疼痛，恍惚中他产生了幻觉，王耀惊讶而悲伤的脸与本田菊重合起来。

任勇洙恐惧得浑身发抖，他上气不接下气地喘着，但是发不出任何声音，那些熟悉的噩梦擒住了他，他抖得像狂风中的书页，他挣扎起来，努力地想推开王耀。

“……不……”任勇洙听见自己喉咙处的哽咽，“别碰我……求你了……”

王耀从他的身体里退出来，他上前想看一看任勇洙，却被激烈地推开。

王耀想去触碰他，想去拥抱他，却都被激烈地拒绝了，任勇洙将自己缩在床的角落里，颤抖着保护自己，不想与任何人过多地接触，他是那么的恐惧，溢出的悲伤几乎要实体化，王耀能嗅出里头蕴藏着的痛苦与绝望。

勇洙到底遭遇了什么样的事，王耀痛苦地想，他从不去问这些，生怕勾起任勇洙悲伤的回忆，只是这些并不会因为他们两的刻意回避而消失，这些回忆已经永远地留在了勇洙的心里，哪怕他无论如何地去忘记这些，哪怕他如何地欺骗自己那一切都过去了，可是伤害都已经造成了，再多的爱抚与亲吻都无法填满这些，伤害无法弥补，而且永远无法挽回。

王耀靠近任勇洙，却见任勇洙神经质地向后缩，他明显地不想让他靠近，还恐惧着一切可能的伤害。

“没事的……”王耀说，他强硬地靠近对方，将任勇洙的肩膀揽向自己，伸手摩挲着青年紧绷的后背，试图让他放松下来，“是我……勇洙……”

任勇洙浑身依旧僵硬着，王耀看得出他也在努力地放松着自己，尝试着让自己接受这一切，这让王耀的眼眶一阵阵地发热。

他不会再做什么了，他懊悔自己没在多等待一些时间便急躁地同任勇洙上床，他后悔自己内心深处那该死的独占欲与自私，让对方又一次遭受了这样的伤害。

任勇洙在他怀里大口大口地喘着气，脸色纸一般地苍白，王耀抚摸着他的背，亲吻着青年的后颈与柔软的发旋，让他放平身体好好地睡一觉，他不记得自己那晚究竟说了些什么，他反复呢喃着，对着惊惧不已的勇洙重复着那些毫无意义的话语。

任勇洙渐渐从恐惧中缓和了，他开始恢复些了清醒，意识到了发生了什么，向他道歉，“抱歉……大哥……”他颤声说，“我太紧张了……”

任勇洙语无伦次，鬓角被汗层层濡湿，衬得脸色苍白，苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，他看起来无助而愧疚，他为什么要道歉呢——这远不是他的过错，王耀悲伤地想，勇洙什么都没有做错。

他没回答，他给任勇洙掖上被子，温柔地让他睡一觉。

他在床头坐了一会儿，抚摸着对方的脸颊，确认勇洙睡着了才离开房间。

-

王耀一出卧室门就忍不住了，浑身像被抽掉了骨头似的瘫坐在墙角，勇洙太可怜了，王耀心痛得要命，他悲伤地想，凭什么任勇洙要遇上这样的事，为什么天下千千万万的人这么多，偏偏是勇洙遭到这样的对待呢，他原本是个多么无忧无虑的家伙，因为战乱背井离乡，走投无路地来到中国，还遭到这样残忍的虐待与折磨，之后仍要为了莫须有的东西向自己道歉。

王耀相信勇洙会挺过去的，他告诉自己勇洙一直是个积极而乐观的家伙，他不会一直消沉下去的，他们总会在一起渡过难关的。可是即使是这样，谁来弥补那些勇洙受到的伤害，要用什么才能挽回补救那些失去的东西？任勇洙从来不谈论自己所遭受过的事情，就算他能忘掉那些痛苦的记忆，可身体也不能忘记他所遭遇过的那些伤害，他条件反射地抵触着来自他人的触碰，哪怕那是来自王耀的爱抚。王耀想起平日里，他所知道的那些熬过巨大挫折与伤害的人，大多是装作若无其事的样子，因为他们的损失太过于惨重，没有任何东西能够弥补那些失去的东西。

王耀的喉头哽咽着，他真后悔之前没杀了本田菊，黑暗的走廊中，他抽动着肩膀，喉咙里滚出压抑的哽咽喘息，他无声地哭泣，他为勇洙流泪，为发生在他身上的那些事而痛哭，他知道无论怎么样，自己都永远无法弥补这几个月的事情。

他想嘶吼，想痛哭，痛彻心扉的情绪几乎要将他撕碎，但他只能捂住嘴唇，抑制自己的声音，担心自己吵醒任勇洙，他不想要对方看见他哭，王耀从来都知道自己从来都不是什么多么坚强而顶天立地的男人，但这次，哪怕是自欺欺人也好，就算说他虚伪也罢，他希望至少在勇洙面前，他是强大而没有弱点的，他想要保护勇洙，他想要撑起这一切，他不能崩溃，要是就连他都向这该死的现实投降了的话，勇洙该怎么办呢。

王耀在走廊里坐了很久，直到有提着灯的下人遇见了他。

王耀擦了擦眼睛，他努力地让自己看起来正常而平静，声音却依然带着掩饰不住的疲惫与悲伤，“孩子在睡吗？”他这么问，“我去看看他。”

 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

医院洁白的墙。

不停跳动的钟摆。

滴滴答答的机械响声。

还差一格指向午夜的指针。

 

王耀坐在病房门前的长凳上发呆。

长发男人几缕束不住的发丝纷乱地垂在眼前，衬得人憔悴而疲惫。

“……他怀孕了，是吗？”王耀听见自己颤抖的声音。

护士点了点头，“一个月了……”她不知道发什么了什么事，怀里抱着病历本，有些担心地看着眼前这个神情恍惚的男人。

王耀已经不知道用什么表情来面对这一切了，一个月前，根据这个时间来看，他甚至不知道那个孩子是自己的还是本田菊的。

——为什么上天要这么残忍呢？王耀悲哀地想，勇洙要是知道了的话，又该怎么面对这一切呢？

“他身体不好，”护士说，“他上次生产完没有受到很好的照顾，之前还流过产，这次要是再不顺利的话对他来说很危险。”

王耀怔怔地看了护士一会儿。

“……我知道了，谢谢您，”长发男人垂下眼皮，声音越来越小。

王耀不愿意再刺激勇洙了，他想起这个月来对方的精神状况，觉得自己宁可欺骗勇洙一辈子，也不愿再让勇洙受到这样残忍的折磨了。

可勇洙不可能不知道这些，除了一个月前那次可以说是灾难性的性爱后，之后他们的床褥之间只限于爱抚与亲吻，再没有做到最后一步——这瞒不了多久的，勇洙迟早要猜出来真相的。

王耀心痛得要命，他想着任勇洙沉默而悲哀的模样就难过，他又想起本田菊，这该死的混蛋，他恨这个疯子入骨，恨不得回到把本田菊放走的那一天把对方抓回来千刀万剐。

他抬起头，看向护士，“您能对他保密吗？”王耀很少用这样的示弱而恳求的语调对人说话，这让护士都微微吃了一惊。

“……可是他已经知道了。”护士嗫嚅着唇，吞吞吐吐地这么告诉他。

-

王耀在外头踌躇了好一会儿，才下定决心，走进病房。

任勇洙垂着头，坐在病床上——这个月他好不容易恢复了少许昔日的精神气，接着又被残忍的现实给击得粉碎，一切又回到了原点。

任勇洙脸色惨白，王耀最不愿见到的便是他这样的表情了，绝望、痛苦、悲哀、耻辱、怨恨掺杂着自怨自艾——为什么要这样呢？他明明什么都没做错啊。

任勇洙听见了门口的响动，他机械地一点一点地转过头，看向王耀。

两个人都沉默许久。

王耀刚想开口，却被任勇洙打断了，

“……我不要这个。”任勇洙低声道，语气里蕴含着浓浓的愤怒与悲哀，“我要拿掉它——”

“你听见医生说的话了吗，”王耀打断了他的话，坐到了病床边，“你的身体不能这么折腾了……”

任勇洙的眼睛慢慢湿润了，他看起来绝望而悲哀，语气中带着浓重的自暴自弃，“这不是你的……”

“——这是我的，”王耀觉得鼻头一酸，他打断对方的话，一字一顿道。

任勇洙半晌说不出话来，他大口大口呼吸着，恨得要命，他明知道王耀在胡扯，为了他的说些这样的鬼话，王耀的话几乎要击垮了他，他的心剧烈地抽搐疼痛着，对事实的怨恨以及对自己的厌恶几乎要从语气里溢出来了，“——你明明知道的——这不是——我不想要——”

“这是我的孩子——”王耀提高了声音，双手猛地抬起，像铁钳一样地紧紧地禁锢住任勇洙的肩膀，任勇洙粗喘着抬起头，发现王耀的眼睛已经一片赤红，长发男人发丝纷乱，咬牙切齿，神色看起来甚至有些狰狞，仿佛任勇洙再否认的话，他就会发疯。

一时间巨大的悲哀与绝望涌上心头，任勇洙觉得几乎要被撕碎了，要被击垮了——这样凶狠而悲哀的王耀，浑身处处透露出疲惫与认命的气息，他从未见过王耀这种模样。

任勇洙只想流泪，只想痛哭，这该死的命运，他想，凭什么呢，为什么人总是在眺望雨过天晴的彩虹的时候，以为自己要得到幸福的时候，却一脚踏入早已注定的可怖深渊里呢。

任勇洙没说话，他垂着头，将脸埋在手心里，将软弱与绝望掩埋在喉咙里低低的呜咽中，他狼狈极了，他觉得恶心，他觉得难过，不幸织成的茧将他们两个缠在一起，几乎要活活绞杀他们。

王耀喘了一会儿气，总算缓过来了一点，短暂的窒息与缺氧占据着他的感官，让他眼前一阵阵地发黑。

王耀摇摇晃晃地站起来，往外走的脚步虚浮——他需要出去一会儿，散散心亦或者什么，不然他觉得自己要溺死在这片痛苦构织而成的海洋里。

-

王耀外头漫无目的地走了一会儿，他来医院得很匆忙，只穿着在家里习惯穿的马褂，外头披了件外套，显得不伦不类。

外头天气有些热了，王耀走在街上，只觉得心里一阵阵地发凉，他觉得喉咙实在有些痒，想抽根烟还是什么的。

王耀买了包烟，还买了打火机，靠在百货商店旁边的墙上给自己点烟。

王耀不是喜欢烟味的人，在这种时候却能理解那些抽烟的人了，他将烟吞入肺腔，干燥而浓烈的气体在胸腔里滚动，出来时带出一阵阵翻滚的呛意，这让王耀觉得喉咙处塞着一团混着砂石的棉花，又疼又痒，苦涩得让他难受，他猛地咳嗽出声。

这下王耀咳得撕心裂肺，几乎要把肺给呕出来，他扶着墙角喘了好一会儿气，浑身出了一身汗，感觉眼眶热辣辣地疼。

路边有人驻足看他，王耀狼狈得要命，他撑着墙，愤恼地抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪向那人，“操你妈——看什么看，滚——”

-

等王耀买了些吃的东西，回了医院，却被告知任勇洙借口去厕所之后一直都没有回来。

王耀问遍了几层楼都没问出来，人们只说见高个子青年往西边走了。

王耀吩咐车里的下人去通知其他人分开来去找任勇洙，其实他不必如此担心的，就这么就点时间，任勇洙是走不远的，可没过一会儿他急得倒是先站不住了，干脆自己上阵去找人。

王耀沿着大路走了一会儿，接着慢慢走向岔路，路上天开始黑了，渐渐下起了雨，淅淅沥沥的雨打在身上，王耀的外套有些湿了，他越走感觉路越熟悉，接着想起来这大概是自己和任勇洙见完任正辉回来那天走的那条路。

王耀有种奇怪的预感，他继续沿着路走，见到了之前自己洗脸的那滩池子，再往前走，就是濠镜从前常来放风筝的地方。

雨渐渐大了，王耀翻上了山丘，果不其然地看见了任勇洙的身影，那人病服外头套着一层大衣，坐在树下避雨，王耀全身已经湿了，他一步一个脚印地往山坡上爬，几次差点因为脚下被雨淋得湿软的烂泥摔一跤。

任勇洙听见他呼唤的声音，转过头看他——青年全身都湿了，头发软塌塌地贴在头皮上，脸色因为雨水与寒意而变得苍白。

“大哥……”

王耀看见了他的口型，虽然因为下雨听不见他的声音，他还是能清楚地猜出任勇洙想要说什么。

王耀走向前，坐在任勇洙身边，王耀精绣的外套算是废在这堆泥巴里了，两个人坐在树下避雨。

“你不该在树下避雨的，”王耀半晌这么说，“可能会有雷劈过来。”

任勇洙扯了扯嘴角，“那我们可真是坏事做绝，天打雷劈……”话音未落，上空传来一阵晃人眼睛的闪电，接着天边传来沉沉地闷雷声。

王耀愣了一下，发出一声类似于嗤笑的声音，他将任勇洙的大衣和自己的大衣拼在一起，两个人在底下短暂的避雨。

“……我刚刚不该和你吵架，”王耀沉默了好一会儿，小声道，“我很抱歉，我不该丢下你随便出去的。”

任勇洙明显没想到他会这么说，眼皮无神地耷拉下来。

“……我很爱你，勇洙，”王耀深深吸了一口气，话语里带着些许的颤音，他对着任勇洙扯出一个悲伤的笑容，“我想和你在一起，其他的事情都不重要，重要的是我们一起生活。”

“——你记得我们的约定嘛，要养一堆小孩，然后看着他们长大，”王耀慢慢说，像是在下什么决心似地，“这个孩子也算一个，我们可以一起抚养他，把他养成一个好孩子。”

任勇洙怔怔地看着他，眼里有水光闪动，不知道是雨水还是泪水，他别过头去，低着头用手臂揉了揉眼睛，喉咙里怪腔怪调地发出一声怪响，像是哭又像是笑的。

任勇洙垂着头掐着嗓子念着什么，王耀听了好一会儿惊讶地发现他居然唱歌一样地在念诗，“我欲与君相知，长命无绝衰。山无陵，江水为竭，”

王耀不知道他在玩什么把戏，但也接着道，“冬雷震震——”这时候天边又闪过一道闪电，那是道前所未有的硕大雷电，将大半个夜晚的天空映得一片澄澈通明，接着便是连绵不绝的闷闷雷声从天的尽头处传来。

任勇洙顿了顿，神色里出现了些许的悲哀与怆悢之感，他垂下头，喃喃道，声音渐渐被雨声给盖过去了，“夏雨雪……”

王耀坐在旁边看他，任勇洙的头发紧紧地贴着脸颊，雨水从太阳穴旁边滑下，他的嘴唇冻得紫青，微微发着抖，王耀猜想自己也是这样的狼狈。

“乃敢……”任勇洙这么低低地念，王耀不想听见后面的话，他猛地凑过头去，用力地将对方的脸贴上自己的脸。

他们在雷雨中接吻，即使冻得感受不到对方的体温与嘴唇的热度，却能感受到彼此激烈得要跳出胸口的心跳。

-

凌晨的天色放晴了，王耀和任勇洙没有很快地决定回去，王耀把湿透了全是泥巴的外套扔在路边，两个人穿得很登对，头发乱糟糟的，衣服皱巴巴的，像一对要饭的叫花子，在外头瞎走。

不远的城郊外就是片油菜花田，正逢花开的日子，大半个山坡盛开的都是郁郁葱葱的油菜花，风吹过一阵，千万朵金色的花瓣在风中摇曳，花构成的海洋看上去一眼望不到头，壮观极了，两个人在花田里走了好一阵，终于走不动了。

任勇洙提议去附近的人家要点饭吃，王耀说你自己要，我不去，我拉不下那个脸，任勇洙说好嘞，那师傅你等我，我去给你化点斋来，王耀说那敢情好，八戒你快去快回，别饿着为师了。

任勇洙真的作势要走，被王耀扯着裤子拽住了，任勇洙说你这登徒子青天白日的非礼人啦，乘势一屁股坐在王耀身边，两个人像小孩一样地推来推去，任勇洙辣手摧花，从一旁直接折了一串花下来，给王耀别到耳朵上。

“你干什么？”王耀道，“我妹妹小时候才这么别花。”

任勇洙勾起嘴角，“那没事，”他说，“你也好看嘛。”

王耀似乎是觉得这样有点折损他大男人的面子，不太乐意地哼哼了几声，不甘示弱地给任勇洙也别了好几串，两个人小孩子赌气似的闹来闹去，谁都不肯多带一串花，最后干脆在花田里躺下了。

王耀和任勇洙并排躺在花田里，两个人的手叠在脑袋下，盯着远处的天空有一搭没一搭地说话。

“我小时候家的后山那边也有这么多花，我和正辉老在里面玩，玩得过了饭点，我爸妈来了就要揍我们，”任勇洙说，他长吁了一口气，“——后面就没啦，正辉说，日本人来了把我们的山给全烧了。”他的声音越来越小，语气中透出一股悲哀来。

“花会长回来的，等你回去之后，它们还是会开在那里的。”王耀只能这么说，算是一点干巴巴的安慰。

“花会再开的，”任勇洙说，深深地吸了一口气，语尾带着些颤音，“可是人不再是那些人啦。”

王耀默默然，伸手将一旁任勇洙的手握在自己手里，两个人的体温妥帖地衬着对方的，手心交接之处磨蹭出一股温柔的气息。

“一切都会好起来的，”王耀这么轻声地说，任勇洙看向长发男人，对方看向他的眼神流转着温柔的光，“我保证。”

-

任勇洙和王耀回了宅子——王耀买了栋新房子，一来呢是家里添了孩子，以后要上学离学校近些，也有些玩伴；二来呢是王耀自己都感觉老王宅的风水确实和自己老爹说的差不多，真真是顶倒霉的气运，有时候稍微迷信一点也不是坏事。这次搬迁王耀还请了风水先生来看风水，还请了算命先生给小家伙算命，算命的说这孩子命格不错，命格里有着精忠报国之兆，以后这孩子估摸着会从军，七十岁会暴富。

王耀想也挺好，这孩子以后当军官也挺好，王耀自己从商报国，这孩子从军也挺好，不过七十岁暴富就算了，人都活了七十了，剩下几年暴富还有什么意义。

王耀给小孩取了个名字，叫王俊辉，名字不咋好听也凑合得过去，平日反正任勇洙和王耀都不喊这正经名字，都喊孩子毛豆。

就这么喊毛豆喊久了，弄得其他人喊王俊辉大名的时候，毛豆都不知道在喊他，半点反应都没有。

任勇洙很喜欢毛豆，任勇洙自己是家族里很小的孩子，见着这样的小孩很新鲜，又因为生完毛豆之后几个月的糟心事，觉得亏欠这孩子很多，把毛豆捧在手心里养着。

毛豆这些天会咿咿呀呀地念几个字了，说实话王耀曾经抱有自己儿子会是个神童之类特别聪明啊还是什么的美好幻想，但毛豆这孩子实在不争气，别的孩子会走了，他还在爬，别的孩子说话了，他还在练习走，走的时候摔了一跤，傻呆呆地愣在原地，王耀和任勇洙以为这孩子脾气坚强呢，结果过了好一会儿才咧嘴嚎得那个大声，反正做什么都慢一拍，学话也学的慢。

王耀于是慢慢看开了，哎，孩子嘛，身体健康就好，他想，王家有钱，也不指望这孩子光宗耀祖，以后不败家，找个不累的差事做，健健康康过一辈子就行了。

-

1919年的3月1日是个大日子，以纪念被日本人毒死的李国王为名，朝人以学校学生为主的30万群众聚集在汉城钟路公园宣读“独立宣言书”，人潮汹涌，气壮山河，日本当局采取了血腥的武力镇压，单单游行一事中，日本宪警在镇压中便杀害了请愿群众数百人不止。

消息传来，任勇洙抱着毛豆，看着桌面上铺开的报纸，报纸上引用了宣言书，他的手微微颤抖起来，“吾等兹宣言：我朝鲜之为独立国，朝鲜人之为自主民，以此告于世界万邦，而克明人类平等之大义；以此诰于子孙万代，而永有民族自存之政权。”

毛豆低着头看了一会儿报纸，伸出短手想要抓报纸，却没抓着，哼哼唧唧了一会儿，抬起头问他，“엄마，”（妈妈，）他伸手指着报纸，“이거 뭐야? ”（这是什么？）

任勇洙良久没回答，他长长地叹了一口气，鼻头泛酸，把毛豆搂得更紧了些。

任正辉给他写的信里还秘密告知任勇洙，他们所在的组织得到了杜先生的帮助，大韩民国临时政府将于不久后在上海成立，如果情况好的话，将以此为秘密据点开展有组织有计划的复国运动。

-

从十一月份全国人民欢送谈判团前往凡尔赛宫开始，巴黎和会谈判至现在已经进行到白热化程度，引起讨论的热度也是一波热过一波。

王耀走在路上，听见身边人在讨论这些事情，美国总统威尔逊近日提倡“民族自决”，这让人们好像抓住了什么救命稻草一般，期望这是美国为各国谋求独立的意见纲领，一时间将日本人和德国人赶出山东的呼声格外热烈。

王耀是个商人，是最相信利益的家伙，他从未对欧美列强抱有好感，更不会相信两面三刀的美国人会帮中国，威尔逊的话在他看来还不如放屁，而国内的盲目乐观情绪的膨胀让他心中有些不妙的预感——虽然他也认为将战败国德国人从胶州湾赶走是天经地义的事情。

王耀和父亲讨论过这事。

王彻坐在床头，他淡出各种事务修养已久，此时像个慈祥的长辈，把毛豆搂在怀里给他哈痒，逗得怕痒的小家伙咯咯直笑。

“这事不知道进行得怎么样，”王耀说，“我总有不好的预感。”

王彻叹了一口气，“这事啊，”他眉头微皱，慢慢道，“悬得很，”他把毛豆抱起来，交给一旁下人，“把他带下去睡觉。”

王耀问，“林叔叔那里怎么说？”他指的是林青竹他父亲。

王彻神色凝重，他长长地叹了了一口气。

-

林青竹听说了毛豆的出生，给毛豆定了辆敞篷车，说是提前给毛豆的周岁礼物。

王耀觉得林青竹只是自己想要买新车，家里车太多了，怕被林叔叔教训找个借口而已，毛豆这才多大，要什么车呢，还不如给他买辆玩具车。

王耀这天得了空闲，干脆开着新车去商店给毛豆订做了衣服，这孩子长得快，一天一个样，衣服穿着没几天就穿不下了——王耀挺高兴的，老王家一直是南方人，所谓娘矬矬一个，爷矬矬一窝。王彻个子不高，带着王家三兄弟身高就都那样，毛豆这孩子长得快，个子也高，估摸着遗传了任勇洙的身高，这让王耀很是欣慰。

而且头发还很多，王耀很高兴地摸着毛豆毛茸茸的脑袋，想起嘉龙和濠镜小时候死都不长头发，站在边上把王耀愁得，一眼看过去同龄小孩头都黑的，瞅他家那两娃都能看见一头顶白花花的头皮，王耀自个儿头发也少，小时候的照片和个小和尚一样，搞得王耀十分不想回忆童年，为此他一直埋怨他爸以前不拿生姜给自己抹头皮，搞得自己发量如此凄惨。

毛豆坐在任勇洙怀里，和任勇洙叽叽咕咕地说话，毛豆还不能分出韩语和上海话的区别，几句韩语里夹杂着一半上海话，听得王耀眼皮一跳跳的。

这时候街头聚众处爆发出一阵巨大的喧哗声和重物滚落声，前方传来人群的尖叫声和怒吼声，“真是岂有此理——该死的——”王耀抬起头看向前方。

这时候路上有卖报童举着一沓报纸跑过，吆喝道，“号外号外——巴黎谈判失败——巴黎谈判失败，青岛成为第二个高丽——”

任勇洙脸色顿时一片惨白。

王耀让下人停车，从车上下去找卖报童买了报纸，报童被随后而来汹涌的人群层层围住了，王耀从人群中挤了出来，一边往车上走一边抖开报纸看。

他一时之间说不出话来，心头一阵冰凉，他觉得愤怒而难以置信，他曾经想过列强是否会考虑到让中国来制约北方发展的苏联而选择支持中国，看来他真是想多了，报纸上列强欲将德国在山东的权利转送日本等字眼深深地刺痛了他。

国耻，王耀愤怒而悲哀地想，真是国耻。

-

之后便是长达数月的喧嚣与动荡。

毛豆每天都要被街外的游行人群给吵醒，但这孩子也不闹，而是趴在窗边静静地看，任勇洙每天都翻看报纸，据说朝鲜境内的独立抗议人群也层出不穷，传出消息来单单入狱的人数便达到五万人，被日本当局残忍杀害的便有六千人之多。

王耀一天到晚都不在家，外头的商铺和工厂都关门了，整个上海到处都在罢工罢市。

“国家都要完了，”王耀说，“再搞这些也没有意义。”

任勇洙知道他们沪商有个联盟一类的东西，王家也是其中的一员，王耀出去是为了和其他人商量事情的，这些商人在商场上尔虞我诈，平时互相攻讦如仇敌，遇上这样的事还是团结的，成天坐在一起商量方法，明面上虽然一团商人虽然做不出什么，但私下给不同抗日组织送了不少方便与资助，就连大韩民国临时政府的那事也是其中杜先生授意支持下促成的。

王耀很疲惫，但更令他疲惫的是国家的事。

“我以前以为实业能救国，”王耀这么告诉他，他靠在床头，揉着太阳穴，长长地叹了一口气，语气里透着说不出的沧桑与悲哀，“但现在想来，还是洋枪洋炮重要……哎，国弱民孱啊……”

-

从三一运动后，大批韩人流亡海外，从朝鲜半岛逃难而至上海的朝人明显增多，任勇洙带着毛豆在路上走的时候，能在街头看见很多衣衫褴褛讲着不标准中文的朝鲜人。

任勇洙觉得悲哀，对于这样的同胞，他自然是能帮一点是一点，王耀在一旁看着都触景生情，他在南洋也有很多华人亲戚朋友在当地做生意，许多因为日本的入侵而杳无音信，兴许是死了，好一点的话亦或者是还活着流落他方，每个可能性都让王耀难受，要是他们流落街头的时候也能有这样的本地人帮助就好了。

任正辉收拾了行李，准备去东北，加入当地的韩国独立军，参与对当地日本人的游击，他在上海被通缉，早就呆不下去了，但依旧想为远在千里之外的祖国发光发热。任勇洙一方面不愿意让自己弟弟送死，一方面亡国之仇实在难以化解，两兄弟私下见了一面，都哀戚得无以复加。

毛豆还奇怪过自己的小舅舅怎么不再来看他了，缠着任勇洙问舅舅去哪里了，任勇洙只是摸摸毛豆的头，“他去当英雄了。”他这么说。

毛豆也是个处于想当英雄的年纪，“我以后也要当英雄！”他这么信誓旦旦地挺起腰说，“我已经是个男人了。”

王耀和任勇洙两个人就这么在旁边静静地看着这个二十七个月大的男人发誓。

-

日子再怎么难过，还是得一天天过下去的。

就这么着新的一年又到了，1923年的春节过后，又是新的一年。

王耀坚持要自己贴春联，任勇洙担心他闪着腰，在旁边扶着梯子以免让他摔倒。

王耀有强迫症，对着春联比划了很久，力求精确对准水平垂直，让任勇洙在后头看着有没有贴歪。

这时候伊万坐着车路过他们家，身边还坐着个小娃娃。

——前两年伊万结婚了，找了个乌克兰姑娘——据说这位姑娘老爹找伊万借了很多次钱，欠的钱越滚越多，到最后眼看还不上，干脆一撩担子卷铺盖跑了。可把伊万气坏了，这老赖欠了这么多钱不还，还溜之大吉，不管家里的老婆女儿，真不是人干的事。而且他向伊万借了这么多次钱，伊万还他妈每次都乖乖地借了，弄得他觉得自己像个现成的大傻子。

他很愤怒地打上门去，意图收回他失去的尊严，遇上那人的老婆开门对着他哭哭啼啼，他一进门，发现这家人家徒四壁，确实穷得响叮当，他绕着那家转了一圈，看见那人的女儿大冬妮娅躲在角落里哭得胸脯直发抖。

——然后就生了巴沙这位小朋友。

王耀知道伊万儿子小名叫巴沙，具体大名太长了他没记住，伊万全家名字都太难记了，王耀至今不能准确地说出伊万全名，具体叫布拉金斯基还是布拉金斯查斯基，他心里还老犯嘀咕，伊万还为这事和他吵过架，可这群东欧人名字也太他妈折磨人了啊，王耀默默地想。

毛豆在旁边看王耀贴好的春联，伸手去撕春联的一角，这把王耀气得要死，“王俊辉你皮又痒了啊，”他低头警告道，“再不听话待会儿爸爸揍你了啊。”

-

王耀从梯子上下来，和伊万打了声招呼，转头看了伊万身边的巴沙一眼。

巴沙比毛豆小一岁左右，但体型看起来已经和毛豆差不多大了，王耀头次见时惊得心说天啊，这毛子小孩吃什么长的，这么大一团，都像巨人幼崽了。而且估摸着这孩子是母爱过剩还是什么，这小毛子胖得没个孩子样，脸颊的肉都直往下垂，这也太胖了吧。王耀这么想着，看了他头顶一眼，嚯，本来估计头发就不多，颜色还浅，显得头发更少了，一整个小和尚似的。

伊万倒是挺高兴地和他打招呼，他近日去了外地一趟，回来倒是胖了些。王耀看得出这位大哥作为一位典型的毛子，完成了结婚生崽两项人生大型项目之后，就开始安心养膘了，这小会儿功夫单是说话时双下巴就圆上不少，虽然伊万以前年轻时帅得惊天动地，保质期过了也难逃向中年胖大叔靠拢的趋势，这让王耀非常感慨，准备上前和伊万叙叙旧来着。

王耀硬掰着毛豆脑袋让孩子给伊万问声好，毛豆惦记着撕他爸刚贴的春联，敷衍地打了声招呼叔叔好就往回跑，还晃晃悠悠地想爬上梯子乱来。

王耀让任勇洙把这捣乱的小孩抱回屋里去，结果回头发现任勇洙把孩子一捞夹胳肢窝里，回头就往门里走，王耀在后头大声警告他，“任勇洙你这怎么抱孩子呢你，说了多少次你这是菜市场夹大白菜呢还是抱孩子呢？”

任勇洙的脚步加快了，蹭地直往门里溜。

王耀和伊万聊了好一会儿，扯了些家长里短和生意上的事，旁边的小毛子打了个喷嚏，鼻涕一股脑儿流了出来，伊万摸了半天兜里没有纸，找王耀借了一张，给孩子擦了鼻涕——擦鼻子的力道相当利落粗暴，小孩鼻子附近顿时肿了。

王耀被伊万这粗犷的带小孩的手法惊呆了，心说这毛子不愧是毛子，这育儿手法真是简单粗暴，学不来学不来。

-

 

王俊辉今年五岁，家里排行老大，家里有个弟弟，名叫王俊成，今年三岁半。

当然平时两个人在家里一个叫毛豆一个叫皮蛋，反正在家都是阿猫阿狗的喊，远没有大名看上去那么风光。

毛豆今年已经上了小学堂了，倒不是王耀望子成龙啥的，纯粹嫌弃他在家里到处乱跑烦得，别人七岁八岁狗都嫌，他五岁就把家里的大人烦死了，王耀没任勇洙那么脾气好又母爱泛滥，处处包容这熊孩子，他觉得这孩子在家多呆一天他就字面意义上地少活几年，想把孩子赶紧地送去学堂里读书，少看少烦。

王俊成，也就是皮蛋，王耀和任勇洙对这孩子都秉持着一种十分微妙的态度，好吃好喝地养着，对过去的事情决口不谈，反正家里也不多这一张嘴，而且下人也可以照顾孩子，多个孩子也不费事，就这么姑且养着吧。好在皮蛋长得不像本田菊，他长得十分自由，双亲谁都不像，否则王耀还不知道有多糟心呢。

不知道是不是因为是阴阳人的缘故，皮蛋这孩子比较乖，平时也是比较安静的小孩。而毛豆就闹了，不懂是像任勇洙还是王耀，王耀自个儿小时候熊得要命，和林青竹打架能把屋子掀了，而单看任勇洙就知道他小时候也闹，反正毛豆就完美继承两个人的这一点，在家三天不打上房揭瓦，就从没安分过。

皮蛋和毛豆年纪差不多，不像王耀和嘉龙还有濠镜年纪差距大玩不起来，俩孩子好的时候蜜里调油能穿一条裤子，打架也打得鸡飞狗跳，毛豆没什么王耀一直注重教育的长兄风范，打输了张着嘴嗷嗷直嚎，对着任勇洙哭说妈妈弟弟打我。

任勇洙心疼得不行，把毛豆抱起来哄着摇着回房了，留下原地的一言不发，低着头含着眼泪用袖子遮住伤口的皮蛋。

-

王耀有时候看出来任勇洙这差别待遇了，他也不能说什么，皮蛋本来就不是闹腾的性格，毕竟天下都是爱哭的孩子有奶喝，毛豆擦破点皮能嚎到邻居家敲门询问怎么了。王耀挺心疼皮蛋，再怎么说也是大人造的孽，孩子是无辜的，可他更不能因为这个责备勇洙，他也是受害者，勇洙的经历已经够可怜了，再说了，王耀心里怎么着也是有根刺的，他也做不到完全地一视同仁，只能尽力对孩子好一点，让皮蛋过得开心一点，他也图个自己问心无愧。

-

王耀前两年算是和王彻达成和解了，王耀和自己老爹冷战了将近一年，王彻虽然在气头上和王耀表示过我没你这不孝的儿子，但后头没多久，王彻总算憋不住了，他老了，早就没了年轻的傲气了，他没十来年活头了，自然是想要和儿孙享受天伦之乐。再说了毛豆这孩子长得快，一天一个样，就算还生着王耀的气，他也没办法对自己的长孙视而不见，就随王耀去了。

王耀甚至带着任勇洙回了老家的乡下祠堂祭祖，中途王耀遇急事要办，让任勇洙带着孩子先去，自己随后就到。

结果忙完了王耀回去一看，任勇洙在山里晒得漆黑，衣服估计没带够不够换的，穿了找当地人借的粗布衣服，端着碗面蹲在门槛前吸溜吸溜地吃面。

身旁俩孩子也晒得焦黑，毛豆的刘海还被任勇洙剪坏了，缺了一大个豁口子，刘海还只比发际线多两厘米，露出一个大脑门，傻得令王耀心痛，俩孩子穿着当地小孩的衣服，浑身都是泥巴，坐在地上拿根树枝捅路边的牛粪。

王耀快崩溃了，毛豆和皮蛋完全是乡下小孩的模样，说是城里小孩他都不信，任勇洙这怎么当妈的，把小孩带成这样。

王耀悲愤交加，连忙把毛豆他们拉回来让人赶紧给他洗澡，他身边还好几个跟着的亲戚朋友火上浇油地问他那是他对象吗，怎么看起来像路边修房子搬砖的农民工。

王耀又羞又臊，气得眼睛不是眼睛鼻子不是鼻子，忙把任勇洙拉回房间里换衣服，任勇洙还惦记着那碗没吃完的面，往回走的时候疑惑不解地说怎么了怎么了，出啥大事了。

王耀七窍生烟，“你自己看看你这穿得是什么样，”他怒道，“我老婆怎么能这么穷酸得像个农民工！”

任勇洙哦了一声，放松下来，“这不挺好的吗？”他抖开衣服给王耀看，“这衣服就布料普通了点，但还是干净的啊……”他话音还没落，王耀就瞅见了不知道哪个小孩给他衣服上抹的一团泥巴。

任勇洙咦了一声，“这肯定是毛豆弄得，”他这么尴尬地咳嗽一声，“这孩子忒闹。”

他没说完就被王耀冲上来压在床上扒了衣服，要给他换身新的。

任勇洙不乐意了，消极抵抗，“大哥哎，大哥你干什么啊，这衣服穿得好好的，又不脏，山旮旯里头这么讲究干什么……”

王耀平日最恨他这个嬉皮笑脸吊儿郎当的模样，气得把任勇洙压在床上，坐在对方身上，相当蛮横地把他衣服扒了，两个人在床褥上磨蹭来磨蹭去，慢慢得浑身又热了。

任勇洙浑身都晒得黝黑，估摸着这人平日是打赤膊的缘故，反正晒得很均匀，比以前黑了一圈，王耀依旧是那个斯斯文文细皮嫩肉大少爷的模样，两个人手一接触那色差简直了，都不是一个人种的。

任勇洙现在就粗犷多了，他本来就个子高，肩宽腿长的，在乡下这几天闲得没事干，心肠也好，真的跑去帮盖房子的邻居搬了半个月的砖和水泥，还学会了砌墙。现在发型和肤色都相当的接地气，总之非常符合现在旁人对他农民工的定位。

任勇洙干了大半个月的活，力气变大了不少，挣扎格外有力，王耀更生气了，觉得任勇洙这真是反了天了，欠教训了，在乡下野久了变得这么不老实，太欠操了。

王耀摁着挣扎的任勇洙，眼看这人浑身肌肉结实了不少，染着汗液在光下还亮晶晶的，他原先在气头上狠狠揍了任勇洙的屁股蛋几下，现在那里都红了，红肿的蜜色臀肉呈现出熟透浆果般的肉红色，王耀生气上头的热血又分了一半往胯下冲，不知具体现在是怒火还是欲火中烧的，反正王耀太阳穴突突跳了两下，一个没忍住，他脱了任勇洙裤子，把着那挺翘的腰臀就往里捅。

任勇洙本来以为王耀这次要教训他，还觉得自己明明没犯错，心里特别委屈来着，后面屁股又火辣辣地疼，他红着脸还挤出了两滴眼泪，后面一看王耀这是要干他，顿时的不服气变得很乐意，任勇洙大半个月没见王耀了，确实想念得很。

王耀摁着他的臀部操他，将大半个身体压在他身上，一下一下操得很用力，粗重的喘息与交合的水声顿时在房间里回响。

王耀一面又用手替任勇洙撸动阴茎，用指甲抠弄着对方的马眼，在这样的前后夹击之下，身下青年全身像通了电似地抖着，看出来任勇洙也憋久了，没几下就爽得流水，嘴里直哼哼，自己主动抬起屁股，狠狠夹紧了那根阴茎，追着那根进出的性器直蹭，一边蹭一边叫得更大声。

这次任勇洙第一轮还没结束就干脆利落地被操射了两次，腿都没力气合拢了，哆嗦着被翻过来张开大腿接着挨操。

这次他们闹得动静挺大的，估计没考虑到隔音，总之王耀出门之后发现大家看他的眼神都不太对。

（事后王耀才知道，当地人们之间直接传起了这样的流言，说王家大少爷这人看上去斯斯文文的，背地里爱好异于常人，一来就把他们那儿搬砖做活的黑大壮农民工大老爷们给操了，对此人们啧啧称奇，纷纷摇头，说这有钱人口味果然都很重，常人是不能理解的，王耀因此颜面俱失，各种意义上地丢脸丢到外婆家，给他气得不轻。）

-

之后他们在祠堂祭祀的时候还遇上了林晓梅来着。

林晓梅家也有个孩子，叫李苒，比毛豆大几个月，是个姑娘，可把王耀羡慕坏了，林晓梅是他近一点的亲戚里头这一辈唯一的女孩子，又生了下一辈唯一的女儿，家里吃饭的时候全家阳盛阴衰，全桌就一个小姑娘，长辈们可都稀罕得不得了。

林晓梅和李英杰都长得好看，孩子自然长得漂亮，林晓梅把孩子养的白白嫩嫩的，每天都梳不同发型穿小洋装裙子的。

把王耀羡慕得不行，他不止一次寻思过自己和任勇洙也算人群里挺好看了，怎么生出来孩子长这样。

毛豆和皮蛋小时候都长得还行，虽然眼睛都是单眼皮，但笑起来白白胖胖的也挺好看。长大一点会跑会跳了，男孩子嘛，都摔摔打打地长大，这俩孩子到处撒野似地晒太阳，黑得像两团炭，笑起来一口豁牙，头发又多又蓬松，平时不梳头发显得脑袋巨大，身体又瘦，在路上跑像两颗行走的豆芽菜，丑的没个孩子样，王耀见了都想流泪，心说这俩孩子以后可怎么办呀，一定找不着对象。

而伊万家的小毛子，虽然小时候王耀老私下和任勇洙笑说嘿嘿嘿伊万生了个小和尚，但这孩子后来居上，稀薄的头发越长越多，个子窜了起来，也瘦了很多，而且五官也不像毛豆那样瞎长长算了，专挑父母好看的地方遗传，浅发白肤，一双蓝得发紫的眸子，尖尖的下巴，走在路上是街坊里最漂亮的小洋孩子。

王耀和任勇洙都看出毛豆喜欢林晓梅家的李苒小姑娘，可惜人家当然瞧不上黑黑瘦瘦泥猴成精的毛豆，人家小姑娘喜欢漂亮又洋气的小毛子。

——毛豆每次为了讨好李苒，都是含着眼泪邀请巴沙来一起玩的，玩的时候看在李苒的份上，对着漂亮的小情敌还得百般忍让，王耀看了都想替自己儿子掬一把心酸的眼泪。

-

话说回来毛豆这孩子，人缘还是挺好的，带着皮蛋都挺受欢迎，王耀偶尔有空来了兴致，一年一度地接送孩子上学，出巷口开始遇到给毛豆打招呼的小孩能排到小学堂门口，可见虽然这孩子长得不咋样，但人格魅力相当大，十分受欢迎。

据毛豆回忆，街坊邻居从前有小孩嘲笑他和皮蛋妈妈是朝鲜人，他俩是二棒子，他不服气回嘴那又怎么样，说你们家里加起来都没有我家脚趾头有钱，一言既出，语惊四座，获得小伙伴艳慕的眼神无数，王耀听得时候就觉得这股子我家天下第一的自豪劲儿真是任勇洙下的崽，一看就是亲生的。

任勇洙这几年过得倒是挺开心，他在朝人的报社找了个事情做，每天写点文章，翻译些东西也过得很充实，任正辉来信告诉他们自己加入了北方兴起的布尔什维克党派，试图寻找新方法拯救韩国。

王耀依旧很忙，他的生意又扩大了，还筹划着买些保值的土地，他考虑买美国的土地或者是香港租界的土地来着，纠结了很久，觉得算了还是都买吧，不差那么点钱。有一段时间他忙得昏天黑地，养家的男人每天一脸肾虚的模样——只是看上去肾虚，王耀每周在床上交公粮都还是很积极的，这让任勇洙不由得松了一口气。

王耀这天总算忙完了，家里两个孩子学堂放假没事做，在家里缠着自己妈妈玩，任勇洙在地上铺了一堆报社不要的报纸教他们写字。

王耀在旁边看了一会儿觉得任勇洙这脾气也太好了，教了这么久也不烦的，尤其是毛豆，读了小半年书，教了一万遍人和入还是死都分不清，王耀摇头直叹气，感叹孺子不可教也。

任勇洙也看出俩孩子不是读书的料了，他也不在意，干脆陪孩子玩起了画画。

毛豆和皮蛋最近执着于画王八，一拿到笔就在纸上画个圆溜溜的小乌龟，王耀有时候在外头掏出荷包里的钞票来，发现上面画满了圆滚滚的王八，气得他登时想回家对这两个小王八蛋施以拳脚以正家法。

这时候一个大人两个小孩趴在一地的报纸上画画，毛豆和皮蛋都换上了不要的旧衣服，满手都是黑漆漆的墨水，盯着对方咯咯地傻笑，伸手往对方脸上抹，一边躲一边尖叫，笑得单眼皮眯成一条缝。

王耀在旁边看着他们玩，虽然在外头奔波了一天累得要死，但在这时候，这些仿佛都不算什么了，也蹲下来和两个孩子说话。

毛豆整张脸都是墨水，坐在旁边看着王耀在报纸上画画，王耀小时候学过几年画画，是从小不情不愿地被要求在亲戚家面前才艺表演用的，他还是有一点美术功底的，把乌龟画得还挺像的，王耀画完，颇有些自己是个艺术大师的自满感，将报纸抖了一抖，吹了一会儿墨水，欣赏了一会儿，任勇洙在旁边放彩虹屁称呼他王大师真是马良下凡，久仰久仰真是太厉害了。

毛豆和皮蛋伸手捣乱，在画上摁了好几个黑手印，王耀哎了一声，辛苦的画作被破坏了，十分心痛。

任勇洙拿过笔，在上头添了几笔，把小手印改成了乌龟旁边的石块，还添了几根杂草，画得居然相当不错，王耀都惊讶地咦了几声，“我都不知道你会画这些。”

之后任勇洙和王耀都捏着毛豆和皮蛋的手在报纸上添了几只小虾米和小鱼，两孩子玩久了，都累得眼睛都要睁不开了，咕哝着说困了要睡觉，王耀让下人把他们抱去洗澡，把两个脏兮兮的小家伙洗干净。

任勇洙把地上的报纸收起来，说是要留着以后给孩子看，算是童年的一份回忆，王耀也累了，起身听见自己的腰在响，说哎呦我这腰不行了，一瘸一拐地回床上躺着休息去了。

 

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

1925年1月，王耀坐在车上，看着手里弟弟的电报。

——王嘉龙去广州上学了，在王耀的游说（唐僧念）下终于下定决心去陆军学堂了，不过没去北平，去广州黄埔读了新开办不久的军校，时不时给王耀发电报报告近况。

这次王嘉龙的电报是希望将王彻和林叔叔一起引荐给他们校长，他们校长是个光头，在南方是个数一数二的人物，两家人和他早些认识的话以后也好办事。

这确实是一个问题，虽然名义上是北洋政府统领全国，但近日南北对立得厉害，王耀都嗅出各地的火药味——王耀自己也希望国内不要打仗，可他现在做生意，运输的时候得给沿路不同的军阀一路交钱，各种苛捐杂税弄得他多了许多不必要的成本，最后还得平摊到老百姓手里，这样的话老百姓只会越来穷，而且有时候这些各地军阀还会互相交战，搞得当地民不聊生，这让王耀觉得很不值得。

王嘉龙是军校第一届学生，军校很重视他们，经常一个班级十人一组地被喊去和校长谈话，这样的情况下，王家的立场不言而喻。

王彻很重视这事，连夜去和林家商量动身准备南下。

-

王耀在火车站，看着父亲与林先生一起动身上火车，车站的汽笛沉闷地响起，一阵阵汽烟模糊了上空。

王彻临走前拍了拍王耀和王濠镜的肩膀，“好好在家里呆着。”又捏了捏毛豆和皮蛋的脸，“爷爷走啦，”他这么说，“和爷爷再见。”

毛豆和皮蛋都抬起手和王彻挥手。

火车又一次发出沉闷的汽笛响声，王耀看着火车尾离去。

他总有些预感，从这一刻开始，一切都不一样了，他伸手将两个孩子牵起来，手劲紧得让两个孩子小声叫了起来。

-

王耀坐在车上，车里的位置不太够，毛豆吵着要坐车窗边，王耀把他抱在膝盖上。

“阿爸，”毛豆指着黄浦江上的军舰问他，“那是什么？”

王耀看了一眼，心中不由得一沉，道，“那是日本人的军舰。”

“那后面那艘呢？”毛豆换了手指的方向，“那艘蓝色旗子的呢？”

“那是英国人的军舰。”

“为什么我们中国人的江上没有自己的军舰？”毛豆扒在窗边问他。

王耀摸着毛豆的脑袋，千万种沉重而悲哀的想法涌上心头，最终弯弯绕绕化为一声叹息。

-

三月十日是个悲哀的日子，国父孙文先生逝世于北京，消息传来，全民悲恸哀悼，举国偃旗。

上海有人组织了公祭活动，王耀带着全家前去参加悼念，王彻在台上代表上海工商界及总商会宣读了挽辞，情深意切，言辞哀戚，一时间台下无不戚戚然，皆为此举国之殇落下泪来。

王濠镜在王耀身边，哭得一抽一抽，王耀伸手揽住了自己弟弟。

“这是什么世道啊，哥哥，好人不长命啊。”王濠镜抽噎着这么说。

王耀无言以对，只能默然。

-

五月份，上海日资纱厂的日本人枪杀中国工人，打伤多人，工人罢工反抗。上海学生援助工人，租界巡捕进行逮捕。

王耀听说了这事，早在二月份便有日本人殴打虐待中国童工致死的新闻，在当时已经引起了很大的不满，王耀对此非常愤怒，他家也有两个年龄差不多的小孩，都是捧在手心里养的，最听不得这样的事。王家还有其他几家商人的工厂工钱比日本人开得高，待遇都好上不少，可工厂有限，只能接受那么些工人，剩余的工人总不能没事做，只能去日本人的纱厂谋生

而且此次租界当局还宣布要在上海增加码头捐及各种税，实行交易所注册，明摆着这群外国人是要和中国工人以及本地商民过不去了，本地工商界人士都彻底坐不住了，私下组织了集会，商量着抗议此事。

上海总商会收到政府的意思，大约是宁事息人，尽量能谈判就谈判，尽量减少这事情的影响，别和洋人起冲突，这让很多商人都很不满。

“真是没天理了，”王耀听同僚这么说，“我看呐，北边的政府真是一群软骨头。”

5月30日在上海九亩地举行民众大会，向日本巡警枪杀中国工人一事提出抗议，王彻和许多同行的朋友都参加了这场大会，王耀也在台下，沉默地抬头看着父亲发表演讲。

王彻站在台上，他发鬓皆白，在上头念着准备的发言，兴许是因为此事实在残忍，就在数小时之前，人群集结在英租界南京路老闸巡捕房门首，要求释放被捕学生，高呼“打倒帝国主义”等口号。英国巡捕竟开枪射击，当场打死十三人，重伤数十人，逮捕一百五十余人。

王彻在不远处经历了这一切，眼看着几十年来国运依然孱弱，洋人气焰嚣张，不由得心痛至极，接受了邀请，在台上发表对此事的抗议言论。

王耀坐在底下，看着父亲的衰朽的模样与悲痛的言语，想起而今上海的现状，不由得感同身受，坐在底下哀叹。

这时候，变故却陡然发生了。

——此时巨大的枪声不知从哪个角落里响起，在台上的王彻浑身猛地一震，胸口的衣服顿时多了几个血洞，他双眼茫然而不可置信地看向前方，接着肩膀摇晃了几下，颓然倒地。

身边的人群顿时喧嚣起来，有外国派来的特务来刺杀扰乱集会的呼声顿时响起，人群攒动着往外跑。

王耀眼前一黑，他觉得脑袋一片空白，当场逆着人群向台上冲去。

他推开往外逃逸的人群，抱住了倒下的父亲，看见王彻的唇一片青紫，脸色苍白，王耀顿时脑袋嗡得一声炸开了，眼前顿时一片模糊，“爸……”他掀开衣服看向王彻的胸口，那儿血流如注，将衣衫染得一片猩红，王彻喘息着，胸口的白森森的肋骨都露了出来。

王耀托着王彻的脸，当场滚下泪来，“爸爸……”他重复着这样无意义的话语，眼前被眼泪模糊一片，“爸爸……你坚持住……”

身边的人群乱作一团，此起彼伏的响着请医生过来，抓住那个特务，别让他跑了之类的话语。

只是一切都没有意义了，王彻翕动着唇，伸手似乎想摸摸王耀，王耀马上伸手握住了王彻的手。

“阿耀啊，”年长的男人面色死灰，胸口血流如注，喉咙除了哽咽，几乎发不出什么声音，“家里就靠你了……”他挣动着唇，胡须颤颤巍巍地动着，似乎还想说什么，却终是油尽灯枯，沉沉地闭上了双眼，手也随即垂了下来。

王耀痛苦得要命，抱着王彻的头，一遍遍地喊父亲，却无法听到任何回音。

王彻死了，自己的父亲就这么走了，父子俩连个像样的告别都没有，王耀的心头只剩下一片悲凉，身边发生的一切仿佛都和他隔着一层毛玻璃一般，模模糊糊地看不清了，旁人的叫喊声和喧嚣声围绕着他，他都无法做出任何反应。

他意识到这么多年来，自己为人子女的日子就这么结束了，他的父亲在这次爱国运动中，被不知道是日本人还是英国人派的特务杀了，而他复仇的机会渺茫极了，只能软弱无能地接受这个事实，他眼泪顿时流了下来，一半为了父亲，一半是为了软弱的自己。

-

王耀在父亲的葬礼上，接受四面客人的悼念与致意。

他的眼泪已经流干了，此时满心的悲哀与沉重，父亲在世时他总觉得父亲老了，不适合这个时代了，他总觉得看不惯父亲的做法，有些事情要是由自己做的话会更好，所以父与子之间常常有些暗地的摩擦与争执。

而现在父亲走了，他的内心只剩下浓重的悲哀与化不开的心结，他想起小时候元宵节的时候父亲把他架在脖子上逛花灯，沿路给他买糖葫芦和糖人。父亲对他一直有很高的期望，希望他以后光宗耀祖，总是半夜在桌前用满是茧的大手摸着他的脑袋让他好好温习功课。父亲也会在学堂先生告状后狠狠地揍他，之后看他哭得厉害，又半夜出门给他买零食吃，安慰他，说，别哭啦，爸爸错了，不该打你。

王耀鼻头一酸，眼泪又要掉了，他浑身发着抖，强撑着在自家两个孩子面前才没倒下。

毛豆和皮蛋都很喜欢自己慈祥的爷爷，哭得很大声。

王耀是长子，在最前头抬棺，外头的冥纸随着风到处飞舞，入目皆是一片孝服丧事的白，传来耳里的也是僧侣念的往生经，林青竹在他后头低声问他哥你没事吧，王耀沉默着摇了摇头。

后头有人称呼他为老爷，王耀意识到自己已经不再是少爷了，已经是老爷了，这个家得全靠自己了。

-

王彻虽然生前是个毁誉参半的人物，这次是因为爱国运动而被暗杀的，一下子升华了不少，众人对他的评价都很高，对英国人和日本人等国五卅惨案此事的发起者相当痛恨，一时间群情激昂。

王耀没多发言，立场很模糊，这个关头他远不能和日本人还有英国租界当局撕破脸，只能咬着牙混着仇恨和血泪将这咽下去。

王嘉龙发电报说准备回家奔丧，王耀只是回道，[国难当头，勿念家丧，吾弟于学堂应发奋自强，他日从军报国，父亲九泉之下亦无憾矣。]

电报发完之后没多久，广州便发生了沙基惨案。当时6月23日广州与香港各界7万余人在政府领导下为沪、汉死难烈士开追悼会，当场提出废除不平等条约，为解决惨案之根本办法。会后举行大游行，工商各界在先，学生及黄埔军校学生随后，于下午3时行抵沙基对岸，当时英兵方严阵以待，遽向群众射击，同时停泊在白鹅滩的英兵舰也发炮助威，当场死伤军民二百余人，惨祸之烈，过于沪汉。

王嘉龙在后头亲身经历了这事，此等惨祸，在自己国家的土地上遭到如此侮辱，又加之父亲的死，不由得让他大为悲恸而震痛，随后北洋政府的软弱与洋人的猖狂更是让他心如刀割，给王耀写的信里更是充满了悲哀与仇恨，发誓此躯从此许国，要与帝国主义对抗到底，为谋求民族自主而奋斗终身。

-

1926年，国民党于广州发起北伐战争。

王嘉龙在国民革命军的第1团第14师辖40团里担任参谋，参与了北伐战争。

一路上北伐军势如破竹，捷报连连，打击了各地的军阀，收拢了兵权与实际管辖权。

上海各方势力暗流汹涌，以日本为首的外国势力自然不愿意中国形成强有力的中央政府，欲对其进行阻挠，而包含王耀在内的大部分工商界人士都支持这次北伐，纷纷捐钱捐物资，为北伐提供了助力。

1927年，南京国民政府于南京成立。

王耀在南京见了自己好久不见的弟弟，两个人都湿了眼眶，此后在嘉龙的帮助下，他和一众上海工商界代表人士还会见了此次领导战争的光头总司令，算是投诚表达了态度，随后林家被任命了南京国民政府的高层文职，两家在这种情况下也是做到了同患难共享福了。

-

这些年头任勇洙又怀了孩子，王耀没想到还有这一茬，家里已经两个小孩了，毛豆十岁了和皮蛋也快九岁了，他觉得差不多够了，但任勇洙还挺想生个女儿，王耀想也对，虽然说皮蛋是个阴阳人吧，但从小还是个男孩样，养起来还是当男孩摔摔打打地养，毕竟家里没有女儿，还是挺可惜的。

王耀这么想也行，再生一个女儿也挺好的，儿女双全嘛，凑成一个好字，很吉利。

毛豆和皮蛋给妹妹名字都取好了，还因为到底叫恩智还是秀妍吵了一架，好几天不和对方说话，搞得王耀莫名其妙地瞅这两个冷战的孩子。

于是任勇洙又生了个儿子。

王耀觉得这太倒霉了，老王家为什么这几代都生不出女儿，真是一大谜题。

这次生了孩子，大名叫王俊智，任勇洙取的名，当然在肚子里小名就取好了，已经喊花卷喊成习惯了来着，大名谁也没叫过。

花卷长得比较像王耀，虽然和俩兄弟一样都是单眼皮，（“我们老王家几辈子的双眼皮都交代在你手里了。”王耀这么和任勇洙抱怨道），但五官神韵总的来说和王耀一个模子里刻出来的。

花卷抓周的时候在一群东西中爬来爬去，王耀很担心这孩子在肚子里被当成十个月的姑娘，抓周时抓个胭脂还是什么的当贾宝玉第二，结果他一把抓了弹匣，大家都说好嘞，老王家又要出一个参军的。

花卷比他俩兄弟都聪明得多，不像毛豆和皮蛋小时候榆木脑袋笨笨的，具体表现在这孩子两岁的时候就记得全家亲戚的辈分，远方七大姑八大姨都记得谁是谁，还名字和脸都能对上号，王耀自己都记不清具体这种，十分惊喜。（“내 아들은 신동이다（我儿子是个神童！）”任勇洙直接和几道街外的朝人邻居炫耀上了。）

花卷是家里最小的孩子，大人总是最喜欢家里那个小的，任勇洙从前最喜欢毛豆，之后便变成花卷了。

有次王耀的应酬被取消了，提早下班，一年一度兴起热情，去小学堂接毛豆和皮蛋，结果从放学开始一大串小孩从校门走过，到了清校王耀就没接到人，听门卫说他对这俩孩子有印象，兴许是一起逃学了，王耀怒不可遏，说这才几岁就逃学，反了天了这不是，回家就把正在家里玩的毛豆给揍了一顿。

这时候任勇洙牵着皮蛋回来了，皮蛋今天上体操课有点中暑，提前放学看了医生，回到家就撞见在家里大哭的毛豆。

任勇洙一问才知道王耀以为毛豆逃学了，把孩子打了。

“可是，大哥，”任勇洙在一旁提醒他，“毛豆今年上中学了啊。”

毛豆顿了一顿，哭得更大声了。

这让王耀脸一阵红一阵白，很不好意思，毛豆挨了一场无妄的揍，怎么劝都嚎个不停，王耀尴尬得摸了摸鼻子，“别哭啦，”他只能这么说，“爸爸带你去吃冰淇淋。”

-

王耀拉着吃冰淇淋啃得满脸都是的两个孩子在路上走，路上又遇见了伊万，伊万最近又添了个女儿，在孩子她妈怀里趴着。

王耀顿时悲从中来，谁家都有女儿，就他老王一个人没得，一看那毛子小女孩，嗯，果然还是和巴沙小时候一样肥，亲生的兄妹，又一抬眼看见小毛子他妈的胸脯，恍然大悟说这不怨孩子长得肥，是伙食本来就好。

巴沙和毛豆挺高兴地打招呼，一口上海话溜得和本地人似的。

毛豆刚哭完不久，不想让别人看见自己的红眼睛，有点不好意思。

伊万这两年遇上的俄国人多了，听说了国内的政治环境放松了，加上冬妮娅又在他耳朵边絮絮叨叨中国不太平，日本人已经进了青岛，要是往南打的话，打到他们家可该怎么办呀。

而且伊万年纪大了，流落他乡确实十分寂寞，不考虑战争的话也想回去，要不是国内之前那个情况，他确实也早就回去了。

于是伊万变卖了工厂，大多数都便宜卖给了王耀，还伪造了几年工人经历，毕竟他要彻底改造自己，要和资产阶级划清界限嘛，还积极申请了在上海的俄人苏维埃组织，每周都写入党申请和思想汇报，争取早日入党早日回国。

巴沙知道大概这两年要走了，很是难过，租界里毛子小孩就不多，和他同龄的就没几个，从小到大的玩伴都是（为了讨好喜欢的苒苒姐才邀请他一起玩的）毛豆他们几个，他是个恋旧又有点内向的孩子，想抓紧时间和小伙伴们多呆一会儿。

-

1932年的新年对于上海是段惨淡的日子。

昔日新年的鞭炮声被枪炮声取代了——在1月28日夜，日军对上海当地中国驻军第十九路军发起突然攻击，十九路军随即起而应战。

小规模的冲突爆发成大规模的战争。

战争的地方离王家很远，但大炮轰隆隆声和飞机盘旋声都吓着了家里的孩子。

一家人都窝在防空洞里，毛豆这时候撑住了长男风范，没哭，皮蛋也吓得不轻，花卷还小没忍住哭了，“妈妈我害怕。”他这么说，往任勇洙怀里缩，任勇洙安慰着孩子，却见王耀掀开防空洞口往外走。

“你要去哪里？”任勇洙问他。

王耀肯定是组织人去给前线士兵送补给了，任勇洙心里清楚得很，自从近几年来日本人陆续进攻中国后，王耀手下的大半工厂就变成了军工厂，专门生产物资与枪弹运往前线，不仅如此，王耀每个月都要去南京会见高层听从政府的安排。

而这次更是直接，王耀直接带人上战场支援前线了，任勇洙非常担心王耀被炮弹轰掉脑袋，但他清楚王耀是不会听自己劝的，涉及到这方面他总是很固执。

战火纷飞了两个月，这个年过得实在是凄惨，王耀出门在外，成天不在家，三个孩子都吓得不轻，街坊邻里都流传着这样的话，这日本鬼子真是坏透了，居然打到他们上海来了，再往里打可是南京呐！任勇洙也从没想过上海都能成为战场，母国的噩梦仿佛回到了他的身边，只能期望这场战争赶紧结束。

王耀是绝不愿意离开上海避难的，他咬定说老王家是在上海发迹的，这下打仗了他死也要死在上海，但他考虑过把任勇洙和孩子往南京送，但被任勇洙坚定拒绝了。

好在这次战争在多方列强势力介入下，于3月份宣告停战，上海终于恢复了和平。

这次战争把俄国人他们家吓得不轻，想说上海都她妈被日本人打了，那还有什么日本人不敢干的，伊万觉得不能这么继续了，他也入了布尔什维克党，决定把妹妹和妹夫还有孩子都带回苏联，来躲避未来可能的战乱。

王耀在码头送别了他们。

毛豆和巴沙哭得凄惨，巴沙抱着毛豆，一把鼻涕一把眼泪擤在毛豆的新衬衫上，毛豆一方面难过巴沙要走，一方面还心痛衣服，巴沙力气大他又挣不开，哭得更伤心了。一旁李苒和皮蛋也哭了，就是他们这样大的小孩子，心里也清楚，这一走以后大概是见不到了。

王耀和伊万拥抱告了别。

大人之间的离别总没有小孩子那么容易想哭就哭的，王耀想起当年第一次遇见伊万的时候，两个人都年轻得很，还是两个刚大学毕业的毛头小子呢，他俩那时候脾气都不好，两个人还老吵架，十天半个月不说话，最后总是一个人服软写道歉信才和好。现在他们都老了，不再年轻了，年轻分明的棱角被磨得差不多了，孩子都一起玩着长这么大了。可天下终究没有不散的宴席，在这样的时候，二人就这么迎来了离别。

“保重。”伊万这么和他说，王耀扯了扯嘴角，拼凑出了一个勉强的微笑。

看着轮船远去留下的黑点，王耀悲哀地想，伊万尚且能回国躲避战乱，而王耀是中国人，孩子都在上海出生长大，以后要是真发生什么战争，他们失去了家园与港湾，他和孩子们无处避难，他们无处可逃。

毛豆倒是懂事起来了，还和王耀讨论过这个问题。

“日本人下次要是再来上海，”毛豆这么说，“我就去当兵，我去嘉龙伯伯手下当兵，去打日本人，叫他们一直欺负我们。”他这么说，语气里带着少见的恨意与愤怒，拳头捏得很紧。

-

毛豆这天在路边走的时候还遇见了一个奇怪的人，那人年纪在四十岁左右，在路边坐着，捡着垃圾桶里看大家不要的报纸。

毛豆在旁边看了一会儿，抬脚想走，却被那个怪人拉住了脚。

“王俊辉小朋友，”那人用韩语这么喊他，“带我去你家吧。”

毛豆吓了一跳，“你是谁？”他警惕道，“我妈不让我和陌生人说话。”

那人摘下帽子，露出一张黝黑的脸，牙齿衬得白得晃眼，“毛豆已经不记得我了吗？我是你舅舅。”

-

任勇洙又见到了多年不见的任正辉。

任正辉到了他们家，说自己饿了，想吃一顿好的，王耀让人给他做了满满一桌菜，任正辉吃得狼吞虎咽，把大半个桌子都扫荡一空。

花卷不认识任正辉，以为对方不会韩语，还用韩语问任勇洙，妈妈，这是哪里来的乞丐吗？

任正辉早就在上海被通缉，于是选择了北上，此次突然回到上海，自然是有要紧事要做。

他慷慨地吃了晚饭，不知道的人还以为他才是这屋子的主人，晚饭后拿着书和自己的侄子们说了好久的话，大意是以后侄子长大了也要继承布尔什维克的意志，为大韩民国独立而奋斗，将该死的日本人赶出中国和朝鲜半岛。

毛豆和皮蛋还有花卷对于韩国的全部认识都来自于任勇洙的口述和课本，对于这个半路冒出来满嘴大韩民族的舅舅的话十分茫然，又怯又怕地在一旁点头。

任正辉说完话，自觉该说的都对小孩子说完了，他穿了件外套，（“这么好的呢子大衣给我穿可惜啦。”他这么说。）和任勇洙深深地拥抱了一次，临走前王耀还喊他拍个照，好歹大家亲戚一场，趁有条件也留个念想。

任正辉拍完照就离开了。

“几天后等我的好消息！”他这么和王耀还有任勇洙说。

任勇洙愣了好久，直到任正辉坐的电车消失了才一边喊他名字一边跑，最后眼睁睁地看着任正辉离开了。

-

4月29日，居住上海的日本人庆祝天皇寿辰的同时将，在虹口公园举行庆典祝贺日本在“一·二八”事变于上海取得“军事胜利”。

尹奉吉及任正辉扮作日本人的模样，来到典礼上，在典礼仪式中日本人一起唱国歌时，二人将炸弹掷向主席台。

当场的许多日本军官被炸得血肉横飞，陆军大将直接被炸死。

之后二人当场被抓，在牢里被日本人百般折磨毒打，死死咬定说一切都是他们朝人自愿干的，无人指使。

后二人被送往日本处死，壮烈牺牲。

-

消息传来，任勇洙一夜未睡，他憔悴了许多。

王耀以为他会哭，担心他做出什么不理智的事情，出来看他。

任勇洙没哭，事实上，他异常的平静，“正辉是个英雄。”他这么说，“我弟弟死得其所。”

-

1936年，王耀被喊去与日本驻上海当局谈话。

日本人早就怀疑他们工商界和抗日组织有私下联系了，尤其是王耀，王耀手下的工厂和资金流动都太可疑了，任勇洙又疑似是任正辉的亲戚，但王耀很狡猾，让他们一直抓不到证据把柄，而民国政府也保着王耀，日本人无计可施，只能定时把王耀抓过去威逼利诱一番，就算捏不住王耀的把柄也要做苍蝇烦死他。

王耀早就习惯了，这次他估摸着也不是什么大事，日本人的日常恐吓法罢了，反正他软硬不吃，他在国民政府有人，弟弟手下也有兵，自己在上海也不缺钱和影响力，日本人要动他还要仔细掂量一下。

王耀这次去了熟悉的办公室，旁人打开了门，说新调任的长官指名要见他。

王耀太阳穴抽动着，右眼跳个不停，他摁了几下眼皮还是一直跳。

这不是个好兆头，他想，往日本人的办公室里走去。

办公室里头的阳光从百叶窗旁倾泻而下，被分割成一片片的色块，将屋内照得一片敞亮。桌旁坐着一个人，那人穿着利落的白色军装，右手搭在桌上，修长而骨节分明的手指一下下叩击着桌面，左袖却瘪了下去，那里一片空空荡荡，男人额前留着整齐的短发，刘海服帖地梳在额前，从眼角的皱纹能看出年纪不算年轻了，但五官依旧端正而清秀，那人转头看向王耀，露出了一个微笑。

王耀没法保持平静了，愤怒与不可置信让他呼吸紊乱，眼前一下一下地发黑，胸口传来一阵阵麻木的窒息感。

这么多年，王耀听过阴魂不散，纠缠不休，胡搅蛮缠，祸害遗千年等等这类词，但他是第一次如此清晰而刻骨地体会到这些词的意义。

来人，或者说本田菊对着他微笑，“原来您也是会老的啊，兄，”他发了半个音，改变了言辞，“——王先生。”

 

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

本田菊嘴角边勾着一个浅浅的微笑，坐在桌边静静地看着他。

——他这虚假的笑意与怀念的表情，不知道的还以为是一对多年不见的好友重逢了似的呢。

王耀恨得浑身发抖，他原以为仇恨与愤怒会随着时间的推移而变淡，他确实是这么做的，这么多年以来，他已经很少想起本田菊了，虽然有时候看到皮蛋，联想到那些曾经发生过的事，内心深处确实会荡起一丝不快的波澜，但都被他强压下去了。

只是没有想到，在这猝不及防的时机。本田菊重新出现的时候，他发现自己远没有忘记从前的事，那种被愚弄、被背叛、被侮辱的愤怒又被这火星点燃了——他从未忘记本田菊对他尊严的践踏与对勇洙的伤害。王耀眼神阴鸷，内心熊熊怒火燃烧着，他觉得自己又回到了年轻的时候，重新成为那个易怒的毛头小子，冲动与恼火掌控着他的身体，渐渐地占据了上风。

王耀阴沉地盯着本田菊的脸，只想给那碍眼的脸狠狠地揍上一拳。

——只是他远不能那么冲动，他不再年轻了，做事前得考虑全家人，说得难听一点，他不想活了还得考虑家里几个孩子呢，这里是日本人的地盘，闹出事情谁都无法预料结果。

本田菊见了他的表情，脸上笑意更甚，修长的手指交叠在一起，“王先生，真是好久不见，”他微微昂起头，示意了身前的椅子，“您坐吧。”

王耀居高临下地看着他，他不想坐，一坐就得多看本田菊几眼，他嫌恶心。

“……都快二十年了，”王耀咬着牙，过了一会儿才憋出这么一段话，他强忍着脾气才没对着本田菊爆出一句操你妈的，“你他妈来上海做什么？我说了你再来中国的话——”

本田菊打断了他的话，“是十七年又四个月，”他一本正经地纠正道，看向王耀的眼神充满了说不清道不明的东西，他看上去有些怜悯又有些得意，“我以为再次见面的时候，王先生会揍我一拳呢。”他推开椅子，缓缓站起身，昂起下巴，平视王耀，意有所指道，“看来时间真是改变了许多，不是吗？”

王耀皱起了眉头，“你什么意思？”他本能地厌恶着本田菊话里的意味，但他实在不想和本田菊多废话些什么，一切都够糟心的了，他只想离开这个恶心的地方，“你到底想做什么？”

“我们这么多年没见了，”本田菊平静地说，语气显得理所当然，“难道不能叙叙旧吗？”

王耀摸不清本田菊的心思，只觉得烦躁，他冷笑道，语气里带着强烈的愤怒，“叙什么旧——叙你强上了我对象还绑架我儿子的旧吗？你可要点儿脸吧，本田菊。”

本田菊脸色顿时变得十分不好看，他低下头，低低地笑了，“是了，”他的语气里带着浓烈的恨意与痛苦，听起来他反而更像那个受害者，“你和任勇洙还在一起呢，”本田菊的眼睛一片赤红，“我真是不明白啊，王先生，您可真是令我大开眼界。”

“这他妈的和你有什么关系，”王耀莫名其妙，怒道，“你是不是脑子有毛病？”

本田菊低下头，无声地笑了，他笑容惨淡，带着些许讽刺的意味，“既然如此，我也不和你废话了——我问你，”他抬起头，眼里闪动着报复与仇恨的快意，“你屋子里，那个王俊成是我的种吧？”

王耀登时目眦欲裂，他猛地推开桌，朝着本田菊疾步上前，桌脚摩擦地面发出刺耳的噪音，桌面的瓶瓶罐罐倒了一片，有些滚落在地上，发出清脆的皿器破碎声。王耀脸色阴冷，紧紧地薅住本田菊的领子，将他粗暴地从桌后拖了出来。

本田菊由着王耀动作，王耀猛地将他摔在桌上，这一下让他的脊椎狠狠地撞在桌上，这一下的力道实在是大，不知是桌子还是身体内部都传出了喀嚓声，本田菊闷哼一声，勉强用手肘撑住桌子才没倒下，他疼得直抽气，半晌才咧开嘴，露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“反应这么大，是我说中了么，王先生？”

王耀的眼睛顿时危险地眯起，狠狠地给了他一拳，本田菊被巨大的力道揍得偏过头去，他的头发因为这一下而散在额角。

王耀揪着他的领子，力道之大让本田菊似乎听见了布料的撕裂声，长发男人眼神阴鸷，语气阴冷，“俊成是我的孩子，和你没有半点关系，再胡说八道我弄死你——”

本田菊却好一会儿没回答，他偏着头，无声地笑了，肩膀耸动着，半张脸埋在阴影里，显得阴郁而神经质，“你以为我还和以前一样吗？”他猛地起身，将王耀推在铁质书柜上，王耀没意料到他会有这一下，踉跄了几步，后背磕在铁质板上，发出响亮的碰撞声，本田菊喉咙低低地咆哮着，发出低沉的威胁，“是我以前太天真太弱小了，”他的声音阴狠瘆人，带着浓烈的恨意，“而现在不一样了，王耀，你远不是我的对手——”

他的话语被打断了，王耀猛地挣开他，飞起一脚踹在他腰眼上，本田菊闷哼一声，往后踉跄了几步，弯腰捂住了腹部。

王耀喘着气，他愤怒极了，看向本田菊的眼神里充满了明显的厌恶与恶心，“你这个疯子，”他掸了掸身上本田菊刚刚接触过的地方，仿佛碰过了什么脏东西一般，这让本田菊的脸色刷地一下子变得苍白。

王耀不想和他多做接触，再和本田菊多待几秒都让他恶心，他走向办公室门口，扭开门把手，作势欲离开。

这时候本田菊的声音阴恻恻地从背后传来，“这么多年我可没忘了，任勇洙是任正辉的哥哥……”

宛如一声平地惊雷一般，王耀的脚步停下了，他浑身发着抖，不可置信地回过头，又惊又怒地看向本田菊——他本以为自己处理得不错，这么多年过去了，任正辉改名换姓流落他乡多年，为了避开日本当局的控制，任勇洙也换了个身份，申请了双重国籍，早就融入了上海，知道他身世的人也差不多都死了——只是他没有想到本田菊——本田菊回到了上海，还要命地做了日本军官。

这一变数实在致命，王耀震怒得几乎不能控制自己，他看向本田菊，对方的胸膛上下起伏着喘气，苍白的脸上浮出异样的红晕，对着他露出一个胜利的微笑。

“你到底想做什么？”王耀咬着牙，语气里带着显而易见的愤怒与恨意。

本田菊起身，似乎是因为王耀那一脚实在有些重，牵扯到伤口，他的脸色微微地变了，但他依旧昂着头，表情活像个胜利者。

“我想要你离开任勇洙，我想要你变成孤家寡人——像我一样——”他这么道，声音因为激动而发着抖，“我想要你知道这些年我是怎么过来的……”本田菊抚摸着自己空荡荡的袖口，手指神经质地发着抖，“你怎么能忘了呢，你还欠我一只手……”

王耀觉得本田菊疯了，他倒退几步，心里涌动着错愕与恶心——这么多年，王耀并不是没被威胁过，但那都是些败在他手下的小角色，他从不在意，而这次的本田菊却不一样，本田菊做过的事情与掌握的秘密无法让他不忌惮，他本能地厌恶与排斥着这些。

本田菊语气里的恶意让他不寒而栗，这让他几欲作呕，他不愿再继续待下去了，再多待下去，他觉得自己或者本田菊迟早会疯掉一个。

王耀打开门，疾步向外走去，背后传来本田菊的声音，语气瘆到他骨子里，“王耀，你等着吧，我们没完……这辈子都是……”

-

本田菊沉重地喘着气，他捂着自己的腹腰，那儿传来一股股钻心的疼痛，也是，他扯了扯嘴角，对着他王耀从来就没手软过。他弯着腰跌跌撞撞地走向窗边，拉开百叶窗之间的一条缝，从那儿能看到王耀离去的背影。

本田菊的手指筋挛着抠住了窗页，百叶窗的页片随着他的动作发着抖，几乎像要被摇散架了似的，发出劈劈啪啪的响声。

王耀……王耀……他这么念着这个名字，内心充满了痛苦与怨恨，想到这么多年以来，王耀和任勇洙一直生活在一起，他就无法不感觉到一阵阵的愤怒与恶心。他看着楼下王耀渐渐消失于远处的背影，清楚王耀此次回去一定是去找任勇洙了，想到这里，他恼恨地牙齿都在发抖。

凭什么呢，王耀一直过得如此称心愉快，他和任勇洙依旧生活在一起，衬得他当初的所作所为活像个笑话，王耀早就完完全全地忘了自己，他痛苦地想，他弯下腰捂住了腹部，感觉到那里因为疼痛而麻木地抽搐起来。他阴沉而悲哀地想，那我又算什么呢，这么多年以来，我所受到的折磨与痛苦又算什么呢？

待王耀的身体终于完全地消失在了街角，本田菊再怎么看都看不清那人了。本田菊浑身一颤，停滞已久的身体震动起来，像是终于能动了似的，他的嘴里发出一声虚弱而悲哀的呻吟，胸膛急促地喘息着，捂着腹部靠着墙角无力地瘫坐了下去。

-

王耀急匆匆地回到家，说不担心是假的，他不顾错愕的下人，连推几扇门，寻找着任勇洙，最后在书房里看到了站在桌前写字的任勇洙。

任勇洙还带着眼镜，银链从镜架上垂下来，看着手里的摊开的英文杂志。

王耀顿时松了一口气，他几步上前，从后头抱住了任勇洙。

任勇洙吃了一惊，随即意识到是王耀，他有些错愕对方怎么这个时候就回来了，但也没多问。

王耀的鼻尖埋在他的颈窝里，呼出的湿热气流弄得他颈肩处湿湿痒痒的，他觉得有些东西不太对劲，但他条件反射地不想拒绝这个，他将笔放回笔架里，转回头看王耀。

王耀神色颇有些不对，发丝纷乱地垂在耳边，衬得脸色更加地苍白，他的神情看起来急躁而脆弱，几乎是急切地向着任勇洙索求着什么——王耀很少露出这样的表情，每当他露出这样的表情的时候，任勇洙知道自己几乎没法帮上什么，只能顺着对方的毛捋，期待着这样能让一切好转。

王耀将他的后脑勺压向自己，他几乎是有些急切地吻上了任勇洙的唇，两个人的唇齿交缠着，带出一阵阵暧昧的气息，任勇洙感受到王耀的手指伸向自己的衣内，暗示性地摩挲着自己腰际。

“我想做……”长发男人这么说，几乎是以不容人拒绝的力道将他带向书房的床褥。

任勇洙有些惊讶，“这大白天的，”他脸上有些发烧，意识到下体一凉，王耀脱他衣服的速度实在太快了。

-

今天王耀显得很激动，甚至有些粗暴了，他托着任勇洙的臀部草草的扩张了两下，便扶着勃起的阴茎顶进了那微微翕动的肉穴。

任勇洙仰面朝上，夹着王耀腰部的双腿猛地一阵颤抖，他低低地闷哼一声，王耀的指尖还在他的会阴处摩擦，有些用力地夹住那里的软肉使劲，犹如触电一般的疼痛夹杂着快感传来，羞耻感让他敏感地抖动着，也许是因为那充满色情意味的揉弄，任勇洙会阴处颤抖着呈现出漂亮干净的肉红色。

王耀神色一沉，加快了胯下的力度，他急切地将阴茎压入肉穴的更深处，因为抽插而充血变成深红色的嫩肉随着他的插入而不断翕动着，黏膜湿热紧缠地吸着他的性器，随着抽动而发出咕啾咕啾的水声与接连不断的肉体拍打声。任勇洙因为这猛的几下，被大尺寸的阴茎噎得说不出话，只能费劲地喘息着，张唇发出无声的尖叫。

任勇洙的胯很窄，每次深深的插入都能让那窄胯颤抖而痉挛，而王耀所做的就是紧掐着任勇洙的胯来干他，他今天操得没什么技巧，抽插之间全凭动物交媾的本能，每一下都狠狠地干进最深处，接着抽出一大半，这样一下一下地大开大合地操着身下的人。

渐渐的，任勇洙的甬道在反复鞭挞中沁出了更多体液，咕啾咕啾的水声逐渐在这房间里响了起来。沉甸甸的囊袋和耻毛拍打在臀瓣上，肉体拍打发出响亮的啪啪声，把臀尖都打得发红。肉穴分泌的液体在每次王耀拔出的时候也被一同带出，有些顺着颤抖的大腿流向了男人的膝弯，有些则被拍打出沫子，陪衬着穴口随着阴茎抽出而往外翻的嫩肉。

任勇洙低声呻吟着，脸上烧得一片通红，他不知道王耀今天抽什么风，精力旺盛得像个二十出头的小伙子一样，双手铁钳一样地按着他的腰往死里操他，任勇洙被他撞得几次脑袋都顶上床头了，不由得低低痛呼出声，接着被王耀掐着胯部往回拉，体内的阴茎一下子捅入深处，任勇洙浑身颤抖着，微弱的呻吟声被更凶猛的力道捅散了，只剩下无力的喘息。

任勇洙费劲地抬起头，性爱的时候他总喜欢面对面的姿势，想多看一看王耀。

王耀已经不再年轻了，眼角的浅纹与微微凹陷的眼眶都昭示着这些事实，但在任勇洙眼里，他还是很好看，每当长发男人微微抬起眼看向他的时候，纤长的睫毛颤抖着，眼睛里的温柔几乎能融化人。男人一举一动都带着这个年纪特有的成熟气息，这让任勇洙一如既往地为这样的爱人而着迷，他喘着气，挪动着腰肢，和着王耀的进出而调整着姿势，让那根阴茎能插得更深。

快感一波波地从下体传来，任勇洙的阴茎早已硬得发痛，他颤抖着想伸手去抚弄自己的阴茎，但他还没有得到允许，他迟疑地看了王耀一眼，王耀正握着他的腰往他身体里撞，没有像往常一样对他的小动作过多干涉。他松了一口气，心知这是对方难得地大发慈悲，他自由地撸动阴茎腿根痉挛着射了一次。

任勇洙大概在高潮中失去了半分钟左右的意识，等他醒来，发现王耀已经从他的身体里抽了出来——他能听到性器从自己身体里抽出来时发出清脆的啵声，他还能感受到身下那些从合不拢的穴口里流出的湿黏液体，这让他实在有些羞耻，脸上烧的厉害。

王耀托着他的腿，将他的腿往肩膀上压，似乎是想换个姿势，但被任勇洙拉住了，“——我想骑你。”他红着脸低声说。

-

王耀半倚靠在床头，手搭在床头的栏杆上，他的喉头低低地喘息着，胸膛随着呼吸上下地起伏着，结实的腹部肌肉纹理被汗液染得亮晶晶的，在灯下呈现出漂亮的色泽，长发男人的眼睛微微地眯起，显露出些许餍足的神情，专注地看着身上的人。

任勇洙的颧骨潮红一片，不知是因为燃烧的情欲还是羞耻心，他的手伸向身后，分开自己的臀肉，用穴口磨蹭了那依旧精神抖擞的阴茎一会儿，这一系列动作让王耀轻轻地抽了一口气，微微抬腰用阴茎催促着他。

任勇洙的喘息粗重起来，他绷紧了大腿，颤抖着抬起身子，让穴口对准了身下的龟头，缓缓地坐了下去。

这个姿势实在是刺激过头了，湿滑柔软的穴口没怎么费力就能吃进大半根阴茎，顶得内壁一阵阵地发麻，任勇洙的大腿都抖得撑不住了，他喘着气不敢再乱动，却被等不及了的王耀掐着腰往下摁，这让任勇洙尖叫出声，刚高潮完的内壁禁不住这样粗暴的对待，肠肉筋挛着打颤，下体传来的又酥又麻的酸软感几乎要将他逼疯。

任勇洙混乱地摇着头，试图从这溺死人的快感海洋中清醒，抑制不住的呻吟从他的唇边泄露出来，极度的满足感与酸胀感让他难以自已，眼前甚至都朦朦胧胧起来，被快感逼得一片潮湿。

王耀在他里头只停留了一小会儿，便开始握着任勇洙的腰攻城略地，这个体位让他能插入最深处，他熟门熟路地上挑着性器，用龟头揉弄着深处的腔口。

任勇洙的声音因此拔高了一个调，“……太深了……”他有些失神地喃喃道，声音颤抖着，“……轻一点……”

王耀只是安抚性地亲了亲他被汗濡湿的耳后，接着握住他腰部的手开始使劲，任勇洙的身体被他摁得往下滑，全身的重量都压在那根阴茎上，体内含吮的阴茎也进入到了前所未有的深度，体内深处的两片肉瓣就这么被摩擦按揉了一会儿，颤颤巍巍地开了一个小口——接着便被那根阴茎毫不留情地顶到了最深处。

任勇洙发出一声拔尖了的濡湿哽咽，无论做过多少次，遇上这个，他还是受不了这种极度的酸胀与快感，他的眼前一片空白，几乎看不清东西，浑身颤栗筋挛个不停，腹前的阴茎更是失禁了一般断断续续地流出小股的精液，他张着唇费劲地喘着气，几乎说不出话来。

阴茎闯进了那隐秘的地方，在湿热紧致的腔内上下揉动着，滚烫的热度与重重的摩擦几乎要将敏感的内腔给烫坏，腔内哆嗦着淌出股股热液，顺着抽弄而外翻的嫩肉往穴口外流。

-

任勇洙喘着气，他侧躺在床上，支撑的腿在身下蜷起，王耀的一只手托着他的膝窝，让他的小腿放置在自己的腰后。他们的下体紧密地贴合，王耀的胯部贴在他的臀间，他刚射过一次，但不急着撤出，还想在任勇洙体内多呆一会儿，就着半软的阴茎在任勇洙的肉穴里慢吞吞地摩擦着。

任勇洙眯着眼，喉里滚动着压抑的喘息，这个姿势不能全插进去腔里，却能很好照料浅处的敏感点，这姿势与畅快淋漓的操干与内射是两种不同的滋味，任勇洙无疑都很受用，他被磨得浑身发着抖，不自主地看向王耀。

王耀垂着眼帘，细密的睫毛颤抖着，房间里的灯光在他的眼脸下投射下一小片阴影，这让他的瞳孔的颜色会显得更深一些。好像冬天的早晨，雾气都聚拢来而且冻成了一块儿。王耀注意到任勇洙在看他，睫毛震颤着，上挑着眼睛看向他，任勇洙注意到此时此刻沉浸于性事温存的长发男人眼睛依然有些潮湿，他对上任勇洙的视线，朝着任勇洙一笑，眼睛里的雾气就好像突然全散了，房间里像是出了太阳似的，暖洋洋的。

任勇洙心中一动，他凑过去想亲王耀，王耀却夸张地哎呦出声，“你压着我头发了。”

任勇洙把王耀的头发撩在枕后，两个人慢慢地接吻，身体紧密地摩擦着，带出一阵阵细小的颤栗，性事带来的热度很快便散去，王耀伸手给他们盖起来半条毯子。

任勇洙盯着王耀的头发，伸出手捞住王耀头上的一小缕松松垮垮地编辫子。

王耀眉心微蹙，“做什么呢，轻点，”他这么抱怨着，嘴角却微翘，“我这没剩几根了。”

任勇洙嘿嘿一笑，轻轻扯了扯手里的发辫，揶揄道，“花姑娘别乱动啊……”

王耀本来就直勾勾地盯着他，听了这话眼睛危险地眯起，半撑起身体朝着任勇洙凑过来，看样子是还想再要一次，任勇洙撑不住了，笑着往后直躲，连道，“哎哟，算了吧，哥哥你今年还是十八吗，我可受不住了……待会儿其他孩子还要回家呢……”

王耀的动作不自然地停顿了一下，似乎想起了什么似的，眼神微黯，任勇洙注意到他的动作，心生疑惑，转头看向王耀。

“勇洙，和你商量个事，”王耀犹豫了好一会儿，这么问他，“你要不要带着孩子回南京住一段时间？”

任勇洙愣了一下，“怎么了？”他有些困惑，“南京那儿出了什么事吗？”

王耀垂下眼帘，细密的睫毛微微颤抖着，他看起来有些心事重重，像是顾虑着些什么——任勇洙虽然有点急，但也不催他，他知道王耀这人，不想说的话拿着凿子都撬不开的。

王耀半晌没回答，似乎心里正天人交战，他长长地叹了一口气，接着张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么。

这时候房门被猛地打开，毛豆——也就是王俊辉大大咧咧的声音从门口传来，“妈，我那双黑色的皮鞋你看见没——”他的声音顿了顿，似乎看清了房间里的情形，伸手捂着眼咋咋唬唬道，“哎哟喂，辣眼睛啊，大白天呢这是在干什么，长针眼呢——”王俊辉这么说着合上门，拔腿往外走。

任勇洙笑出声，这下可把给王耀气得，他从床褥里钻出来，拾起床下的拖鞋往门上扔，“你讨打啊，进门前也不敲门——”

这事就这么先放下不谈了。

-

傍晚全家围在一桌吃饭，花卷吃着鸡腿，吃得满脸都是，王俊辉也想吃鸡腿，但桌上只有一个，他早就脱离了爸妈最喜欢的小孩这一特殊待遇了，只能眼巴巴地瞅着他最小的弟弟吃鸡腿。

“别看你弟了，”王耀看不下去了，“下次让厨子多做一个不就行了。”

王俊辉大声抱怨自己爹妈偏心，好一会儿才郁郁闷闷地回过头，往嘴里扒饭。

“今天毛豆倒是回来得很早，”任勇洙这么问他，“怎么，没陪你苒苒姐回家吗？吵架了？”

王俊辉自从毛子小情敌走了之后就一脸多年媳妇熬成婆，老子不上位谁上位的表情，在李苒前大献殷勤，争取护花使者早日转正成男朋友，好在他长大也爱漂亮了，会注意穿衣打扮了，五官也开始慢慢长开了，有些爹妈的神韵了，没从前小时候那么丑了，据爹妈和邻居回忆他小时候丑得没个孩子样，要他还是一直长那样李苒一定看不上他。

“苒苒姐她们社团要准备音乐节目，”王俊辉哼哼道，“她要排练古筝。”

王耀放下了筷子，揶揄他，“你也可以参加啊——你不是会吹唢呐吗？”

——王俊辉，也就是毛豆小时候，王耀寻思着虽然这孩子不聪明，逢年过节吃饭时走亲戚也得准备个才艺表演吧，于是送去准备请个钢琴老师还是什么老师那里学个乐器，这孩子嫌弃钢琴难，死都不学，之后别人办喜事的时候他在路上听，觉得唢呐挺简单，说我要学那个——王耀觉得这谁家的孩子会学唢呐，太土了吧还不让呢，结果毛豆脾气上来就闹着要学。

任勇洙觉得很好笑，劝王耀说这不挺喜庆学学也挺好，王耀拗不过就答应了。

之后王俊辉长大之后可后悔死了，他小时候学吹唢呐留下了好多丑照片，嘬着唢呐管腮帮子一鼓两眼一瞪还斗鸡眼傻得要命，任勇洙还时不时拿出来给他回忆，他被照片里的小孩给丑哭了，对此激烈拒绝，十分不想回忆这段黑历史。

直到现在他还一边拿着筷子和他爸抱怨，“为什么不拦着我学唢呐啊，”他非常郁闷，委屈控诉道，“我这腮帮子就是唢呐吹大的——”

他亲爹妈在旁边一个比一个笑得大声。

皮蛋——也就是王俊成，他今天没有参与饭桌讨论，显得格外沉默，没有理会桌上的事情，默默地坐在一旁吃东西。

“我吃完了。”他站了起来，将碗筷收起来，垂着头，神色晦涩不明，“我先回房了。”

王耀顿时脸色沉了下来，他没说话，说实话他现在还不能从本田菊的阴影中回过神，对于皮蛋，他的心情复杂极了，一时间说不出心里是什么滋味。

“过两天我们要回南京。”王耀这么说，算是定下了这事，“每个人都要去。”

王俊辉不太高兴，他刚谈恋爱，不想异地来着，“……干什么要去南京啊，去多久啊？”

-

王耀寻思着把任勇洙他们先送去南京之类的地方避避风头，上海有本田菊这么一个报复欲旺盛的神经病在，他半夜睡觉都不能安心，从绑架那事开始后他就很有些心理阴影，出差稍微久一点就要把任勇洙带上，生怕放家里再出什么事情。

这次也不例外，虽然平日对上本田菊还是什么其他的日本军官王耀并不虚这些人，只是这次本田菊抓住了他的软肋，用任勇洙和任正辉的关系来威胁他，加上他们以往的过节，王耀想到这些就实在坐立难安，想要把任勇洙还有孩子藏在深山老林里去，不让任何糟心事来缠上他们。

王耀越想越气，他觉得自己怎么这么倒霉遇上本田菊这个晦气的瘟神，都过了这么多年阴魂不散地还跑回来，还扬言要报复他——他二十年前就应该直接把本田菊弄死在仓库里，那样的话该多好，哪里会像这样节外生枝，他恨恨地想。

-

王俊辉吃完饭休息了一会儿，说李苒他们差不多排练完了，自己要骑自行车去载她——本来他是想开拉风的小敞篷车去接喜欢的姑娘的，可这个点上海南京路太堵了，开到女子高中后人都没脾气了，他从车棚推出自行车就准备出门。

出门前他见花卷坐在门边上慢腾腾地吃冰棍，他停住了脚步，“花卷啊，”他靠近了自己最小的弟弟，指了指冰棍，露出一个贼眉鼠眼的笑容，“给哥哥吃一口呗。”

花卷摇了摇头，把冰棍往后挪。

王俊辉哎了一声，“就一口，花卷你这可不够意思啊，平时哥哥对你这么好，连口冰棍都不给吃。”

花卷眼睛轱辘轱辘转了一会儿，下了好一会儿决心，才把冰棍拿出来给他，叮嘱道，“……就吃一口啊。”

王俊辉嘿嘿一笑，张大嘴把剩下的冰棍都吃完了，随即脚下一抹油，在自己弟弟大哭的声音中夺车而去，隔了两条街他还听见任勇洙在骂他，“毛豆你干嘛抢你弟的冰棍吃——”

-

这天是去南京的日子。

王耀站在火车站外，任勇洙牵着花卷，王俊成跟在后头，这两天他精神一直挺萎靡的，看起来像是心情不好，不过他平时就不是活泼的性子，也很让人省心，于是王耀也没怎么在意，任勇洙比较担心花卷感冒的事，给花卷套了好几层衣服，时不时摸摸花卷的额头看看有没有发烧。

王俊辉和他苒苒姐姐在火车边依依不舍的，又亲又抱的，把王耀和前来送行的林晓梅看得嘴角直抽，开口提醒他们注意影响，这样下去有伤风化啊。

-

列车发出沉闷的鸣笛声，车身缓缓地开动了。颠簸的车厢内有女孩拎着硕大的行李箱，力气小放不上车架，任勇洙在旁边看了一会儿，主动帮女孩抬了行李，获得了女孩的再三感谢。

女孩长得挺好看的，穿着挺漂亮的洋装，任勇洙不由得多看了几眼，等他回到座位，发现王耀静静地看着他，神色不太好看，“看够了没有？”长发男人眉眼弯弯地看着他，皮笑肉不笑，“小姑娘挺漂亮吧？” 

任勇洙还没反应过来，正欲点头。

王耀瞳孔颜色更沉了，笑容更深，明明表情温柔又好看，却透露出一股阴恻恻的味道，他眉眼弯弯道，“她好看还是我好看？”

任勇洙感受到了危险的气息，他这时候反应过来了，王耀每次婊里婊气起来就是他倒霉的日子，任勇洙求生欲很强地摇了摇头，“大哥我一直觉得你最好看，真的。”

结果任勇洙回座位上坐下的时候还是被王耀狠狠地捏了屁股，疼得他闷哼一声，又在孩子面前不敢张扬，只能委委屈屈地忍受了下来。

火车上花卷靠在一旁睡着了，王耀坐在车里，撑着脑袋，看着任勇洙给花卷盖毯子，王俊辉在另一边和他弟坐在一起。

任勇洙回忆了一会儿，“毛豆还有三个月就满十八了是吧？”

王俊辉点了点头。

王耀倒是若有所思，“到时候要在南京摆酒席。”王俊辉是老王家这一辈的长子，成年了自然要好好准备，任勇洙倒是想了一想，问王俊成，“你农历生日是什么时候？要和你哥一起办吗？”

王俊成浑身一震，一时间，他的神色变幻莫测，居然显露出些许的悲哀与伤痛来，低声道，“……您不记得吗，我五月份才生日……”

王俊辉倒是无所谓，耸了耸肩，“咱们一起过也挺好的啊。”他说，“小时候那些年不都一起过吗？”

王俊成没说话，他低着头沉默了很久，睡在一旁的花卷脑袋随着列车的颠簸撞上了木板，不由得小声叫了起来，任勇洙哟了一声，忙凑过去，“让我看看，疼不疼啊？”

王俊成像是忍受不了似的从座位上站了起来，“我要出去透透气。”

王俊辉被离去的兄弟无意地撞了一下肩膀，莫名其妙地抬起头看了离开的皮蛋一眼，“哎西，这人怎么回事，最近脾气这么奇怪。”

王耀看着王俊成离去的背影，似乎是有了什么不好的联想一样，脸色沉得难看。

-

王耀他们回了南京的林宅。

林先生在宅子里接待了王耀——王耀来南京也是有事的，最近政府内为了北方日益猖狂的日本人的事情吵得不可开交，政府内分成多派，亲日派主张和谈认为日本实在是过于强大还是和谈为上，主战派则希望举全国之力应战，还有希望先解决掉北面的共产党军队再说的一派人。

林先生是主战派，在国民党内的地位不低，但王家与林家这一层的关系，此次大会前与王耀还有王嘉龙有很多细节要好好商量，以防乱中出错。

见到王耀携家带口地都回来了，林先生颇有些惊讶，一问才知道王耀准备把家里孩子放南京来，说留在上海担心日本人找他们麻烦。

在南京的王俊辉还不知道他爸不准备让他回上海的噩耗，他一天到晚没事干，自个儿对象又在上海，在南京成天闲得要命，该玩的地方又差不多都去过。任勇洙让他帮忙带着花卷，他又闲得抢花卷的奶喝，回过头了还要被骂欺负弟弟，过得十分没意思。王俊成一天到晚不知道跑出去做什么，每天回来的时候脸色惨白，不知道的看他模样还以为家里出了什么事情呢。

王俊辉望着窗外的雾蒙蒙的天，数着日子，满脑子都想得是回上海。

-

 

 

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

王耀在南京还忙了一小阵的，王嘉龙从北方赶了回来，两兄弟聚在房间里商量事情。

“北方现在怎么样了？”王耀问他。

“不怎么样，”王嘉龙沉痛地叹了口气，似乎是想起了什么不好的回忆一般，语气带着仇恨与怒火，“日本人要遭报应的。”

“有缺钱的地方吗？”王耀沉默了一会儿，问他，“我可以补上。”

“到处都缺钱，”王嘉龙这么道，“洋枪洋炮都要钱，军队吃饭要钱，上头也穷得要命，你捐那么点也顶不了多久，现在就连钞票都不值钱了，”他揉了揉额角，“还是多兑些金条为好，到处都在打仗。”

“我在香港买了些地，”王耀这么说，“我挂到你名下吧，你先拿着。毛豆他们还太小用不上，以后他们大了，要是有用的话你再分点给他们。”

王嘉龙点了点头，算是同意了。

王耀沉吟了一会儿，“有需要我的地方就和我说，”他这么道，“你把你军队现在的地址告诉我，我让我那儿的物资最先运往你那里。”

两兄弟在房间里谈了好一会儿话，晚宴的时间到了，二人决定先去参加官方举办的晚宴。

这场宴会是为了军队筹款与筹集物资而举办的，现在到处都在打仗，民国政府穷得要命，隔三差五就要发动群众捐款筹集军费，这次也是。加之正值国民党内选举，在关于战争的不同看法上，党内不同派系互相斗争，此时此刻，外界的支持便显得格外重要，于是此次的宴会上邀请了许多工商界的人士参与。

王耀还挺重视这次的宴会，这次南京政府高层与各界工商人士都会出席，他把毛豆皮蛋他们都带上，虽然没什么用，但在各方人士面前混个脸熟也是好的。

任勇洙穿上了西装，这让他很怀念，他很久没有穿过这么正式的服装了，记忆中上次这么穿去拍照还是读书的时候。他站着让裁缝给他试衣服。

王耀肩上披了一件宽大的灰色风衣，衬衫袖口在小臂上折了几折妥帖地挽着，男人靠在一旁的桌沿边，小腿懒洋洋地交叠着，漆黑的靴尖在地上打着节奏，王耀偏着头，饶有兴致地看着任勇洙试穿西装，没一会就忍不住起身向前，恶作剧似地伸手去揉捏对方衬衣包裹下的一截腰身。

任勇洙本来就怕痒，这时候笑得几乎要弯下腰来，“大哥，你做什么呀。”

“没什么，”王耀这么说，他努力地装作漫不经心故作正经的样子，只是脸上微微的潮红出卖了他，“你穿这件还挺好看的。”他这么说，手还不老实地伸进任勇洙的腰缝里摸来摸去。

王俊辉也在旁边穿衣服，他长得太快，前两个月的新衣服已经穿不下了，蹲下拿纸巾擦皮鞋的时候还崩烂了裤子，房间里顿时响起一声清晰的衣帛撕裂声，王耀和任勇洙异口同声地转头说他肥，弄得他又羞又臊的。

反正一时半会儿也搞不到别的衣服裤子，王耀随便让裁缝缝了缝让王俊辉凑合着穿算了。

“反正你一大老爷们怕什么？”王耀这么说他，“晚上大家都吃饭谁闲得看你裤裆啊。”

王俊成今天很沉默，他换衣服到一半，便说自己身体不舒服，可能晚上去不了了。这让任勇洙有些奇怪，多问了几句，“是肚子不舒服吗？”

王俊成没说话，点了点头，他似乎有些隐隐期盼着什么，抬头看向任勇洙。却见任勇洙只是点了点头，算是随他去了，接着便转过身给王俊辉看裤子尺寸了。

王俊成脸色一黯，他垂着头离开了。

-

王耀坐在车上，身边坐着任勇洙和花卷，花卷套着小西装，脚上穿着新皮鞋，抬着脚把新鞋给任勇洙看，嘴里哇啦哇啦地讲韩语，王耀一个字都听不懂，但听得也挺开心。毛豆个子太大挤不进车，在后面的车和林青竹他们一家一起拼车——可把毛豆郁闷得要死，他一点都不想和亲戚一辆车，这个学期的功课都被翻来覆去地问了几遍，他亲戚好意思问，那点分数他自己都不好意思说，羞愧得很。

花卷之前病了好一段时间，每天都可怜兮兮地打喷嚏流鼻涕，今天病稍稍好了一些，变得活泼起来，虽然还是瓮声瓮气的。任勇洙还是很高兴，他最喜欢这个小儿子——所有孩子中，花卷最聪明，长得也好看，特别像王耀，脾气也比毛豆省心多了，也最喜欢粘着他，这次任勇洙不放心花卷一个人在旅馆里，干脆把孩子一起带出来参加晚宴。

-

晚宴上人很多，几乎大半个南京和上海的有名的人物都来了。

今晚的主角是林家和其他几位主战派人物，他们最近在全国报刊上反复发表主张与游说，激起了人民群众的广大回响——日本人如此猖狂，屠杀了北面数以万计的同胞，而他们难道要坐以待毙，一味地退缩忍让，将华北大片土地拱手送人吗？官方倒是话说得好听，什么攘外必先安内，难道不对着日本人，居然要军队先对着自己中国人开枪吗？

一时间主战派的意见得到了全国的广泛赞同，林先生受到的呼声很大，林先生此次将宝押在这里，一来是为了国家大义，二来也是为了此次党内选举获取更多支持。可国民党党内依旧暗潮汹涌，亲日派官僚和背后的日本人自然不愿意中国形成统一的抗日战线，想尽办法阻挠这次的党内选举。

晚宴上人群攒动，厅内灯火通明，传来阵阵伴奏曲的声音。王耀拉着王俊辉到处找人谈话，把自己儿子介绍给各方朋友——王俊辉今晚显得很害羞，走路和小脚太太三寸金莲似的——他裤裆还裂着，生怕迈步大了又崩开线头露出内裤，那样的话他就没脸做人了。

任勇洙在原地喂花卷吃东西，花卷今天晚上到处乱跑了一阵，现在有些疲倦了，趴在他腿上说妈妈我累了，想睡觉。

任勇洙摸了他一会儿头，“先睡一会儿吧。”他皱起眉毛，发现花卷的脑袋有些发烫，像是发烧的征兆。

-

王俊成站在原地，他的身旁站着两个男人，一个高高瘦瘦，一个矮矮胖胖。他的手里攥着一张纸，捏纸的力道很大，他的指甲盖都发白了，他一字一句地阅读着纸上医院的出生证明，胸膛上下起伏着，他急促地喘息着，心跳如擂鼓，仿佛下一秒就要昏厥过去，浑身一片冰凉。

“——这就受不了了？”身旁那个高点的男人这么嘲讽地说，他说的是朝语，身上却穿着日式军装，王俊成自个儿平日最看不起这样的人，明明是朝鲜人，却投靠了日本人当了朝奸，而他现在却不得不与这样的人接触——因为他必须得搞清自己的身世。

这么多天，他幻想过一切都是自己想多了，一切都是个误会，可眼前的一切都让他无法欺骗自己，他看着医院的出生证明与当时的妊娠月份记录，他浑身止不住地发抖，内心涌动着巨大的悲哀与痛苦，火星一般微弱的希冀慢慢地熄灭了，他的内心只剩下深沉的痛楚与悲哀。

——原来他不是父亲的孩子，原来他只是当年一场强奸的产物，王俊成浑身发着抖，眼泪湿润了，眼前的一切仿佛都蒙上了一层雾气，朦朦胧胧看不真切。

他一切的疑虑都有了答案，一直以来，母亲的冷淡与对毛豆花卷的偏爱都有了具体的原因，父亲的刻意平等与亲子之间的那层若有若无的隔膜都不是自己的错觉——多么可笑啊，他如此地努力，希望得到父母的关怀，猜测着也许是自己做的不够还是不好。他无数次自卑自己不像毛豆那样活泼与讨人喜欢，他反思过自己为什么总是能把事情搞砸，为什么同样的事情毛豆来做就能得到双亲的喜爱。

他失望过，自怨自艾过，他曾经想反问父母，既然做不到平等地爱每一个孩子，那为什么要把自己生出来？他想过恨毛豆的，可他做不到，毛豆是个顶好的哥哥，他又怎么能为了父母而迁怒于无辜的毛豆呢？

他还曾如此天真地幻想，等他再努力一些，把一切都做妥帖，父母便会多关爱他一些，把爱平等地分给他和其他的兄弟，他会像毛豆和花卷一样，得到全家的爱与关注。

——而现实则血淋淋地撕破了他的幻想，痛苦铺天盖地涌上心头，他浑身发着抖，原来一切都是错误，这么多年，他受到的忽视与差别对待都是有原因的，他所期盼的爱与关怀也终究是奢望罢了，他和自己的兄弟从根源上就不一样。他颤抖着将头埋在纸里，不住地哽咽，内心的悲哀中掺杂着难以言喻的痛楚，失声痛哭起来。

王俊成像是灵魂出窍似的浑浑噩噩起来，他的脑袋混沌一片，几乎不能思考，留下来的只有深重的痛苦与失望，他摇摇晃晃地撑起身体，他要去质问母亲，他要亲自去确认这个事实。

“你要去哪里？”旁边高而瘦的男人问他。

“我要去圣心医院，”他抬起头，气若游丝，浑浑噩噩地答道，记忆中他恍惚听见王耀说过午宴结束后要陪林先生去医院检查身体的，“我父亲他们要去那里。”

“你林爷爷也要去那里吗？”矮个男人语气软和，循循善诱似的，像是在套他的话。

王俊成浑浑噩噩地点了点头，他跌跌撞撞地起身，脚步虚浮，往外走去。

-

花卷发烧了，任勇洙担心得要命，虽然只是低烧，但他还是十分担心烧久了变成肺炎，他上前将王耀拉回来，低声告诉了他这事，表示自己要陪花卷去医院。

王耀也担心孩子，可他一时半会儿脱不开身，他有很多事还需要商量，实在走不开。

王俊辉更给他们添乱，他不想陪王耀应酬，借口去厕所的时候滑了一跤，裤子又裂了，还 不慎崴了脚，痛得要命，坐在外边叫呢，任勇洙手忙脚乱的，不仅得看小儿子的烧，还要去看大儿子的脚。

任勇洙让王俊辉陪他弟一起去医院，王俊辉死都不肯，他裤子裂了，去医院丢人呢，这人和他爸一样脸皮薄，爱面子得很，好说歹说都死都不依，加上腿肿得和馒头似的，一动就疼，反正对任勇洙十分坚持不愿意去医院，要先回家换衣服再请医生。

这时候林先生熬不住了，要先走了，他明天还有会议要开，准备了冗长的演讲稿。本来他老了身体不好，得定时看医生检查身体，顺便早点歇下养精蓄锐。

林青竹这下便和王耀商量让自己爸爸先带着花卷去医院，等王耀这里事情忙完了再去医院找他们。

花卷没精神极了，脸都烫得红了，走的时候病恹恹地和任勇洙他们摇着小手再见，“爸爸妈妈，我先走了……”

可把王耀和任勇洙都心疼得不行，只是他们俩都不能走，王耀还有事要做，而且毛豆还在后头叫腿疼呢，任勇洙还得去看大儿子崴到的脚。

等晚宴到尾声的时候，王俊辉的腿还是很痛，哼哼唧唧地坐在原地抱怨呢，任勇洙在一旁忙前忙后的，请了医生拿冰袋来给他敷腿。

这时候王耀已经在和各方人士握手告别了，这时候他注意到有下人从门口跑来，弄出的噪音相当得大，他皱起眉，认出那是他家里的下人，不知道这个时候这么没礼数地闯进宴会干什么。

下人来到了他的面前，跑得直喘，“……老爷，”他小声在王耀耳边说，“出大事啦，林先生坐的车被特务盯上了……一车的人都死啦。”

这话宛如一道惊雷从天边劈过一般，林青竹在后头听见了这些，他浑身一震，他颤抖着声音质问道，“……你说什么？父亲他……”

一旁的王耀也是脸色苍白，浑身发抖，他不可置信地看向那人，他往前跌跌撞撞地走了几步，将下人拉向自己，手紧紧地攥着下人的手臂，力道大得惊人，他喉头哽咽着，几乎要落下泪来，他看向那人，声音颤抖着，“……那花卷呢？”

下人低着头，几乎不敢看他的眼，重复道，“小少爷和他们都在一辆车上……一车人都死了……”

王耀向后退一步，他的眼眶登时红了，浑身发着抖，他混乱地摇着头，不敢相信这残酷的事实，他喉头处一片哽咽，说不出话，巨大的痛楚与悲哀涌上心头，他低声喃喃道，“……这不是真的……”王耀猛地向前，他的手使上劲来，惨白的手臂上筋络浮起，他几乎是掐着下人的衣领子了，神色可怖，“让我去见他们，花卷现在在哪里……”

-

林先生所乘坐的车在去医院的路上被特务盯上了，不知是日本人派的杀手还是别人指使的，等他的尸体被发现的时候，一车人包括司机都没活下来。花卷也在车里头，他被发现的时候额头上还有着一个黑森森的弹孔，从中流出的血干涸着蜿蜒了满脸。

王耀颤抖着上前，他痛苦得浑身发抖，任勇洙在他身边，喉咙里发出悲哀的哭泣声。

王耀已经说不出话来了，他开始不敢相信这一切，他对着下人大发雷霆，不肯接受自己的最小的孩子已经去世了，他不肯让旁人在他耳边劝说花卷已经死了，一提这个他就要发疯。头几天王耀甚至激烈地拒绝让花卷下葬。他坚持说花卷只是太累了睡着了，等过几天便会醒回来。

可等到任勇洙哭着抱住他的时候，王耀浑身颤抖着，像是被现实击垮了一般，一直挺拔着的背部终于颓了下来，他低下了头，不住地流着眼泪。

任勇洙所受得痛苦不比他轻，他曾经是多么地爱着花卷这个孩子啊，他记得花卷刚出生的体重与哭啼的声音，那个时候他抱着小小一团的花卷，满足得好像拥有整个世界。花卷是他和王耀一起盼来的孩子，这也是他们上了年纪以来最心疼的小儿子，花卷牙牙学语的样子与欢笑娇痴的婴儿时期模样还历历在目。任勇洙怎么也想不到，仅仅几年后的花卷会被人残忍地杀死在车里，孩子的胆子那么小，死前该有多害怕啊，这让任勇洙痛苦极了。

从那之后他和王耀总是待在房间里，呆呆地坐上好久，相对无言。

许多次任勇洙坐在房间里，忽然产生了幻听，他听见三四岁的花卷在门外奔跑玩闹的声音，孩子像往常一样地咯咯地笑着，隔着一层窗户对着他喊妈妈，他刚站起身开门要去抱孩子，这才想到花卷已经离开了。

悲哀的不只是他一个人，王耀苍老了很多，仿佛一夜之间老去了，长发男人的鬓边甚至出现了几丝灰白，他一直是个注重外表的家伙，一直保养得很好，看起来不像这个年纪的人，可这时候他好似褪去那层年轻的外壳，变成了一个普通而衰老的中年人的模样了。

王耀不止一次地私下和任勇洙说，花卷拥有的太多了，他太完美了，他从小是那么地聪明，又活泼爱动，王耀和任勇洙对他的期望一直都很高——可老天总是不公平的，这样的孩子总是会受到上天的嫉妒的，老天爷总是会先带走这样的孩子，难道不是吗？

如果花卷出身在普通人家，他再笨一些，迟钝一些，王耀这么低声道，声音里带着哽咽与痛苦，他将鼻尖埋在任勇洙的脖颈处，那儿一片濡湿，长发男人浑身颤抖着，喉头滚动着悲哀的喘息，那我们的花卷是不是就能过着平常人的生活，健健康康地长大呢？  
  

花卷的棺木下葬的时候，王耀和任勇洙站在前头，静静地送孩子最后一程，白发人送黑发人实在是太残忍了，他们几乎不会流泪了，眼泪在花卷去的时候已经流干了。

花卷已经下葬，王耀和任勇洙站在前头，他们的手紧紧地握在一起，望着满天飞舞的纸花发呆。

下葬之后，王俊辉在后头大声哭泣，王俊成脸色惨白地站在一旁，他不可置信地望着眼前的一切，眼泪凝固在脸上，浑身痉挛似地发着抖。

任勇洙看着王耀，他用力地回握住王耀的手，扯开嘴角，低声道，“至少花卷在我们家过得很好，他活的这几年都没受过苦，也不算白白地来了人间一趟。”

王耀没回答，他呆呆地站在原地，灵魂像出窍了似的。

-

孩子的离去对一个家庭的打击是很大的。

王耀本来准备把任勇洙送去南京避风头的，出了这事，任勇洙说什么都不愿和他分开了，王耀也是，人生短暂，和所爱的人能多待一会儿是一会儿，要是再出什么不测的话他们可再也受不起这些了。王耀再不愿有什么遗憾了，他被生活彻底地击败了，花卷的死带走了一切，他觉得年轻时的豪情壮志都变得不那么重要了，他只想安安静静地生活下去，和自己的爱人一起变老，看着孩子长大——要是本田菊，亦或者其他人胆敢毁了这一切，他什么都不要了，他一定会选择和对方同归于尽。

他带着任勇洙还有孩子们回了上海。

-

王俊辉显得很消沉，自从弟弟死去后，他似乎懂事了许多，不再像从前那样不听话了，连念书都比从前用功许多，他脑子一直都不灵光，不是经商的料，原来准备去读几年军官学校从军呢，可现在被王耀当成继承人培养的花卷死了，他又迟疑着是否要子承父业。

他想起花卷，想起花卷白白胖胖的笑脸，他想起花卷学的字都是自己一笔一划地教的，他眼泪就流了出来，他恨得要命，该死的特务，该死的日本人，他怨恨而愤怒地想，他们就连这么小的孩子都不放过，花卷这才几岁啊。这可恶的战争，这可恶的世道，他想起父母悲哀而苍老的模样，不由得心头一酸哽咽出声，擦了擦眼泪。

王俊成也消沉极了，这么多天他一直都精神恍惚，被人喊也不答应，沉浸在自己的世界里，满脑子都放电影似的回播着那几天的事情。

“是你们干的，”他记得自己愤怒地对着那两个投靠了日本的朝鲜人质问道，他气得浑身发抖，“你们来套我的话，派特务杀了我弟弟和林爷爷——”

两个朝鲜人像是听见了什么笑话一般地笑出声，他们咧开嘴，嘲讽道，“看来你也不算蠢嘛，”高个子脸上挂着讽刺而嫌恶的表情，“本来没打算杀他的，可你弟弟那天在姓林的车上，他是运气不好——可你父亲做了那么多妨碍我们的事情，活该他的孩子活不下去呢！”

王俊成头皮一麻，他恨得眼前发黑，怒火与毁灭欲铺天盖地袭来，他想杀了这两个人，他猛地扑上前，想掐死这两个人，却被猛地踢开了，他和他们在地上搏斗，却终究还是个孩子，身形单薄，双拳难敌四手，一阵混战后被撂倒在地上。

两个人骂他是个小疯子，真是找死，他们一边骂着一边拍打着身上的泥巴，看王俊成躺倒在地上，犹不解气地上前狠狠地踹了他几脚。

王俊成闷哼出声，他浑身是伤，疼痛得只能蜷缩在墙角，虚弱得要命，嘴唇里弥漫着浓重的铁锈味。

两个人还不解气，还想补几下，但其中一个看了看表，嘴里喃喃道，时间不早了，再不回去的话本田长官要处罚人了，他们这才匆匆离去，放过了像死了一样地躺在原地的王俊成。

王俊成过了良久才哆嗦着双腿，扶着墙壁从原地站起来，他流着眼泪，浑身像散架了似的，踉跄地走了好几步，终是摔在路边的垃圾堆旁，他颓然地坐在原地，颤抖着将脸埋在手臂上，喉咙里传出压抑的嘶吼，他痛哭出声，“……俊智啊……”他痛苦地颤抖着，喃喃着弟弟的名字，“……哥哥对不起你……花卷……”

-

 

王俊辉这么多天都没来得及和王俊成好好说话，两个人都实在是太悲伤了，他们都清楚地感受到对方的痛苦，但却实在无暇顾及对方——弟弟的死实在是太残忍了，他们尚且不能医好自己受伤的心，又谈何鼓励对方度过这一难关呢？

 

那天王俊辉从学堂里回来，他看见了王俊成跪在任勇洙的房门前，那儿的房门紧闭着。

“母亲……”王俊成肩膀颤抖着，嘴唇里发出悲哀地请求声，他跪在原地，发丝纷乱，神情看起来绝望而歇斯底里，“……母亲……求您开门……我知道错了……我对不起花卷……”

“这是怎么了？”王俊辉惊讶极了，他原以为是王俊成被母亲责骂了，可皮蛋不像他那么调皮，被责骂的次数更是少之又少，而严重到现在这样的程度更是闻所未闻，他连忙上前，想扶起自己的弟弟，“皮蛋，这是怎么了？妈妈为什么生气？”

王俊成流着眼泪，他茫然地转过头，双目无神地看向自己的哥哥，“哥……”他嗫嚅着唇，嘴里发出虚弱的声音，“妈妈不肯见我……”他这么道，将脑袋埋在王俊辉的怀里，闷闷地咳嗽出声，喉咙里悲哀地抽噎了起来，“……是我的错……我害死了花卷……我对不起爸爸妈妈……他们永远不会原谅我的……”

王俊辉又惊又痛，半晌才激烈地出声，“你在胡说什么啊，皮蛋，”他不敢相信似地摇着头，下意识地否认这一切，“花卷是林爷爷他们遇上了反对派的特务才死的，和你一点关系都没有……”

“不是这样的，”王俊成猛地出声，打断了他的话，他的语气带着浓重的绝望与悲恸，“我和你不一样，哥，”他满脸都是眼泪，“我不是爸爸的孩子……妈妈是被强迫才生下我的……”他抽噎出声，语气里带着化不开的悲哀，“你没感觉到吗？爸爸妈妈一直都更喜欢你和花卷……有人找到了我……告诉我我的身世，我和他们说林爷爷要去医院……他们就知道了……花卷就这么死了……”

王俊辉倒退几步，他像被雷劈过一样地震惊，满心的仓皇与痛苦，他觉得眼前发生的一切都那么地不真实，他踉跄着跪倒在地上，歇斯底里地捂着头，“……这不是真的……皮蛋，你别骗我……”

王俊成痛哭出声，他悲哀地喃喃道，“妈妈永远不会原谅我的……”他这么说，眼睛呆呆地望着那被锁上的卧室门，语气里充满着痛苦与绝望，“他不给我开门……他说这辈子最后悔的事就是生了我……”

王俊辉坐在原地，浑身发着抖，花卷离去的痛苦又一次地席卷而来了，而此次的悲哀更甚，他觉得一切像做梦一样，皮蛋是自己同母异父的兄弟，而自己的兄弟却不小心害死了另一个兄弟，这让他觉得绝望而痛苦，他张了张唇，喉咙却像破旧的风箱一样，只能发出无意义的气音，他一个字都说不出来了，脑子一片空白，只能彷徨而绝望地重复着一些无意义的话。

王俊成站了起来，他扶住了墙，踉踉跄跄地往外走。

王俊辉的声音从后头传来，“皮蛋，你要去哪里？”

王俊成转过头，仓皇而悲哀地看着他，脸上写满了绝望，他停下了脚步，“哥哥，我要走了，抱抱我吧……”

王俊辉连滚带爬地上前抱住了他，他流着眼泪，怀里的力度几乎要把人揉碎，“你不要做傻事……俊成啊……”他的声音颤抖着，“我们等爸爸回来……爸爸会解决这事的……”

王俊成浑身一僵，摇了摇头，他痛苦地喃喃道，“……我不配当他的孩子……”他流着眼泪，“我害死了花卷，没脸见爸爸了……”他擦了擦眼泪，推开了王俊辉，“我出去一下，毛豆……”他抽噎了一下，颤声道，“哥哥，我这辈子都欠你们的。”他深深地看了王俊辉一眼，接着便往门外跑去。

王俊辉在后头喊他，可王俊成跑得很快，王俊辉追着他跑了好几条街，最后失去了方向，只能擦着眼泪在路边一路问是否有人看见了自己的弟弟。

-

王俊成当晚杀了人，他带着枪闯进那两个朝奸家里，杀了那两个朝鲜人和几个日本兵，他知道自己活不了了。来的日本宪警越来越多，他身上中了几枪，浑身都流着血，他在地上匍匐着，血迹随着他的动作在地上蔓延了一地，他颤抖着伸出手去，几下都没抓稳，最后终于粗喘着捡起滚落一旁的枪。实在是太疼了，王俊成感觉自己五脏六腑都翻滚着溢出了血，他痛苦地喘息着，伸手在腹部摸索了几下，手掌触及之处全湿了，他举起手来看，满手的猩红，真疼啊，要是妈妈知道的话该有多难受啊，他这么悲哀地想。他痛苦地咳嗽着，眼泪止不住地从眼眶里流了出来。王俊成听见楼下传来多人密集的脚步声，似乎是从别地赶来的日本宪警，他握住另一手的枪，对着自己扣动了扳机。

-

短短几个月之内，王家便送走了家里的两个孩子，王耀已经悲哀地说不出话了。

任勇洙后悔了，彻底地后悔了。自从他知道皮蛋也死了之后就崩溃了，他悔恨得要命，他无数次想起皮蛋离开前在卧室外说的话，一句一句仿佛在生生活剐他的心一般——他想，如果他当时不是那么狠心，悲哀地沉浸在花卷的死之中，并且将其怪罪于另一个孩子的话，皮蛋是不是不会做出那样冲动的事，是不是不会连这个孩子的最后一面都见不到呢。

任勇洙浑身发抖，他想起这么多年来对皮蛋的刻意忽视，他曾总是避开幼年的皮蛋那些渴求的视线，这孩子一直以来都很听话，也一直都很渴望母亲的爱，他心里清楚，却无法不对那些往事置之不顾，所以总采取逃避的态度，自我催眠一切都是正常的——可现在皮蛋死了，再也回不来了，他所纠结的往事都没有意义了，皮蛋曾经是个多么乖巧而可怜的小孩子呀。他悔恨得要命，他想道歉，想对皮蛋说对不起，妈妈错了，妈妈一直以来都错了，可皮蛋已经死了，他再也没办法说出那些话了，无论他再怎么后悔，他可怜的孩子都已经听不到这些了。

他跌跌撞撞地走向书柜，皮蛋小时候画的画还放在箱子里，他在报纸上画水里游的小乌龟，他画他们一家，画上有着王耀和任勇洙，旁边还有着毛蛋和皮蛋，四个人手牵着手——那时候他们还没有生花卷呢。任勇洙的手颤抖着，报纸被他的动作碰裂了一个小口，他忙不迭地去用手抚平破裂的画，却知道一切都回不去了，他痛苦地哽咽出声，喉咙里滚动着悲哀的喘息，王耀站在他身边，将他揽在怀里。他们沉默不语，几乎要被悲哀击垮了。

-

王俊辉惶惶然走在路上，他踉踉跄跄地走着，皮蛋的死几乎要逼疯了他，他无比地后悔自己身体的孱弱，如果他那天跑得再快一点的话，将皮蛋拉拽回家，他弟弟是不是就不会去做那样傻的事情？他痛苦得要命，可这份痛苦他无处诉说，父母已经要被压垮了，他得坚强起来，他成年了，是个男人了，可这份疼痛与悲哀该怎么办呢？他弟弟们的死该由谁来负责呢？他该找谁才能报仇呢？

他浑浑噩噩地走在路上，还被路边的自行车给撞上了，他滑了一跤，撞他的人从自行车上下来，想要扶起他，他被拽着胳膊摇晃了好几下，才有些清醒过来。

不远的路边传来一阵喧哗声，听上去是有人在吆喝什么。

“招兵了——招兵了啊——”王俊辉听见这样的声音，他循着声音，向路边看去，看见了路边穿军装的人，正在台阶上大声吆喝着，“国民革命军第十六军为抗日招兵——”

“就在几天前，日本人进攻卢沟桥，杀我同胞，夺我土地——是可忍孰不可忍，今日国民革命军为抗日招兵——只要上战场的，都是好汉，都是我中华四万万人的希望——”

王俊辉踉踉跄跄地站起来，他拨开人群，跌跌撞撞地往前走，“我参加！”不知是哪里涌上来的力气，他往前直冲，几乎要扑跌在地上，他像是深怕对方反悔了似的，大声道，“我参加！”

-

王俊辉参了军。

他原以为父母会激烈反对他的，都做好了私下偷偷溜走的准备了。

可当他将这个想法吞吞吐吐地告诉了王耀和任勇洙，出乎他意料地是，听完之后，王耀低着头沉默不语，任勇洙直接站了起来，回房哭了一场，但最后两个人居然同意了他的选择。

哭得最厉害，反对的最激烈地居然是李苒，她流的眼泪几乎要王俊辉给生生埋了，她生怕自己的爱人上了战场便回不来了。

“王俊辉你这个乌龟王八蛋，我不许你走——”她这么流着眼泪，从王俊辉的胸口抬起头来，把人胸前的衣服擦得皱皱巴巴的，她抽噎着对一旁的王耀说，“叔叔——你劝劝毛豆呀，战场上那么危险，他又这么傻，他会死的——”

王耀和任勇洙脸色苍白，他们低着头，沉默不语，在车站送别这个他们剩下唯一的孩子。

王俊辉脸色凝重，他穿着一身军装，看起来像个打仗的士兵了，和从前那个爱玩的大少爷的模样判若两人，他和王耀还有任勇洙拥抱着告别，“爸爸妈妈，”他这么低声说，“我走啦。”

“你要小心……”任勇洙这么对他说，他眼眶通红，语气里带着浓重的不舍，“别逞强，战场危险，该跑就跑，对我们来说，你的命是最重要的……”

王耀在一旁看着他，长发男人看起来疲惫而悲伤，但他强撑着给了王俊辉一个拥抱，“你长大了……”他这么抬头看着比自己还高许多的儿子，语气里充满了不舍，“爸爸对你没什么要求，好好活着就行。”

王俊辉沉默着点了点头。

-

1937年8月，日本发动了全面侵华战争，开始了大规模对中国的侵略，并提出三个月灭亡中国的口号。

淞沪战役随即开始，上海工厂联合迁移委员会成立，王耀开始忙碌起来，他的工厂收到了上头的指令，几乎全部都要内迁至重庆湖南等地，国民政府表示这是坚清壁野战术，为了保存民族工业的有生力量，为抗战尽最大的努力。

王耀和任勇洙站在工厂边，看着人们从里头运出一架架的机器。随着震天的爆炸声响起，工厂随之坍塌，扬起一地连绵不断的翻涌灰尘，呛得路过的人直掉眼泪。

王耀站在原地，静静地看着这一切，时至今日，他有一种十分不真实的感受，几十年前，他的爷爷和父亲带着人北上，来到上海，挣下了老王家的基业，他在堂皇的王宅里长大，受到最好的教育，带着一腔热血出国留学，归来后野心勃勃，决心实业救国，为振兴中华做出贡献。

而现在一切都仿佛化为乌有了似的，他的工厂，他一生为之奋斗的东西都仿佛随着这爆炸声而离他而去似的。他还失去了两个孩子，而被他视为一生心血的工厂被一一拆除，他的商铺也损失了不少，但他都没心思一一去核算了。这些日子日本大规模进攻上海，黄浦江上的日本军舰昼夜朝着岸上开炮，租界里的日本兵也攻入城里了，城里外成日响着枪声和炮声，轰炸机时不时徘徊于城市上空，炮火席卷了大半个上海，战火前线的尸体堆积如山。

王耀觉得自己像做了一场很长很长的梦，这场梦里，他们王家在上海崛起，他们曾经纸醉金迷，挥金如土，穷奢极侈，理所当然地享受着金钱与权力的芬芳，王家曾经立于万众之巅，是人人称羡的一户大家族。王耀曾经以为自己是看得最清楚的那个人，可他现在才发现，自己早已是醉生梦死的局中人，沉醉于这场奢靡金粉构织成的梦境中，不愿醒来。

而如今，爆炸声与接连不断的枪声带走了一切，王耀在悲哀的现实中回过神，他意识到一切都将走到尽头。王耀转过头，任勇洙在他身边急促地喘息着，压抑着喉咙里的哽咽。

王耀怜惜地看着任勇洙，他看着这么多年来自己的爱人，他从未如此清醒地认识到自己爱着任勇洙，如果说这么多年来有什么他不曾后悔过，便是遇上了任勇洙，他这么多年来一直爱着他，他们抚养了三个孩子，度过了长长地岁月，虽然偶尔也有小争吵，可他们反而因此紧密了不少，他们之间的感情更是从未变过。若硬要说他后悔的话，也只是后悔不早一点爱上任勇洙，他们少了几年相知相爱的时光。

——而这一切必须做个了断了，无论他再怎么不舍，无论他再怎么怀念旧日的时光，王耀沉默地想，他攥紧了手。

-

王耀送任勇洙去了虹桥的军用机场，他搞到了飞机上的位置，要把任勇洙送去重庆避难。

任勇洙被他推搡着上了飞机，四周巨大的螺旋桨转动着带起一阵狂风，他们头发纷乱，在几米之遥大吼大叫。

“大哥，你要去哪里？”飞机还没起飞，任勇洙扒着飞机的边缘，探出大半个身子，大声地问着他，“不和我一起离开吗？”

王耀的头发纷乱着散开，他被头发遮得眼睛都看不清前面的东西了，“我有事，勇洙，”他这么喊道，一边顶着狂风吃力地往外走，“你先走，我坐下一趟飞机再去找你。”

-

王耀去租界找了本田菊。

他带着手枪，顺着早就看好的路线往里头走，这么多年，他没吃过猪肉也看见过猪跑，王耀装作日语差劲的朝鲜人，嘴里操着一口稀烂的带着朝鲜口音的日语，身上套着从死人身上扒下来的劣质军装，他凭着记忆混过了不少关卡，闷着头往里走，最后在本田菊的办公室外遇上一个军装士兵。

“站住——”那人这么喝止他，看了他一眼，改用韩语，“你是谁？谁喊你来的？”

王耀知道自己这下混不过去了，他韩语并不会几句，他假装恭谦的模样上前，任人搜身，在对方摸到枪而惊讶的时候，猛地抬脚将人踢翻，他硬拼着一口气，用手臂禁锢着那人的脖颈，他死死地用另一只手捂着那人的口鼻，以防他发出别的声音。

那人在他怀里猛烈地挣动了好一会儿，双腿直蹬，挣扎下还踹倒了几个花瓶，王耀紧张地看了周围，加大了手臂力道，那人拼命地挣扎着，脖颈处根根青筋暴起，却躲不开王耀越压越重的手臂，最后那人的动作渐渐小了，脸变成难看的青紫色，浑身僵硬起来，窒息而死。

王耀大口大口喘着气，将他放下，他站起身，扭开了本田菊办公室的门。

本田菊坐在里头看文件，被这声响动惊得抬起头看他。

本田菊表情变化莫测，他愣了好一会儿，半晌才露出一个微笑，他的脸色显得有些苍白，“瞧瞧这是谁呢，王先生您可算来了……”语音未落，他闷哼一声，捂住了腹部，那儿顿时多了几个弹孔，正往外汩汩地流出血液。

王耀把弹匣打空了，他发丝纷乱，神色狰狞怨恨如同厉鬼，喘着气给手枪换子弹，却被猛地上前的本田菊扑倒一旁，他的枪因此而脱手了。

本田菊浑身发着抖，他向来谨慎，一直都穿着防弹背心，子弹没有打得很深，暂时要不了他的命。他这次虽然受了伤，但因为痛苦与愤怒，他的力道大得惊人，他死死地将王耀扑向地板，用尽浑身的力气将王耀固定在地上。

“王耀——你别以为我不敢拿你怎么样……”他嘶哑着嗓子，膝盖紧紧地压着王耀的胸口，语气带着浓烈的恨意，低沉而阴鸷地威胁道，一手从裤兜里掏出枪来。

“你去死吧——”王耀啐了他一口，表情被恨意所扭曲，他目呲欲裂，“我他妈当时就该在仓库杀了你——你这个婊子养的，你杀了我两个孩子——”

“——我没有想杀王俊智的，”本田菊浑身一震，压着他的手臂颤抖着，因为怨恨与痛苦，他浑身不停地发抖，下意识地为自己找着借口开脱，“是他自己倒霉，在那辆车上——”

王耀目眦欲裂，他将本田菊掀翻，一拳狠狠地打在本田菊的脸上，又连续重重地往本田菊脸上补了几下。

本田菊少了一只手，搏斗不占优势，他几乎是被动地挨着打，头被猛击得偏向一边，他咳嗽出声，啐出一口带血的唾沫，“你有没有想过这是报应？”他痛得浑身发抖，脸上露出神经质的笑容，“你和你小妈乱伦，你们的孩子受到诅咒，所以他们都死了——”

王耀双目赤红，狠狠地踹了他一脚。

“……你这么恨我……我真是错看了你……”本田菊痛苦地喘息着，半躺倒在墙角，脸色晦暗而阴沉，他嘶哑着嗓子吼出声，“你从来就没有念及过我们当年的情分——”

“……我们有什么情分？”王耀冷笑着问他，他又补了一脚，狠狠地踢在本田菊受伤的腹部，引得本田菊痛苦地闷哼出声，长发男人几乎是歇斯底里了，“你一直以来都对着我在犯什么贱？我他妈怎么样和你有什么关系吗？”

本田菊浑身一颤，这话太诛心，他下意识地伸手拉开手枪的保险栓，“别说了……”他几乎是癫狂地摇着头，像是逃避着些什么似的，但王耀依旧想继续说些什么，看表情就知道那是些什么恶毒的话语，本田菊像得了癔症般浑身颤抖着，“我让你别说了！”他这么怒吼着，按下了扳机。

王耀中了好几发子弹，他浑身一颤，胸腹部不同部位传来巨大的绞痛，他喘着气，瘫坐在原地。

本田菊扔掉了枪，他扑了上来，将王耀压在地上，死死地固定着王耀，“——那你为什么要救我，”他将全身的重量都固定在王耀身上，语气里带着巨大的痛苦与怨恨，“既然你这么恨我，从来都没尊重过我，为什么英国那些年要照顾我？为什么要一次次地帮我，还是以兄长的名义？”他泪流满面，浑身的情绪都爆发在这一刻，眼神鹰隼一般死死地盯着王耀，强烈地渴求着一个答案。

“你想多了，我热心人又好，”王耀咳嗽出声，唇边有血液淌下，他喘着气，依旧不肯示弱，咬着牙冷笑道，“是条狗我都会救。”

本田菊头皮一麻，他痛苦地流着泪，低吼着揍了王耀一拳。

王耀闷哼着承受了这一下，他抬起头，努力地想起身，感受到了本田菊的下体硬硬地抵着他的腿根——一瞬间他觉得头晕目眩，他恶心想吐得要命，胃里一阵阵翻江倒海，他恶心得想要杀人，他要杀了本田菊这该死的神经病，这个疯子的毁了他的家，给他带来了无穷无尽的痛苦。

本田菊登时脸色一片惨白。

王耀猛地掀翻了本田菊，他强撑着爬了起来，打碎了一旁的鱼缸，玻璃在地上碎了一地，发出皿物破碎的刺耳声音，王耀俯下身拾起一片碎片，接着一脚将想要爬起来的本田菊猛地踹了回去，他紧紧地握着碎片，力道大得自己满手都是血。

王耀俯下身割了本田菊的喉咙，但玻璃很钝，不能割得很深，他死死地用着力，一下一下地磨着那露出的惨白喉管，鲜血喷溢了出来，流了他满手，分不清是他自己的血还是本田菊的血。

渐渐地有人发现了这里的状况，他们呼叫起来，王耀将本田菊提了起来，本田菊活不了了，他清楚这些，他也活不了多久了，但他不想死在这日本人的地盘里，他想要离开这里。

王耀挟持着本田菊做人质，并且不允许任何人跟着，本田菊艰难地摆手让其他人退下，由着王耀一瘸一拐地往外走，也许是因为外头在打仗的缘故，这里负责保卫的人并不很多，他们一路上没遇上多少人。

“……您看……”本田菊咳嗽起来，他血肉模糊的喉咙处冒出汩汩鲜血，“我们最终是要死在一起，兄长。”

王耀喘着气，因为失血，他已经有些看不清眼前的东西了，他咬着牙冷冷道，“你自己死在这里吧。”说罢，他将本田菊像垃圾一样地扔在一旁的地上，自己一瘸一拐地往外走。

本田菊用尽全身力气，在他背后大声道，“王耀，你知道吗——”他这么道，毫不意外地看到王耀并没有回头，他内心绝望得要命，伤害王耀的欲望愈演愈烈，报复欲与毁灭欲在他的内心翻滚着，他奋力开口道，“王俊辉死在军队里了。”

王耀的身体微微地一顿，背后随即响起了枪声，追寻而来的人对着王耀开了枪，然而王耀只是浑身摇晃了两下，随即钻进小巷子里面消失了。

-

王耀一瘸一拐地往外走，他捂着受伤的腹部，每一下喘气都带来尖锐的疼痛，痛感到了极致便是麻木，他走了很久很久，走过的路上都留下了一段段暗色的血迹。路上并没有什么人，想必都是去躲避战乱了，王耀抬起头，头上传来日本人轰炸机的螺旋桨声。

王耀不知道自己要去哪里，他浑身都疼，他清楚自己活不了了，好在任勇洙已经在去重庆的飞机上，这是他最大的安慰了。

他一步一步挪到自己家的小院子旁，那儿早已人去楼空，还被炮弹毁了一半。

原来家里已经变成这样了呀，王耀看着一片狼藉的院子，恍惚间觉得不久前家里的孩子们还在院子里嬉戏打闹。

这十几年以来，他与任勇洙一直生活在这里，抚养了三个孩子，可现在，一切都变了，花卷和皮蛋都已经死了——哦，毛豆也死在战场上了，王耀后知后觉地意识到这一点，他悲哀得浑身发抖，还好勇洙还不知道这些，就让他永远都不知道吧，王耀这么想，他喘了一口气，喉咙像破碎的风箱一样，发出嘶哑而浑浊的气音，他依靠在自家门口，慢慢地读着自己今年早些时候贴的春联。

“岁岁平安福寿多……”王耀这么念着，哀叹出声，这是什么晦气春联啊，今年事事都和这相反呢。

春联是皮蛋写的，这孩子学习不好，但毛笔字写得还不错，所以常年负责写春联。

王耀低着头，回忆起那些家里还有三个孩子的日子，那时候家里可热闹了，不像后来那么寂寞又空落。家里毛豆一个劲地调皮捣蛋，皮蛋在后头小声地劝他哥哥别这样，爸爸知道了要骂人的，而花卷是个很黏勇洙的孩子，又懂事又听话，学东西也快得很。

王耀眼前又湿润了，十几年来的一切都像一场梦一样，被风给吹得给溃散了，他的几个孩子都死了，勇洙也去别的地方了。

勇洙知道了这些会崩溃的，他这么想，又难过起来，勇洙怎么这么倒霉啊，他愧疚地想，自从跟了自己之后遇上这么多乱七八糟的事，现在孩子也全没了，以后得空空落落地一个人生活，真可怜啊，我的勇洙，他这么想。

可勇洙还年轻呢，王耀不由得胡思乱想起来，他以后还可以再婚，又是个有钱的寡妇（或者说鳏夫），不愁找不到人陪。王耀心里酸溜溜的，心里又不乐意起来了，他想起平时任勇洙看漂亮姑娘的眼神，心里一时之间嫉妒得很——要是任勇洙以后找了新的，他一定不准他带人来给他上坟，对于任勇洙，他本来就极其小气又善妒，这样他做鬼都不会放过他的。

他这么胡思乱想着，心头一阵阵地悲哀，突然听到了后头有人喊他的声音。

“大哥……”王耀不可置信地回过头去，看向那人——这熟悉的称呼，果然还是任勇洙。

任勇洙看上去像风尘仆仆地赶回来的，他灰头土脸，衣服也脏兮兮的。

王耀浑身一软，只觉得自己又变回了那个软弱的普通人，他身上的伤口又开始剧痛起来，带来一阵阵钻心的疼痛。

王耀浑身发抖，他气得要死，要是他还有力气的话早就开口骂人了，不仅如此，他还想上前揍任勇洙的屁股，他费尽心思把任勇洙送去安全的地方，结果对方又不识好歹地跑回来，枉费他一番苦心，在这里自我感动了那么久，结果人根本没听他的话去重庆。

“我去不了了，日本人来炸虹桥机场啦，”任勇洙这么说，他这话一半真一半假，日本人的确炸了虹桥机场，可他来的那趟飞机没受到影响，但他就是不想上飞机，总想着要和王耀一起走，不然心里实在不踏实，他很快发现王耀的不对劲，小心翼翼地凑过来，发现王耀捂着腹部的手一片血红，他的声音颤抖了起来，顿时染上了哭腔，“你这里怎么啦，大哥？”

王耀瘫在任勇洙的身上，他长舒一口气，“没事，”他低声道，“刚刚杀了一个狗娘养的日本人。”

任勇洙看到了王耀血肉模糊的腹部，他顿时不行了，痛苦地流下眼泪，哆嗦着手撕了点布料，给王耀止了血，他坚持要搀扶着王耀往外走，语气里带着止不住的颤音，“……咱们去看医生，大哥，咱们早点去，来得及的……”

王耀想让他不要费劲了，他自己的伤自己心里有数，但他说不出口，不想再多说什么伤害勇洙了，只能顺着任勇洙点了点头——真是奇怪啊，他想，任勇洙没来的时候，他觉得自己身上的伤不算什么，仿佛下一秒就可以慷慨赴死也不眨一下眼睛，可勇洙一来，他又变得软弱起来，感觉浑身都疼，这儿那儿都不舒服，喉咙撕裂处一般地疼，稍微喘一下都痛得要命——他又后悔起来，他还是软弱的呀，王耀这么想，自己还是想活着的，和任勇洙生活在一起，再过上十几年，二十几年，三十几年，变成两个糟老头子，在南京还是什么地方懒洋洋地晒太阳。

他们路过了医院，那儿早就被日本人重点照顾，轰炸成废墟了，已经人去楼空。

任勇洙一直在哭，他身旁半侧的衣服都湿了，不用看就知道是被王耀的血濡湿的，他想找个医生，但到处都没有，王耀还在一旁慢慢劝他呢，但他什么都听不进去，只是重复着说一定能找到的。

王耀有些乏了，他骗任勇洙自己认识一个医生，住在他们之前去过的油菜花田那块山头附近，反正城里在打仗，也不太可能有可能有医生这时候在城里呆着了，他们还不如去郊区碰碰运气呢。

任勇洙含着眼泪点了点头。

他们就这么慢慢地走，走啊走，走了大半天，来到了那片油菜花田。

任勇洙敲了几户人家的门，但那里几乎都因为战争而人去楼空，王耀在一旁费劲地喘着气，他的脸色一片苍白，青紫的嘴唇翕动着，干渴地起皮，任勇洙看得揪心极了，去给他打了点水喝。

“我们别走啦，”王耀费劲地喘着气说，“真累啊，先在这里休息一下吧。”

任勇洙流着眼泪，他不想王耀死掉，但再带着王耀上路害怕颠簸得更厉害，让王耀更难受，他实在没有主意了，只能守着王耀默默地擦眼泪。

王耀躺在他的怀里，脑袋枕在他腿上，他们靠在山边的茅草屋边，从这个的角度看过去能看见一片金灿灿的油菜花田，远处在打仗，可这里此刻好像与世隔绝一样，安静极了，只有风掠过花丛的声音。

王耀嘴边扯出一个微笑，“这儿真美啊，”他专注地看着眼前的油菜花田，满山遍野的金黄色摇曳着，带出一阵阵美丽的波浪，他不由得有些困惑道，“为什么我们没带孩子们来这里玩过呢？”

任勇洙哽咽着，语气带着自欺欺人的味道，“我们以后可以带毛豆来这里。”

王耀的神色一黯，睫毛耷拉下去，他喃喃道，“那我可能等不到那个时候了……”他这么低低地说，伸手握上任勇洙的手。

任勇洙注意到王耀的手上全是干涸的血迹，他不由得痛哭出声。

“勇洙啊，这么多年……”王耀低声道，他脸色苍白，神色看起来内疚而怀念，“跟着我，你受委屈了……”

任勇洙使劲摇头，泣不成声。

“你以后给我上坟的时候，”王耀扯出一个艰难的笑容，“不许带你新的老伴来，要是带了的话，也不许靠近我两百米以内，”他努力地想把话说得俏皮一些，但实在没有力气，只能艰难而虚弱地动了动嘴角，“我在地下会伤心的。”

任勇洙哽咽得说不出话来。

“真好看啊……”王耀看着远方的花丛，这么感叹道，“如果有下辈子的话，”他低声道，声音渐渐小了，“我还想在这里和你一起看花……”

任勇洙低下头，看向王耀，发现王耀已经阖上了双眼，任勇洙颤抖着伸出手来，抚摸着王耀的唇鼻——那儿早就没有了气息。

任勇洙颓然地垂下头，痛哭出声。

-

任勇洙埋葬了他死去的爱人。

他把王耀埋在他们曾经一起放风筝的树下，从那个山坡往下眺望，能看见一山的油菜花。

任勇洙在坟前坐了很久，他在坟边给自己留了个位置，想着以后要和王耀一起埋在这里——他想自杀，却怎么都下不了手，觉得这样的话即使自己死了，也没有人埋，尸骨化成灰便四处飘散了，也不能和王耀死在一处，不由得更悲伤起来。

他想起多年以前本田菊骂他是个懦夫，虚伪又愚蠢，真是说得一点都没错，他悲哀地想，他连自杀的勇气都没有呢。

任勇洙跌跌撞撞地起身，外头天色暗沉了下来，他想找块好看点的石头，给王耀立个碑亦或者什么的，任勇洙伤心地想，他的大哥生前是那么体面漂亮的人物，死后却连口棺材石碑都没有。任勇洙一路上挑挑拣拣了许多的石头，没有一样配得上自己大哥的——他的大哥是那么好看，那么的漂亮，就算去世了，也要世界上最好看的石头才能配得上呢。

他浑浑噩噩地走着，满脑子涌上的都是过往的回忆，他觉得一切都不那么真实，几乎是顺着本能在往家走，仿佛只要回到那里，他便能见到自己活着的爱人与孩子们。等他回过神来，天已经黑了，而他已经走到城边了。

恍惚间，他听见路边有孩子的声音，他抬起头，看见路边有五六岁的小孩子，穿着整齐的小西装小皮鞋，夜色让他看不真切，那孩子背影像极了他死去的花卷。

而就在他发呆的时候，任勇洙听见头上由远及近地传来飞机的轰鸣声。

这是谁家的孩子呀，他想，怎么放这时候出来乱跑呢？

这时候有飞机从不远的天空边飞来，往下投掷下一块块黑色的炸弹，任勇洙这个角度看得真真切切。

其中有一块落在了他们身边，任勇洙想跑，可看了一眼愣在原地的孩子，他又想起了花卷，一咬牙，转身回去抱住孩子往外跑。

而在这时候，炸弹猛地爆炸了。

一股巨大的冲击波从背后袭来，将空气都倏地扭曲，地面都在震动，几乎要把人的内脏震碎，热浪席卷而来，灼热的火舌从四面八方压了过来，将四周的一切吞噬而尽。

——任勇洙将孩子压在身体下，在失去意识前，他心里懊恼地想，我还没给大哥选好石头呢。

-

任勇洙感觉时间过了很久很久，又感觉只过了几秒钟，他从混沌的黑暗中清醒过来，发现自己穿着来的时候的袍子，浑身上下毫发无伤。

他抬起头，发现自己又回到了那篇油菜花田里，王耀坐在树下，翻看着手里的书。

“大哥……”他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，低声喃喃道。

王耀穿着平日里最喜欢的白色绣金马褂，长发柔软地别在脑后，他从书中抬起头看他，看起来像二十岁的时候一样年轻漂亮，乌黑的半长头发散在他的肩膀旁，白皙的皮肤在太阳下闪着光芒。王耀瞧见了他，琥珀色的眸子在阳光下闪动着，纤长的睫毛似乎都震颤了起来，王耀坐起身来，清俊的脸变得柔和而生动起来，对着不远处的任勇洙露出一个笑容。

那一瞬间，仿佛整个世界都变得鲜亮活泼了似的，满山遍野的花都因为这一下而摇曳起来了，阳光暖洋洋地灿烂着。任勇洙浑身因为喜悦与幸福而颤栗，他的眼前一片潮湿，一路小跑地朝着王耀奔去。

“你怎么这么快就来了？”他听见王耀这么问他，语气里充满了困惑与惊喜。但任勇洙不想回答他，他在树边蹲了下来，凑近了王耀，他拥住了对方，贪婪地呼吸着爱人身上的气息，王耀伸手将他拉起来，抵着他的额头与他柔软缠绵地接吻。

空气里充满了暖洋洋的气息。

 

-

**尾声**

 

1945年10月

王俊辉穿着军服，拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地往回走，他的旁边站着一个穿着苏联军装的金发外国人，时不时地出手，想要搀扶一下王俊辉，却都被他拒绝了。

“巴沙，”王俊辉这么告诉他，“我还有一条腿和一根假肢呢，你扶着我显得我没有腿一样。”

当了八年兵，王俊辉受的伤数不胜数，最严重的一次是被炸飞了半条腿，在病床上躺了好几个月，巴沙担心得要死，成天对着病床上的王俊辉抹眼泪，一个一米九几的大老爷们对着自己像个姑娘一样哭哭啼啼的，王俊辉躺在床上十分蛋疼。

巴沙是前往援助民国政府的苏联空军，在军队里偶然遇上了王俊辉，高兴得不得了，说这就是上帝的旨意让他又遇见了童年的伙伴。

王俊辉觉得巴沙这人太肉麻了，每次一见面隔着几百个人喊他毛豆，毛豆哎，我来看你啦，有时候聊得高兴了还强搂着他猛亲一口——王俊辉一大老爷们，被非礼了也没处诉苦。他好歹是个营长，手下也几百来个兵，每次这苏联人来看他都引起一阵骚动，尴尬死他了，不知道的还以为是他对象来看他了。

——当然不可能是他对象来看他，他已经好久没和李苒通过信了，他苒苒姐姐家里过得不好，她父亲李英杰因为坚持救治伤员，且不肯给日本军官做手术，被日本人抓走，拷打之下死在了牢里，林晓梅精神崩溃无法支撑医院，随家去了重庆避难，从那以后他苒苒姐大概是搬了家，便再也没给他通过信了。

王俊辉很惆怅，一方面他觉得自己活着回去的希望不大，苒苒姐这么等他要是没等到自己该多可怜啊，另一方面可要是苒苒嫁给别人，他设想了一下，感觉自己要发疯，想拿着刀去捅幻想里他苒苒姐的丈夫。

但战争结束了，日本在一个月前投降了。

王俊辉简直不敢相信这个好消息，打了这么多年好像都打不完的日本人终于投降了，中国终于又迎来和平啦。

王俊辉失去了一条腿，现在是和平时期，他自然是高高兴兴地退伍了，巴沙申请了假期陪他回上海，王俊辉一瘸一拐地往回走，虽然少了一条腿，但他心情轻快，健步如飞。

王俊辉回到了童年熟悉的那么些巷子里，四处被毁得差不多了，但他和巴沙都还能清楚地认出小时候呆过的各个地方，他家旁边来来去去的都不是那些熟悉的面孔了，这让他惆怅得要命，王耀和任勇洙也都死了，他知道这事之后趴在巴沙怀里大哭了一场，我没有爸爸妈妈啦，他这么抽噎着对巴沙说，我弟弟之前也都没啦，我彻底变成孤家寡人啦。

巴沙低着头看着他，紫眼睛里充满了悲伤，你还有我呢，他这么说，可惜王俊辉哭得直打嗝，没听见他这句话。

王俊辉此时触景生情，心情很是低落，他在被炸成废墟重建了一小半的医院旁停留了一会儿，迟疑了很久，终是没忍住，探头探脑地往里头看。

里头有一个护士，穿着护士装，端着托盘在满地的伤员间走来走去，看背影都看得出窈窕极了，王俊辉的脸色顿时变了，狂喜的神情出现在他的脸上。

“苒苒——”他这么叫着，将手里的拐杖掷在一边，几乎要跳起来，兴奋到破音，“苒苒姐——”

那护士巡声转过身来，看向王俊辉的方向，她的目光一瞬间停滞了，浑身发起抖来，也许是因为巨大的喜悦，抑或者是因为不可置信，她手里的托盘掉在地上，里头的东西掉了一地，但她也不去管了，一路小跑从横亘着的伤员群中跑了出来。

“俊辉——”她尖叫道，似乎是怕王俊辉听不见似的，“毛豆——”

王俊辉没有拐杖，但他健步如飞地跑上前，和他几年未见的苒苒姐抱在了一起，他们热烈地拥抱，旁若无人地亲吻着，像所有久别重逢的爱侣一样。

“你个王八蛋——”李苒在他怀里哭得发抖，“这么久不写信给人家，我以为你死了——”

巴沙站在后头，他抿着唇，看着这样一对恋人拥抱。

-

王俊辉和李苒在战后举行了一个小型的婚礼。

——这可真是太简陋了，王俊辉都有些不好意思，李苒穿着粗布做的红色嫁衣，他也穿着窗帘布裁的新衣服，李苒一直是大小姐呢，他在战场上摸打滚爬呆了几年，什么样的破东西都能凑合。可李苒从小到大没吃过苦呢，这样娇滴滴的大小姐以后要跟着他过穷日子，他心里又高兴又酸涩的，暗暗发誓以后要一定要对他苒苒姐姐好，让她过上舒心的生活。

婚礼那天他们家热热闹闹的，到处都在敲锣打鼓，唢呐声和鞭炮声响了很久，王俊辉听得太阳穴突突直跳，心说这个唢呐谁吹的，一个调都合不上，还没他吹得好呢，怎么吃这一口饭的啊。

-

婚后王俊辉买了一小套泥坯房，他和李苒认真地装点了房子，努力地想让这个小家温暖一些。

李苒上街买了一些废旧报纸，让他拿来糊窗户，王俊辉笨手笨脚的，到哪里都添乱，只有糊窗户这事适合他。

王俊辉糊了一会儿报纸，给自己擦了汗，接着从废报纸堆里抖开一张新的，不经意间某些东西映入眼帘，他浑身一震，在上面看见了当年自己和皮蛋画的那几只小虾米和水草，边上还有王耀画的大乌龟，底下还有着一行小字，上边写着，民国二十四年，农历十月初四，晴，大哥与吾携两子于家中作画。

王俊辉眼前顿时一片模糊，浑身不住地发起抖，自父母去世后他就很少哭了，可这次他怎么也控制不住自己，鼻头一阵阵地发酸，眼泪流个不停，手里的报纸一个劲地发抖。

“你怎么了？”旁边李苒上前挽住了他的手，不解地看向他手里的报纸，不由得挑眉惊奇道，“哎，这谁画的乌龟呀？”

-

巴沙回了家，和母亲打了招呼，看向电视机旁带着老花镜打瞌睡的父亲。

“爸，”他这么低声唤道，“我回来了。”

他父亲醒了，起身看向他。

“怎么样？”伊万问他，“军队里一切都好吧？”

“嗯……”巴沙说，“我和您说过了，我遇上了毛豆……”

“哦，”伊万算是有些想起来了，他记性这几年算是越来越差了，“王耀他们家还好吧？”

“我也和您说过啦，他家里人都死啦，”巴沙沉默了一会儿，缓缓道，“就剩他一个人了，他和苒苒姐姐结婚了。”

伊万困惑地皱起了眉，他重复着，像是疑问又像是陈述，“他们都死了吗……”这么说着，他浅金色的眉毛塌下，紫色的眼睛有些浑浊，显得颓然而疲惫。

“……真是可惜啊，”冬妮娅从厨房里端出菜来，“我记得王耀，年轻的时候可漂亮一小伙呢……”

 

 

end


End file.
